Village of Eternal Twilight
by Nettik
Summary: Sakura Haruno's life is a wreck. After nearly a year, she leaves her ninja life behind to find her true place in the world. What lies before her? Why a secret wonderland, wars, crushes...the usual. Who knew being over a thousand years old could be hard?
1. Prologue

**Heya guys! This is a new story I'm going to write, so it won't be related to any of the other stories I'm currently writing. Um, just to warn you, there's going to be quite a lot of Ocs in this story, but not anything major. They won't be interfering with the actual characters too much, and they won't be appearing until much later on... except for one... It's Ayu, just to tell you, if you read DLoER, yeah, it's that OC. **

**Yeah, the characters are going to be kinda... OOC. Especially Sakura in the beginning. But don't worry, she'll be the strong kunioichi we all know soon. Also, the events with Sasuke leaving Konoha is going to be happening a lot earlier. He's going to leave at like 12 years old, and then come back within one year. He's going to have obtained all the power, yada yada yada, escaped from Orochimaru, and decided on the best path for him, but taking with him someone. So yeah...**

**Also, the Konoha 12, excluding Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji, are going to be 13 years old, while Team Gai will be 14. **

**I just came back from Washington D.C. on a trip! Yay me! =D **

**Well, hope you like this story!**

* * *

**Full Summary :**

Sakura Haruno's life is a wreck. After 1 year, she finally leaves this life, and with her 2 best friends, Ayu and Tenten, they leave to find their true places in the ninja world. Little do they know that they are destined to find a sleeping wonderland, determine the fate of a upcoming war, and Sakura finds out a little something about her past as she faces memories her true mother locked away. As she journeys, Sakura will learn that all is not as it seems, while also finding true love in the other brother of her crush. Who knew being over a thousand years old could be this hard? Involves FlyFF, Naruto, and a few couple of OCs.

_And with the cloudy days that fly away_

_They take the sun with them to make those pay_

_And here as I lie on my bed and sleep_

_My sanctuary helps to protect the secrets I keep_

_Where my fears and lies melt away_

_I'll find that place soon one day_

_Because an angel is watching over me_

_And maybe one day I'll be the secret key_

_To find my friends and find peace in this reality_

_And to put an end to this cruelty_

~*~*~*~*

With a resounding crack, the door slammed, nearly throwing the door off its hinges if not for the reinforced metal. The girl flung herself onto her bed and screamed into the pillow. Screaming and screaming until her throat was hoarse and she could not make another sound. She choked back some sobs, a pitiful sound for the once strong and beautiful cherry blossom.

Sakura Haruno.

Sakura's life was a wreck. From day to day, from week to week, from month to month, and for one whole entire year, she was alone, abandoned, and betrayed. Betrayed by her one only friends that she had. And all thanks to the work of that new girl Sasuke brought in... Karin.

Sasuke came back. Of course Sakura had been estastic. Of course she had been joyful. Of course she wasn't expecting the trouble he'd bring with him. And of course she'd never thought something like this would happen.

_'Why? Why did you say that about us?'_

_'B-but I didn't!'_

_'Save your sorry lies. You're no longer considered our friends.'_

Sakura hated Karin. Despised her. Wanted to punch her all the way across the Ninja Nation, kill her, revive her, and then kill her again. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew she'd just be proving Karin right.

_'Karin's not right. I know that. They don't. If I tried to kill her, then I'd just be proving her right.'_

People would whisper, some of the more brave ones say things outright into her face, or act as if she wasn't there and talk about her. Tsunade had kicked her out of the hospital. Her kunoichi rank was taken from her.

_'Karin is a lot better than you! At least she has some common sense!'_

_'Karin would never betray us! Unlike you!'_

_'You deserve to die Haruno!'_

_'Sakura, you are from now on considered a normal civilian.'_

_'But, what about my job at the hospital?!'_

_'That will be given to Karin. After what you have done, you do not deserve anything at all.'_

"Karin..." Sakura whispered.

"Karin... _Karin... Karin... **Karin... GOD! I HATE YOU KARIN**!" _Sakura screamed. She hated the girl, her flirtaious attitude reminded Sakura of the girl she had once been. How the girl could twist everyone around her pretty little finger. Karin had every single one of her friends on her side and even the entire village.

But there was one hope...

"There's still Tenten and Ayu..." Sakura murmured into her pillow. "But they've been gone for nearly a year." And she buried her face even more into the pillow. Her training clothes, dirty and sweaty, covered her form.

One year of solitude could do a lot to you. Sakura trained alone in the dark forest, where no one saw her. Sometimes, she'd glance up at the sky and pretend she was flying, soaring over the village and then flying out into the ocean.

It only made her situation worse when people saw her, thinking she was paranoid.

Sakura slowly turned over and sat up. Eyeing the notebook near her, she opened it up. Inside, there were beautiful pictures. Each looked like a real photograph, some in black and white, others in beautiful water-color, crayon, or color pencil.

As she dreamnt, visions often came to her and it immediately captured her in its beauty. The sudden ability to draw these pictures came to her and these dreams were clear as crystal. In fact, people often came with those dreams. Some people she often drew, such as a woman she was staring at right now.

Her hair was silk and shiny, strawberry blond in color. It wasn't too bright and not too dull and her ruby eyes often showed kindness, understanding, and it sparkled with power that Sakura herself had never seen. Sure, the time when Sasuke had been infused with the curse mark had been flowing with power, but still... this power... it was so...

She couldn't describe it. Speaking of which, the curse mark had long been sealed away. The jutsu _she _had been working on, had worked. But it still needed one last touch. Someone willing to give some of their own chakra to work it. However, once Karin had arrived, it was quickly given to her. The credit went to her. And Sakura's life went down the drain even further.

Sakura flipped the page, staring at the beautiful marble and white stoned buildings, the giant technology devices she knew that was far beyond her time, and the scenery that amazed her far beyond belief. Not only that, but strange creatures wandered the land as well.

It fascinated her. And the part that was the creepiest... Was that this was more like memories rather than dreams.

Sakura began to sketch something else. Her eyes took a faraway look to it, and it wasn't long before it was done. It showed five forms, each cloaked in black. However, she could tell they were people important.

It wasn't long before Sakura fell asleep.

"Please... come back soon... I miss you..." And with that, Sakura fell into a deep slumber, her pillow wet, and she didn't bother changing. A light breeze carresed her face, and a tiny blue robin flew in through the open window. Carefully, she pulled the comfy covers over Sakura, and then sang a light lullaby.

_'Sweet dreams, Sakura-sama.'_The bird chirped. Sakura smiled through the sleep, and as the robin flew out, the sky became a bright blue, and the sky came out from under the clouds. Everything felt better.

~*~*~*~*

Two blurs were running through the forest at a very fast pace. They jumped up into the tree tops, and landed gracefully on the branches. There, you could see the two figures clearly.

One figure, was a girl, no older than fourteen years old.

(Just to tell you, Sasuke realized his mistake, and was able to somehow learn everything earlier, then freed Karin, and the rest, then bring them back. But they didn't kill Itachi. So, everyone is still 12, 13 years old, except for Team Gai, who are 14.)

She had long brown hair which was tied up into two buns at the side of her head. Her deep brown eyes held excitement and it grew at the village came in view. Her lips formed into a smile and she was wearing a pink top which had a Chinese stlye to it. Her forest green pants flexed with every movement she made and made it easy for her to fight.

The other girl was no older than thirteen years old. She had light blue hair and her bangs framed the side of her face. Her milk-chocolate eyes held a unique innocence much like Sakura's and she smiled as well at the village. The girl wore a royal-blue tank top and black pants with silver chains hanging off. Arm warmers, white in color, covered her skin from her elbow to her wrist. Blue nina boots covered her feet.

Both of them wore a headband with the Konoha symbol around their forehead.

"Hold on, Sakura. We're almost there." The brown haired girl said.

"It's been a year, hasn't it, Tenten?" The blue haired girl asked. Tenten nodded.

"It has, Ayu."

* * *

**I decided to change this a bit, 'cuz it seemed kinda weird... But I hope you like it even better now. ****This is just a Prologue, and I also changed the time that Sasuke left Konoha to only one year, unlike before for two years, because it kinda messed up with what I planned earlier. If it had been two years since Karin was here, then Sasuke would have come back within something months. So I changed it to one year only. Sorry for the confusion for some of you who noticed this earlier may have felt!**

**~Midnight Hell~**

**Next chapter: Because I Wish For the Future**


	2. Because I Wish For the Future

**Hiya guys! Thanks to the people who reviewed for my story! Really do appreciate it. =D **

**Chapters are going in and in, and Sakura's been betrayed. Ayu and Tenten are coming back. Karin's there. Where's Sugietsu and Juugo? ....I have no clue about that latter two, lol. **

**And Sakura's been having dreams. What's gonna happen next?**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**~Because I Wish For the Future~**_

The pink-haired civilian shifted in her bed as sunlight suddenly filtered through the open windows. A soothing melody reached her ears and Sakura slowly sat up, stretching and a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hey there, Keiki," Sakura whispered as she turned to her balcony. The glass sliding doors were open and the plain white curtains were blowing steadily from the breeze. A giant tree stood outside of the apartment she lived in and a thick branch was in view. There, a blue robin sat with a white front and black eyes. Keiki chirped, twisting and turning her head as Sakura laughed.

It was a nice laugh, one full of innocence and devoid of the frustration she had felt the day before. For some reason, she was feeling better than she had been nearly all year and nothing was going to ruin it.

Sakura swung her legs over the bed and onto the carpet. Her feet just seemed to sink into the cotton like quick-sand and it was soft to the touch. She practically danced on her toes to the bathroom, her hip-length pink hair swaying around her. Sakura turned on the water for the tub and took off her green pajamas. Her bathroom was large and spacious, and so was her tub.

Sakura dipped her toes into the water and slowly sat down, easing into the warm yet cool water. As she reached for the shampoo by her side, her thoughts drifted back to the other day and to the people that lived in the village. Lathering her hair, Sakura's smile dimmed.

"They've always ignored me," Sakura whispered as she stared at her hands, which were white and looking like Santa's beard. She clenched and unclenched her hands before dipping them into the water and watching, as they vanished into nothing.

_'I'm like those soapy suds,' _Sakura thought._ 'Even if they are fun to watch and play with, they're never going to last.' _She sighed.

"I just wish for a new future," Sakura whispered, her vacant stare boring into the ceiling. Keiki was still outside as Sakura dressed. Her red tank top had a symbol similar in pattern and color to the Haruno symbol, only a star instead of a circle, laying at the bottom right corner of the top.

Sakura was no longer apart of the Haruno clan. Ever since the arrival of Karin, her parents abandoned her in favor of the newcomer that arrived with Sasuke.

She wore black shorts and white leather ninja boots that went up to just below her knees. Sakura still wore the same arm warmers as before around her elbows, only red in color instead of light pink.

She stuffed her black gloves into a beige pouch that was by her right side and grabbed a black headband and placed it where her leaf headband used to be.

She didn't have it. Tsunade had stripped her of that rank a year ago.

Sakura checked the door to her apartment, wondering if she had locked it the other night. She stopped half-way and gave a hollow laugh. "Of course no one could steal my things? From this kind of apartment? Yeah, right," she scoffed and walked to the balcony. Letting the wind fly right into her for a few moments, Sakura jumped and landed on the branch.

It was twelve p.m. and Sakura was of course, starving.

"Keiki, let's go," she said and the bird whistled, following Sakura as she jumped off the branch and landed on concrete. She walked into the streets, ignoring the whispers that suddenly started, some of them not even whispers.

"What's up, hag?"

"Look, it's the lowlife loser with pink hair!"

"Oi, Pinky, where'd you get your hair done?" More laughter erupted but Sakura ignored it. Like the last twelve months she had. She walked into her favorite pastry shop. Probably the only nice people to her. The owners were a kind, elderly couple. Sakura gave them a kind smile as she walked up to the counter.

"Ah, Sakura. How are you doing?" The woman asked.

"I'd like a Anpan bun please," Sakura said. The woman nodded and walked into the back. Sakura blinked. She'd only ask for a Anpan bun. Why would she need to go to the back? Sakura got her answer when the woman came back with a box.

"Here you go deary," the woman said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"N-no, I-I... I couldn't," Sakura stuttered, already visualizing what was in there. But the woman shook her head.

"Take it," she said. "I do not mind. You have been facing much trouble lately. Least I can do." Sakura stared at the woman, before smiling. She bowed as she took the box.

"Thank you. I appreciate this very much," Sakura said and the woman gave her a smile.

"Take care!" Sakura nodded as she cradled the box under her arm. The smell was making her mouth water already.

"I will!" Stepping outside, Sakura walked into the forest that surrounded Konoha. As she walked further inwards, the trees became thicker and closely grouped. The pathway was blocked. Sakura took a detour to her left, walking in-between two trees to a sudden clearing. It was wide, miles long, and she was probably outside of Konoha by now.

Despite the walls that supposedly surrounded Konoha, nearby the monuments, trees gathered by the base, acting as a part of the wall. A few months ago, she had learned of this clearing when she fell through the opening the trees made.

Sakura inhaled deeply and exhaled five times. Each time, she repeated a name.

"Raon," she murmured as she exhaled. "Herness," another breath. "Iblis." Third time. "Shade." Fourth. Sakura took one more breath and exhaled again. "Ishiruit." Five names, five breaths. Sakura didn't know why she did this, but it started the night she had suddenly grabbed a pencil and wrote down these names. Ever since, she'd done it before her training.

Sakura always meditated for at least ten minutes before her training sessions to calm her mind. It had been a routine ever since she had accidentally let her rage out and nearly destroyed the forest surrounding Konoha. Sakura had to stay low for awhile and find a new training ground while the trees regrew themselves.

...Not something she wanted to be repeated.

Ten minutes later, Sakura was stretching to make sure she wouldn't pull any muscles or get cramps. She checked herself and then brushed off the imaginary dirt off herself. Finally, she began.

Before Sakura, was a post at least a foot taller than her. To any normal civilian and even ninja, the post looked like the trunk of what was left of a tree, no branches and no leaves. However, this was a rare tree.

Its wood gathered chakra from the earth and ground, making its bark quadruple the times harder than a giant boulder.

Sakura breathed in deeply and took a stance before immediately striking the post several times with punches. They were ordinary punches with no chakra what-so-ever. However, the wood itself still cracked under the pressure, before re-fizing itself into a straight bark again. Because the wood extracted chakra from the earth, as long as there was chakra, the wood would continuously repair itself, despite the damages.

So far, Sakura had never been able to crack the wood all the way, even with chakra. The wood always repaired itself before that happened.

After twenty minutes of that, Sakura took a small break and sat underneath the shade of a tree. The sun was overhead but the peace was soothing and nice. Sakura took breaks often to let her chakra and body rest. The moves she used often required much movement of her upper and lower body and if one did not red enough or trained for days in a row, that person could end in the hospital immobilized.

Sakura took out a Anpan bun in bit into it. Her eyes closed in pleasure. It was still warm and the bread was so soft. The black beans tasted like heaven and she looked inside. There were sugar donuts, chocolate donuts, cream cheese squares, and eclairs. Sakura sighed in bliss as five minutes later, she finished off the pasty.

"Alright, time to get back to work," Sakura muttered and pushed herself off the grass. Sakura moved to the other part of the field away from the post and took another stance. If one were to watch Sakura train, they'd be in awe.

It was because even after Sakura had nearly mastered her healing skills and could break down a mountain, she couldn't always hit someone with those deathly fists if she couldn't fight. So, under persistence from Shizune and Tsunade before Karin had come, Sakura took up karate, tai-kwon-do, and akido, all forms of Taijutsu.

Gai trained her well. He didn't act like he was afraid to bruise the pinkette. No, he trained her exactly like he would his own student, like Neji and Lee's. Tenten helped her too before she had left on her mission. Even Lee and Neji offered to help.

Of course, she deinied Lee's frequent ask-outs.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten Sakura's appeared and bowed before her.

"I'm going to practice some moves and you guys will be my sparring partners, okay?" Sakura asked and the ten Sakuras nodded, getting into position. Sakura took a stance as the ten Sakuras circled and surrounded her. With a blink of an eye, Sakura immediately began with a roundhouse-kick to an imaginary head. She spun on her left leg, her silver heel digging into the grass. As Sakura brought her leg down in a quick motion, she switched and brought back up her left leg with another roundhouse-kick.

She had been practicing this because many times you missed an enemy and they'd strike you the moment you stopped. So Sakura had been practicing switching a double roundhouse-kick in where she'd spin around and with each round, she'd bring up another leg. After at least a month of practicing, Sakura had been able to continue this move for at least 15 rounds without losing her balance or losing power.

The Sakura which she was aiming for was able to block the first kick, but was sent flying by the second. As Sakura landed on her toes, she immediately did a side-kick to another Sakura who ran towards her with a kunai in hand while simultaneously punching another Sakura in the face. Both flew in opposite directions and crashed into trees.

"Come on! I know you guys can do better than that!" Sakura yelled. She suddenly jumped up as a hand appeared underneath the ground in a attempt to grab her and pull Sakura down. The Sakura popped out of the ground as she came down. Her hands landed on top of the clone's head and then Sakura brought her legs and knees down into the clone's stomach.

The training continued for hours with occasional breaks. Finally, at 7 o'clock p.m. Sakura finally stopped. Her clones disappeared with a puff of smoke and she sighed in relief.

"That was good training," Sakura whispered and walked over to pick up her box of pastries. She finished off the last custard donut and walked back into the village. At 7:30, Sakura was sitting down at Ichiraku. Though the people here also detested her, they never hesitated to give her a bowl of ramen. The ramen however, was less than normal and charged more. She never minded. Today the restaurant wasn't as crowded and only a few were nearby. They were drunk though.

"I'll have one beef ramen," Sakura said and gave them the money at once. Another rule was that Sakura would have to pay first before getting her ramen. Ayame nodded, and minutes later the ramen came. Picking up her chopsticks, Sakura began eating the ramen. The shop had been expanded after awhile, now more like a restaurant rather than a stand.

"Hey, we'll have two beef ramens please!" A voice said cheerfully as they entered the restaurant.

"Sure thing!" Teuchi replied cheerfully. Sakura's ears perked at the sound of the voice and immediately, she stopped eating. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"That voice... isn't it-"

"So Tenten, see Neji anywhere?" A voice teased. The girl sputtered out in astonishment.

"A-Ayu!" She yelled and the other girl laughed.

"Sorry, sorry!" She said. Sakura's head snapped to the two girls.

"Ayu! Tenten!" Sakura yelled and the two girls turned to stare at her.

"No way! Sakura!" Tenten yelled as she ran to hug her. Sakura laughed and hugged them back.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said cheerfully. She motioned to the table. "Come sit down. Dinner's on me." They took a seat and immediately began talking about everything that had happened. Sakura was a bit more reluctant to say but eventually she said it.

"What?!" Ayu and Tenten yelled as they nearly choked on their ramen. Sakura sighed for nearly the millioneth time.

"I said don't worry," Sakura said as she slurped her ramen. "No biggie." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"No biggie? Hell no, it is a yes biggie!" Tenten yelled and Ayu nodded.

"We can't let that wannabe Karin steal your life away!" Ayu said. Sakura smiled gently. They always cared for her no matter what and it was nice to see that after one year.

"Thanks, but what are you going to do then?" Sakura asked. Ayu winked.

"No need to do that because here comes the devil," she said. Sakura turned to the entrance and groaned at the sight of Karin and the gang.

"I feel like they're stalking me," Sakura murmured and Tenten laughed.

"No worries, we'll get rid of that," she said. Karin came to a halt before their table, sneering at Sakura before smiling at Tenten and Ayu.

"Hey girls." Sakura, Tenten, and Ayu cringed at the squeaky voice. "Would you like to join me and my friends? It's better than spending your time here with this freakish girl." Karin said, showing a giant fake smile. The group behind her snorted and laughed, which had all of Konoha 12 except for Sakura and Tenten.

"Who do you think you are? Acting as if you own the place. _We _can stay with whoever we want!" Tenten yelled out angrily as she slapped her hands on top of the counter. Karin's eyes turned menacing immediately as she stormed right up to Tenten's face.

"Please. If you want to stay with her, then fine with me. But, you will be known as a geek. Heck, I bet I could kick your ass with both hands tied behind my back. Both of you." Karin said cockily. Tenten's glare intensified, and Ayu was close to pummelling Karin. But the others stepped away and Karin blinked, staring at her friends.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Karin asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Um... Karin? Tenten and Ayu are apart of the ANBU and can easily defeat you... You wouldn't last a minute with even twenty hands," Naruto informed her and Karin gulped. She back away slowly, raising her arms in defense. Sasuke scoffed but no one noticed someone missing from the group.

"G-guys? H-help?" Karin whimpered. As she was suddenly was cornered into a wall, Karin reached for a long splintered stick. It was probably left over from construction only one month ago. And within the moment the two stepped foot of her, Karin threw it.

**_CRACK!_**

The wood fell to pieces right before their eyes, falling onto the tiled floor as the black gloved hand held what remained of the wood.

"Really? They'll help you?" Sakura asked. Almost everyone stared at her in awe as she let go of the wood and cracked it into pieces with a single stomp of her heel.

"Neat Saku! No chakra, eh?" Tenten asked as she smirked. Sakura smirked back.

"What? No way!" Naruto yelled out. "Not even Karin can break that thing with no chakra, it's nearly as hard as a boulder!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But you just saw the undeniable proof with your own eyes. How can you deny that?" Sakura asked. She turned to Ayu and Tenten.

"Let's go," Sakura said as she walked away from the mess. "Here's your money." Sakura said and tossed a bag of coins to the surprised Teuchi and Ayame.

"Keep the change."

~0~0~0~0~

"Probably just a fluke... Just a fluke!" Karin screamed.

"Well duh it's a fluke. Not even Pinky can break that kind of thing," Ino said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. However, even she was having second thoughts as she said that. She knew what Tsunade could do. And she knew that Sakura was her apprentice before she was and Karin was. Karin smirked.

"Yeah. You're right," Karin said, placing her hand on her hip. Sasuke stayed quiet the entire time.

_'It's not a fluke,' _Sasuke thought as she stared at the wood. _'But how...?'_

~0~0~0~0~

Sakura sighed as she turned to her two best friends. "I'm sorry about this as your welcome home present," she murmured but Tenten just waved it off.

"Don't worry. It doesn't bother us at all," she said, grinning at the pinkette. "But still.... all because of _Karin_?" Tenten asked, as if it were the most difficult question in the entire world. Sakura nodded as she let out a deep sigh.

"Pretty hard to believe, huh?" Tenten and Ayu nodded in reply. They continued to walk along the barren path until Sakura spoke out of the blue. What she said was something they'd never expect the girl to say.

"I've been thinking.... Should I run away from this village?" Sakura asked as she continued to stroll along. Tenten and Ayu, however, halted completely in their tracks, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets and mouths agape.

"WHAT?!" They yelled and Sakura gave a tiny laugh.

"Crazy, huh?" She asked but gave yet another sigh. She seemed like a broken girl then. After all, you can only push a girl away for so long. Eventually, even the most kind-hearted person will turn cold. That's when you know they've been pushed too far. "But... It would be pretty nice to start a new like, hm?"

"Saku..." Tenten murmured. "W-well... it would be nice but..."

"Where would we go?" Ayu asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Hide out for awhile... Then find a new home..." She murmured. Suddenly, Ayu's eyes widened.

"I got it!" She yelled, making Tenten jump in surprise. "Tenny, remember that woman we met up with before?" Tenten looked at the blunette in confusion before her eyes lit up.

"I remember! She was amazing! Saku, she foretold our past and future and could even do _magic_." Sakura blinked.

"...Tenny? There's no such thing as magic..."

"Oh yes, with her, _there was_." Tenten said, grinning. "Trust me. She even said that we'd need her very soon. This is probably what she meant." Sakura laughed.

"I suppose I'll go along with this for now," she said, smiling at the two's eagerness. "Where did you meet her?"

"In the Land of Spring," Ayu said. "She was doing performing with a boy by her side. Both of them were dressed weirdly but their show was really great."

"Her name is Yūko. Yūko Ichihara and the boy was Kimihiro Watanuki," Tenten said. "She said that we would have to find five gems. Ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, and amethyst."

"We would also need a sacred chant as well, but we'll tell you about it later," Ayu said. Sakura pondered the thought for a moment. Of course, following a complete stranger didn't seem right at all, and the fact that the woman knew they would need their help was out of the ordinary... but then again...

"Alright, I'm in," Sakura said and the two girls grinned.

"Alrighty then," Tenten said, "meet up at midnight nearby the gates." Sakura and Ayu nodded and the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_At Sakura's home..._

Sakura poofed right into her bedroom and sighed as she stared at the apartment which she had been living in for the past year.

"So, I'm finally leaving...?" Sakura asked herself. The thought seemed unreal but here she was, already packing and bidding goodbye to the life she'd known for thirteen years. "But this will be better for me. Better for all of us." She glanced at herself in the mirror and looked at her hair in annoyance.

It reminded her of when she was first paired up with Team 7, only much shorter than it was now.

Rummaging through the desk nearby, she pulled out a pair of scissors. She took off the black headband and walked into the bathroom. She held the scissors to her hair and it wasn't long before she was snipping the long locks off. They fell into the sink and it wasn't too long before her hair was a little bit below shoulder-length. She brushed off the loose hairs.

Sakura took a quick bath, using normal plain shampoo. Ninjas with acute senses could easily smell little things like that out and use it to their advantage. Walking to her closet, she pulled out a red tank top and pulled on some black shorts, like Sasuke's when he was twelve, only black in color instead of white. Her black ninja sandals wrapped around her feet, and then she wrapped white bandages around her legs and up to her knees.

Her kunai holster was strapped loosely around her leg and then, Sakura stuffed everything she would need inside a black backpack. Medical supplies, soldier pills, weapons, and much more. There was only one more thing.

Sakura walked to her drawers and took out a couple of books, where a little black piece of paper lay. Lifting it up, the 'bottom' of the drawer immediately lifted to reveal a wooden case. Taking it out, she threw away the fake bottom and replaced the books.

Opening the case, it revealed her Lead headband. She had never given her real one to them. She gave them the blue one, not the red one. Sakura stared at it with a look of emotions, before finally whipping out a kunai knife.

She gave a hollow laugh as with one quick flick of the wrist, a straight line crossed straight through the symbol. "Guess now I'm a missing-nin," she murmured and tied the headband where she usually tied it.

In another couple of minutes, she wrote two letters. One to leave at the door incase someone came to check up on her and another to the Hokage. Cleaning up the apartment and taking the bag, she quickly grabbed the sketchbooks. Those were important to her. She wouldn't risk leaving them behind.

Once the letters were in their respective places, she walked to the group of trees nearby the gates and waited for her two best friends to show up.

_At Tenten's home..._

The door creaked open as Tenten peered into her home. Not a single noise. Not a single movement. And pitch-black darkness.

Of course, the Kengeki household was empty as this time of night, the members sound asleep in their rooms, obviously not knowing that their daughter had returned. Tenten stepped inside and slipped off her shoes, masking her chakra at the same time. She quickly walked into her home, careful not to wake anyone.

Maneuvering through the darkness, she slowly entered her room and closed the door behind her, flipping on the light. Tenten sighed as she glanced around her room. _'So, I'm leaving again...' _Tenten thought. _'For the better? ...Or for the worst? I can't really tell, but all I know is that Saku really needs us.' _Tenten began packing immediately and then took a nice shower.

"Can't look like what I do right now," Tenten murmured softly. Thanks to the encouragement of Sakura and Ino before the arrival of Karin, her clothes had grown in variety, but not by much. She took down her buns and let her hair fall. Pulling from her closet a forest green shirt and brown khakis, she slipped them on.

Tenten also filled up her pouches with soldier pills and kunai knives and shurikens, while also filling her bag with extra clothes and concealable weapons. Unraveling a scroll, Tenten placed in all of her weapons inside using a jutsu and placed that in her bag.

She wrote three letters. One for the Hokage, one for her family, and another for her ANBU team. All told of her leaving. "Lucas, Yui, Sora... I'm sorry..." Tenten whispered as she fingered the letter to her ANBU team. After that was done, Tenten grimaced at her long hair.

"I am _so _not going to get used to this," Tenten muttered. She grabbed a long light green ribbon, and with nimble fingers, Tenten quickly did a neat, tight braid down her back, leaving her short bangs in the front. Then, she grabbed her headband that was resting on the table, and with a kunai, Tenten quickly sliced a neat line through the symbol. She tied the headband around her forehead.

Once that was done, Tenten sneaked into the kitchen, and filled up her bag with non-expirable food. She would definitely need this. She also filled up her bag with bottles of water before finally leaving the Kengeki household. Her letter arrived at the Hokage's desk and Tenten was at the gates.

_At Ayu's home..._

Ayu walked around her home, tracing the outline of everything and tapping her fingers against the wood to a steady beat. She sighed. Many times she had left this home, but this time...

The leave would be permanent.

Ayu smiled sadly as she picked up a picture. "Hiroki, Tetsushi, Kaia... Sorry about this." Ayu said. They, along with Ayu, were each wearing a mask. They were her ANBU team and she would of course miss them.

"I wonder... what is laying ahead of us?" Ayu asked herself as she placed the picture down. She took a quick bath and changed into her clothes. Midnight was nearing already. She slipped on a dark blue shirt and grabbed a black short-sleeved hoodie. Then she slipped on khaki shorts and strapped on her blue ninjas sandals. Ayu tied her hair in a loose pony-tail, her hair going over her shoulder. White arm warmers covered the skin from her wrist to her elbow.

Ayu grabbed a beige backpack and filled it with everything she would need during the trip. She slid in kunais, explosive tags, shuriken, and then placed in something that looked like a short metal bar. Pressing a silver button on its side, it suddenly extended into a long rod, probably as tall as Ayu herself. She nodded and pressed the button again as if shrunk back to normal size and placed it in.

Ayu also placed in some scrolls, soldier pills, food and water, clothes, and many of her weapons. Her kunai pouch hung limply on her left leg. Then, Ayu took out something that most would not consider... A bow.

Ayu was... unique in her ANBU team. She preferred short and long range distances and her choice of weapons helped her to do so. She carried with her a long bow and a black leather quiver which could hang on her shoulder. It could be filled with fifty arrows, and she also carried around two daggers, five inches long. Ayu concealed both daggers in her arm warmers, the straps loosened lightly for easy access.

After writing letters to her ANBU team and the Hokage, Ayu placed her bag on and slung her quiver over her shoulder so that her black leather quiver was diagonal, facing towards her left shoulder. The bow she had right now was a longbow, which was as tall as she was, so it was hard to bring it around with her. But luckily, she had perfected a jutsu which allowed her to make her weapon appear out of thin air as long as it was signed into a scroll. Sakura and Tenten also knew this technique.

Her current jutsu had all of her bows, daggers, and swords. Her range of bows went from short to long bows and many different types of arrows. Ayu eyed her headband. She picked it up and drew her kunai. With a swift motion, a line was drawn threw the symbol, and she tied it loosely around her neck. Once the letters were in their respective places, she appeared near the front gates.

"Hey there!" Ayu greeted. Sakura and Tenten both looked different with their clothes and the way their hair was placed. Though Sakura's wasn't as different because she almost looked like that when they were Rookies, Tenten was definitely a shocker.

"You put your hair down!" Ayu said to Tenten who blushed. She stuck out her tongue.

"It might be better since these people know I don't put my hair down," Tenten murmured. Ayu laughed. Sakura turned to the guards. They weren't really paying attention but they would of course notice three people sneaking out. The gates were also closed.

"Alright. Tenten, keep lookout for anyone and knock them out if they come by since some might. Ayu, can you attach a bag of sleeping gas to your arrows and shooting it right to them but don't hit them?" Sakura asked. Ayu nodded and with a very small white puff of smoke, a short bow appeared in her right hand. She drew her arrow and strung it.

Then, Ayu ran up the tree and positioned herself for a perfect view of the guards. She placed a small bag onto the arrow and then let it fly. When it hit the ground, a small spark went off and the bag exploded, releasing the gas. The guards became drowsy.

"W-wha-? Kotetsu, what is this?" The other guard slurred before he slumped to the ground. Kotetsu followed soon after. Ayu nodded to Sakura who then began to pull the gates apart. With her strength, it was very easy. It took a total of five minutes. Once the gates were open and they were all through, Sakura closed them once more. Then they began their journey.

"So, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Yūko likes to hide herself. Like we said before, we need to find the five sacred gems. Once that is done, then we will have to say a chant." Tenten answered. Sakura blinked.

"A chant? As weird as that sounds, okay..." Sakura muttered. "What's the chant?"

"We couldn't exactly remember it so Yūko wrote it on paper for us," Tenten said as she handed her a slip of paper. Sakura took a look at the fancy writing style.

_Guardian of the day_

_Guardian of the night_

_Guardian of the light that shines the way_

_From the darkest depths of secrecy_

_To the blinding day of light_

_The five sacred gems we hold in our grasp_

_Let light and darkness elapse_

_Undo the bind on the magical city_

_And release them from their magical spell_

_Reveal to me..._

Sakura blinked as she looked at the paper.

"It's not done yet," Sakura said. Tenten and Ayu nodded.

"We know. Yūko told us that we have to figure out that last part. But I can't really tell what it is," Ayu said, glancing at Tenten.

"Neither can I," Tenten admitted and Sakura sighed.

"Oh well. But since this Yūko-san gave us this chant before we even got the five gems yet _or _before we even decided to go, I know for sure that this chant has something to do with us finding the gems," Sakura said and sat herself down on the branch, balancing, as did Ayu and Tenten.

"Ruby. Sapphire. Emerald. Topaz. Amethyst." Sakura took out a piece of paper and wrote down each of them. Then, she took out a map of all of the nations. "I think each gem is placed somewhere specific. They need to be placed in a certain part of the world..." Sakura huffed, resting her chin on her hand. "Got any ideas?"

"Nope," Ayu said.

"Nadda," Tenten said.

"Zip."

"Zero." Sakura's eye twitched. She sighed and took a look at the piece of paper with the chant on it.

"Ruby... rubies are red... Fire..." Tenten and Ayu blinked. They waved their hand in front of her face but it didn't snap her out of it.

"The symbol for Konoha is fire, isn't it? Since we're in the Land of Fire... Wait!" The papers were suddenly shuffling everywhere as Sakura reached for the map as the wind blew.

"If the ruby stood for fire in the Land of Fire, then the sapphire should stand for the Land of Water... the emerald should stand for the Land of Earth... But I don't get what the amethyst and topaz mean." Sakura growled as she scribbled this and that.

"Saku...? You might want to control your temper a bit. You got most of it and we didn't do any work," Tenten said nervously. The irritation and frustation was already building up and they could see it. Sakura sighed.

"Fine..." Sakura muttered as she gave the two her papers. They took a stare at it.

"Guardian of the day... guardian of the night. Only one guardian. One thing that appears during those two times," Tenten muttered.

"The sun and moon," Ayu suddenly said, as she pointed up the sky. "The moon is the guardian of the night. The sun is the guardian of the day." Tenten smirked.

"Next. Guardian of the light that shines the way." Sakura frowned before snapping her fingers.

"The stars. When the moon isn't here, they help to 'light the way'," she said. Tenten nodded, her finger tracing over the map.

"Now... the only place on this map that matches any of those is... the Star Village?" Tenten asked.

"It could work. I've once heard of a tale that there are such things called the Sun and Moon Caverns nearby the Star Village," Sakura said. Ayu and Tenten looked at each other.

"It's worth a try." They decided. Sakura nodded. She looked up the sky.

"Six hours till dawn. We'll be there in one day tops if we run. Let's hurry." They quickly packed up their things, before running off.

_'To a new journey.' _Was the one thought that ran through all of their minds as they ran through the thick forest and focused on their destination.

**Meanwhile, in a alternate dimension...**

A figure watched the three through a magic ball and a small laugh escaped her lips.

_"This is going to be interesting..."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Anyhow, I want to make something clear. This Ayu... is not the same Ayu as the one in my other story. This is another story in... well let's just say in another dimension, and so, this Ayu is the same, but just has a different role. Besides, my other story is already when they are 15/16, and they here are still only 12/13/14. Anyhow, review please!**

**~Midnight Hell~**

**Next Chapter: Unravel My Secrets**


	3. Unravel My Secrets

**Hullo! Midnight here! ****So, the story good so far? Hopefully. Thanks to yumi2482 for reviewing... and being my only reviwer so far, lol. But the shortest words can always have the deepest meanings... or something like that... -.-; ****Anyways, thanks again! **

**Btw, like many stories, Ayu, Sakura, and Tenten are going to fall in love with someone and you guys get to vote. Can be an OC, someone from Naruto... someone from another show... you get to vote. ****I have a poll up for that so if you want, vote in there or tell me through review. You can vote twice. One by review, the other by poll. So, make sure to vote for who you want before it closes! ****If it's going to be an OC, make sure to tell me their personalities, appearance, age... and stuff like that.**

**Anyhow, enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"6 hours till dawn. We'll be there in one day tops if we run. Let's hurry." They quickly packed up their things, before running off._

_'To a new journey.' Was the one thought that ran through all of their minds as they ran through the thick forest and focused on their destination._

_**Meanwhile, in a alternate dimension...**_

_A figure watched the three through a magic ball and a small laugh escaped her lips._

_"This is going to be interesting..."_

_:End Recap_

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_~Unravel My Secrets~_**

They ran and ran, their figures merely a blur to any passing traveler. Night had encased the forest many hours ago, shadowing the grim fate which had been bestowed upon the three girls. Their steps on the branches were light as a feather and made no noise at all in the still forest.

Up ahead, the horizon was peeking through the thicket, and the warm glow could be seen. Their legs carried them swiftly, and all they were running on was their low stock of soldier pills left.

The Star Village was still an hour away. The forest began to morph into foreign land ten minutes later and Sakura came to a stop, crouching down and closing her eyes. She turned to the two girls behind her, both of which had stopped as well.

"Let's rest for now," Sakura said, shrugging off her pack. "We're pretty far from Konoha, so it won't hurt to rest a bit. The rest of the journey we can walk." Underneath them was a nice clearing, and all three girls jumped down to set up the campsite.

They were in currently outside of the border of the Fire Country and to their west, was the Oto, the Rice Field Country. Up ahead would be the Star Country, where they'd need to pass by miles of forests yet again.

"Good idea," Tenten said as she and Ayu dropped their bags on the ground. Ayu glanced at their water bottles, which were all empty.

"I'll go look for a stream to fill these up in," she said and fished out the plastic containers, at least ten in her arms. Sakura nodded, yawning. Already, the solider pills effects were wearing off and she plopped down on a rock.

"Alright..." She murmured. "Head east, there's a stream somewhere there." Ayu blinked.

"...Saku? How did you know that?" Ayu asked, staring at the pinkette. Sakura shrugged and creaked open one eyes.

"Don't know... Don't care..." She murmured and closed her eye again. Ayu dropped the water bottles and Sakura's eyes snapped open once more. She sat up and stared at the two girls with astonished looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Y-your... your eyes...." Tenten muttered and Sakura blinked in confusion. Her eyes were green, so what? Opening up her pack, Sakura took out a mirror. The mirror was small, but it was something that could always fool incoming ninjas.

Once, during a mission, Tenten casually took out a mirror the moment Neji signaled taht a rogue ninja was nearby. Of course, Neji, Lee, and Gai's faces were of open shock when they saw her do that.

~Flashback~

_"W-what are you doing?!" Neji yelled. Tenten shrugged._

_"Checking. What else?" She asked, rubbing her face a bit here and there and moving the mirror a lot. Lee stood up._

_"But Tenten! You're not supposed to be checking your face at a time like this!" Lee cried. Gai started crying._

_"Our youthful Tenten has become... become... A GIRLY GIRL!" Gai yelled. Tenten's eye twitched, her grip on the glass tightening. The mirror began to crack._

_"NOOO! NOT OUR TENTE-"_

_WHOOSH!_

_"GAH!" A figure landed on the ground, dead. He was impaled by a striking kunai right to the neck, and clutching a katana. Tenten casually pocketed the mirror, several kunai knives swinging from her fingers. She raised an eyebrow._

_"What were you saying?"_

_~Flashback~_

Ninjas always fell for that trick. Of course, it was to strike at the moment they least expect you to. For girls, that was when they were either checking up on their face or so. So... Tenten, Ayu, and Sakura used that to their advantage and surveyed their surroundings using a mirror while supposedly checking their faces.

Always fooled them. Never failed.

Sakura stifled a gasp as her trembling hands slowly trailed up to her eyes.

"W-why...." Sakura murmured. "Why are they... why are they white?" Her eyes were milky white as if she were blind, and not a single trace of green was in there. Not only that, but her eyes had a similar design to the Sharingan with five tomoes. Four of them were pure black and the fifth one was red. The five circles formed one circle, each partially hiding behind another.

Then her eyes changed once more.

Her eyes were still white, only the five tomoes had changed into a black pentagon. Five triangles, all very faint were placed at each side. If the entire sign was black, it would form a star. Her eyes changed two more times.

The third time it changed, her eyes were of course, still white but the sign had become a small sliver of a crescent moon. The very first phase after a new moon. The crescent moon was silver and even though it showed only just a crescent, the entire sign was actually a full moon, the faint outline of a circle showing.

The fourth and last time it changed, it became a golden circle. The circle was full and complete unlike the other, though like the pentagon, it had five faint triangles showing, encased in light gold. The five triangles, Sakura guessed, were the rays of a golden sun.

"...What happened to me?" Sakura whispered. Of course, there was no response. Sakura pinched herself but yelped when the pain came. Her eyes were still the same but they had reverted back to the first form. Suddenly...

Laughter. It echoed about and through the forest, placing the girls on defense. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice asked, just as a multi-colored light started to shimmer right in the middle of the three girls. A woman appeared the moment the light became too bright and nearly blinded them. "Hello, girls."

The woman had long raven hair and it flowed down to her hips, silky smooth and shiny. Her bangs were short, reaching a couple centimeters above her ruby red eyes. Her complexion seemed pale, like that of a vampire's and she was wearing a dress the three had never seen before. Elegant, strapless, but not too revealing. And black in color as well.

The woman turned to Sakura.

"Sakura Haru-... no... Sakura, I presume?" She asked and Sakura nodded hesitantly. The fact that the woman had almost addressed Sakura by her full name didn't set her on edge... It was the look in her eyes. A look that seemed to know all and knew exactly what had happened to Sakura already...

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, her arm going back to her side and she slipped the kunai knife back into her holster. The woman smirked as she placed her finger underneath Sakura's chin, her red eyes boring straight into Sakura's white ones. She gestured to the two gaping girls behind her.

"Why don't you ask them?" The woman asked. Sakura looked over the woman's shoulder where Tenten and Ayu were gaping at the woman in shock. Tenten suddenly grinned and so did Ayu.

"Saku, this is Yūko. She's the woman we told you about before," Tenten said and Sakura blinked.

"....Seriously?" She asked and Yūko grinned.

"Who else?" She asked. "I had a feeling that this would happen soon..." She murmured, obviously referring to Sakura's eyes. She blinked.

"You mean... This was _suppose _to happen?" Sakura asked, surprised. Yūko nodded.

"Let me fully introduce myself. I am Yūko Ichihara, but I am best known as the Dimensional Witch," Yūko said. "Now, before you start asking questions, yes, there is such a thing as magic. Second, my name says it all." Sakura blinked.

"Dimensional... Witch?" Sakura asked. Based on the looks coming from Ayu and Tenten, they had no clue what she was talking about either. Yūko nodded.

"You see, Sakura. Your world is not the only one out there. In fact, there are many worlds and universes. I've interacted with each of these universes and world and helped out those in need... For a price, of course. Your dimension, the Ninja Nation, is not the only world out there." Yūko began to smirk. "To put things bluntly... You, Tenten, and Ayu, are not from this world."

Complete and utter silence... Then...

"**EH!?**" They screamed. Yūko grinned.

"Of course," she said. "Do you really think that you belonged in this world. Each of you three are unique, and special. You each harbor a power sleeping within in you... Not to mention you're actually thousands of years old." Sakura blinked again and groaned.

"Wait, wait. Hold up," Sakura said, the other two agreeing immediately. "So, you're saying that us three," motioning to her friends, "aren't from this world? And we've lived longer than average human years!?" The pinkette nearly screeched. Yūko blinked, put a finger to her lips as if pondering the thought, and then grinned.

"Yup!" She said cheerfully. "Like I said, I'd put it bluntly for you!" She sang and Sakura groaned. But Yūko's grinned vanished just a few seconds later. "I should get to the point. Have you ever heard of... Twilight?" The three nodded.

"Yeah, what comes before night," Tenten said but Yūko shook her head.

"Not that Twilight. I mean, the legendary village." Then, Ayu nodded.

"The past Hokage use to tell us stories of that place," she said. Yūko nodded.

"Well, that is your homeland. Your _real _homeland and your birthplace," she said. "As much as it seems unreal, it is the undeniable truth and fact."

The Village of Eternal Twilight...

It was a place where peace ruled. A village itself, it was hidden beyond the depths of twilight, under the shadows of light and darkness, earning it the name of the Hidden Village of Eternal Twilight.

The Tasokage, the ruler, would lead this large village, spreading kindness and joyous peace all over. Safe and shielded from harm, mishaps, fights, and ruin, the village was a haven for many. The sun which shone bright upon the village brought happiness and the light drizzle of rain drumming against the windows gave creativity and joy to the little children who splashed outside in the streets.

Of course, such a village could never be out in the open. This was why it was named the Hidden Village of Twilight, for the village was a secret. The secret village leaking out to the world was never meant to happen. Many wish it never did.

Good, light, and people of goodwill have been able to find this village and seek a place to call home. Selfish, evil, dark and power-seeking people have never been able to find it. Many search their entire lives looking for this place but their hearts were full of greed for the tales of riches that spread.

Because of this fact, the Village was never been ruled by a dark power for nearly centuries, millenia. Everything went wrong on the day the Gods and Goddesses left, leaving the role of a leader to a single girl named Rhisis.

Before that happened however, the village was wonderful and perfect in so many ways. Their sign, their headband, had the moon, the sun, and the star engraved into its metal band. The Tasokages, whenever going out into the unknowing ninja world, would shield and hide themselves with cloaks and hoods, normally silver, gold, white and black.

The leaders were also a master in nearly every art there was.

Magnificient houses - no, _mansions - _lined the cobblestone streets, their two or three story 'houses' towering over the streets and casting light shadows that gave rest to those bearing the hot summer heat. Light posts containing warming fire lead the way to homes when night fell upon Twilight. Of course, not even nightfall could stop the bustle of the village.

Strange altars layed in a portion of Twilight, each in many places. They gave off a strange light, and occasionally, people would appear suddenly. To those not from this place, they would surely get a heart attack.

Post Offices delivered mail and gave advice to beginners in Twilight, while also holding items for people as a Bank Service. There were many mayors, each watching over a section of Twilight, for Twilight was so large that it would be nearly impossible for the Tasokage to watch over their homeland if not for the magical devices far beyond their time.

There was one giant building right in the heart of Twilight, in a city called Sain City. Saint Hall it was called, but it was also the home to the Tasokage that ruled. Marble floorways, giant glass panels and cold A/C or a nice heater the building contained. It towered over the main section of Sain City, and yet also gave view to all of Twilight. The glass window in the office of Saint Hall had a magic device, which allowed it to switch views.

Those who considered this place as their home were always kind to one another. Like a fairytale, the creators of the magnificient village were five Gods and Goddesses. They gave life to the inhabitants and gave them a place to call home.

However, not every fairytale has a happy ending... or beginning. The tale of this city is not at all happy, nor is it forgiving....

Because the happiness this village gives off and the energy it has is merely a illusion, a _mirage_. This village is a reflection and a dream of what three idiotic Goddesses decided to make, building this village.

The very roots of it was from something called a Chaos Seed.

Eons ago, there was a universe deep within the dark realms of space, overflowing with energy and home to the five most powerful beings. Internette, it was called. The five beings were the most powerful, known in all of space and time. Their names were spread from world to world, from galaxy to galaxy, from universe to universe.

Raon, the God of Fire  
Herness, the Goddess of Water  
Iblis, the God of Wind  
Shade, the Goddess of Earth  
Ishiruit, the God of Thunder

The five beings created a whole new paradise in this new universe, devoid of pain, fear, anger, and feuds. Harmonious peace, joy, happiness, hope, love, and faith reigned their world.

They named it Roika.

Doting on their creations like proud parents, they watched as Mankind grew into a species of thoughtful philosophers, loving care-givers, and brilliant scholars. The Gods pushed stars across the night sky to illuminate the pearlescent cities of the Dwarpets and danced through the heavens to the thumping rhythms of their songs. Caoins, a spiritual type of people, who believed everything had spirit in them, treated everything with respect.

Phoenixes flew through the sky, the behemoths and ogres ruled the land. Fairies, centaurs, and unicorns, elves and pixies ruling the forests and jungles. Water boa spirits, mermaids ruled the seas. Giants and mountain spirits ruled the hills and the earth. Some of the other mystical creatures, were dryads, bennus, Chi Spirits, dragons, ashrays, boobries, rusalkis, and many more, and they would blend in with any of the others.

Living among the rest, were immortal beings who were the most powerful. Angels, griffins, and elemental sprites roamed the place along with many other ethereal, mystical beings such as rain and cloud spirits, fire elementals and spectral fires, roaring water birds and so much more unique and mythical beings.

To them, Life was precious, something that was meaningful yet unpredictable to them. Harmonious peace, joy, happiness, hope, love and faith reigned their world.

Mountains stood under the bright golden sun that fills the area with light. Lush, forest green grass decorated the ground while the mountains stood behind the trees, enhancing the beautiful scenery. The pure white clouds drifted by gently across the sky which was as blue as the deepest seas and sparkled like clear aquamarines. The rivers and streams flowed down gently, making lapping sounds against the rocks.

Flowers such as carnations, irises, roses, poppies, orchids, dandelions, and many more decorated the bright green grass, a perfect picture of fantasy, innocence and naivety, yet so mystical, and to foreigners, it was like it was formed by God's magic, but what a few know, was that it really was. Peony, cherry blossom, apple, almond, oak trees, and others surrounded the enchanting scenery. A world so serene this one was, that many would think never existed. It would've been too good to be true.

It was a beautiful place, a perfect place, with no pain, hatred, feuds, or greed. The people of this place were very happy. Living in complete harmony with one another, laughter and music could be heard all over. Children playing in the street, musicians playing in street corners, and people greeting each other with a friendly smile.

People that lived here however, weren't ordinary civilians. Rather, they were people who had strong wills and could do devastating damage if they wanted to. In this village, not only did ninjas live here, but Magicians, Mercenaries, Acrobats, and Assists as well.

They had strong, powerful magic and were experts in the ways of the sword. They could also heal, and do things that normal medics could never do without a huge sacrifice... Ressurection. The bringing of dead back to life with a single wave of a hand... or a stick. They also had a strong, blunt weapon, which would do massive damage with just a single punch, cracking the surface of earth and sometimes, bringing lava rising up from the core of the world.

The people were good shots with bows and arrows, and with the teaching from their creators, turned the innocent and child-like toy, the Yo-yo, into a destructive weapon like a boomerang. Also, much like ninjas, were thieves who could expertly blend into the shadows and kill within a moments notice. Of course, this kind of work was done outside of Twilight, where they killed those not worthy of life.

And of course, there was normal ninjas and their ranks. The Exams were also held but no one was ever allowed to be killed. With Ressurection however, it wasn't exactly too bad if someone died, but the rules were still enforced that under no circumstances should anyone be killed.

Just outside of Sain City was a place called the Arena. Long ago, priests used that place to spread their ways and give chants and prayers to the Gods and Goddesses. However, now that place is used as a way for people to test their strength. Friendly battles are fought in the Arena, but now many people prefer the Arena which lays out on a small island in the misty ocean waters.

Roika had five Continents, rather than the one whole continent which Twilight currently is. Flaris, Saint Morning, Darkon, Garden of Rhisis, and Azria. Each continent was different in many ways, for Flaris was usually the home for all and was in between Darkon and Saint Morning. Flaris was like a village, with vast lands full of mythical creatures.

Saint Morning on the other hand, was more like a giant piece of unexplored land. Saint Morning had a city rather than a town, and had numerous streets and if you didn't look close enough, you could miss many, many things.

Darkon was... the gloomy part of Roika, but it was still a popular place. Its forests were giant and full of green, along with many sacred altars. In the fiery pits of lava, there is a secret Dungeon which only the strongest may enter. Though mining and construction had torn down many of the forests, in another part of Darkon, you can still see what used to cover the entire land.

The Garden of Rhisis is the festive part of Roika. This Garden was not named until later on, after the Gods and Goddesses had left. It was the joyous part of Roika, with gardens full of flowers, streams, and hiding places.

Azria was the cold, frozen part of Roika, which snow-covered lands. Nearly ever year, thousands of civilians and people came to this place to celebrate Christmas, as it was rumored that Santa came there to distribute presents. Roika was a happy place for many, many centuries.

But one day, without warning, their creators left.

However, before they left, the Gods and Goddesses did a few things. First, they left all their secrets to the Dwarpets, another race, knowing that they could protect them. Then, they created the Goddess Rhisis, to watch over all mankind and make sure things were good.

For many years, life on Roika was peaceful as it had been. The inhabitants of Roika were at first reluctant to accept the fact that the Gods and Goddesses they had worhisped had just left them like that but soon came to accept the fact.

But alone on a plant she barely knew, Rhisis came to a need to create beings of her own. Her own creations. And so, she created three beings, putting a part of herself into each of the three.

Bubble was the kindness of Rhisis, her love for the beings that created her and the love of the life that those beings had created.

Iblis was the apathy of Rhisis, her indifference towards Roika, and her lack of care for what would happen if she were to leave.

Shade was the hate of Rhisis, her shame at being left behind, her fear of being trapped with beings that could never understand her.

Little did Rhisis know, the destruction of Roika would begin with hate.

Shade, in fear of the humans, fled to another world. This world, unlike Roika, was abandoned, void, and empty. The chilling feeling made Shade rumble with anger and happiness... In a sick, twisted way.

The laughter echoed throughout its barren lands, and immediately, seeds of anger and chaos spreaded. The soil was hard and dry, and the seeds sprouted nearly immediately.

The seeds grew out of control and but they served under Shade. From the seeds of chaos that the world had spreaded from, she named it Madrigal. This land was an exact copy of Roika, only the land was one full continent and its inhabitants were full of evil and greed. As Shade served as Goddess and Queen over this land, she began to know of other worlds...

And took particular interest in the Ninja Nation.

And so, she transported herself into the thick woods of the Fire Nation... There, Shade stumbled across someone. Tosuki Uchiha. Tosuki who saw her was memorized by her appearance. Short, magenta hair flowerd around her head in curls and her fair complexion shimmered under the sun. Her golden hazel eyes gleamed with a force he had never known and her pointy, elf-like ears stuck out from under the red and brown jester hat.

Shade smirked as she saw him.

"He shall do..." Shade murmured and Tosuki laughed suddenly, uncontrollably. Darkness spreaded out from him, engulfing him and erasing his thoughts of his ways. Tosuki brought with him to Madrigal, many of his followers, all of which were ninja.

However, Rhisis came to know of this, and so did many of the inhabitants of Roika. They tried to destroy the new world that Shade had created with the technology they had created and advanced in, but Shade avoided their scheme. She, and the inhabitants of Madrigal grew angry, declaring war.

Shade was quick to make a move. Gathering up her power and the power that her 'servants' lent her, she struck a blow to Roika. All of those who had not come to fight died. Roika was no more.

Rhisis grew angry, as she and Bubble combined their power. They gave a blow to Madrigal as Shade had done to Roika, but their power only split the land into five pieces, which would soon also be known as Flaris, Saint Morning, Darkon, the Garden of Rhisis, and Azria, as it had been known as in Roika. The Garden of Rhisis was destroyed in the war, but its barren land still stands.

The sudden force of power disrupted the natural flow of energy throughout Internette. The power created a rip in the time-space continuuem, and then the evil seeds grew even more powerful. Their power came from the distraught of others, and the mistakes and errors. They were called Masquerpets.

Madrigal was ripped out from Internette while Roika floated in space as a ruined world. It was placed in the world that was least expected...

The Ninja Nation.

However, it was not done yet.

Bubble could not hold off Shade, and neither could Rhisis. Iblis sat there, doing nothing and saying nothing. Her left eye, blue in color, sparkled like a child's, while her right eye, violet as a winter's dusk, gazed into the nothingness beyond the world.

But as the war drew on, the distraught cry of the wounded, hurt, and dying, snapped her back to her senses. Her emotionless mask stayed the same way, as she stood between the blow that would have made Bubble mortally wounded.

Iblis stayed where she was, as okay as ever. Shade looked at Iblis in horror, cursing and screeching in the ancient language. Iblis just stood there, staring at Shade. Suddenly, she pointed at her, her lips moving.

_"You shall not harm my sister..." _Iblis said in the ancient language. The tips of her fingers glowed brightly and with a flash it was suddenly gone. Shade looked around and laughed.

_"Is that all you can do?" _Shade asked, obviously disappointed. Not a single thing had changed... But suddenly her eyes widened. She looked around furiously. Not a single noise. Not a single movement.

_"What have you done!?" _Shade screeched. _"They are all frozen!" _It was true, for not a single of them was moving. Iblis nodded.

_"Now I will destroy your forces... and drive them out." _Iblis said. Her tone was emotionless all the way through. Shade roared in anger.

_"Do not do it! You are foolish! Doing so, you shall kill us all!" _Shade roared. Suddenly, a small smirk came onto Iblis's face, as she tilted her head. She looked much like how her left eye showed.

_"Shall it?" _Iblis asked innocently. Shade roared in anger but could not move. Bubble stood up, shaking.

_"Do not Shade. You can not win..." _Bubble muttered. Shade screamed in agony and with a flash of light, Shade, Bubble, Iblis, and the enemy was gone, leaving only the frozen Village of Twilight, gone and hidden, and supposedly dead.

Sakura shook her head, staring at Yūko. "That can't be true," she said. "Twilight... if there _is _a Twilight, was frozen. And, not only that, but this took place nearly thousands of years ago. If what you say is true, we should have been frozen along with the others." Yūko smirked as she held up a finger.

"Aa aa aah..." She said, waving her finger back and forth. "Aren't you forgetting something? The children of Rhisis were sent to a faraway place before the war, remember?" Sakura, Ayu, and Tenten's eyes widened.

"Y-you can't mean..." Tenten murmured. Yūko smiled as she stared at the three girls.

"You are the children of Rhisis," Yūko said. "Thanks to a spell which Rhisis casted on you, you three are still living. She sealed away your memory so that you would not know of the fate which was bestowed upon your home until you were at the right age."

"So... we are suppose to be the daughters of Rhisis? Does that explain why my eyes turn white?" Sakura asked and Yūko nodded.

"You three had a special power which identifies you as Rhisis's children. Here, in the Ninaja Nation, you best describe it as a Kekkai Genkai. It is called the Yuumeigan, and there are many forms. Sakura, you have already experienced the four basic forms." Sakura blinked.

"You mean each of the different signs in my eyes?" She asked and Yūko nodded.

"Your Yuumeigan has twenty, maybe even more forms, each holding a different power and technique. Much like the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rennegan, it can copy techniques and jutsus, see the chakra points and your Yuumeigan will get stronger as time passes. Its full potential will not be unlocked unless you get all of your memory back," she said.

"The forms each have names. The Naitogan for the moon, the Higan for the sun and the Etowagan for the star. The gems you are seeking have a jutsu which will be activated the moment it comes in contact with a child of Rhisis. It will restore your memory, but only a portion of it. For each gem you find and keep, you will regain your memory," Yūko said.

"...Wow... No wonder I look nothing like my parents," Sakura joked after a long moment of silence. Ayu and Tenten laughed.

"Who knew?" They chimed. Yūko laughed.

"Your surnames are now Rae," she said, as the space around her suddenly began to warp. "Good luck," and she was suddenly sucked into the hole and went back to her home in who-knows-where.

"I can't... I can't believe that we are Rhisis's children," Tenten finally said and Ayu nodded.

"Well, at least we know we're sisters!" Sakura said, cheering. Ayu grinned.

"Ayu Rae, Sakura Rae, and Tenten Rae, right?" She asked and the two nodded.

"Alright, with that information, let's take a quick rest. Then we can get going with a new motivation." Sakura said.

~0~0~0~0~

_In Konoha..._

A hand slammed down on the desk, breaking it in half.

"Damn it! Where the hell is Haruno!?" Tsunade yelled and Shizune cringed.

"No one has seen her so far," Shizune said as she organized the messy stack of papers, now on the floor. Tsunade grumbled.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade bellowed and Shizune cringed again. A 'poof' was heard along with a puff of smoke, Naruto was standing there, wincing as he rubbed his ear.

"Jeez baa-chan, you don't need to yell that loud," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, I need to go get Haruno right this moment," Tsunade ordered and Naruto immediately protested.

"Why me? I don't want to go get the pink-haired freak!" Naruto yelled back. Tsunade growled, holding up her fist, packed full of chakra. Naruto gulped.

"On my way baa-chan!" Naruto said and he saluted and poofed out as fast as he could. Tsunade twitched.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK NARUTO!" From far away at the Haruno household, Naruto shivered.

"Phew, good to be out of reach. Now... to find Haruno." He looked down at the address in his hand, and he followed the numbers. As he went along, he noticed the houses getting grander and grander.

_No way Haruno lives here._

He looked around to finally find the place.

"Ah! Spring Avenue... 388... NO WAY! HARUNO LIVES HERE!?" Naruto yelled as he stared in awe at the giant hotel. It was the most expensive hotel ever, one Naruto would never think that Sakura could afford. However, he calmed himself down when people started staring at him and walked through the door.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm looking for Sakura Haruno's suite?" He asked the woman at the counter. She nodded and began flipping through a binder before picking up an envelope.

"I'm sorry, but she left. But she left this letter for anyone who comes looking for her." The woman said, handing it to him. He opened it up.

_Dear whoever reads this..._

_I am sorry... but I have had enough of this village. Ever since Karin came... my life has been a wreck. You guys ditched me for her. Am I just a toy that you can throw away at any time? I miss my friends, and when I thought that I had true friends, the hope and dream shattered as soon as Sasuke came back. 'Mom' and 'dad' you guys weren't my parents. No, instead you ditch me for this crazy girl, and now I know you weren't my birth parents either. I've known always. __Ino, you were my first true friend, but now you replace me with a girl you've only known for a second. Kakashi, you replaced me with Karin, and didn't bother training me. You left me behind, considering I was weak. _

_Sasuke, you broke my heart, and didn't bother picking up the shattered pieces. Instead, you find someone who hurts others, tells lies, to replace your own teammate, and before you came...my heart was fixed. But now that you're home, my heart has been shattered once more. This time, no one was there to pick it up. Tsunade...you were my sensei. You trained me through and believed in me. I never thought for a moment that you would deceive me, but you did. And Naruto... even if you did pranks, I always admired you. I wanted to be like you, I wanted to be able to fight like you, to protect my loved ones. To me, you were like my inspiration. But that shattered too, when you took Karin over me. And I guess this is goodbye... I have left the village, and don't bother looking for me. I won't spill any of Konoha's secrets as long as you don't follow me. Make me as a missing nin, and Ayu and Tenten as well. We three left. _

_Oh, and I lived in this hotel while Karin sleeps in my 'home' bed. Tell Karin that we hope she has a great, bitchy, fucking life._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-it can't be..." Naruto muttered. He quickly thanked the woman and rushed off to the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto! What have you been doing!? And where's Haruno? And what's that letter in your hand?" Tsunade asked, her voice tone changing from angry to confused and lastly, to curiousity.

"Baa-chan! I-it's S-Sakura-chan! S-she's..." Naruto was nearly on the verge of breaking down as he clutched the white evelope. Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened. Naruto hadn't called Sakura, 'Sakura-chan' for nearly a year. What made him change now?

"There's the same letter on your desk, baa-chan!" Naruto said, pointing to the envelope lying innocently on the desk. It was abruptly torn apart seconds later. Tsunade's eyes widened as her brain tried to process in the information.

"N-no way..." Tsunade muttered, her fists shaking. Suddenly, her eyes blazed. "Naruto, gather up all of Konoha 12!" Tsunade roared and Naruto nodded, his expression still in shock. Moments later, Naruto reappeared with the rest, waiting for Tsunade to say something.

"Oi, old hag. What's with calling all of us?" Sasuke muttered. He was obviously annoyed by the sudden call, as was the others. "And what's up with the dobe?" Sasuke asked, pointing to Naruto. Tsunade sighed, her tone grave.

"I've called you here to tell you that... that Haruno Sakura has left the village... and become a missing-nin." Tsunade said. No words were heard. Only the tense atmosphere and the almost deafening silence nearly popped their eardrums. Karin smirked, breaking the silence with her words.

"It's about time that bitch left." Tsunade sighed.

"Not only Haruno, Karin, but also Ayu and Tenten. All three has Konoha's secrets and if we don't find them soon, they might reveal them to the whole world." Tsunade muttered.

"Then why not go after her?" Ino asked. Her tone was uncaring and obviously unsurprised by the sudden news.

"It's not that easy. Haruno wrote that she would reveal our secrets if we sent people to look for her." Tsunade groaned, clenching her fists.

"What do we do now then...?" Kakashi asked after a moment of uneasiness. The senseis beside him nodded, thinking the exact same thing.

"Nothing. As much as I hate to say it... nothing." Tsunade said.

"But-!"

"No. That is the final decision. We do nothing to get those three back." Tsunade said, cutting off Naruto who was about to protest. Naruto's mouth moved, uttering inaudible sounds. Shizune led them outside while Tsunade quickly gulped down a bottle of sake.

"Damn it..." She muttered.

"How can Sakura-chan be gone?" Naruto asked himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So, how'd you like it? xD Please remember to vo-ote! **

**Oh, and I'm using a game called Flyff, btw. Really love that game. If anyone plays it, tell me please?**

**~Midnight Hell**

**Next Chapter: Restore My Memory and Find the Gems**


	4. Restore My Memory and Find the Gems

**Heya! Well, the chapters are coming up and everything's gonna reveal itself soon. Konoha's finally found out about Sakura's leaving and yet they do nothing? Karin's obviously happy too... Yahooo.... _Not. _Hopefully, you'll continue to read my story!**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"Nothing. As much as I hate to say it... nothing." Tsunade said._

_"But-!"_

_"No. That is the final decision. We do nothing to get those three back." Tsunade said, cutting off Naruto who was about to protest. Naruto's mouth moved, uttering inaudible sounds. Shizune led them outside while Tsunade quickly gulped down a bottle of sake._

_"Damn it..." She muttered._

_"How can Sakura-chan be gone?" Naruto asked himself._

_:End Recap_

__

**Chapter 3:**

**~Restore My Memory and Find the Gems~**

"Kaiden!" Sakura shouted, as she placed down her set of cards.

"N-no way..." Tenten and Ayu muttered, as the passerbys and civilians who had joined the game gaped at her cards.

"Jack of Diamonds, Jack of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, Queen of Hearts, King of Diamonds, King of Hearts... _Ace of Diamonds and Ace of Hearts_?!" Ayu and Tenten yelled. Sakura grinned.

"Guess this means I'm Daifugō, right?" Sakura asked, placing down her last card. An Ace of Spades. The men grumbled as Sakura took half of the money. They were currently sitting on a hillside, minutes away from the Star Village. Sakura was the victim of a game of Daihinmin... but somehow always turned out to be Daifugō. Tenten grinned.

"My turn! Kakumei!" Tenten said. The cards revealed to be Five-Ten of Spades, all in order. "Fugō," she said, placing down her Two of Clubs. Ayu pouted.

"Aww... now I'm Heimin," Ayu muttered as she placed down her Kakumei. It was the whole suit of Three. The players stared wide-eyed at the girls.

"You... you must have God's Luck," a man muttered, staring at the three girls in awe.

"God's... Luck?" Sakura asked. The man nodded. He looked to be in his forties, placing down his hand and standing up.

"The Blessing of God. You have natural good luck, all three of you." The man chuckled. "I'm out. There's no way I'm going to win with them," he muttered. Sakura laughed.

"Aw, come on. You don't believe that do you?" Sakura asked. The man just smiled knowingly.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about," he said and disappeared. The civilians gasped.

"H-he was a ninja..." A woman muttered.

"Did he cheat?" A man asked.

"No, probably not. He hasn't won a single round," the woman answered. Sakura frowned.

"I really don't believe in that, though..." Sakura muttered. She looked to the Star Village. "I think we should get going," she said, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulders. The girls bowed to the group of people.

"Thank you for this game," they chimed. They waved goodbye to the group who were grumbling over the loss of the money and started a new round. Sakura laughed.

"I think he probably meant he knew we were ninjas," Sakura said and Tenten and Ayu nodded.

"Probably. But we didn't cheat... right?" Ayu asked and her sisters nodded.

"Yeah. He was probably just bluffing," Sakura muttered. Within thirty minutes, they reached the gates of the Star Village. The dirt path seemed to thicken and became more clearer as the houses came into sight.

"Sumaru!" Sakura yelled, waving her arm around. A boy with dark black hair tinted with green and hazel-nut eyes turned to the three girls with surprise written on his features.

"Sakura, Tenten, Ayu? What are you doing here?" Sumaru asked in surprise. Sakura grinned, placing her finger to her lips in a 'ssh' motion.

"We're on a secret mission," Sakura said, winking. "Don't tell anyone though," she said cheerfully and Sumaru nodded, grinning.

"Do you know any open inns?" Tenten asked and Sumaru nodded.

"Follow me," he said, motioning to the inner village.

"So, Sumaru. How's everything doing since the incident?" Sakura asked.

"Everything's great. The new teachers are a lot more nicer and we don't have to worry about over-training. For the new students, they also have tutors," Sumaru said. Sakura grinned.

"That's great. Still fulfilling your dream to be Hoshikage?" Sakura asked. Sumaru smirked.

"You bet," he said. Sakura grinned.

"Keep on at it," Sakura said. "So, where's-"

"Sakura-chan!" Everything was a blur as Sakura was suddenly knocked down and a girl glomped her.

"Oof!" A boy with silver hair and grayish eyes came running up to them.

"I'm so sorry! Hokuto, I told you to not- Sakura-chan?" The boy said in astonishment. Sakura groaned as the girl got off of her. She had brown hair tied up into a pony-tail and grayish eyes like the boy. Sakura looked up and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Mizura? Hokuto?" Sakura asked. Hokuto squealed. Sumaru sighed.

"Sakura-chan, I can't believe it's really you!" Hokuto said. Sakura laughed.

"Nice to see you too," Sakura said. She turned to the boy. "Hey there Mizura," she greeted. Mizura grinned.

"Hey," Mizura said. Tenten and Ayu helped Sakura up and introduced themselves.

"Hey, my name's Tenten," Tenten said.

"And my name's Ayu. Nice to meet you," Ayu said. Mizura grinned.

"Nice to meet you too. So what are you three doing here?" Mizura asked. Sakura just winked.

"Secret mission," Sakura said. She stopped the three. "And no, we will not tell you what." Hokuto pouted.

"Aww...." She whined. Sakura laughed.

"Maybe you'll find out later on," Sakura said. Sumaru stopped in front of a large inn.

"Here we are," Sumaru said. Entering, a woman at the counter greeted them.

"Hello, we'd like a giant room with three beds please," Sakura said. The woman nodded, fishing around for the keys inside of the drawers.

"Here you go. Payment will be at the end of your stay at ¥5,760 per day. Please enjoy your stay here at the Moonview Inn," the woman said and Sakura thanked her. Hokuto and Ayu and Tenten talked while Sumaru and Mizura chatted.

After the girls got settled, Sakura explained part of why they were here.

"We're currently looking for something and we have reason to believe that two of those things are situated somewhere within the Star Village," Sakura explained.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Sumaru asked.

"We can't exactly tell you, but the items are priceless gems. They're practically unknown in the Ninja Nation and the reasons for its existence are not exactly known. So we have been sent to retrieve the gems and figure out their history," Sakura said. Ayu turned to them.

"There are five gems. A ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, and amethyst. Based on the information we have gathered, we think that the topaz and amethyst are somewhere around here," Ayu said as she dropped her bag onto the bed. Hokuto's eyes sparkled.

"Real gems? Priceless ones too? I'd give almost anything to see them..." Hokuto muttered. Mizura laughed, sweat-dropping.

"She's been like that for awhile now," Mizura said to the three girls who laughed nervously. Sakura turned to Sumaru, her expression serious.

"The Star and Moon Caverns are nearby, right?" Sakura asked. Sumaru nodded.

"Just outside of the Star Village, on the other side of the pits," Sumaru said. "But there's one problem..." Tenten blinked.

"What's the problem?" She asked. Sumaru sighed.

"A man named Hiro. He protects those Caverns with his life and hasn't let anyone come by it ever since he moved in a couple of years ago. Not only that, but he's one of the best fighters there is," Sumaru said. Sakura frowned.

"Looks like he knows something we don't," Sakura said. She nodded. "After we get settled in a little bit, think you can show us where he lives? I'd like to have a little conversation with him." Sumaru nodded.

"Sure. How about after dinner?" Sumaru asked.

"That'd be great. See you later." Sakura said and the trio waved goodbye, closing the door behind them. Sakura sighed.

"This man name Hiro... He probably knows something about Twilight, that's for sure," Sakura said. Tenten and Ayu nodded.

"Let's worry about this after we take a bath and a short rest though," Ayu said, laughing lightly. Sakura grinned.

"I call dibs first!" Sakura said and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey!"

~0~0~0~0~

"That was good..." Tenten said as they walked out from the restaurant. Mizura grinned.

"Like it? That's one of the best places in the Star Village to eat," Mizura said. Tenten grinned back.

"Best I've tasted in a long time," Tenten said. "So, do you know why that man is protecting the Caverns?" She asked but Mizura shook her head.

"He doesn't say anything. But what he does say never makes any sense!" Mizura shouted. "He keeps on ranting about how he will only open up the Caverns for the Rae clan. I haven't even _heard _of the Rae clan." Mizura muttered.

"I really want to see what's inside of those Caverns that make it that special to protect," Sumaru said. Sakura sighed.

"It's really important," Sakura said. She turned to her sisters who nodded.

"It'll be okay to tell them," Tenten said. Hokuto and Mizura stared at the three sisters.

"Are you hiding something, Sakura-chan?" Hokuto asked. Sakura nodded as they walked along the dirt path.

"We're.... we're no longer ninjas of the Leaf Village," Sakura murmured but it was still loud enough for all three ninjas of the Star Village to hear. Mizura gasped.

"That... that can't be true!" Mizura shouted.

"Unfortunately, it is. But we left the village on our own accord. This secret mission has something to do with those Caverns and we're sure of it. We... we can't turn to our village for help anymore. Not after how they've treated us," Sakura said.

"We're sorry to have asked so much," Sumaru said but Sakura just smiled. Sumaru marveled at how strong Sakura was....

She was probably even stronger than Sasuke and Naruto in both physical and mental strength.

"No worries. You just strengthened our resolve," Sakura said. The dirt path they were following soon grew larger and larger until finally they arrived at a house at the end of the street. The house would have blended in with others if not for the sudden gloom that appeared the moment they stepped foot within ten feet of the house.

"He.... lives here?" Ayu asked hesistantly. Mizura nodded. They watched as a ball of weed came tumbling by, like it did in those eerie movies...

"Unfortunately...." Mizura muttered, her eyes finally leaving the tumbling ball of weed. They walked up the house and knocked on the door. However, it swung open by itself, and the three girls took a hesitant step in along with the other three.

"Hiro-san? Are you there?" Sumaru asked.

"What do you want?" Sakura, Tenten, and Ayu jumped, swiveling and turning on the sudden intruder.

"W-wha.... Don't sneak up on us like that!" Sakura yelled and the old man glared at them before turning to Sumaru.

"I'll ask you again. What do you want?" The man asked. Sumaru gulped. The man always scared him. Sakura moved in front of Sumaru.

"Hiro-san, right?" The man nodded. "We've been hearing that you are protecting those Sun and Moon Caverns. We need access to those Caverns for a mission on behalf of the Leaf Village," Sakura said. The man scoffed.

"Ninjas? You don't look like ninjas too me," Hiro said.

"It's a secret mission. We were ordered to act as civilians and in order to maintain cover, we had to take off our headbands," Sakura said. Hiro laughed.

"Foolish children, you don't know of the power that lurks in those Caverns. It can destroy any and whoever it wants to if the person is not worthy to even hold it. I've known of many of my relatives who have died because of overwhelming curiosity. I am the last of my clan and will be the one to protect it, even if it costs me my life," he said and glared at Sakura. "If your village wishes to see those gems, you must bring me the Rae children." Sakura quirked an eyebrow at Hiro.

"And what if we say that we are the Rae children?" Hiro let out another loud laugh.

"You?" He asked. "So many have tried to prove that to me. None have been able to. You must prove it to me first before I let you in." Sakura nodded.

"Amethyst and topaz, those are the gems." The man looked in amazement at the girl before him. "They are the key to restoring Twilight, aren't they?" Mizura blinked at Sakura.

"What is Twilight?" He asked, voicing the same exact question the Star villagers had been wondering. Sakura glanced at Mizura, before her gaze flickered back to Hiro.

"A mythical place," she answered. "Merely a fantasy to most, but it is as real as the air we breathe and the people we kill everyday." Hiro's eyes narrowed at the pinkette.

"A match will prove that you are wrong, and put you girls in your place." Sakura nodded.

"We accept," she said, ignoring Hokuto's cries of how he was the strongest in their village. They walked to a clearing behind Hiro's house and he signaled for them to begin. Tenten charged immediately, a katana in each hand. Hiro smirked at her recklessness.

"Foolish girls..." He muttered and ducked to avoid a swipe. He did not know that the blade had merely missed his head by just half a centimeter. However, before the blade even swung half a arc, Tenten sweeped her leg down under, catching Hiro off guard. He barely managed to miss both the blade and the leg.

Ayu grinned as she came up behind the man. Kunai knives clutched between her fingers, she threw each and every single one of them. Despite his old age, Hiro managed to dodge them, getting only a couple of scratches and cuts.

Tenten gripped the katana in both hands and began to swipe, dodging the man's futile attacks at her. He had withdrawn a katana himself and was using it to block Tenten's attack. He never noticed the girl's peculiar movements.

Hokuto frowned, poking Sumaru in the arm. "Ne, don't you think Tenten's movements are weird?" She asked and Sumaru quirked an eyebrow at her.

"How so?" He asked. Hokuto just shrugged.

"I don't know... It just seems like she's avoiding stepping on something..." She murmured. Hiro gritted his teeth as he brought down his katana to the ground. It would miss, he knew, and knew that by the level of which he'd just seen from Tenten, she'd know that too. But to his surprise, she moved out of the way, jumping up and flipping over.

Hiro's eyes narrowed. "You're planning something, girl. And I know it," he muttered, but Tenten just shrugged.

"Am I?" She asked. Her posture was of complete casualty and she seemed not to be affected by his words. Hiro, however, was on complete guard. It was no surprise when Hiro jumped up, just to avoid a hand which shot out of the ground.

Ayu nearly broke the ground with her water jutsu. Rocks flew up in the air, and she took this moment to shoot each and every single one of them up.

_Hoshikage's Office_

"HOLY COWS! SINCE WHEN DID GROUND FLY?!"

_Back to Clearing..._

Hiro growled as he dodged in mid-air the rocks that Ayu was kicking at him. Tenten stayed on the ground, watching what was happening with small interest. Finally, she smiled. "Wonder if he noticed yet..." She murmured. Based on the way how his eyes were wandering everywhere, he probably had.

_'Where did that girl with the pink hair go?' _Hiro thought as he landed on the ground. The pinkette could be anywhere, just waiting for him to let his guard down. Tenten began to walk up to him, one hand in her pocket and the other dangling by her side.

"Hiro-san... I'm pretty sure you noticed by now," she said. Hiro nodded, keeping a steady gaze with Tenten's while simultaneously checking the chakra signature around. But he found only six. Tenten, Ayu, Hokuto, Mizura, Sumaru, and himself. There was no seventh.

"Where did that other girl go?" He asked. Tenten however, just shrugged. Suddenly, she smiled.

"But Kura's wondering if you want a one on one match with her," Tenten said. "I'll have you know, she's watching this very moment." Hiro's grip on the katana tightened.

"Don't play games with me girl!" He yelled. "I know that once I agree and the pinkette comes out, you'll all team up on me." At this, Tenten couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh dear," she muttered. "Seems like someone doesn't trusts us." Tenten winked. "Don't worry, you can trust us. After all, you're someone who has protected the Amethyst and Topaz for many years. I'm pretty sure you know the basic ways to tell how a person is lying. Am I right?" Hiro nodded. He knew when people were lying. It had come in his family genes. And right now, to his intense hatred, both girls were not lying.

At least... that was what his instinct told him.

Tenten smiled. "So? What'll it be?" Hiro took one quick gaze across the clearing before sighing and nodding.

"I agree. One on one match with the pinkette. Any of you step in, you will be promptly escorted out from the Star Village." Tenten smiled and grinned at Ayu.

"Oh wow! Ayu, we get special treatment!" She said and Ayu giggled. Hiro smirked.

"Anyways, I'm pretty sure the girl won't be able to get any surprise attacks on me," he said, his voice confident and cocky for a old man. Tenten quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really now?" She asked and Hiro let out a roar of laughter.

"No one has been able to defeat me. At this rate, you can kiss your hopes of getting those gems goodbye!" Tenten however, just smiled at this.

"Kura... you can come out now," she said and jumped back, just as Sakura emerged, not from the ground, not from thin air, but rather, from the shadows of Tenten. Hiro's eyes widened as he saw Sakura's eyes flicker.

Just moments ago, her eyes had been a half silver moon with a gold circle with only one ray. Now, her Higan was in place and Hiro stood still as Sakura kicked Hiro in the stomach. He flew back nearly twenty feet, crashing into the trees that bordered the clearing.

_'N-no way... S-she... she possesses.... the Higan... Only the Rae clan has that Kekkai Genkai....' _Sakura smirked as she landed on her feet.

"That proof enough for you, old man?" Sakura asked and Hiro chuckled, sliding himself up slowly and gently cradling his stomach.

"You win," he muttered. "Only those from the Rae clan possess the Yuumeigan." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you for finally realizing your mistake," she said and Hiro chuckled.

_'Such amazing chakra control... And already, she's at the second stage of both the Higan and the Naitogan... The Kagegan...' _He thought and stood up to his full height. Walking over, Hiro retrieved something from his pocket.

"Here, take this," he said. "It will help you gain access into the Sun and Moon Caverns." Sakura took the velvet pouch and looked inside to see three keys. The three keys were gold in color and looked to be more like screws which you tightened with a wrench rather than a normal house key.

"The Sun and Moon Caverns only open during the full moon. But I'm afraid that the full moon does not appear until next week," Hiro said. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"We can stay here and train during that time then," Sakura said. Hiro glanced towards the other two. "Have you activated your Kekkai Genkai yet?" Tenten shook her head.

"No, 'fraid not," Tenten said. Hiro nodded.

"Most of the time, the Yuumeigan is a defense mechanism. To inexperienced users such as children, it will only activate when you are in immense danger. As for Sakura here however, I believe that a outside force is the cause. Ah... Ichihara-san, no?" Hiro asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yūko-san appeared to tell us what it was about," Sakura said. "She was the cause of it?" Hiro nodded.

"Probably," he muttered. "That woman was always interfering with lots of things. Or the Yuumeigan could have activated because you were probably low on supplies. Like I said, most of the time, its a defense mechanism. But once you learn to control it, you can activate it whenever you want like the Sharingan and use its power to fight." Sakura blinked.

"You know Yūko-san?" Sakura asked. Hiro grunted in affirmation.

"She and I go way back. I met her when I was much younger, around my twenties or so. Told me about how the Rae children would come one day. But I don't need to tell you about that. Now, I'm pretty sure you need to give those three a explanation first," Hiro said, pointing to the three Star ninjas.

"S-Sakura... c-chan.... H-how'd you..." Hokuto murmured. Sakura laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Er... let's just say.... secret mission...." Sakura muttered. "And leave it at that." Hokuto frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The least you can give us is a explanation. So far, all we've been hearing is blah blah blah blah! None of it make sense. What's this Yuumeigan?" Hokuto asked and Sakura sighed.

"It's.... well..... It's a Kekkai Genkai. We three, Ayu, Tennie, and me... we're actually sisters. Have you heard of the legend of Twilight?" Sakura asked. Hokuto, along with Mizura and Sumaru, frowned.

"No, sorry," Sumaru said. Sakura nodded, sighing.

"It's a mythical place. Technically, it's not suppose to exist, but...."

"But it really does. And we're searching for it," Ayu said. "We can't tell you much, but we'll come back one day and tell you all about it. But for now, like Kura said... let's just leave it at that." Hokuto smile, taking that as her answer.

"Alrighty then," she said. "That's all I needed. Sumaru, Mizura, let's go. It's turning dark. Bye Sakura-chan, Ayu-chan, Ten-chan." Tenten grinned.

"See you tomorrow!" Tenten yelled as Hokuto began to walk out with the two boys, dragging them by their ears.... Why?

"Hold on, Hokuto!" Sumaru yelled.

"We want to know how they just beat the toughest guy in our village!" Mizura shouted, but Hokuto stuck her tongue out at both boys.

"Save it for tomorrow, boys," she said. Sakura giggled.

"Keep at it, Hokuto! Show those boys no mercy!" She yelled. Hiro laughed nervously. Seriously... sometimes, girls could be so demanding...

Hiro coughed to gain back the three's attention.

"Now, you're going to have to train a lot to face the creatures inside the Moon Cavern," Hiro said. "We'll begin training tomorrow." The three girls nodded.

"Right!"

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura yawned as she stood in the middle of the clearing. "Ugh... I can't believe it's only 6 o'clock in the morning...." She muttered. Ayu giggled.

"Aw, come on, Kura... it can't be that bad," she said, but had to stifle a yawn herself. Tenten stretched nearby and then began to inspect her katanas. Ayu held her bow in her hands and her quiver was slung across her shoulders. Hiro had not appeared yet, even though he had said to be there at the crack of dawn... or else.

"Oh, you're here already?" A voice asked and Sakura sighed.

"You said so yourself. Be here at the crack of dawn," she muttered. Hiro chuckled.

"Ah, so I did..." He muttered to himself. "Anyways, we should get training. This training won't be as different as your normal training, except... this time, we're going to add in something called magic." Sakura, Ayu, and Tenten's eyes bulged out at the man.

"Say WHAT!?" They screamed and Hiro winced.

"Hey now..." he muttered. "Take easy on my poor soul and ears...." Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Magic? You can't be serious, right?" Sakura asked but Hiro's stare at the three made her stop.

"You should know from the legend," Hiro said. "Magic does exist. And I'll be teaching you how to utilize that magic into power which you can use against opponents in battle. As an example... Ayu, come here." Ayu obeyed. "Hand me your bow." Ayu blinked, but none the less, complied.

"Now, watch," he said, as his hand began to glow a bright white color. The three girls watched in awe as it slowly began to shape into a ball. He chucked it at a tree and it burst into flames, white flames, that is. Then, Hiro held out his hand to the tree and just like that, the flames disappeared and his hand began to glow.

"This is what my magic looks like," he said. "It's like chakra, only you can transfer it into a weapon or outside much easier than chakra can. It runs inside your body along with it and is usually the same color, which is why healers nor the Byakugan can find it. Moreover, their senses have not been trained well enough. Like how you can sense chakra, you can also sense magic. Magic, however, is a much more complex thing but once you get a hang of it, its like hopping up and down."

"I just demonstrated to you what we call, a magic sphere. This is what everyone learns when they are beginners and to those who want to exel in magic, they become full-fledged Magicians." Tenten blinked.

"Magicians?" Tenten asked. Hiro nodded and the glowing disappeared.

"Magicians are a little bit like the ones you know of. They can perform tricks, levitate, only these Magicians... there are no tricks. It is real and based solely on your magic power. As you grow stronger, your magic increases little by little and you can do much more spells. When you first start out, your senses aren't as refined, and your chakra is at a lower level, right? Like chakra, your magic can increase and slowly, and as it does so, you'll be able to do more consecutive spells."

"Watch as I transfer my magic into Ayu's bow." He notched on a arrow and aimed it at a tree. Suddenly, Sakura, Ayu, and Tenten's eyes widened as they suddenly saw a burst of energy come shooting straight out of Hiro's hand, through the bow, and straight into the arrow. However, the magic to any other visible eye would not have been visble until it reached the tip.

"Inexperience mages can not control their magic to an extreme where they can focus their magic only into one spot. Most of the time, the magic will burst straight out of their hands and the weapon will begin to glow even before it fully envelops the weapon. By this time, enemies will know that they are preparing a spell and can counteract. Also, if you let a arrow go, your magic will not be connected to yourself anymore."

"If you let go of the arrow and do not concentrate, then the magic will disappear before it even reaches the target. Some others prefer to do something called upgrading their weapon. Using special stones, they can increase the amount of power and magic they place into it. Like water, weapons can only hold a certain amount before it bursts. However, with these stones, you can input more magic and your weapon will not be destroyed."

"There are some other weapons, however, where the weapon will glow even without magic. The stones itself can harness the magic in it for a long time, so basically, stones are helpful. They also sell for quite a high price as well, so..." He trailed off and then coughed suddenly. "I'll explain more on this later," Hiro said. The magic disappeared and he handed the bow and arrow back to Ayu.

"Today, we'll be focusing on activating your Yuumeigans," he said. "Ayu and Tenten, you have not yet been able to activate your Yuumeigans yet, so, we'll be learning how to. Sakura, you may step out on this one for today. Resume your normal training regime while I work with these two." Sakura nodded.

As Sakura went off to train, Hiro began to teach the two girls how to activate their Kekkai Genkai.

"Now, like I told you. Focus your magic into your eyes. Not too much and not too little." Tenten took a deep breath closing her eyes. A surge of power came but when she opened her eyes, they were still the normal brown they were. Same with Ayu. Hiro sighed.

"Don't worry. You're only beginners. You'll get this soon." Tenten sighed. "Now, once more!"

~*~*~*~*~

One week had passed already and the three girls had made much improvement...

Ayu took a deep breath as she notched on a arrow. The tip suddenly burst into flames and let it go, flying until it hit the center of a dartboard. Three seconds later, two more arrows were stuck through, slicing through the arrow before it, the wood splitting in half. The board erupted into flames, but Ayu held out her hand, and the flames disappeared.

Tenten held two katanas in her hands and eyed a post. "You're going down," she whispered and suddenly reappeared right at least fifteen feet away from where she once stood on the other side of the post. She began to disappear and reappear at the opposite place and each time, the post suddenly gained two big scratches.

Meanwhile, Sakura was busy fighting Hiro.

"Is that all you got?!" Hiro yelled and Sakura's eye began to twitch. "Even my grandma can do better than that and she's dead!" A ominous aura began to envelop Sakura.

"That's it! You're going DOWN!" Sakura yelled and Hiro paled.

"Better run, Hiro-san," Tenten said. "Cuz she's going to kill you if you stand there like a statue..." Hiro took off like a rocket as Sakura chased him, magic literally enveloping her two fists.

"Get back here, damn it!" Sakura yelled. She jumped and Hiro screamed as he suddenly swerved to the right. Sakura's fists connected with the ground and it was like a earthquake had just occurred...

Meanwhile, Hokuto sighed.

"Hiro-san pissed Sakura-chan off again, didn't he?" Hokuto asked and Sumaru sighed. However, his face was quite pale. "Geez... why won't you boys ever understand to not piss us off when we're not in the mood for it?"

Mizura and Sumaru grumbled as they struggled effortlessly to get the chains off of them.

Hiro put up his hands in defeat. "Alright, you win!" He yelled. "Just stop before you make a volcano erupt!" Sakura grinned as the glowing around her hands disappeared.

"Good," she said and turned to her two sisters.

"Kura... you made my arrow misfire..." Ayu whined.

"You nearly made me skewer Ayu," Tenten muttered, referring to her katana and the post which had been quite close to the dartboard where Ayu had been training. Hiro chuckled.

"Well... why don't we head in for now. The full moon should appear today and you can go into the Moon Caverns. At dawn the next day, you will enter the Sun Caverns. So make sure to get out of there alive." The three girls nodded.

"Right!"

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura gulped as she stepped into the cavern and the cave shut itself, enveloping the three girls in darkness.

"Hold on," Ayu said as she whipped out a flashlight. Flicking the switch, the beam of light shot around the cave to reveal only one pathway. So far, there was nothing in sight. They walked forward, Tenten constantly checking back to see whether or not they were being followed by something which had been in the cave before them. Nope, nothing.

"DIE!" Sakura screamed as she punched a creature which had the nerves to pop out in front of them. It squawked in pain, struggling to get up. Ayu stepped back, her flashlight shining on the creature. It looked like a purple bat... with only one eye.

Said-eye was swollen shut because of the punch. It began to disintegrate into golden dust and Tenten glanced at Sakura.

"You just killed a Aibatt with only a punch," Tenten muttered. Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"Whoops...." Ayu giggled.

"That's not a bad thing, Kura," she said. Ayu turned around, only to face one giant machine...

"When did that get there...." She muttered, blinking, and then screamed. "GIANT STEAMWALKER!" Ayu let out another scream as she jumped up to avoid the mechanic arm which swooped down at her feet. Tenten already had her katanas out and Sakura held her fists out in front. Ayu landed on the arm and her gaze landed on the creature who seemed to be controlling it.

Running up the arm, Ayu jumped on the little man.

"YOU DIE TOO!" She screamed as she whacked the man with a boulder. He fell unconscious and the Steamwalker's eyes stopped glowing... Tenten and Sakura blinked at the bluette, turned to each other and shared a glance, and then turned back to Ayu.

"You... just killed a Giant... with a boulder?" Tenten asked hesitantly. Ayu shrugged, throwing the boulder down and jumping off.

"Works every time if you know where to hit," she said, grinning. Sakura sighed. She picked up the flashlight which Ayu had dropped and began to walk further down, Ayu and Tenten trailing behind her. Along the way, Sakura stopped to put on a strange contraption.

It was big, about the length from your wrist to your elbow. The colors ranged from blue to pink to purple, and it fit snugly on Sakura's right arm. Her fingers were covered with a leather black glove which had been sown into the item.

"Eh... Kura, using your Prenil Knuckle now?" Ayu asked and Sakura nodded.

"The monsters are going to get harder from here," she said. "Might as well be prepared."

_Flashback_

_"Now, Sakura," Hiro said. "There are eight different types of weapons in Twilight. Every class has two types of weapons that a person can choose from, and the classes which separate from there each focus on a different weapon. Your strength is extraordinary, and it would surpass that of even a Rank 90 Billposter." Sakura nodded. It was no joke to say that the least._

_"I've trained under Tsunade for at least a year. I'm pretty sure that anyone would have that kind of strength after going through the tort-...er.... **training **she puts me through," Sakura said, laughing and quickly correcting her mistake. Hiro nodded._

_"...Alright.... Well, you can get even stronger than that," Hiro said and Sakura's eyes widened._

_"Really?" Sakura asked in astonishment. Hiro nodded. "But how? Only Tsunade has that type of strength and I doubt she'd like to train me after what we did." Hiro chuckled._

_"Really, do you think that Billposters fight with just their fists?" He asked. "Billposters, as you know, are the second class you can choose from after becoming a Assist and being promoted to Rank 60. They choose not to heal, but rather to fight. Do you know what weapon they use?" Sakura shook her head. "They use something called a Knuckle. It is a blunt, melee weapon. __Knuckles not only protect your arm from damage, but they also enhance your strength." Sakura's eyes widened. _

_"How?" She asked in amazement._

_"Knuckles are constructed to send a mild current through your arm," Hiro said. "The electric and magnetic energy doesn't hurt, but rather, it helps you. The current charges the muscles in your bone and literally triples your strength. So, basically, if you have the strength of a Billposter without a Knuckle, your strength will probably surpass that of a Rank 100 Master Billposter with a Knuckle." Sakura's eyes widened in amazement._

_End Flashback_

Sakura's sharp ears picked up a creature coming and she motioned for her sisters to hide. Sakura pressed herself flat against the wall, her skills as a ninja showing. She almost completely blended in, if not for her glowing emerald eyes. Sakura closed them as the creature came right next to the corner where the path turned and used her senses which she had refined.

A image came into her mind.

_Flashback_

_"Sakura, like chakra, magic runs through your body, right?" Sakura nodded._

_"Right," she said._

_"Well, when you sense chakra, what do you normally see?" Sakura frowned, before her eyes lit up in recognition._

_"Oh! Sometimes, I see the chakra in a form of a human." Hiro nodded._

_"Magic is like that too. We'll be working on refining your senses today, so that when you need to, you'll see the enemy you're facing with your eyes closed, or the person behind the wall." Sakura nodded, smiling._

_End Flashback_

It was a wolf. The magic seemed to be swirling evenly and she sensed no fear in it. The magic white in color, much white than Hiro's a week ago. Its head turned to where Ayu and Tenten was.

_"You can come out now," _it said. _"I can sense your magic. Though Hiro has trained you well, your ability to conceal your magic is not as good as your ability to conceal your chakra." _Ayu and Tenten walked out of the shadows, while Sakura stayed hidden.

"You... can talk?" Tenten asked and the wolf nodded.

_"I am the guardian of the Moon Caverns. You two are... the children of Rae?" _It asked and Ayu nodded.

"We are," she said. The wolf nodded.

_"Were there not three of you who entered?" _The wolf asked.

"I'm here," Sakura said and walked out of the shadows. The wolf seemed surprise. Sakura giggled. "Don't act so surprised," she said. Tenten nodded and slung her arm around Sakura.

"Kura here has perfect chakra control. She also has perfect magic control too," Tenten said and the wolf's lips curved up into what Sakura thought was a grin.

_"Looks like Rhisis's children live up to their expectation," _it said. It turned around and went down the path it came from. _"Follow me. I'll lead you to the Amethyst." _They followed the white wolf down the path, knocking out some Black Otems here and there.

"Really..." Tenten muttered, panting. "You'd think we were walking around in circle or something..." The white wolf chuckled.

_"Don't worry. We are not. In fact, it's right up ahead," _it said. The three girl's eyes widened as a bright light came up ahead. When they walked through the light, they came into a room. There, in the middle, was the Amethyst. However, Sakura thought something was fishy...

"Alright," she muttered, a bit annoyed. "Where's the giant Guardian?" The white wolf chuckled.

_"Why... right here, of course." _And with one giant flash of light, a Ivillis Thief appeared.

"You just _had _to ask...." Tenten muttered and Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry..." She muttered. The three and the wolf jumped out of the way in time to avoid the creature bringing down the tomb on their heads. Tenten closed her eyes as she jumped away, forming a sign with her hands.

"Snake," Tenten whispered as she formed the sign. Hiro had told her that she was much more closely elemented to Earth than anything else. Forming the handsign, it calmed her down. When she opened her eyes, her Naitogan was in place.

Tenten's eyes were pure gold in color, with a small, black crescent moon, much like Sakura's only in a different color.

She whipped out her katanas, her lips curving into a grin. "So, what did you steal this time?" She asked as she charged, obviously referring to the tomb the Ivillis Thief was carrying. Sakura grinned as she charged as well.

"Probably a dead corpse, along with a few jewels," Sakura said as she ran to the thief and punched the creature in the legs. It wasn't hard, just a test, but nonetheless, the thief let out a large roar. "Eh? Not so tough are you, big guy?" Its eyes settled on the pinkette with intense hatred so hard... that it never noticed Ayu aiming a arrow right at his head.

Sakura smilled, waving. "Bye bye." And the arrow shot right through its head. The creature's mouth opened to form a silent cry of pain, before it fell down, dead. The wolf let out a chuckle.

_"That's a lot of improvement for only one week, considering the fact that you didn't know much of this until a week ago," _it said and Sakura grinned.

"Well, what do you expect?" She asked and Ayu smiled as she grabbed the Amethyst. Her eyes as well had turned into the Yuumeigan. Her eyes were silver in color and she had the same five circles like Sakura did. The largest one was blue in color while the other four were black. Her eyes flickered back into the normal brown, as did Tenten's.

_"Back outside, now." _And with a bright light, they appeared outside. Sakura groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"They have _got _to stop doing that. I swear... I'm going to go blind..." She muttered and Tenten and Ayu laughed. She stuck out her tongue. "Not funny!" Clapping was heard to the side, and all three girls turned to see Hiro standing there.

"Bravo, you managed to make it out alive," he said. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Is it just me, or is everyone doubting us?" Tenten asked. Hiro chuckled. He looked up into the sky, where already, the full moon was fading away and dawn was coming.

"You'd better hurry if you want to make it to the Sun Caverns," Hiro said. "You only have five minutes." Sakura sighed.

"Dear me..." She muttered and they began to run towards the Caverns, while also taking the keys with them. The Sun Cavern was nothing different, only the Guardian was a golden wolf rather than a white one. As they killed another Ivillis Thief, Tenten grabbed the Topaz and they transported out from the caverns.

Sakura groaned as she fell down. "Too much work..." she muttered. "Going to sleep it off..." Ayu and Tenten followed soon after and Hiro sighed, but let a small smile grace his lips.

"You worked hard... Tasokage-samas..." He muttered and he held out his hand. In a blink of a eye, they reappeared inside of the hotel room which the three were staying in and he placed each of them inside of their beds. Placing his hand inside of his pocket, Hiro retrieved a necklace.

The gold pendant had five holes, and when he placed the Amethyst and Topaz to one of the holes, it began to shrink and slowly, filled up the circle. Hiro wrote a note.

_This is a necklace which will hold the gems for you. Keep it with you at all times, and don't loose it. You;ll find that as you discover the last three gems, you will regain your memory. The only way to get all of it back is to get the last three gems. Don't back out now. When you awake, I will be down by my house tomorrow morning._

_~Hiro_

~*~*~*~*~

Hiro sighed as he appeared back inside of his home. Already, the three were making so much progress. It wouldn't be long before they surpassed their own mother. He smiled, though.

"Really... Rhisis, your children have grown so much..." Hiro muttered. "They're going to remember a little less than half of their memories now... It won't be long before they remember everything and finally... finally...." Hiro sighed as he walked to his bed.

Twilight will be restored.

* * *

****

So, how was it? Good, okay, average?.... Not so good? Hopefully this will be the story that goes well. Make sure to vote btw!

Thanks for reading!

~Midnight Hell~

Next Chapter - You're Not Going to Take Me Back

Tenten's Yuumeigan

Original Yuumeigan  
Eyes turn gold in color. Five black circles like Sakura's. One of them is the biggest of all four and is green in color rather than red. The five circles form one circle.  
First Form - Naitogan  
Eyes remain gold. Black crescent moon, the size of Sakura's when she first got hers.  
First Form - Higan  
Eyes remain gold. Single white circle with five, faint white rays.  
First Form - Etowagan  
Eyes remain gold. Silver pentagon with five faint, triangles as the points of the star.

**Ayu's Yuumeigan**

**Original Yuumeigan  
Eyes turn silver. Five black circles like Tenten and Sakura's. Biggest one is blue in color.  
First Form - Naitogan  
Eyes remain silver. White crescent moon, same size as Sakura's in the beginning.  
First Form - Etowagan  
Eyes remain silver. One gold pentagon with five faint gold triangles as star's points.  
First Form - Higan  
Eyes remain silver. One black circle with five faint rays surrounding it.**

**So, basically.... the star, moon, and sun will always be the same color as the first form of it. So, like for Tenten, the moon for the five different forms of Naitogan will always be black, and likewise for Ayu, it will always be silver. Got it? Just thought I'd explain...**


	5. You're Not Going to Take Me Back

**Hey! Thanks for reading my story! I would like to thank my three reviewers. **

**yumi2482 - hehe, thankies! **

**sweep14 - Yay! My very first OCs!...Other than Ayu and Hiro, that is, lol. And the two wolves... and their moms... and you get the picture... Ok, thank you for voting and please come again! xD**

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha - Thanks for reviewing! SakuraxItachi... hm... cute couple! *squeals***

**So far, here are the votes...**

**Sakura  
****Itachi - 2  
****Naruto - 1  
****Pein - 1**

**Ayu  
****Diedara - 1  
****Sasuke - 1  
****Tobi - 1**

**Tenten  
****Gaara - 1  
****Neji - 1  
****Hidan - 1**

**Itachi is winning for Sakura! And everyone else... is a tie.**

**Vote for who you want!**

**Also, I have 5 OCs. ****Kai, Ray, Killer, dragon and Tom. Tell me your OCs if you want them in my story!**

**Now here's the new chapter.**

* * *

_Recap:_

__

Hiro sighed as he appeared back in his home. Already, the three were making so much progress. It wouldn't be long before they surpassed their own mother. He smiled, though.

"Really... Rhisis, your children have grown so much..." Hiro muttered. "They're going to remember a little less than half of their memories now... It won't be long before they remember everything and finally... finally...." Hiro sighed as he walked to his bed.

Twilight will be restored.

_:End Recap_

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_~You're Not Going To Take Me Back~_**

Sakura yawned as she leaned back in her seat.

"So, Saku-chan, where are you going now?" Hokuto asked eagerly. Sakura shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet," she said. "We still have three more gems. And if those three can be anywhere in the Ninja Nation, then I'm pretty sure it's going to be awhile 'till we find them. They'll probably be in the Fire, Earth, and Water Country though." Hokuto nodded.

"There are no mentions of the other three gems. All we know is that they are a emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire. The Amethyst and the Topaz were in the Star Village, one in the Moon Caverns and another in the Sun Caverns," Tenten muttered.

Ayu nodded. "And then there's still the chant. We haven't figured out the last line..." Hiro sighed.

"Perhaps you could not think about the chant until you've figured out the last three locations. Secondly, try to think about the connection between the Amethyst and Topaz and the Moon and Sun Caverns," Hiro said. "It'll give you a hint as to where the other three gems should be. Then, you can split up and search from there." Sakura nodded.

"Good idea, thanks," she murmured. "Hey, Hiro-san. We know that your family protected the gems and all, but how did you know about Twilight being real and all that?" Hiro chuckled.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" He asked, but the three girls shook their heads. "It isn't that surprising, considering the fact that you don't know that much about Twilight. But there is this one thing you _should _know..." Then, Hiro began rambling about how they should and should _not _know some things, considering the fact he didn't teach them much about Twilight yet. This continued on for a good five minutes, until Sakura growled.

"Would you just get on with it, old man!?" Sakura yelled and Hiro shrank back.

"....As I was saying..." he coughed. "Well, my name may be Hiro, but in my past life, I was called Priest Alastaire Morning," Hiro said and the girls' jaws dropped open.

"Wha-bu-how-when-why-ARGH!" Sakura finally yelled, after stumbling over _many _words... Hiro laughed.

"It is only a coincidence that I was reborn into a family who knew that Twilight was real, and they were the protectors. I remember all of my lives... the only reason as to why I am not frozen, is because I died a long time ago in my original body. Yūko-san gave me a role. I was to guide you three girls. That is why I live right now," Hiro said. "Rhisis also entrusted me to you as well."

"Wow, our mom made you do that?" Tenten asked in astonishment. Hiro seemed like such a strong man... Their _mom_, a _woman _made him do that? "Damn, I'm liking my mom already!" And the group burst into laughter.

_'They are definitely a lot like you, Rhisis,' _Hiro thought.

~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, the group of four bid goodbye to the Star Village and the ninja trio.

"We'll tell you all about what happens later!" Ayu yelled.

"Don't you dare let those boys take advantage of you, Hokuto! Or they'll regret it!" Tenten yelled, making the boys pale at the small, sinister tone inside of her voice.

"Ignore Tennie, see ya!" Sakura yelled, ignoring Tenten's cries of 'hey!' Hiro chuckled softly. The group had decided to go to the Stone Country, Ishi no Kuni, and then head on over to the Land of Earth by Hiro's instructions. Luckily, the Stone Country was nearby the Bear County, east of it. So, they headed east.

"How much more longer, Tenten?" Sakura asked as she drank some water. The sun was high in the sky and the road was not pretty. They had already crossed through the numerous forests which surrounded the Star Village, and were now trekking on barren wasteland.

"Around an hour or two if we continue this pace," she answered. She wiped some sweat from her brow. "I wish we'd gone to Iwagakure first. They have much nicer terrain than this place does." Hiro himself couldn't help but agree.

"Luckily, once we pass through their posts, it'll become grassy again," Ayu said and Tenten sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she muttered. They took a couple of stops here and there, just to disguise the fact that they were ninjas. Normal civilians would not be able to walk that long and not take any breaks. An hour and thirty minutes later, they finally made it to the Stone Country.

"Finally!" Ayu, Sakura, and Tenten yelled, and plopped down onto their beds in their hotels. They were currently in the capital of the Stone Country.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready!" Hiro yelled and the three girls nodded.

"Alright!" Sakura yelled and Hiro went to his room across from theirs. Each girl took a shower, just to rinse off the dirt and sweat and then changed into some fresh clothes. Tenten sighed.

"I like these kind of missions. We never get these kind of luxuries anymore," she said, referring to the showers they were taking and the free time they had. Ayu and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"All we ever do when we're on missions is just work. If we ever do have a chance to relax, it's just because there's something even more harsher the next day," Ayu murmured and yawned. "Hopefully, Hiro-san isn't like them." Sakura groaned.

"He better not be," she muttered in annoyance. She glanced out the window. "Hold on, I'm going to take a walk." Tenten nodded.

"Be back in ten minutes!" Tenten yelled and Sakura nodded as she walked out the door.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Kura's late..." Ayu gritted her teeth together as she, Tenten, and Hiro waited for the pink-haired girl.

"I swear, if she's planning on freaking us out again... I'm gonna-"

"Heya." Tenten jumped and swiveled around to meet a cheerful Sakura. "You're gonna what, Tennie?" Sakura still had that innocent grin on her face...

Okay, seriously starting to freak her out now....

"N-nothing, S-Sakura..." Tenten stuttered and Sakura smiled.

"Okie dokie!" She said and turned. "By the way, I was _not _planning on freaking you out again." Tenten cringed. "I took a look at the shrine up on the hill there. I found this." Sakura handed what looked like a stone, only it was clear and green.

"This is... a emerald..." Hiro muttered. Tenten blinked.

"And? What's so strange about a emerald being there? I mean, I know it's valuable and all, but still," Tenten said but Hiro cut her off.

"No, this is a emerald from Twilight," he said. "Jewels from Twilight may look the same, but their quality is much better, and they also have some magic in them, based on the fact that they were formed in a magical place." Tenten's eyes widened.

"So that would mean someone who knows about Twilight is here and they either managed to escape or they reincarnated..." Tenten muttered and Hiro nodded.

"The shrine up there is a memento to the previous Daimyou of this country. So, I think the person we should visit is the current Daimyou," Hiro said.

"Do you think it will really be that easy?" Ayu asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Hey, we can just try," she said. Suddenly, she coughed, and took on a eerily happy tone... "Hey, my name is Sakura and these are my sisters! Hm? No, what could be ever so suspicious? We just happen to be looking for something. Happen to find anything like it? No, we are not planning to bomb your village. Yes, we need something. Yeah, we're the daughters of an extremely powerful Goddess! You will? Thanks!" Sakura scoffed.

"Like that'll happen," all three sisters chimed. Hiro sweat-dropped.

"Just give it a try," he sighed, exasperated. "And Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Never do that again."

~*~*~*~*~

The tower which the Daimyou stayed in was dead-center of the capital. It was tall and made out of stone, much like the Hokage's Tower. Standing guard to the entrance was a man and a woman, both of which who were Jōnin.

"Hey, we're here to see the Daimyou. Mind letting us in?" Sakura asked and the guards shared a glance.

"I'm afraid not," the man replied. "You need some form of indication that he has summoned you. In fact, there seems to be no form of identification as to where you are from..." His tone held a lot of suspicion in it, causing his partner to elbow him.

"Excuse him," she said kindly. "I'll go inform the Daimyou of your request." And she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs. The man glared at them.

"Don't think the Daimyou will approve of your request. There have been many things lately, so he will surely refuse-"

"Bring them in, Kiyo," a booming voice called, causing the five below to jump. Sakura quickly regained her composure, smirking at the man before her.

"What were you saying?" She asked, resulting in the man growling at her.

"Watch your place, brat," he spat. Hiro raised an eyebrow. He'd have to ask the Daimyou about that later. The walk to the office was silent and all the while, Kiyo glared at Sakura and the pinkette chose to merely ignore him.

Ayu, Tenten, and Hiro let out a huge sigh of relief once they were outside the door to the office, and the man had left. Tenten shot a glare to her sister.

"Damn it, Sakura. I swear, keep that up, and you're gonna get us banned from a country one of these days," Tenten muttered. Sakura shrugged.

"He was getting on my nerves," she answered casually and proceeded to open the door. The woman was standing there, along with a man who was dressed in a robe. He had white hair and black eyes and the three girls guessed he was the Daimyou.

"Good day, girls," the man said and nodded to the woman. "Leila, you may leave." The woman bowed and walked out the door, casting an apologetic look at Sakura, probably for what her partner had put them through.

The three girls bowed, but Hiro just smiled at the man like they were good friends.

"I apologize for what my guard may have through," the man said, but Sakura just wave it off.

"Nah, it's alright," she said. "After all, I've heard that there have been many attempts on the leaders of villages and countries nowadays. We understand." The man nodded. "Well, anyways, we'd like you to help us." Before Sakura could continue, the Daimyou nodded.

"Yes, I know the reason as to why you are here," he said. Tenten looked at the man suspiciously.

"And just _how _do you know our reason for coming here?" Tenten asked and the Daimyou laughed.

"Such cautious young girls you have here, Hiro," the man said. "Have you not told them of me yet?" Hiro shook his head.

"You know him?" Ayu asked and Hiro nodded. "Who are you?"

"I... I am a soul that lives within the Netherworlds of Twilight," the man said. "Many people best know me as the Priest of Confession. I disappeared many years before the War to travel along the Ninja Nation and finally found a place many centuries afterwards as a Daimyou here in the Stone Country." Sakura frowned.

"And your name?" She asked, but the Priest shook his head.

"I have no name," he answered. "I am known only as the Priest of Confession. I am a wandering soul that grants a wish to those who have tainted their souls. In other ways... you could say I was the Reaper." His voice held no emotion at all.

"No name?" Sakura asked. "That's not right. A person needs a name, no matter what." The Priest let out a chuckle.

"I am a _soul_. Nothing more. I do not _need _a name," he said, but Tenten scoffed.

"You may be a soul, but your past life had a name. _That's _for sure," she said and Ayu nodded.

"Isn't that right, _Dai-kun_?" Ayu asked, smirking as the man let shock slip onto his face.

"W-what?" He stuttered and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You idiot. We already regained some of our memories," she said and the Priest chuckled.

"I've been outsmarted by them yet again, Hiro," the man said and Hiro laughed at that.

"They've always beaten us at our own game," he said and the three girls smirked.

"And we always will," they chimed.

"So, Daisai, what do you think they remember?" Hiro asked. Daisaid shrugged.

"What _do _you remember?" He asked the girls.

"Well, you were a priest, that's for sure," Sakura said.

"Sometimes we would come to visit you near the Plain of Bubble. You sure looked like a loner," Ayu said.

"You used to mutter weird things like 'He is not worthy' or 'I shall take away your angel' and you were always too emotionless." Tenten shrugged.

"Like Emo Bastard in Konoha." Sakura snickered. "And then when we came to visit you, you gave us our own angels. Where are they now?" Daisai laughed, but he had a sweat-drop at the back of his head. Blunt as always.

"They are nearby, still waiting for you. Angels do live forever," Dai said and Sakura nodded.

"Can we see them?" Tenten asked. He nodded.

"Already on it." A bright light appeared underneath their feet, and the people inside were blinded temporarily.

~*~*~*~*~

"Let me guess... He left again," Leila guessed as soon as she saw the bright light.

"Uh huh," Kiyo muttered.

"He must have found the _one._"

"Uh huh."

"Can you quit that?!"

"Uh huh."

"You're sleeping with your eyes opened again, aren't you."

"Uh huh."

~*~*~*~*~

The five reappeared inside of a cave, seemingly carved out of marble. Sakura was currently staring at a dead-end, and when she looked behind her to the entrance, she could see the Stone Country in the distance.

_'This must be an unknown territory,' _Sakura thought. Daisai place his hand on the dead-end and the cave rumbled, a slab of the stone sliding upwards. He gestured for the girls.

"You may go first," he said and Sakura took a step outside of the cave, into a meadow. They were astonished by what they saw.

"There are many entrances to Twilight that many ninja do not know of. Particularly because of the fact that only those of pure intentions may enter, and another is because they are well-hidden. This is one of them, which lays on a deserted island in the Ninja Ocean," Hiro explained to the girls.

A large meadow stretched on for many miles, blossoming with flowers of all kinds. Trees were bunched thickly together at the edges, preventing anyone from entering other than the way they had come in. A salty smell lingered in the air, reminding Sakura much of the ocean. The sky was a mixed shade of purple, orange, blue, pink, and yellow.

"There is a ocean up ahead too," Daisai explained. "Though it is not really evening yet, the sky is always like this. It's called Twilight's Paradise, a alternate for Rhisis's Garden, since it was destroyed in the war. Morning never comes, but there's always a beautiful sunset. I suppose you could say this is a place where time is never flowing." Sakura's eyes widened in excitement.

"This is... it's amazing..." she muttered, breathless by the scenery. Through the thick bunches of trees, ran a river with sparkling water. In ran into the ocean, and a wooden bridge which arched over the river led to the other side. It definitely looked like a scene out of a romantic story.

"No way..." A voice murmured from out of nowhere. "Kyaaa! It's Sakura! It's Sakura!" Sakura winced by the suddenly squeal. A sigh came, with a whack following shortly after.

"Idiot," the voice muttered. "They lost their memories. I doubt they remember us."

"That hurt!" The voice whined and suddenly, three orbs of different colors came floating towards them, leaving a trail of sparkles behind them. As they came closer, the three girls saw to their amazement that they looked much like _fairies_, tiny humans with wings.

Each of the fairies emitted a different color glow. One had a red glow with red hair and matching ruby eyes, another had a blue glow with blue hair and matching sapphire eyes, and the last had a green glow with green hair and matching emerald eyes. They each had elf-like ears and a dress that was the same color. Their wings matched their hair, eyes, and dress, and they each were fair in complexion.

(A/N: Type in angels in flyff on Google, and click on the link to Flyff Wiki. You should see a picture of a green Angel. The red and blue ones are exactly the same, only different in color.)

Then, the fairies' heads snapped to the three girls, all smiling. They flew over and stopped right in front of their faces.

"Sakura!" The red angel shouted.

"Tenten!" The green angel shouted.

"Ayu!" The blue angel shouted.

"We missed you guys!" They all yelled at once and Sakura laughed nervously.

"Er... who are you?" Sakura asked, voicing the question the sisters had been wondering. Hiro and Daisai chuckled. The green angel rolled her eyes.

"Seeing as you don't remember us... we'll introduce ourselves," she said. The red angel smiled.

"I'm Rzuri, Sakura's angel," she announced and perched on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura giggled.

"I remember now! It was so much fun to hang out with you," Sakura said and Rzuri giggled.

"Heya, Ayu," the blue angel said. "I'm Hxerie, your angel." Ayu smiled.

"I remember, you were always trying to stop Sakura and Rzuri from pulling pranks on the ninjas that came in back in Twilight," she said, giggling at Sakura and Rzuri's face.

"Tenten, you better remember me!" The green angel shouted and Tenten grinned.

"Of course I do!" She said. Silence... "Just tell me your name first." The angel rolled her eyes.

"Same old Tenten," the angel sighed. "The name's Svira, and don't you forget it!" Tenten nodded, laughing nervously. Svira suddenly smiled. "You are the same Tenten!" She said happily.

"Glad to know," Tenten said sarcastically. The six chatted for a couple of minutes, talking about what had happened during the time they hadn't seen each other, and then finally, Sakura asked what they were wondering about and the reason for their journey here.

"So, Dai-kun. Do you know the location to the Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby?" Sakura asked and Dai nodded.

"I do, but you are not strong enough to face the Guardian," he said simply, causing the three girls to become enraged. They'd been kunoichi for many years and had more than enough confidence in the strength they had gained.

"What do you mean we aren't strong enough?!" Tenten yelled and Svira was right by her side, nodding and her fists emitting a green light.

"And what do you mean by Guardian?" Ayu asked.

"The Topaz and Amethysts are the easiest to acquire," Dai said. "Considering the fact that you three can take it on all together, this makes it easier to get the Amethyst and Topaz. However, the Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire is not that easy. You each must take on a Guardian by yourself."

"The only way to defeat these Guardians are by using skills only from Twilight, weapons, and others. Normal ninja techniques will not work on these creatures, and neither will normal swords, katanas, or other weapons." Sakura's eyes widened.

"So in other words... they're immortal to the Ninja Nation..." Daisai nodded.

"Yes, and that is why at your current state, you would be no match for the Guardians. Sakura, despite the fact that your strength surpasses that of a normal Billposter, strength alone will not defeat it. The Guardians are tricky and clever, and can easily analyze any situation and counter with the best."

"Ayu, though you may be able to control magic into your arrow, any Guardian can pluck the arrow out of mid-flight and crush it. Tenten, your skills are amazing, but I doubt you would be able to get even close, considering the fact that your katana is not made from Twilight." The three girls bit their lip at the sudden news.

"So... if you train us, how long will it take?" Sakura asked after many moments of silence.

"I do not know. My previous pupils have taken at least five years," he answered. "That is only in Twilight. I do not know how hard it will be for you to adapt to this way of fighting. But, at the minimum, it would take at least six months of training." Sakura sighed at the news. "Will you become my students and take on my training?" She glanced at Ayu and Tenten.

_Should we?_

That was the question they were thinking right now, but the answer wasn't as hard to get. Sakura turned to Daisai with a grin.

"We accept." The three sisters said in unison and Daisai nodded in approval. He smirked.

"We will begin training in two days. Get re-accustomed with your angels and go to sleep. Get a good night rest because your training won't be so easy. Your hotels will be booked and you may do whatever you want," he said. "Just... just please don't destroy the village..." The girls sweat-dropped.

"We won't," Sakura said, though inwardly laughing at what the man had just said. Did he actually think they were going to destroy the Stone Country?

_'How funny,' _Sakura thought.

"Oh by the way... Promise us something," Sakura said, and Daisai turned around.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't tell the Leaf Village we're here," she said. Daisai laughed nervously at that.

"I... I won't but..."

"But what?" Tenten asked.

"They're coming here for a mission in two days."

Silence...

"**SAY WHAT?!**"

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura groaned as she flopped onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow.

"I'm going to kill those people if I ever return to the village..." Sakura muttered. Tenten gritted her teeth.

"Honestly... of all places, why choose the Stone Country to search for us? Why not one of the big places where we can easily blend in, or some of the smaller countries?" Tenten asked and Ayu sighed.

"They probably already searched in most of those places," she muttered. "After all, we're a group of three with blue, brown, and pink hair. We can't exactly _blend in_, now can we?" Sakura groaned again.

"It's only a good thing that Dai-kun invented a jutsu that lets us completely change our appearance and chakra signature," she muttered, referring to the scroll which the Daimyou had given them. Tenten nodded.

"We'll try it out two days from now..."

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura groaned as she threw the alarm clock out the window.

"Sak... why the hell did you throw the alarm clock at me?" Tenten asked, menace in her voice.

Whoops, she'd forgotten about the bed separating her from the window. The bed _Tenten _was laying on.

"Oh, be quiet," she muttered. "It's called a habit for those annoying alarm clocks." Ayu sighed, sitting up on her bed.

"You do know we have training today, and Konoha is coming? If we don't use the jutsu now, they'll surely sense our chakra and take us back." At this, Sakura shot up.

"Oh hell no, they aren't taking us back!" Sakura yelled. Then, she suddenly fell back down. "Five more minutes..." Ayu and Tenten sweat-dropped.

Suddenly...

_SPLASH!_

"DAMN YOU TENTEN!"

~*~*~*~*~

Three girls were walking down the streets to the tower which the Daimyou currently stayed in. One girl was particularly grumpy, her snow white hair slightly soaked as if she had just taken a bath.

...She _had_ taken a bath, but not in the way you think.

Her emerald eyes looked like dark pools of emeralds without the pupils and she wore a simple dark blue t-shirt, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it which had a hood, and brown khakis. White combat boots covered her feet and she had two holsters, both of which were filled with weapons.

The second girl seemed to be sighing as if dreading this day. She had short emerald hair, which was pinned up into a bun by a pin with a metal lily on it and her eyes were a silver color. She wore white knee-high shorts and a black tank top, along with five bracelets on each of her arms. She wore black ninja sandals and had a beige pouch by her side.

The last girl seemed to be smirking triumphantly at the white-haired girl. She had long red hair which was textured and apple green eyes. She wore a red-brown shirt and black shorts. Her forearm was covered by white arm warmers and her holsters contained many weapons.

"Damn it, Akati. Why'd you drench me in water again?" The white-haired girl growled and the red-haired smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, smiling. "Cuz you wouldn't wake up, Haruhi." The green-haired girl sighed.

"Please stop fighting..." she muttered. "I'm having a headache here..."

"Sorry Ririi..." The two girls muttered. Ririi sighed.

"Honestly, of all days..." she muttered. The distressed tone in her voice obviously showed she didn't get much sleep and she had finally put up with what the two girls were doing.

(A/N: I'm pretty sure you know who is who, right? If you don't... well, Sakura was drenched in water. Her last words? "DAMN YOU TENTEN!" And the last girl is obviously Ayu. So... yeah, you should know.)

"Why do you think Dai-kun called us out?" Haruhi asked but the two girls shrugged.

"Hopefully, it isn't anything bad," Akati muttered. Ririi sighed.

"Kinomoto-san!" A voice yelled and the three girls turned to the woman. Her purple hair and brown eyes gave her away as Leila, the girl who had been one of the guards. Behind her was Kiyo, the mean and rude guard.

"Oh, Leila-san. How are you doing?" Haruhi greeted and Leila smiled.

"No need for formalities. The Daimyou has informed me of your current position. He, of course, left out some parts but I don't mind. He has requested that you hurry over," she said and Haruhi nodded.

"Alright then. We'll be seeing you later, Leila!" Haruhi shouted and the three girls disappeared. Kiyo grumbled.

"I still don't see why they're so important." This earned him a whack on the head.

~*~*~*~*~

"...I hate you, Dai-kun," Haruhi muttered as she glared at the inhabitants of the room. Daisai sweat-dropped. "No, I _despise _you..." He sighed. Blunt as always.

"Now, now," he said. "Please, be nice to our guests. You will be escorting them, after all." This only seemed to add to the girl's rage.

"Why can't someone else do it? Like Hiro?" She asked, her tone almost whining.

"Hiro left already, you know that. And besides, I believe you can handle this job." However, that thought was quickly being destroyed...

"Who the hell has white hair at your age?" A voice asked.

"Oi, be nicer, teme!" Another voice yelled.

"It's the truth," the boy answered. The older man sighed.

"Break it up, you two," he muttered.

"Yeah, don't fight with Sasuke-kun, idiot!" A girl screeched and everyone winced. Haruhi, Ririi, and Akati sighed as they turned to the _entire _Konoha group along with their senseis and even the Hokage.

_'Seems like Shizune's been left behind,' _Haruhi thought, seeing no sign of the black-haired medic.

"Now, please introduce yourself, girls," Daisai said. The three girls grumbled, before obliging.

"Haruhi Kinomoto."

"Ririi Kinomoto."

"Arati Kinomoto." Daisai nodded in approval. Tsunade stepped forward.

"I am the Hokage of the Fire Nation," she said. "I apologize for any disruptions we may be causing you." Haruhi nodded, though really ignoring every word the blond said.

"You are our escorts?" Sasuke asked, scoffing. "Why them? They're girls. You girls are weak compared to the kunoichi of the Fire Nation, and I bet even you three together wouldn't stand a change against Naruto here." The three girls raised an eyebrow at the raven boy. Sasuke was calling Naruto by his real name? That was a first.

"Honestly," Haruhi muttered. "_You're _saying _we're _weak? Says the guy who has hair shaped like a chicken's ass." She smirked at her comment as Daisai slapped his head.

_'I should've known this was a bad idea...'_

"....."

"HAHAHAHAHA! TEME! You got owned by a girl!" Naruto yelled as he laughed his head off.

"Heh, and I can already tell you're a dobe, blondie," Haruhi said, causing Naruto to stop in mid-laughter.

"Who's laughing now? Huh?" Sasuke asked, smirking. Naruto pointed to the two girls behind Haruhi who were clutching their stomachs. Both were trying to stifle their laughter as Naruto's eye twitched.

"They are," he stated and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Enough!" The Daimyou and Tsunade yelled, causing everyone to stop.

"Naruto, Sasuke! You will get your punishment for disrespecting the Daimyou's pupils!"

"Haruhi, Ririi, Arati, your training regime will be tripled for the next two weeks for insulting our guests!" The five cringed. "As soon as you are done showing them around, you will report to the training grounds to start," Daisai said and the three girls muttered a yes.

The group went outside of the room, leaving one very tired Daimyou. "Those girls _love _to torture me... even when they don't have part of their memory, they still love to torture me!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Haruhi-chan, are there any ramen stands around here?" Naruto asked suddenly. They had been walking around the capital for nearly forty minutes now, and were just about down. Haruhi's eye twitched. Her hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Naruto's neck without her turning around, lifting him a good couple inches off the ground despite the height difference.

"Don't you ever, I repeat, _ever _called me Haruhi-chan. Got that, _Naruto-kun_?" Haruhi asked, and Naruto gulped. He nodded as much as he could with a hand around his neck.

"K-Kinomoto...san?" Haruhi nodded, smiling a smile that didn't quite fit on her face...

"That's better," she said, and dropped him. "To answer your question, there are. But you'll have to find them yourself." Naruto began to whine.

"But whyyyy?" He asked and Arati jerked her thumb in Sasuke's direction.

"You can thank jerkface there," she said and Naruto glared.

"Thanks a lot, teme," he muttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

"Alright, I think that's about it," Haruhi said and turned to the group. "Your hotel is down the road, the eighth building to the right. Tell them you are visiting from Konoha, and they'll give you each a room." The group nodded.

"Now... if you excuse us... we'll be leaving." Haruhi said and suddenly appeared thirty feet away from the group, and fourty feet closer to the training grounds. Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't even _see _the girl move! Based on Neji and Kakashi's faces, they hadn't either. And they had the Byakugan and the Sharingan respectively.

"Hold up." Haruhi groaned as Kakashi suddenly appeared over there too and began to drag her back to the group. "You are our _escort_. You can not just leave us here, without taking us to places we want to go." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

_'Yeah, and like you do any better,' _she thought bitterly and shoved away his hand. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, and already, Haruhi could tell she was dreading his decision.

"I... want to go to the training grounds." Haruhi's jaw dropped.

"Say WHAT?!" He smiled again.

"I," he leaned in closer, "want to go," closer... "to the training grounds. Now, please hurry. I'm afraid we don't have much time." Haruhi gritted her teeth together.

"Hell no I ain't taking you!" She yelled.

"But, it's your _job_." Haruhi growled and suddenly turned on her heel. Kakashi was afraid he had just released a demon, but mentally sighed in relief when he saw she was taking them to the training grounds. As he got in closer, he heard six words.

"I am going to _murder _Dai..."

~*~*~*~*~

_"Dai-kuuuun..." _Dai shivered as he heard the sugary-sweet tone in a certain someones voice.

_'Oh damn...' _Dai thought as he turned around to stare at his pupil. Haruhi was smiling innocently like a angel, and it didn't help that he was imagining a glowing halo floating over her head...

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

_'I'm screwed.'_

~*~*~*~*~

Haruhi smiled throughout the entire day of training. It was literally freaking everyone out, her smile just seemed to be _permanent_. Dai had quadrupled her training, but Haruhi didn't mind. Heh, she'd give _anything _just to see that giant bump on Dai's head and the jaw that was quickly turning purple.

Not a pretty sight... but Haruhi _loved _it.

"Five-hundred push-ups and right after that, four-hundred sit-ups! Then run one-hundred laps around the capital in twenty minutes!" Haruhi smiled and nodded, starting on her training. What she was doing was _nothing _compared to the joy she was feeling... Oh, she'd do ten times this just to see Naruto and Sasuke get tortured. Not to death... but pretty darn close to it.

The mere thought made her smile grow wider.

Naruto and Sasuke shivered the moment they saw her smile get wider. Naruto nudged Sasuke.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking that she's thinking?"

"...."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I can hear you, _Naruto-kun_!" Naruto 'eeped' and shut up for the entire day. Why? Because Haruhi was on the other side of the field, _120 feet away_. Kiba shuddered as he saw what the girl had just done to the blond boy.

He knelt down to Akamaru. "Damn, she's creepy..." He whispered and Akamaru whimpered.

"_Kiba-kun_, it's bad to say mean things about people behind their backs!" Kiba froze. "Give me one-hundred push-ups, NOW!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Kiba yelled and dropped to the ground. Ino, Karin, and Hinata stared in horror at the girl who was literally driving the boys into symptoms of mental illness. Only Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Kakashi seemed not to be affected by it. Ino and Karin grinned. Of course they wouldn't be scared of a girl like that. They were much stronger than that.

They. Thought. _WRONG!_

Haruhi smiled as she slowed to a stop next to the ninjas.

"How's your trip here so far?" She asked, tilting her head at Kakashi. He smiled.

"It's pretty good," he said. She smiled again.

"Please stop reading that book," Haruhi said, and the ninja looked at their sensei in confusion. Kakashi blinked, looked down at his hands, and looked back up again.

"Huh?" He said intelligently.

"Disappear." Kakashi blinked. "_DISAPPEAR!" _Kakashi 'eeped' and suddenly burst into a cloud of white smoke. The Leaf-ninja looked at the spot where their sensei was once standing in shock.

_'A clone?!' _

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE HATAKE!" Another poof, and there was Kakashi, standing straight, book in his hand and saluting with the other.

"Reporting for duty, ma'am!"

"Give me two-hundred laps around the capital! And burn that stupid book of yours too!" Kakashi cringed but another glare from Haruhi set him running.

"I'm so sorry, my precious!" Kakashi yelled and his book burst into flames. He weeped and took off into the town. Ino gaped.

"Hyuuga! Aburame! Uchiha!" The three boys turned to stare at the girl, but they couldn't help but gulp, as they saw the sinister smirk on the girl's face. Haruhi saw Neji's foot twitch and slowly lift up, as if to take a step back, but she interrupted them. "I don't think you should take a step back if you want to live." This made them freeze.

"Now... what should I make your punishment be?" She grinned. "Hmm...." Cocking her head, she lifted a finger to her chin, the same, evil smirk still on her lips. "Hyuuga... I don't think you're that bad... _however..._" Neji cringed inwardly at that last word.

"GAI!"

"Yes?" Gai asked, shaking and trembling just a bit.

"LEE!"

"I am here, youthful blossom!" Lee yelled. Haruhi quirked an eyebrow.

"Blossom?" She repeated. Lee nodded, his hand in a saluting form.

"Your name means 'spring' and 'day'. You are most like a youthful blossom in the spring!" Lee yelled and Haruhi giggled. A genuine giggle.

"How sweet," she said. "Now, as for you, Hyuuga... You are subject to the tor... er... _training _that you shall have to go through with Lee and Gai for... oh, I don't know... couple hours? ...While wearing their famous spandex. Have _fun_." She grinned at the horror on the Hyuuga's face as he was dragged away by the two.

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Haruhi yelled, waving and then turned to Shino and Sasuke. "Aburame... hm... Good guy, quiet type. Rarely emotional. Loves bugs. Eh, you no fun. You're free." Shino gave a small nod, however inwardly, he was leaping with joy at the girl who was so, utterly kind to him.

"Heh, forgetting about me, now aren't you?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned against a tree, grinning. Haruhi grinned back.

"Aww... do you _really _want me to give you something to do?" She asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Too troublesome..." He muttered. "I'd rather be lazing around then doing anything."

"Heh, I like you," Haruhi said. "You're free too. Mind if I join you later on?"

"Doing what?"

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"Awesome." Then, Haruhi slowly turned towards the a certain person...

"I have _just _the perfect idea for you... Uchiha..."

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter is going to be a time-skip, where we go to the Konoha 12 leaves, and then another time-skip to them meeting a certain group. Then, another time-skip to the battle of the Guardian of the Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby. Finally, the last time-skip in that chapter, to 2 years in the future form this point. It's going to be a long chapter, with what should be about 5 chapters into one. Anyhow, remember to review, and tell me your votes! Thank you for reading!**

**Angels pronunciation**

**Sakura's Angel - Rzuri **

**Ru-zu-ri**

**Tenten's Angel - Svira**

**Si-vi-ra**

**Ayu's Angel - Hxerie**

**He-xi-ray**

**Also, if you _still _haven't figure it out yet, Sakura is Haruhi, Ayu is Ririi, and Tenten is Akati.**


	6. All That's Happen In Two Years

**Hey there! I'm baack~! **

**I'd like to thank my five reviewers for this story (yay!). They are... (drum roll) yumi 2483, sweep14, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, camya, and Nessa675! Thanks to them as they really inspried me to write! =D**

**And here are the votes for the girls too.**

**Ayu  
****Deidara - 2****  
****Sasuke - 1  
****Tobi - 1**

**Sakura  
****Itachi - 2  
****Pein - 1  
****Naruto - 1  
****Temari - 1**

**Tenten  
****Gaara - 1  
****Neji - 1  
****Hidan - 1  
****Tobi - 1**

**Make sure to cast your votes! And here are the current OCs in running!**

**Kai  
****Ray  
****Killer  
****Dagon  
****Tom  
****Sephier  
****Mai  
****Riion  
****Vuist  
Cari  
Omen**

**Make sure to review if you want your OC in here or if you want to vote (or both), k? Please enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5:_**

**_~All That's Happened In Two Years~_**

Ririi couldn't help but giggle at the sight before her. No matter how hard she tried... she just couldn't hold it back in. Another giggle escaped, followed by yet another. They soon became a fit of laughter that wouldn't stop, no matter how hard the green-haired girl tried.

And _she _was suppose to be the kind girl, the one who never laughed outwardly at anyones misfortune!

On the other hand, there were many others who expressed their feelings outwardly.

"HAHAHAHA! TEME! Y-YOU! PFFF.... HAHAHA!" Naruto was literally rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach as tears streamed down his cheeks. Haruhi and Akati stood there, smiling triumphantly as they looked at (supposedly) the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. Despite the fact that Sasuke, the stoic bastard he knew was turned into that by a single white-haired girl they barely even knew...

It was still pretty damn funny.

"So, _Sasuke-kun_," Haruhi said sweetly as she placed a hand on her hip and leaned her weight on one side. "Ready to admit defeat? Or would you like to go through even more?" Sasuke uttered a weak groan of protest against her words.

_'H-holy... that girl literally beat Sasuke-kun into this...?' _Ino thought as her legs trembled at the mere sight of her beloved (not really). Kiba shivered.

"And here I thought she was scary before..." Kiba whispered to Akamaru, who whimped and put his paws over his ears. The poor dog didn't want to hear any more. Shikamaru cocked a eyebrow lazily at the two.

"Boy am I glad I didn't get on your bad side," Shikamaru muttered. "Oi, Kinomoto. Uchiha's going to give up anyways soon. I'll take you up on that offer of doing nothing." Haruhi smiled.

"Alright, just hold on for just a sec," she said, her voice coated in sugar. "HURRY UP! TWO-HUNDRED MORE PUSH-UPS! GAI! LEE! MORE ACTING, NOW! KAKASHI, READ LOUDER!" The latter three boys squeaked and hurriedly did what they were told.

Oh, did I mention that Gai and Lee had on earphones while Haruhi and the others were standing outside of the room that Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai and Lee were in? I didn't? Well, yeah, they were.

Kakashi was reading a loud his favorite orange book, Sasuke's face a sickly white as he struggled to complete his push-ups. Gai and Lee's strange scenes were helping either. However, they were helping to the enjoyment of the three Kinomoto sisters.

"N-no more..." Sasuke finally uttered as he collapsed. Hinata peeked over Naruto's shoulder.

"W-will S-Sasuke-san be alright?" Hinata asked, stuttering. Haruhi waved the comment off.

"He'll be alright," she answered. "Traumatized, maybe. But only two-three days." Naruto immediately stopped laughing and shivered.

_'She's like the female-version of the Devil! She got teme to be... be... a pathetic weakling!' _Naruto thought. Haruhi turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey, Nara! I know this really good spot. It's pretty close." Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright, let's go," he said and they disappeared. Akati and Ririi's laughter slowly died into tiny giggles as Sasuke and the other boys came out. Well, Kakashi was carrying the traumatized Sasuke over his shoulders.

"See, this is why we told you to go back to your rooms," Akati said happily and Kakashi's eye twitched.

_'D-devils...' _he thought and trudged towards the door.

"A-hem. Aren't you forgetting something?" Akati asked as she held out her hand. Kakashi whimpered.

"Do I _have _to?" He whined like a little boy. Akati nodded. Kakashi sighed as he gave her back the orange book and whimpered again as the book burst into flames. "I-I-!" His throat made some strangled cries, before he finally exited the room with Sasuke, the two of them both defeated and broken.

Akati grinned. "Now there's two little annoying people gone." Ririi sighed.

"I swear. If there was a torture team, you and Haruhi would be on it," the greenette muttered. Haruhi and Akati smiled.

"We wouldn't mind that," they chimed and Ririi sighed again. Tsunade coughed awkwardly, directing the attention to her.

"W-well... now that that's over, we might as well be going," Tsunade said and quickly opened the door. "If you need anything, we'll be inside our rooms." And just like that, the entire group of Konoha ninja were gone.

Haruhi giggled again. "Ah, now that was fun." Dai sweat-dropped.

"You traumatized two of their ninja for about a week or so, and you say it was _fun?!_" Dai yelled. Haruhi blinked, pretended to pondered the thought, and then smiled happily.

"Yup!" Dai sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He groaned. Haruhi turned.

"Rzuri!" She called. The red angel appeared in front of her.

"Hiya, Kura," the angel greeted. "What can I do for you?" Haruhi grinned evilly as she motioned for the angel to come closer. Dai caught parts of their conversation.

"Sasuke... black-haired.... shaped like chicken-ass... tomato.... hot sauce... room 421..." Rzuri grinned, hers mirroring the one Haruhi had on her face.

"You got it!" Rzuri said and disappeared. Dai sighed as Haruhi turned to her.

"Well...?" Haruhi asked, as if expecting him to say something while Ririi and Akati giggled.

"I'm not even going to ask, say, or do anything about what you're going to do. I only know I'll regret this later." Haruhi smiled.

"Glad to know you're seeing things my way, Dai-kun!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haruhi yawned.

"Tired already?" Shikamaru asked as he tore his gaze away from the clouds to the white-haired girl.

"Not yet, just a bit broed for now. After all, it's been three hours," Haruhi said. "Wanna go get some lunch? I'm starving." Shikamaru nodded as he held up the empty chip bags.

"I forgot to eat breakfast this morning. Hopefully, Chouji doesn't kill me for stealing some of his stash." Haruhi giggled.

"I'm pretty sure he has more to replace," Haruhi said and sat up. She glanced at the sky. The clouds were drifting away slowly as a light breeze carried them. "C'mon. Dai-kun's gonna think I pulled another prank or something on Uchiha." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You're different from other girls I know," he said. "You call the leader of this village by his first name and you don't go all ga-ga over Sasuke. What's up with that?" Haruhi smiled.

"I don't like people like Uchiha. He's arrogant, cocky, and left your village for this Orochimaru-guy," Haruhi said, sighing. "As for Dai-kun, he and I know each other well. I especially don't like leaders or people who think others will listen to them just because they're so high up. They want people to adress them with certain titles and with respect. I don't like those people."

"Dai-kun is different, though. He doesn't demand respect, even though many people think he does. He's kind and will speak his thoughts. Your Hokage, I see, is also kind. However... she does not have the power over the Council leaders. That, I hate." Shikamaru stayed silent for a moment, soaking this in.

"...I get what you're saying," he said finally. "But the Hokage is doing her best. The Council leaders have more power over the Hokage herself, and she can't change that. I do know, however, that the Council are bastards." Haruhi giggled.

"Blunt, I like that." Shikamaru chuckled. "Come with me. I'll treat you to some ramen." Shikamaru nodded as he stood up.

"Only one question... how the heck do we get down?" A bird soared right over their heads as Haruhi glanced down. Then, she poked her finger into a passing cloud. "Y'know, I'm pretty surprised we can even breathe here..." Shikamaru said nervously. The ground was beneath them, yes...

A couple hundred feet.

Haruhi grinned as she took Shikamaru's hand. "We jump, of course!" Shikamaru's eyes widened. "One... two..."

"W-woah! D-don't jump-!"

"THREE!" Shikamaru let out a ear-piercing scream as the ground suddenly disappeared beneath them. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Haruhi screamed with joy as they plummeted towards the ground.

"I BLAME THIS ON YOU, NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, in the end... you ended up punishing even Shikamaru..." Ririi sighed. "Don't you think you're taking this just a _bit _too far?" Haruhi blinked, tilting her head.

"What makes you think that, Rii-chan?" Haruhi asked. Ririi sighed again.

"Lessee... for one... Shikamaru is inside the hospital on careful watch... he's scared to even walk down the stairs!" She yelled, throwing up her arms. "I know what they did to you is bad, but that doesn't mean you can go and traumatize every single one of them!"

Haruhi stuck out her tongue. "Like I care," she muttered and flopped back down on her bed. "I bet they wouldn't care even if I was traumatized like that." Ririi's eyes softened at that; however, she still had that 'I'm-not-giving-up-on-this-lecture' look.

"Listen, Haruhi... I know you're happy you are getting your revenge, but that isn't everything. Don't end up like the emo-bastard who killed his brother, k?" Haruhi sighed, and nodded.

"WOAH!" The two girls turned to Arati, who just finished taking a shower. "Listen... as much as I love to have you as my sister... I don't want you killing me, got it? So don't go all Uchiha on me." Haruhi and Ririi burst into giggles at that.

"Aww... Aratii, you know I would never do that," Haruhi said and pulled in Arati for a hug. "We're sisters. We stick together." Ririi glanced at the clock that hung on their wall.

"We better get going. Training starts in ten minutes." Haurhi and Arati nodded.

"Got it!" They said and quickly went outside. Within five minutes, they made it to the training grounds. There, Dai was waiting with a pained expression on his face.

"Please... don't ask... just... just go do your training..." The three girls blinked, before nodding, walking off.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Haruhi whispered.

Dai sighed. "I will never look at Jiraiya-san the same way again... curse you, Icha Icha books!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The weeks passed by fairly quickly. After the incident, the Konoha ninjas kept their distance from the three girls, allowing them to train in peace without worry. Soon enough, the ninjas were packing up and getting ready to leave for home.

"Thank you for the stay," Tsunade said as she bowed. Dai smiled.

"You are welcome. It was a pleasure having you here." The smile on Dai's face never wavered as he said those words, and Tsunade paled.

_'A pleasure?!' _She screamed inwardly. _'Yeah, it was a pleasure staying here alright... for your pupils!' _Tsunade glanced at the ninjas by her side. Shikamaru was twitching, Naruto wasn't making eye-contact, Kakashi's book was nowhere in sight, and Sasuke seemed much paler than normal. Karin and Ino seemed ready to burst into tears. The only ones who weren't affected were Shino, Neji, Gai, Lee, and Hinata. Though Kiba and Akamaru were talking extremely soft, they didn't seem as affected.

Tsunade glanced at Haruhi. "You know... your pupil - Haruhi, was it?" Dai nodded. "She reminds me much of my student... Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Have you heard of her?" Dai smiled again.

"Yes, I have." The Leaf ninjas' ears perked up at this. "Just now." Tsunade felt her eye twitching at that statement as Dai laughed.

"W-well..." Tsunade fought hard to keep her temper in check. "It's just that your pupil remind me a lot of her." Dai quirked an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked.

"Her attitude," Tsunade answered. Dai chuckled.

"I do hear she had quite teh temper. That, is true for Haruhi. However, she and her sisters have lived here ever since their birth. I'm afraid they are not the people you may be searching for." Tsunade nodded.

"We'll be leaving now, then." Dai smiled.

"Please take care," he yelled as they departed. Haruhi, Arati, and Ririi sighed in relief.

"We'll be heading back to our rooms now," Haruhi said and they quickly ran back to their rooms. Dai chuckled.

"They'll be okay," he said to the guards that were looking at the girls worriedly. "They're just exhausted from keeping up that jutsu for so long." Once the ninja are faraway and they are in the comfort of their room, they'll release the jutsu. Leila, please bring dinner up to them in two hours. They'll be needing it after that long. After all, the jutsu takes up 60% of your chakra."

Leila and Kiyo gaped at Dai's back as he chuckled and walked towards his tower.

"S-sixty p-percent of your chakra?" Kiyo stuttered. "I'd practically faint from that much loss," he admitted. Even Leila had to nod.

"Those girls... they sure are something."

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, teme. Those girls acted a lot like Sakura-chan and Ayu, and Tenten..." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Yea. But there's no way it could be them. Their chakra was completely different and even if they had used a jutsu, those girls would have never been able to hold it that long," Sasuke stated. Their hopes were crushed just like that. They knew. There was no way that those three girls could hold up a jutsu that long.

_**5 months later...**_

Fire bursted up from the ground and came charging at Tenten.

"Dang it! I'm going to kill you Sakura if this thing nearly kills me!" Tenten yelled as she ran up a tree and flipped backwards right behind the fire. Running the other way the fire began chasing her once more.

"Tenten! Stop running!" Ayu yelled. "Fight it already!" Tenten twitched.

"Easy for you to say!" Tenten screamed. Ayu sighed. Just as she was about to draw her short bow, Sakura stopped her. Her hands were glowing brightly, covered in a pink-redish aura. Her hands were moving in the direction that Tenten was moving and it was then obvious that she was the one controlling the fire.

"No, don't. I want to try see how Tenten will handle this." Sakura said and grinned.

"Burning field." Sakura whispered and the fire immediately intensified. A circle appeared around Tenten, following her and keeping her right in the center. The earth cracked and red light came out. Tenten's eyes bulged out.

"I'm going to kill you Sakura!" Tenten yelled. She jumped up just as fire shot up in a complete circle. Tenten cringed. Using a special mechanism in her boots, she did a double jump, one that a ninja them self would never be able to accomplish.

Nearly avoiding death, Tenten grumbled and glared at Sakura.

"Alright! No more nice Tenten!" Tenten yelled and summoned a weapon out of nowhere. It was unlike any weapon a ninja would ever see. Ninjas used katanas, but this weapon was different. The blade was long but it did not curve on one side to form a strong point, rather it was double-sided and strong.

The sword was glowing red, as if pulled straight out from molten lava. The blade was long, nearly four feet tall and the hilt was six inches long. It was black and red, and connected the blade to the hilt was something that looked like black and red wings.

"Now you'll face the wrath of my Sword of Ivilliness!" Tenten yelled. Sakura's hands immediately stopped glowing and Sakura ducked as Tenten soared over her. Tenten landed on one feet and spun on her heel and went charging towards Sakura.

Sakura immediately blocked the incoming attack with a strange device on her arm. It was large and heavy, yet Sakura could carry it on only one arm. It was blue and black and there was a black glove that covered Sakura's hand. The Fist of Revenge, the weapon was called.

"Not bad Tennie. Not bad at all..." Sakura said and then slammed Tenten back with her other free arm. Tenten grimaced as she flew back but landed on her feet. Ayu sighed as she watched her sisters fight, the two apparently forgetting about their third sister.

"What was I suppose to be doing again?" Ayu wondered, and then sighed again. Extending a arm, her black long bow appeared, her quiver already slung over her shoulders. Ayu tested the string and nodded in approval, then quickly notching on a arrow.

"Ice Arrow," Ayu whispered, and the silver point quickly turned blue. The two girls did not notice this as they continued to fight. Ayu suddenly released the string, and the arrow flew towards the girls. Once the arrow reached a couple of feet near them, it suddenly took a nose-dive, and hit merely inches away from the twos' feet.

"ARGH!" Sakura and Tenten yelled in frustration. Both of their legs encased in ice, along with half of their bodies.

"Damn it Ayu!" Sakura yelled. Ayu laughed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry," Ayu said, though not really sorry at all. "I think we should head back right about now." Sakura and Tenten sighed. With a wave of Ayu's hand, the ice immediately disappeared and Tenten and Sakura was freed.

"You don't have to worry," Daisai said as he suddenly appeared. Ayu jumped.

"Why must you always do that?" Ayu asked, her left eye twitching, as she clutched her heart. Daisai chuckled.

"I'm sorry. But I believe it is time. It's been five months already. You three must go and find those gems and free Twilight," Dai said.

"Where do we go?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him.

"Each of you will have to take on and find a gem alone. Only one is allowed to go in and defeat a Guardian. This is how they prove to be strong-willed and the one right to receive the gem, he explained and took out three maps, handing one to each girl. "Tenten, you will take on the Guardian for the Emerald. Ayu, you will take on the Guardian for the Sapphire. Sakura, you will take on the Guardian for the Ruby."

"These maps will show you where those locations are," Dai said.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered, pumping a fist to the air. "All our hard work will finally pay off!" Ayu and Tenten cheered too.

"See you later, Dai-kun," Ayu said and the three disappeared. Dai chuckled, sitting down and sighing. He looked up to the sky.

"Rhisis... your children have trained well... it's time... you would be proud."

**The Emerald...**

Tenten reappeared in front of a large clearing nearby the Grass Village. The clearing was wide and giant but nothing, not even trees, was here. Of course, many would find it odd or just brush it off, but there was a reason for this.

Tenten bit her thumb and a drop of blood leaked out. Falling, it splashed right on the center of a smooth stone. Deep into the earth, the stone was nearly impossible to get out. The ground shook.

Earthquake, one would think.

Tenten jumped away as the ground beneath her suddenly moved. It slid into the earth revealing an underground cave. Pitch black darkness was all Tenten could see as she slowly descended the concrete steps. Tenten took a deep breath.

"Yuumeigan!" Tenten muttered. Her eyes took on the first form of the Yuumeigan and immediately everything became clear. The cloud of darkness disappeared and the ground was only a few feet ahead.

However, when Tenten finally met the ground, another 'earthquake' happened and the ground rumbled. It echoed all throughout the entire underground cave and Tenten stumbled. Suddenly, a creature appeared.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The creature was stone, cinder block probably. Yet the creature was levitating, surrounded by a green aura which Tenten identified as magic. The main body had cracks in it, revealing the glowing light and its arms and legs though not connected, were held in place by the green light.

"Child of Rhisis..." The creature rumbled. Tenten grabbed onto the nearby wall to steady herself. The voice though seemingly soft, could rock an group of boulders down or cause an avalanche. "You arrive..." Tenten nodded.

"I come here for the Emerald." Tenten said. The creature said nothing at first.

"Then you must defeat me... The Guardian, Risem!" The creature bellowed and Tenten jumped up as boulders suddenly appeared out of the ground and began aiming at her. Tenten grimaced as little rocks sliced her. Little they were, but sharp none the less.

"You aren't going to defeat me with just rocks Risem!" Tenten yelled as she dodged another barrage. A giant boulder, too big for her to dodge, was quickly sliced in half by her sword. Tenten landed on her feet and charged at Risem behind the debris.

"Take this!" Tenten yelled. She slashed and sliced at Risem's arms and legs and the boulders immediately became disconnected. Tenten smirked, but it vanished the moment the rocks came back to his body.

"N-no way..." Tenten muttered, watching as Risem reformed himself. Risem laughed deeply.

"You see... This is the power of a Guardian." Risem said and chucked some of himself at Tenten. The moment they missed, it immediately became absorbed by the green light and came back to him. Tenten's eyes narrowed.

"Alright then... Then let's see what happens when I hit your body dead-center!" Tenten yelled. Her blade glowed greenish, blending into the fiery blade. "Hit Reflect!" She yelled, just as the boulders hit her. Of course, the boulders flew back but surprisingly, hit Risem in the center and damaging him. Tenten smirked.

"Hit Reflect. A move that reflects the damage I get back to you." Tenten said. Though Risem had taken considerable damage, she now had bruises coloring her skin and cuts marking her. While Risem was bellowing in pain since it had hit his body dead center, Tenten took this moment to strike the final blow.

Tenten ran up the wall and then used the momentum to push herself off the wall with her leg. Flying, Tenten dug the sword right into the center of Risem who screeched and bellowed in pain. The green light grew blinding and Tenten let go, covering her eyes. With one final scream, the Risem fell apart, nothing but boulders.

"Just as a child of Rhisis would do..." Risem said, his head still glowing lightly. Tenten smiled.

"Go rest in peace. You've been guarding the Emerald all this time. Now it's my turn." Tenten said. The glow diminished until it was no more. The large body fell apart, revealing that the Emerald was the one causing the green aura. Picking it up, Tenten smirked.

"Time to find Sakura and Ayu."

**The Sapphire...**

Ayu, shrouded by her cloak, walked into the Village Hidden in the Mist. Showing her headband which she had gotten from a nearby passing ninja, the guards nodded and let her through. The floorboards creaked and the mist intensified as Ayu walked further in. Wooden houses lined the wooden streets and Ayu wouldn't be surprised that if she were to strike a sword right into the center, the entire placed would fall into the river below.

Then again this is only the entrance so most of the houses were empty. The real village was up ahead on ground and safe from the waters. Ayu clutched the cloak closer around herself as the wind blew. She suddenly took a left towards a bridge.

The water here was clear though one could not tell thanks to the mist. Ayu took a deep breath and jumped in. Willing herself to stay down as her cloak fluttered around her, Ayu swam downwards and placed her hands on a smooth rock, her hands suddenly glowing with magic. The water rumbled, sending harsh waves to crash against the wood and bridges. A giant cave opened underneath the water and Ayu swam in, the cave flooding with water.

As Ayu swam in, she saw light above and immediately headed towards it. Her air supply was dwindling with each second...

_SPLASH! _

Ayu hit the air with a gasp, breathing in the salty air and coughing lightly. Strangely enough, there was land in this underwater cave and Ayu surveyed her surroundings as she pulled herself out from the water. Standing on that land was a creature she had never seen before.

The creature was green, limey green and oozing with slime. A giant green blob stod there, its long green arms swaying and dragging behind its 'body'. Giant crystals sprouted out from its back and 'arms', five of those crystals creating their 'fingers'.

"Daughter of Rhisis..." The creature spoke. "The Sapphire... I am the Mushelizer and I am the Guardian of the Sapphire... You will not have it unless you defeat me!" Mushelizer roared and charged right at her. Ayu's eyes grew wide as she rolled and ducked out of the way. The crystals fired from his arms nearly piercing her and making giant cracks in the walls. The walls must have been very thick because no water came leaking out.

While the Mushelizer was busy regrowing his crystals, Ayu ran at him and hit him with a flying kick. It didn't do the damage she expected.

"Wha-?" Ayu stuttered as her leg sunk into his skin. She couldn't pull it out and was stuck like that until the creature roared, discomforted by the pain and flew her back into the water. The water rippled as the Mushelizer rammed full force into the liquid and the small ripples soon became powerful waves. Ayu was quickly swept by the current and nearly dragged under.

"N-nnnh...." Ayu sputtered out the water and drew in as much air as she could before she dove underneath. Opening her eyes, Ayu could see the green blob which had tried to attack her. Ayu did a graceful back flip in the water as the Mushelizer passed her by. She swam up to the surface, but as she pulled herself up, Ayu was quickly pulled back under as the giant hand grabbed at her ankle.

"AH!" Ayu screamed. Her clothes which was light before suddenly became heavy and Ayu was sucked down. She struggled, thrashing and flailing but the grip only seemed to tighten. Ayu winced as the hard crystals dug into her skin.

_"Ayu, in the land of Twilight, there are strange creatures called Masquerpets. You know that well, yes?" Ayu nodded as Dai rearranged the papers on his desk. _

_"Yeah. The strange creatures created by the Goddess Shade to help her take over the world and destroy the humans." Ayu said. _

_"Yes, those. You will face two of those monsters before you reach the land. I'm afraid however, that there is no specific way to defeat him nor does he really have a weakness." Her eyes grew wide._

_"What?! Then how do you expect me to defeat him?" Ayu asked. Dai chuckled._

_"This monster is unique. He has the same form as another monster yet holds a different name. The Mushelizer. This monster has two stages. One is his giant form and his second, is himself split into one hundred different copies of himself, half his size but still considerably taller."_

_"The Greemongs. Their body is covered with slime, so no physical attacks will work or you'll just be sucked in. His crystals are his primary weapon, used as blunt objects to hit the opponent." Ayu nodded._

_"B-but-"_

_"No, let me finish. Many have foolish young warriors from Twilight have tried to defeat this person but could not without a group of friends to support him. You will go alone. I believe I've told you all I've needed to. Think about those." Ayu sputtered in obvious surprisement as Daisai ushered her out of the room._

_"What does that mean?!" Ayu yelled._

The words finally became sense. It took a lot of her strength, but she managed to withdraw a arrow from her quiver. Many of her arrows had disappeared, currently drowning in the water.

"Arrows will not work, child." Mushelizer said. Ayu grinned. If only she could speak, she'd be saying 'Oh really?' but her eyes said it all. With a swift motion, Ayu brought the arrow down on to the crystals and the Mushelizer roared in pain, releasing his grip. Ayu swam to the surface faster than any creature ever did.

She literally jumped out from the water and landed on her feet, notching a arrow on to her bow and pulling the string back. As soon as the giant crystal on the Mushelizer appeared, she let the arrow fly. Piercing the crystal, the Mushelizer screamed, roaring and bellowing in pain. Ayu dropped her weapons in favor of covering her ears and a giant BANG was heard. Ayu creaked open one eye and her left eye twitched.

She picked up her arrow and bow.

"What was that attack that said it could kill multiple enemies at once again?" Ayu asked herself as she stared at the many miniature monsters before her. "Oh yeah... ARROW RAIN!" Ayu yelled as she released a fiery arrow. It shot up into the air and suddenly split into hundreds of arrows... More than one for each monsters.

Ayu braced herself in case any of the arrows went stray and hit her but luckily it didn't happen. When she looked up, the field was empty and only the decaying body of the monsters remained.

"You did well, daughter of Rhisis..." The Mushelizer said. Ayu smiled.

"Thanks. Nice battle." Ayu said and his lips curved into what she thought was a smile. His decaying body revealed the shining Sapphire, probably what was keeping the slime all together and his powers.

"Now if only I can find a way out..." Ayu muttered as she pocketed the gem.

**The Ruby...**

Sakura reappeared on a volcano placed somewhere in the Fire County. This volcano though only looked like a mountain so no ordinary passerby would ever have to worry that the volcano would explode and cover them and bury them in lava and ashes...

Who would want to live knowing that?

"Yuumeigan." Sakura whispered but her eyes stayed the same emerald color. After weeks of practicing and perfecting the first stages of Yuumeigan, she had been able to activate her Kekkai Genkai without revealing it.

The mountain trail was long and wide and secured on both sides by fences to prevent travelers from going off track. When the ground finally tilted upwards Sakura retained to hiking up the mountain.

"The entrance to the volcano should be somewhere near here..." Sakura muttered as she grabbed onto a rock and lifted herself up. Many boulders and crevices were around here and if one wasn't careful, they could easily die.

"There we go!" Sakura said as she pushed on a boulder. Unlike the others, it did not move but rather, stayed in place. Sakura smirked. "Can't keep me out with just a boulder." With a single punch devoid of chakra, Sakura crumbled the boulder to pieces, revealing a large dark cave.

Sakura walked into the cave, not needing to light a lamp or fire or anything thanks to her Yuumeigan. The cave was sloping inwards and the cave was tall in height. Already, the heat was getting to her. Sakura could see that the cave had little lava lakes in it as well.

Sakura was greeted by the Guardian's sight before she even reached the bottom. The woman was half snake and half woman, truly a monster. The upper half of her body was a normal woman's body while the lower half part of her was a snake, long, green with a white belly. Her hair was purple, sticking straight out behind her rather than flat down her shoulders.

Her eyes were blinded with a old and ragged cloth, and two snakes slithered around her shoulders and one in her hair. Her fingers were long, sharp blades which she clacked in a demonic beat and her clothing was revealing, merely strips of cloth around her.

"Serus Uriel..." Sakura whispered as she finally reached the bottom. The creature chuckled evilly.

"Child... child... You're merely a child and yet you're the person who's going to supposedly 'save' Twilight?" Serus spoke. If her voice was normal and like a teenager, Sakura would have snapped back. But instead, her voice was raspy and full of squeaks and holes.

"I _will _get that Ruby, Serus Uriel. And you won't stop me." Sakura said. Her Knuckle was ready at her signal and that was now. Snakes suddenly shot out from her purple hair, hissing and dripping with venom.

"Burst Crack!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her weapon on the floor. The effect was nearly nothing like anyone had seen.

The entire mountain rumbled and boulders fell down, nearly crushing many of its usual travelers. Lava burst out in giant bubbles, spraying the Serus Uriel who was unlucky enough to be by one of those ponds. The ground cracked underneath Sakura and the snakes fell down to its death inside of the lava.

Sakura immediately went in, sending a round-house kick to the creature. It sent her flying back and slamming into a wall. Serus Uriel screamed in anger, standing up and the angry aura around her intensifying.

"I... shall... **_KILL YOU!_**" She screamed. Sakura cringed at the sight of the creature now. Her only human half of the body was turning demonic-like and becoming more like a snake. Her skin, though pale, which was flawless, became wrinkly and turned green. The menacing glowing red eyes could only be seen thanks to the Yuumeigan.

A barrage of nearly one hundred snakes was flying at Sakura within seconds. If it was any normal ninja trying to dodge those snakes, they would've died within moments because of the poison, but Sakura managed to dodge all of them.

Sakura then took out her Angel Stick. Unlike other magical weapons useful to Assists, this weapon had sharp edges like a sword, and Sakura easily cut through the tangle of snakes with a single swift movement of the weapon.

The creature screamed in agony and Sakura smirked. She began hacking away at the snakes and the Serus Uriel began smoking, disintegrating into dust with each strike. The snakes got shorter and shorter until Sakura was only two feet away from the Masquerpet.

"C-curse y-you..." She muttered along with a few... other words... and then vanishing to the other world. Sakura gingerly picked up the Ruby which the monster had left behind.

"...Never thought that Masquerpets could be so... colorful?" Sakura muttered to herself before going out as the mountain began to rumble. Time to meet up with the others...

Hopefully the volcano wouldn't erupt...

~*~*~*~*~*~

The trees towered over the numerous paths that bent this way and that through the forest, shadowing and hiding their secrets. The sun was bright, high in the sky and shining upon the canopy, making the shadows beneath thicker, longer, and darker.

It didn't help that three figures were running through the forest so fast that every single movement they made couldn't even be seen by the naked eye. Even with the Sharingan, the user would only see black blurs maneuvering through the maze way of trees.

Each figure was cloaked in black, blending them easily into the shadows and concealing any movements they made. Not a single noise was made and the stillness of the forest wasn't disturbed. Nearby in an unknown and small village, the three figures walked into a hotel.

After slipping a quick note to the woman at the front, she nodded.

"Room 462. Shall I tell them that you wish to see them?" The woman asked kindly. The middle figure shook their head and just continued to walk up the stairs to the fourth floor. The cloaked person opened up the door without knocking to reveal a bunch of people.

The voice was unexpected. A female.

"Akatsuki, what do you want?"

~*~*~*~*~

_Guardian of the day_

_Guardian of the night_

_Guardian of the light that shines the way_

_From the darkest depths of secrecy_

_To the blinding day of light_

_The five sacred gems we hold in our grasp_

_Let light and darkness elapse_

_Undo the bind on the magical city_

_And release them from their magical spell_

_Reveal to me..._

_The Village of Eternal Twilight_

And as Sakura, Tenten, and Ayu finished, a circle appeared underneath the three. The five gems floated up into the air swirling in a circle and finally exploded into a sprinkle over the three. The light grew brighter and brighter until the three had to close their eyes or they might get blind.

When the light finally diminished, they slowly opened their eyes...

"Welcome," a familiar voice greeted.

"Y-Yūko?" Sakura stuttered. The woman smirked.

"Who else did you expect to see?" Yūko asked coolly. Sakura smiled.

"No one," Sakura sang, and then giggling. And in that moment everything finally sunk in. The view of the forgotten city, the forgotten village was before them. Shining in bright colors, it was like a fairytale come true.

For Sakura, it was exactly like that.

"Tasokage-samas, everyone is waiting for your arrival," Yūko said. Sakura, Ayu, and Tenten nodded and walked forward into the village, to their new lives as the leaders of Twilight.

The Village of Eternal Twilight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's been nearly two years already... And still no trace of them," a blond boy sighed and he slurped sadly at his bowl of beef ramen. The girl next to him rested her hands on his back as she tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun," the girl said. "I'm sure they're still out there." The girl smiled. However, even behind that smile, Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes at the mention of her friends. Nearly two years passed, and there was not a single report of them. It was as though they suddenly vanished off the face of the Earth.

"I know... but what happens if something happened to them, and we just don't know?!" Naruto asked, his tone panicked and loud. Hinata giggled.

"They're much stronger than that, Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed.

"Hey, Naruto. Hinata." Naruto and Hinata turned to their blond-haired friend. Naruto gave a small wave.

"Hey there, Ino," Naruto said. "What's up?" Hinata waved, a small smile on her face as Ino took a seat.

"Tsunade-sama wants you," Ino said. "You better go. She doesn't like people being late. I'll pay, too. For once, it looks like you didn't pig out." Naruto had to laugh at that.

"Thanks, Ino. See ya!" Naruto and Hinata started running towards the tower. "Heh... it's probably just another boring mission..."

**At the Hokage's office...**

"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he entered through his usual way...

The window, of course.

Tsunade twitched, but didn't say anything else but instead motioned for him to join the small group before her. It contained of Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi, Karin, Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata followed in and took her place besides Naruto.

"So nice of you to join us Naruto," Tsunade said calmly. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry. Hinata and me were eating at Ichiraku," Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck. Tsunade nodded.

"You and Hinata will be joining this group here to search for someone. And no, it is not Sakura, Tenten, or Ayu," Tsunade said firmly. Naruto immediately deflated. "Instead, you will be searching for a legendary village... Twilight." Naruto stuttered and his mouth fell open.

"W-what? But baa-chan, everyone knows that it's just a legend," Naruto stuttered, his mind not processing what the hokage just told him. Hinata had to agree despite how much she loved that legend.

"Everyone knows that Naruto, but we are taking our chances anyways. Reports have said things that clearly have sparked nearby countries' interest.... Magical happenings, if you wish. Sometimes, lightning would strike on clear days and a tornado would appear out of nowhere and then suddenly disappear without a trace," Tsunade said. Naruto nodded. A earthquake in the Grass Village was felt all the way here in Konoha and nearly wrecked Konoha apart. Apartments fell down and animals went crazy.

It took one whole month to restore Konoha back in order.

"As you know, we have a war coming up." Naruto nodded.

_'Thanks to Sasuke-teme and raven-Karin here...' _Naruto thought angrily. All he knew was that Sasuke had somehow made a nearby leader angry and they had declared war without a second though.

"Though many consider the legend a fake story, we are taking our chances," Tsunade said. Naruto nodded. Despite the fact that he had been neglected, Naruto still heard stories of the famous and legendary village. It sparked hope for him that such a place was out there. Sasuke scoffed.

"Even if what you say is true, those kind of things don't exist. Mythical creatures? Hah. Just a bunch of stories that some desperate guy made up. That or he was either delusional," Sasuke muttered. Tsunade ignored him.

"You will begin your search within two days. It should give you enough time to pack up since you will be searching all over the place. Your mission will last one month. You will also come back within the last week because I have another mission for you later on. If nothing comes up then we just have to hope for the best," Tsunade said gravely.

"So... even is Twilight did exist... How would we find it? And, forcing Twilight to side with us may seem like a good idea, but, they have lots of creatures there, and wizards... They could easily kick our asses!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke sighed, his eye twitching.

"Dobe. They're weak. How could some people in robes defeat ninjas?" Sasuke muttered. Almost everyone in the room except for Tsunade, Hinata, and Naruto nodded. He didn't exactly 'agree' on that...

"Anyhow, you are to search for an entrance to Twilight. And report anything back to me that seems suspicious." Something clicked in Kakashi's head.

"Tsunade-sama... Has there been any reports about the Akatsuki. About a year back... they stopped coming after Naruto..." Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded, sighing again and rubbing her forehead.

"Yes... I have a feeling the Akatsuki is linked with them... Meaning that if they are then we must eliminate Twilight." Naruto gulped. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Oh, and...make sure to review! Cuz the very next chappie is the time skip to 2 years from now!**

**Oh...and sorry! sweep14, can you please e-mail me the first few characters again? I can't find the message, very sorry! If you could do so one more time as a review, I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Next Chapter: Home Sweet Home**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Okay! It's finally here! Since not as many people voted through reviews...I'm going with theirs, and my friends from school. They voted too...Oh, and this will still be a story! I'm just giving you some background info right now, k?**

**Here are the main couples.**

**Ayu is with an OC - Riion**

**Tenten is with Neji**

**Sakura is with Itachi - everyone voted for her with Itachi! so he had no real competition...XD**

**Here are the people who will be fighting for them...**

**Ayu**

**Riion**

**Diedara **

**Sasuke**

**Tobi**

**Kiba**

**Tenten**

**Neji**

**Hidan **

**Gaara**

**Sakura**

**Itachi**

**Naruto **

**Pein**

**Sorry for those whom didn't get their votes...**

**Now...I'm going to start a profile for the OCs If you don't want to see this, them just skip to the line. There, you can read my story now. But just to tell you, you won't know as much about them then...**

**_Riion_**

**His full name is Riion Ketsuni, and he is 16 years old, about 1 and 10/12 years older than Ayu...If you don't count the fact that he had been asleep for quit a few...um...hundred, thousand years... He has messy brown hair, that sometimes spikes up but his bangs slightly covers his shining apple green eyes. Riion has a fair complexion, slightly tan. He stands at 5'7''. His childhood is kind of rough. His parents are Hikari Ketsuni and Hiiori Ketsuni. They were living happily, until Riion was age 5, where his parents were brutally murdered in front of his eyes. Riion, who couldn't believe any of this, and didn't understand anything, ran away, and fell into the river nearby. It was a full moon, and the current was strong, as he was washed down and hit his head onto a rock, rendering him unconscious. What he didn't know was that his parents were living a double life, as they were hired assassins, and were helping Orochimaru to take over the world. The people who murdered his parents were some Konoha ninjas, coming to take him into the village. **

**Riion woke up 5 days later, no memory of what happened. But weeks later, after living off from the forest and berries, and stealing food, he finally regained it. By this time, he had to escape, and his heart was pure. So, as he stumbled into a cave, somehow, ended up in the Village of Eternal Twilight. With the help of Rhisis and the villagers, he was able to regain his happiness. He became one of the highest ranking villagers. He never got a chance to love someone, as the village was frozen, and he was incased, never to see light again...Until 2 years before that is...He is a HERO in the class of a Elementor.**

**_Vuist_**

**His full name is Vuist Hitino, and is 17 years old. He has dark green messy hair, sorta like Riion's. It slightly covers his shining aquamarine eyes, and his skin is lightly tanned. He stands at 5'8''He grew and was born in Twilight, a single child, son of Mitsuna Hitino and Kira Hitino, friends of Rhisis. Vuist was only 6 when Riion stumbled into the village. He immediately befriended him, and became his best friend throughout the years. Vuist was the one to cheer up Riion, and taught him how to smile again. He acts like a brother to Riion, and for that Riion greatly appreciates it. He is also one of the highest ranking villagers as well, and was frozen in time too. Both boys had been fighting some of the intruding ninja, until somehow they had disappeared in a blink of light. Then, not a few moment later, the village was frozen. His class is HERO, Billposter.**

**_Cari_**

**Her full name is Cari Funamo, and is also 17 years old, a few months younger than Vuist. Her dark black, shiny, shoulder length hair fell down to her elbows, her bangs were short, as few strands were strewn across her forehead. At the sides of her eyes, to bangs there curled out, and appeared a bit in Cari's vision, but she never pushed it away...It would always go back. Her skin was fair, and her eyes a bright amethyst that shone, and she stands at 5'7''. She also grew,and was born in Twilight, and became the best of friends with Vuist when she was 3. She had been 5 when Riion had come in, and with them helped Riion to overcome fear and trust them. Her parents are Hitsuki Funamo and Sufei Funamo. Cari is head of the hospital, and is one of the highest Rangers there are, a HERO. She doesn't think she loves anyone...but that is what she thinks...She was also frozen in time as well.**

**_Omenrave_**

**His full name is Omenrave Sukitana, and is 17 years old, 2 months younger than Vuist. He has chocolate brown hair that was messy, but it didn't cover his eyes. Instead, his bangs were brushed against his face, going to his right side, only covering parts of his forehead. His eyes were a dark chocolate, and his skin was also slightly tanned. He stands at 5'8''.He had been alone for quite awhile, due to the fact that both his parents had died during a outside mission in the ninja land. Ever since then, he hasn't trust anyone, but after meeting up with Riion, he started to open up a bit. He was only 10, and Riion had had friends for 5 years. Due to Rii's, and Vuist's and Cari's enthusiastic attitude, he started to joke around and laugh, and became apart of their 'gang.' He is one of the highest Blades their are, and is a master in sword wielding, a HERO. He, and the entire gang had been frozen. No one that lived during that time and who lived inside Twilight had been outside, and so everyone had been frozen. Only Tenten, Sakura, and Ayu had escaped, with the help of Rhisis. **

**(I'm not sure if I mentioned it yet...But, the 3 girls are still young and not dead yet because they had been 10, 11, and 12. When they escaped, they were sent forward into the future to thwart off any people wanting to kidnap them, and their age was reduced back by a few couple of years, making them 5, 6, 7 when they landed in Konoha.)**

**_Kai_**

**His full name is Kai Fukari, and is 17 years old, stands at 5'9''. He has blue hair, that spikes in almost all directions, but isn't as long, as sometimes, people describe his hair as, "gravity-defying hair". His eyes are a clear brown, and his skin is the same as Naruto's. When he was a child, Kai was separated from his only sister, and from his family, by his uncle. He tortured Kai to no ends, always making him be the best, never letting him fall behind. One day, Kai met up with a girl whom was in his village, Iwa, whom he befriended, but couldn't stay friends with her, for her had to go back. Kai promises her, that he will meet up with her. Then, they leave.**

**After a rough training one day, Kai stumbled across a cave, and as he went inside to venture in more, as he had heard water and was very parched, he ended up in Twilight. Here, Kai was reunited with his long lost sister after 2 years, and finally was happy, plus, he also met up with her girl he had seen before, Sephier. Kai had fought in the war between the 3 Gods, and was frozen in time. He is very understanding of others, and never gives up. But, if someone were to just see him at first glance, they would think Kai is very shy, which he is, but not as much after you get to know him. ****His class is a Master Thief, like Sephier, and is a Knight.**

_**Rai**_

**Her full name is Rainoa Soari, and is 15 years old, stands at 5'5''. She has layered shiny black hair, that went down to her shoulders. Her bangs, were swept to the left side of her forehead, about more than half, 3/4 of her bangs were swept to the left side, while the other 1/4 was swept to the right side of her face. Her skin color is the very same as Naruto's and her eyes are a unique mix of black and green. Her teeth is sharp, like the Kyuubi's yet it doesn't stick out. Her past is something Rai can barely remember. As a baby, she was alone, as her biological parents abandoned her when she was very young. Rai had to learn to grow up by herself, but when she became 5, she soon enough came across Dragon, who is traveling to find her brother, Kai. Rai is very caring, and she is bold, loyal, and canning, just like a wold. She is one of the very few whom have taking on the role of being a ninja, and also, a year later, took on the class of a Blade. Rai was there during the war. She was very close to Dragon, at the time of the spell Iblis had casted on the entire village. She was frozen, but is now currently alive, and happily living with her brother.**

**_Dragon_**

**Her full name is Dragon Fukari, and is 16 years old, stands at 5'7''. She has sky blue hair, that goes down to her hips, and her bangs cave in close to her face, but are separated far enough to see her face, eyes, nose, and mouth. She has a nice, fair complexion, and her eyes are a beautiful onyx color. Dragon was separated from her only brother Kai when she was only 4, and only days after, she was kicked out of her family. Fed up with her life, Dragon leaves to become a better ninja...only to stumble upon Rai, who joins her and helps Dragon to find her brother. ****Her class is working with the sea creatures of Twilight, and one of the few taking after the role of ninjas. Dragon had been in the village, during the war, helping a few of the injured because Dragon had also been hurt by a few of the other ninjas. She was about to go back into fight, when a light caught her attention, and before she knew it she was frozen in time.**

**_Killer_**

**His full name is Killer Kimeno, and is 18 years old. He has red hair, and dark silver eyes. Long, red scars run down across his arms, due to an incident when he was younger. His skin is fair, with the exception of the red scars. Killer stands at 5'8'', and his past is rough. He lived happily in a village, but one day, a band of rouge ninjas came when every single person was in town. They killed them all, and ****Killer was tied up to a tree which then he had to watch as his only friend got raped and beaten in front of his eyes. Killer then gets beaten up as well and that's where the scars come from. Killer was about to lose his mind, and kills all of the rouge ninja, only to come across Hope, Lily's little sister. Killer now protects Hope with his life, afraid of anything happening to her. So if Hope dies he will go insane from it not at all ready to handle another death. His personality is at first when he meets someone is that of a emotionless ANBU, but when Hope likes a person he trusts Hopes judgement and shows his protective side over them. He also makes sure no harm comes to them, but if someone like Orochimaru gets a hold on him his heart will be lost to the darkness. He is a MASTER in Knight class. Killer had been in battle, but when his enemy had been engulfed in a bright light, he was suddenly in cased in ice.**

**_Hope_**

**Her full name is Hope Gouni, and is 14 years old, stands at 5'5''. She is the younger sister of Lily, the one and only best friend of Killer. Her appearance resembles Lily. She has pale, yellow whitish hair, that goes down to an inch above her shoulders. Her short bangs are swept aside, but sometimes get in her vision. This is why Killer had made sure that Hope had taken a class that didn't require to fight as much, but instead to help and assist others. Hope, currently is the only one that can make sure that Killer doesn't go berserk and kill everything in sight. ****She specializes in taking care of Nymphs and is what some people would call a level 56 Assist. Hope had been taking care of Dragons injuries when she had been frozen.**

**_Sephier_**

**Her full name is Sephier Diano, and is 17 years old, stands at 5'8''. He has green hair that falls downwards yet somehow also spikes up. His eyes are a sapphire and is slightly tanned. She use to be part of criminal group before they split up, which was called Hell, the group being Riku Hanime, Sora Hitsumo, and a few she was in Twilight when the war happened, and she was frozen in time, she knows she will never see them again, for the incident happened a hundred, thousand years hates her homeland, Iwa because they took everything away from her. Such as her family, friends, virginity. She went back only to meet Kai and both of them escape together. Later on they both split up from each other only to promise that they will meet up again in a legendary city. And...they do. Kai ends up in Twilight, where they meet once more, and are together again. Her speciality is in being a Master Thief, and a very good Jester. She was fighting a enemy ninja, when she had been knocked to a tree. Before she lost consciousness, her enemy was engulfed in a bright light, sending him faraway. Then, she was knocked out, and the second right after, she was frozen.**

**  
_Mai_**

**Her full name is Mai Tsukimeno, and is 17 years old and a half. She stands at 5'6'', and she has brown hair with silver eyes. Her bangs are pushed aside by her face, and her hair does down to around her chest. Mai runs away from home when she was 14, because she was fed up by her family telling her what to do and who she has to marry, whom is a person who acts nice around her family but abuses her when they are alone. Leaving, Mai travels into a town to try and get trained by some ninjas only to land up into her next door village Blood which is close to Darkness. Her family not caring if she's gone gives the title to her husband to be who later sends ninja out to kill everyone if they get in his way of succeeding their control over the five nations. Mai then, appears in Twilight, and asks the Tasokage for help. They manage to kill Mai's so called "husband" and now she lives in Twilight happily, until she was frozen in time during the war with the 3 Gods. Mai specializes in being a Ringmaster, and being second in command in the hospital. **

**_Kitsune_**

**Her full name is Kitsune Mitsumae, and is 18 years old, stands at 5'7''. She has whitish, silverish knee length hair, and icy blue eyes. Kitsune ran away from home, due to the fact that her family hates her. She has a demon sealed inside of her, and for that everyone hates her, or so she thinks. She has her boyfriend,who, she ran away with and plans on marrying. She's from a unknown village. Her class is a high Elementor. Kitsune had been frozen in time as well.**

**_Dylion_**

**His full name is Dylion Okunai, and is 19 years old, stands at 5'9''.He has black shoulder length hair, and white eyes like the Hyuugas, but he's is Kitsune's boyfriend. His father killed his mother, and then left the village. He only wears the color black, but sometimes changes when Kitsune asks him to. He may seem arrogant at times, and mean, but in reality, he is very kind and sweet to people whom he trusts. His 'job' is a high Psykeeper. Dylion had been with Kitsune at the time when they were frozen.**

**Thanks to sweep14 and cherry kuniochi forever112 for letting me borrow their OCs for this story. Oh, and sorry if they might seem a bit off, I had to alter their personalities just a bit, if you don't like it, please tell me and I can change it.**

**Okay! And now I think that is all the background info I can give you for now...I think...Well, now onto the story!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Anyhow, you are to search for an entrance to Twilight. And report anything back to me that seems suspicious." Something clicked in Kakashi's head._

_"Tsunade-sama...Has there been any reports about the Akatsuki. About a year back...they stopped coming after Naruto..." Tsunade noticed._

_"Yes...I have a feeling the Akatsuki is linked with them...Meaning that if they are, then we must eliminate Twilight." Naruto gulped. He had a bad feeling about this._

_End Recap:_

Sunlight filtered through the sky blue velvet curtains that swayed slightly from the open window. Birds chirped happily, as they soared through the air. A rustle of sheets could be heard, as the covers suddenly were flown off, her hands trying to keep the silver blue blankets down, as they fluffed upwards. She sat up, and stretched, then yawned.

"Ayu! Wake up!" The girl now named Ayu grumbled, as she plopped back down onto the comfy white bed, and promptly fell asleep. A sigh was emitted from behind the door.

"**AYU! WAKE UP OR ELSE I'LL STORM THE DOOR DOWN!"**

**"AAAHHHH!" **

**THUMP**

Ayu rolled off the bed with a large thump. The person behind the door snickered, as Ayu grumbled. The door opened to reveal a boy with messy brown hair that slightly covered his apple green eyes. He had a mischeivous smile on his face, as he stared at the tangled sheets and the very grumpy girl in them.

"Riion...If you dare try to wake me up like that again, I'll make sure that your beloved chocolate is taken away from you again." At this, his grin was replaced with fear.

"NO! Don't you **_DARE _**try to take away my beloved precious!" Ayu lifted up her head, as a smile was on her face.

"Well than. Why don't you go get dressed and we'll discuss...our terms." He bolted out of the door in a millisecond. Ayu sighed, as she untangled herself from the messy sheets. She grabbed two corners of it, and flapped them a bit, then carefully layed them on the bed. Then, after that, she made her bed, and then went to her gigantic walk-in closet. And when I say gigantic...I mean it's the size of a **_house._** Yes, the size of a house. She didn't need that many clothes, her friends told her too, for she never did like fashion.

Ayu grabbed a dark blue tank top that went down to mid-thigh and a bit below her hips, the tank had one slit on both sides. Then, she took out some blue jeans that went down to 2 inches above her knees. Then, she got some white flip-flops, and took her black hat. She walked into the giant bathroom, and took a 5 minute bath, then went out. Over the 2 or 3 years she had been gone, Ayu had matured quite a lot. She had a slightly larger chest, but not too large, and her body could attract people. It wasn't too much, and it wasn't too little. Just right. Her hair that had seemed kinda dark before became a nice, light shade of blue, ice blue, or baby blue. Ayu's bangs went down to a bit below her shoulders, and her hair now now went to a bit higher than her mid-back. Walking out with a fluffy white towel around her, she slipped on her clothes, and then grabbed a white hair band, as she tied her hair into a side ponytail, as it went to her left side. The bangs on her left had been included, but the bangs on her right were still left their. She then grabbed a long black belt, and wrapped it loosely around her hips, as it hung. It went around two times, the first right around her waist, but it wasn't tight, and the second time, it hung on her left hip, then sagged down, and went back up. The ends were were left hanging. She then wrapped her silver headband around her neck, that held the symbol of Twilight. Taking her black hat, she hung it at the loose ends, then and walked down to meet up with Riion.

"So, Ayu...Have you ever thought about...you know...Going back to tell Konoha where you've been all this time?" He asked, as soon as she got down. Ayu stared at him. He was lounging on the very comfy couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table. He was wearing a black short-sleeved jackets, it wasn't zipped up, and underneath was a white shirt with the Twilight symbol on it. A crescent moon and a star, behind was a sun with the small rays. The symbol was dark silver in color, and he was wearing loose, black jeans, with white sneakers on it. The laces were black, his headband wrapped around his wrist.

"I'm not sure...After the way they treated Saku...I don't even want to consider them my home anymore. It's just plain mean. Replacing Saku with Hitsukana." Hitsukana was Karin's last name. The name the Hokage had given Karin. It sounded like a wonderful name...And it had hurt Sakura to no end, knowing that the name the Hokage had given Sakura instead was..._Haruno._Riion sighed.

"Come on...let's go wake up your sisters before..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP-CRASH BANG BOOM! **

**"GAH! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU RINGING INFERNO!" **

Too late.

Ayu and Riion winced, as they heard the grumbling of the 2 sisters, as 10 minutes later, they walked down, fully dressed. Sakura and Tenten had also matured quite a lot. The 3 girls all stood at 5'6. It turns out that that was the highest they were going to be. Ayu was the youngest, her birthday being on December 24, as she was 15 years old. Sakura was the second oldest, she was still 15 years old as well, and Tenten was the oldest. She was currently 16. Riion was now 17, being a few months older than Tenten.

Sakura now had glossy, shiny cherry blossom pink hair, that cascaded down her back, ending at her hips. Her bangs reached to her elbows, but there were two small bangs, one at the side of each face that reached a few centimeters below her chin, and two small bangs that curved together at the line where her hair separated. Each small pink bang formed like a tiny crescent moon, then they almost touched, making a full moon. But it didn't, as the bangs gave her a elegant look. Her long hip length hair was tightly braided together with a gold ribbon. She was wearing a red tank top, and black khakis, exactly like Sasuke's when he was 12, except it was black. Back ninja sandals covered her petite feet, and white bandages wrapped around her shins, up to 4 inches below her knees. Her emerald shining eyes shone brightly as ever, and her skin was nice and fair.

Tenten's silky choco hair fell down to her waist, as she just left it there, no buns or anything. Her matching brown eyes had a tint of annoyance in them from being woken up so early. Tenten's skin was still nice and fair, and she was wearing a black t-shirt, and over it was a forest green jacket. Her bottoms were white pants that went down to her knees, and black sneakers covered her feet.

"**_WHAT. THE. HELL." _**Riion pointed to Ayu, as Ayu instead, raised her arms and hands in defense.

"Well...we tried...but I guess our timing was a _little _late." At that, she was met with 2 feriocious glares. Ayu sighed, as Riion chuckled.

"Come on, we have to go down to town. Vuist is gonna chop my head off for being so late!" Ayu giggled, as they quickly ate their breakfast made by the high chef, then rushed down.

Now, to fill you in...Ayu and Riion...are going out...as in they are in love, and are girlfriend and boyfriend. Unfortunetly for the 2 sisters, she found out a bit, but not _everything. _Only like about perverts and all that stuff.

Finally, they neared the center of the place, to see it high packed with ladders, floating orbs, people flying, nymphs here and there, some witches, people carving pumpkins. A giant stage was set up, and decorations were place all around. A boy ran up to them out of all the mess.

"Good to see you girls--YOW! AHEM! BOY AND GIRLS! Here so late..." A green haired boy bit out as he rubbed his throbbing head. Riion chuckled, as he slowly retreated his arm.

"One day you're going to give me a concussion Rii, and no one's gonna be there for you." Vuist sighed.

"Yea yea. Says the green haired boy."

"So, Vuist. What are we going to do today?" Sakura asked. Vuist turned to look at them.

"Well, Riion is going to be practicing his song, and you girls will be also be practicing your song, then afterwards training for your fight. Oh...and don't forget to get your costumes girls." They nodded.

Did I forget to mention that the festival is being held on Halloween? Yup, this festival is to commerate the release of Twilight's eternal slumber. They had released it on Halloween, which is quite awkard. So don't be surprised if you see anything weird pop up, y'know?

The festival starts off with the 3 girls talking about everything, then a few songs are played. To top of the beginning ceremony, Ayu, Sakura, and Tenten fight each other as they encourage many to stay on this path of a villager of Twilight, and to always keep the secret a secret. The entire festival would last a week, and booths, performances, sometimes glimpses of the outside world would appear. But the most exciting event of all would be where the girls would tell the story of how they released Twilight. It was a wonderful festival, and the speeches were always from heart, so there was no cheesy puns of things people made up. It was what made the civilians of Twilight very happy.

"So, Ayu, you will be singing Ameagari no Tenshi. Sakura, Purachina. Tenten, Catch You, Catch Me. Riion, you will be singing a slightly different song...in another language, k?" Riion nodded uncertainly at this.

"It's called Right Now." Everyone went to meet up with the people who were supposed to be their teachers, as they taught them the lyrics, and then played the songs. Finally, 1 hour later, they decided to end it there, even thoughthey had already memorized the entire thing. The 3 girls and 2 boys met up right next to the stage.

"Can we please spar now?" Ayu whined childishly. Sakura laughed. That was the one thing Ayu and Riion had in common. Their childish attitude. She was about to answer, until she was glomped from the back.

"Hello, my little cherry blossom." A husky voice said. Sakura blushed a bit from this.

"I-Ita..." She stuttered out.

Yup, Sakura and Itachi were going out. At a point when they were going to release the village, Akatsuki had called them in. They wanted a peace treaty, to explain everything they had done. Turns out, they only wanted to try and make things right, except in a bad way. So, with Twilight's help, the Akatsuki is now siding with them, and they no longer murder people unless for missions. In short, they're good people now. And Itachi happened to take a liking to their Cherry Blossom. Of course the Tasokages would earn admirers and lovers, but when one chose whom they wanted, they never really fought about it.

"I-ta-chi! Stop embrassing Saku like that!" Ayu said in a mocking voice, as she turned to Sakura. At this point, she was like a tomato.

"Ayu!" Sakura tried to struggle, but to no avail.

"Now now Sa-ku-ra. We don't need you killing your own siblings." Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Alright..." The other former Akatsuki gangs were currently helping to put up some banners, and carving a few of the pumpkins. They didn't notice the girls that had arrived yet.

"Guys! We've gotta start training again!" They nodded at Tenten, as they all walked to a platform. Everyone working stopped to turn and watch.

"Okay, start when you're ready." At that moment, all 3 girls immediately charge at one another. Sakura ducked down to avoid a blow from Ayu, then twisted her body a bit to avoid a flying kick from Tenten. Spinning a bit more, she threw a fist at Tenten who grabbed it then flipped Sakura over. Ayu kicked at Tenten which she dodged, then pivoting on her other foot, she spun around, lifting up her other leg, contacting with Tenten's chin, as she flew upwards. Then, out of nowhere, a giant blade appeared in her hands. The handle looked like a giant silver arrow, and the blade was large and sorta flat. The interior of the blade was a dark red, the color of crimson blood, earning itself the name "Bloody Slayer." Ayu jumped up but then quickly sliced through a boulder that was headed toward her from Sakura. She had punched the ground, and using her mental powers, controlled the giant boulders.

"Ice Arrow!" Both girls dodged just in time to avoid being incased in ice, as the entire ground where they had just stood was completely frozen. Tenten jumped down gracefully, a bow in hand, as that disappeared, a knuckle covering her hand. It's name was Angel Knuckle. She jumped upwards, then brought her foot down, which Sakura and Ayu dodged gracefully. Just as soon as the foot was about to make contact, she released all of the power into her mental powers, as she floated in mid-air. It recieved a lot of relieved sighs, from the horror of having to fix the damage of that amount of energy. Where her Knuckle had been, was now a wand, which had dark, green gems somehow floating in mid-air above the brown rod. The deadly wand was held tightly and firmly in the grasp of Tenten.

"Demonology!" She yelled, as the face of a demon in purple and black appeared right over her head, it sending bolts toward her two sisters. Ayu, materialized a large red shield, as she blocked off the magical energy. Sakura suddenly, appeared from right behind Tenten, two large, red yo-yos in hand. Carve with the strongest of weapons and melted with metal, the yo-yo took on the shape of a fire, earning itself the name "Firey."

Sakura struck the left yo-yo at Tenten, effectively wrapping her with it, pulling it toward her.

"Pulling!" Sakura yelled, as Tenten soon was in front of Sakura. Then, with her right yo-yo, she delivered an attack.

"Deadly Swing!" With a struggle, Tenten broke free, but with a side-effect. Her bleeding wound was caused by Deadly Swing, an attack that could decrease one's life if not taken care of. Tenten summoned her healing stick, the Garlain Stick. With a spiral wave of her stick, she yelled out a coupal of commands.

"Heal! Patience! Quick Step! Haste! Mental Sign! Protect!" A multiple amount of signs appeared over Tenten's head, as she casted a vast amount of buffs for herself. Then, finding herself low on Mana, she took out a glass bottle, full of blue liquid. Drinking the entire thing dry, she placed it back into her pouch. With an incredible speed, she took out some kunais, as she threw them, missing the two girls by a few centimeters. Then, she kicked continously, some of them hitting Ayu and Sakura. Claps were heard from the audience, as they stopped for a bit.

A boy with messy choco hair came out from the crowd, and he had the same matching eyes. He smiled.

"Okay, Vuist. What are you trying to make them do? Kill each other before our annual festival?" The girls on the stage giggled, as they hopped down. Another girl, with black, shiny hair and ametheyst eyes came to help them, as she healed them.

"Riion, help me with them will ya?" Riion nodded, as he came to assist Ayu.

"Sorry Omen. I decided to just let them spar a bit. I mean, with all of the paperwork, they never get as much fun as before. Cari, you can place them down on the benches." Cari nodded, as the girls hobbled over the conveinent bench nearby. Everyone else them shouted a few appreciative words, and then returned back to their work.

"Omen, good thing you came before Tenten would've killed us!" Sakura exclaimed, as Omen chuckled, and ruffled her pink hair.

"Same 'ol Saki." Sakura pouted.

"Anyhow, I came to get you...Turns out you have a lot of work to do, plus you have a few missions." At this, the 3 girls perked up. It had been so long ever since they got to go on missions."

"Alright! We're going to be there in just a moment. Let us get into more comfortable clothes." Tenten spoke, as then they disappeared as a glowing circle appeared below them. Riion sighed.

"Those girls..." Everyone nodded.

"So, how are their angels doing so far?" Cari asked.

"They're still with Dai. They're helping out with the village, and after the mission, we're going to visit them. It's a good thing that we can trust them."

"But still, what would happen if someone were to figure out Twilight actually exists, and comes to the Stone Village for answers? Since...that was where everything started, sorta."

"You mean all those lightning and hills rising up?" Riion asked. Vuist nodded.

"And, that was where the Leaf Village met up with them last. They would be one of the first to go check out."

"Then let's send some of our villagers there. They'll not only help out with the village, but watch for anything." Omen nodded at this idea.

"Let's go check with the girls first."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the rest of the gang appeared in the tower which was in the center of all of the regions of Twilight, he found the girls there already dressed in what they would normally wear when going to missions, or working.

Sakura was wearing a regular white t-shirt, and black khakis, just like Sasuke's when he was 12. They went down to an inch above her knees, and white bandages wrapped around her right pant's leg. White ninja sandals covered her feet, and from the ankle to 2 inches below her knees, silver bandages wrapped.

A cloak was wrapped around her body. It was gold in color, and the edges of the cloak was lined with shiny black. In the back of the cloak, was the sign of Twilight. The sun was gold in color, the largest, it's rays showing, all 5. Slightly covering it's left, a little bit lower down, was a full silver moon. Then, to the right of the sun, aligned perfectly with the moon, was a black star, the full black star. The signs were large, and you could easily see them from a long distance away in light, but during night, they blended in perfectly. At the bottom, were tiny suns, all black, and tiny wave like patterns formed aboe it. The cloak had a hood, which was currently down. In the middle where it connected, was a large, beautiful light pastel pink gem.

The cloak was open, revealing what she was wearing. Around Sakura's neck, was a gold headband with the symbol of Twilight on it. Sakura's pink hair was still in the same braid. Over her head, was a hat similiar to her cloak. The hat itself was gold, and it was like a witch's hat. At the bottom, where it extended over, like the end of the cone and a giant circle covered that bottom, for her head to come in, it was outlined in black for the outerior. The tip of the hat tipped downwards, for dangling at that very end was a black star, and a silver moon.

Tenten was wearing a gold tank top, it was like what Ayu was wearing before when she woke up. It had the slits and all, and it still went down to mid-thigh. From the top left hand corner of the top to the bottom right corner of the top was a giant, red dragon, that decorated it. Her bottoms were black jeans, that went down to her mid-calves. Flat heel slippers covered her feet, and it was silver in color. It had the strap over her feet, that connected to the flats, that thing strings tied around her shins up to 2 inches below where the pants ended. White bandages covered her left and right pant's legs, as all 3 girls decided to learn how to be ambixetrous.

Her brown hair was still let down, and her white headband was wrapped around her forehead. A cloak similiar to Sakura's was also wrapped around her. It was instead, white in color, and the edges were still outlined in black. The sun, moon, and star were in the same places, but instead was different colors. It matched the forms of their Yuumeigans. The sun was white, the moon black, and the star silver. At the bottom of the cloak, near the lined black edges, were black moons, and over head of it were black waves. The gem holding the cloak together, was a light green. Her hat was designed like Sakura's. The bottom of the cone, the hat part, was black, and the hat itself was white. Shaped like a witch's hat, the tip drooped downwards a bit, the moon and star plushie dangling, the moon black, the star silver.

Ayu was wearing a black t-shirt over a silver, long-sleeved shirt. The silver long-sleeved shirt was a bit baggy at her sleeves, and her bottoms were white shorts that went down to a bit lower than her mid-thigh, around an inch lower. For Ayu, it was easier for her to run in them, but what she didn't know was the consequences. Lot's of people, males started to very much like her...Which made Riion very protective of her. Black ninja full cover boots covered her feets, and it went up to her knees.

A beige bag hanged from her hips. It had a beige strap that hanged loosely on her hips, slightly going downwards to her left, where the bag was. It contained all of her potions, food for health, and lots more. Around her left ankle, around the boot, was a gold anklet. Her silver headband was still worn around her neck. Her cloak was silver, the edges still outlined with black. The sun, moon, and star was still aligned perfectly like the other two cloaks, and the sun was black, the moon was white, the star gold.

At the bottom of the cloak near the black edges, were black stars. Above it were black wave like patterns. The gem holding it together was a bright, icey blue gem. Her hat was silver, the bottom of the cone black, the tip drooped downwards and the white moon and gold star plushie dangling from the tip. Her hair was still in the same side ponytail, the left bang included into the left side ponytail, her right bangs left out. Ayu didn't wear her hat though, for the fact that the claok had the hood.

"Took you guys long enough!" The 3 girls chanted.

"Not everyone has super human speed like you girls." Vuist countered back. They giggled.

"So...What's our mission?" Ayu asked eagerly.

"You'll be taking out one of the Sound bases today. Though...it's going ot be...somewhere near Konoha, is that okay?" The girls stiffened noticably, but then regained their compsature.

"Yea, we'll be fine. The Tasokages can take on anything!" Tenten yelled out enthusiastically. Vuist nodded in approval.

"Okay, then you will go to the Stone Village to take care of it and watch over it for just awhile. You'll come back in 5 days. Then, before you come back, take out another Sound base. It will be stationed near the Mist Village. Alert us of anything." The girls nodded. Suddenly, the door burst open, as a girl with black hair and green eyes appeared. She was wearing a black t-shirt, but the shirt was cut short, to her waist. Underneath the shirt, were white bandages that wrapped around her chest and stomach, down to her hips. Brown shorts that went down to her knees, like Sasuke's when he was 12 hung on her hips, and silver boots that went a bit higher than her knees, and it was covered a bit by her shorts. Her short black hair was tied in a loose, low ponytail, and a black mask that was connected to her black shirt, that once covered her mouth and nose was now hanging down loosely. She was panting a bit.

"Ayu-chan, Saki-chan, Ten-chan, good luck!" the girl cheered happily. The girls smiled.

"Arigauto, Rai-chan! How's Blade practice doing?" Ayu asked cheerfully. Rai smiled.

"It's doing great! Sensei said that I should get up into an even higher rank by next week!" Sakura nodded.

"Wonderful! Send Kai, Dragon, and the others are best regards while we're gone....For some reason, I have a _really _bad feeling about this mission." Rai frowned a bit, before smiling once more.

"Daijoubu. You'll do great like always!" The girls gave Rai a hug. Omen smiled at the sight. Everyone in this village was really close to each other. Rai pulled away.

"Okay, I think you guys have to go now. I'll also be taking my leave. Ja ne!" Rai waved goodbye, as everyone else said goodbye too. She then, disappeared in a puff of smoke. The 3 Tasokages then nodded at each other, as a bright yellow circle with strange signs in it appeared under them.

"We'll be on our way now. See you!" And with that, they disappeared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Naruto, today your mission will be to take out a Sound base. With Sasuke, we somehow found that it was stationed very near to Konoha. You, and Hinata alone will take it out, got that?" Tsunade looked sternly at the blonde.

"Got'chya Baa-chan!" And with that, he held Hinata's hand and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Tsunade twitched. She held up a shaky fist.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him. When. He. Gets. Back."

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for reading, and for everyone whom reviewed! **

**Also, I forgot to mention. Due to the fact that Neji won't be appearing for quite awhile, you may see a few Tenten and Hidan moments, so lucky you guys! But that's only 'till Neji comes, k?**

**Oh...and Happy soon-to-be Halloween!**


	8. And Where Fate Played A Joker

**Sorry for the disappointments about their pairings! And, also sorry about the update too. Been working on many other stories. Well, heres the story!**_Recap:_

* * *

_"Okay, I think you guys have to go now. I'll also be taking my leave. Ja ne!" Rai waved goodbye, as everyone else said goodbye too. She then, disappeared in a puff of smoke. The 3 Tasokages then nodded at each other, as a bright yellow circle with strange signs in it appeared under them._

_"We'll be on our way now. See you!" And with that, they disappeared._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_"Naruto, today your mission will be to take out a Sound base. With Sasuke, we somehow found that it was stationed very near to Konoha. You, and Hinata alone will take it out, got that?" Tsunade looked sternly at the blonde._

_"Got'chya Baa-chan!" And with that, he held Hinata's hand and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Tsunade twitched. She held up a shaky fist._

_"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him. When. He. Gets. Back."_

_End Recap:_

Naruto and Hinata raced toward the base, as they dodged traps laid out by Sound. It's amazing that no one was caught in it before, due to the fact that it was so close to Konoha.

"Almost there!" Naruto gritted out, as soon enough, they landed in front of a large stone wall...But what shocked them the most was that the entrance had been blasted open. Naruto fingered the damage.

"Explosion tags?" Hinata suggested. Naruto shook his head. He had seen explosion tag damage before. It would leave large cracks...but this entrance looked as if the entrance had just dissolved. His assumptions were proven true, when he saw the dust. Plus, the damage looked like a perfect semi-circle. No ninja weapon could've done this, and without a single noise.

"No, someone dissolved it...I don't know how, but Hinata." He turned to look at her. "We're not alone in here." Hinata gulped, when she saw the damage, but nodded anyhow. As they walked in, they gasped at the sight. Mulitiple ninjas laid dead, sword wounds in their bodies, but there was no trace of a single weapon. He saw blood and dust, and immediately knew that the person that did this was still in here. A man looked as if he had just seen a nightmare, for his eyes were still wide-open, wide with shock, his mouth half opened, as if he wanted to yell, but death had struck first. He narrowed his eyes as something.

"Hinata-chan...Look at this." He said, as he pointed to the dust and blood. The trail looked as if it had been moved aside, for something to pass.

"A ghost?" Hinata suggested, but Naruto shrugged.

"No ghost could've done this kind of damage." Naruto replied, as they ventured further into the stone walls of the cave. They were surprised to see that everyone was dead, not a single soul spared.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan." She nodded, as she formed a handsign, and whispered out.

"Byakugan!" she opened her eyes, as she scanned the corridors and walls.

"They wiped out everyone....I don't sense a single thing, and all I see are just dead bodies...Wait...There's a light...It's this way!" Hinata shouted, as she pulled Naruto down the left corridor. Naruto soon saw the light...but what he didn't know was that it wasn't sunlight...but instead...

**_WHOOSH!_**

Naruto and Hinata were engulfed in a bright light, as before they knew it, they were lying on marble and stone ground. Naruto blinked to clear his vision. When it cleared, he uttered one word.

"Woah." That was an understatement. When Hinata saw too, she was gaping like a fish. They saw different types of buildings of all kinds. Vines wrapped around some of the polished white walls, and berries and flowers of all kinds, some that they never knew about sprouted from it. Children were running through the streets, and beautiful, soothing, yet also a mix of hip hop and rock 'n roll mixed together. Birds flew above, ordinary people walked by. No one looked twice at them, as if people appearing in a flash of light was normal to them. They also saw people clad in white, black, silver, gray, all colors of robes, and some wore these weird clothing. It looked like metal, and they carried large swords and axes. Hinata swerved her head to her left, as she saw a man in black clothes, that looked like the thiefs their village people had made up. When Naruto looked down at the floor, he was amazed to see it had gems, rare gems sparkling in it. Trees that grew, were humoungous, and suddenly, the giant clock in the center, what they presumed, chimed a beautiful sound. Market vendors lined up along some of the streets, and the grass was a bright, healthy green. The rivers, Hinata saw, sparkled clearly, not a single piece of poison, or pollution, it was clear water. The sun shone brightly, but not harshly like what they were used to. The clouds strolled on by, and the giant mountain hid in the background. Hinata and Naruto immediately felt a sense of peace, even when they saw things that looked like it had come out from a fantasy book. But the peace was shattered, when one child noticed the sign on his headband.

"Mommy! He's from the Leaf Village!" He yelled out, as suddenly, they were surrounded by guards.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked. He sounded familiar...But, his eyes widened, when he saw the black hair and onyx eyes. He growled, as a red chakra enveloped him.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto growled out, as he slowly grew a tail. Itachi smirked.

"I never knew...that the Kyuubi would be able to get here.

"What do you think you're still doing? Still living here!?" Naruto growled out, as the guards went close to him. But the tail hit the guard, as it sent him flying back.

"Togu! Quick! Get an Assist here! He's dead!" Another guard yelled out, as Naruto's eyes widened. Itachi rushed over to Togu, as suddenly, a beautiful white stick appeared magically in his hands. He went down into a kneeling position, on his right knee, as he a purple glow surrounded the dead man. He bought his left hand up, as his right hand twirled the stick. The man flew upwards, as suddenly he was put back into standing motion.

"Ressurection!" Itachi shouted out, as the one dead Togu was now alive again. Itachi stood up, as he twirled the stick around once more, and chanted a single word.

"Heal!" Immediately, Togu was surrounded by a green light, as he looked more alive than ever...As if he had never experianced death before. Hinata stumbled back in shock.

"H-he..Just came back to life?" Hinata suttered out in shock. Itachi nodded, as the stick disappeared, and in his hand, was now a green yo-yo. Naruto coughed to hide his laughter.

"What'chya going to do with that, Uchiha?" Naruto said, but was immediately silenced, as the yo-yo magically wrapped itself around Hinata and Naruto, and they couldn't get out.

"Pulling!" He yelled out, as they, against their will went to him.

"Now, you will obediantly follow me to them. She may spare you, if she...forgives you for what you've done to her." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'forgive me'? I've probably never met her!" Naruto yelled out, but was silenced, when he felt a arrow go to his head. It turned out to be the man he had just 'killed'.

"Follow Itachi-sama." Naruto nodded as much as he could, as they walked down the streets. Kids were playing, non-chalant very much. A boy ran up to Itachi.

"Itachi-sama! Guess what? I just became level 50 and now I got Arrow Rain!" He shouted out enthusiastically, and much to Naruto's and Hinata's surprise, he chuckled, as he ruffled his hair.

Very good Maori." He said, as the boy cheered, and ran back to his group of friends. Finally, they reached the most tallest and grandest building..palace, he should say. There were no guards. Naruto scoffed.

"What? No guards to assist your leader?" Naruto said, invisbly saying 'What? No guards to protect a girl?' Itachi glared at him, and the giant doors opened by themselves. They walked up grand, spiral stairs, and finally, up to the last level. Opening the polished wooden doors, Hinata and Naruto took a moment to recollect themselves. No, they weren't shocked by the view. No, they weren't shock by how many people they were. No, they weren't shock by the girls' young ages. Instead, what they were most shocked by, was that.....Akatsuki was in there...And..

"Sakura..." Naruto gasped out, as he also saw Ayu and Tenten. Itachi bowed down to the 3 girls, as Sakura ran up to Itachi, and to his great surprised, kissed him on the lips.

"Ohayo, Ita-kun!" Sakura said. She paid no attention to Naruto, but Naruto...lets just say, was memorized by her features. Her hair, had been grown out to her waist, and her bangs curled around her innocent face. Her emerald eyes shone with determination, and she was wearing clothing that he thought she would never wear...Knee-shorts and a white t-shirt...Plus, her hair wasn't let loose, instead, it was tied back in a long braid, and by the looks of it, she had done it fast, yet perfectly as well. Plus, she was taller now, and she was wearing a cloak around her.

"Hello my little cherry blossom." Sakura blushed at the nickname, but put on a emotionless face that Naruto and Hinata never thought possible for Sasuke nor her to master, for Sasuke's face always had a bit of emotion...in his eyes...But Sakura, she had no trace of emotion on her face..._at all. _

"Sakura...Ayu...Tenten..What are you guys doing here?! And where have you been?" Naruto cried out. Sakura just stared at him.

"After we were kicked out...We found out secrets...Let's just say, we could take over Konoha if we wanted." His eyes widened at the response.

"You can't be saying..." Hinata gasped out.

"We are the children of Rhisis...currently the reigning Tasokages of the Village of Eternal Twilight..." Tenten said, with a smirk, as their acts were thrown away. They knew, that only people who still had light in their hearts could find them.

"Took you guys _2 years _to find us....But, hey, at least you're here now...Right, Naruto? Hinata?" The guards released them, as Naruto jumped on the 3 girls.

"You guys are okay!' Naruto shouted out, as Hinata pulled him out from suffocating the girls. She turned to stare at them, as she smiled. They smiled back, as they knew what had happened...

"Karin did it...didn't she?" Sakura uttered that, and from there, everything went rising uphill.

* * *

**Sorry it's sorta short...But don't worry! I'm just trying to update my other chapters...It's taking long, so very sorry! But, hoped you like it! Now Naruto and Hinata know about them...When will it be revealed to the entire world?....And to....Orochimaru. **

**XD**

**NinaSakura45~**


	9. My New Family And the Friends I Have Now

**Hiya! Midnight here! Okay! So, thanks for everyone whom reviewed. Hopefully, things will get clearer as the story progresses, but I'll try to answer questions that might pop up without actually reviewing what's going to happen specifically. Oh, and by the way, I'll also be updating this story, and my other story, Kingdom Hearts, "Golden Bonds of Time : Do You Remember Me Now" a lot more, since my other two oldest stories are at chapter 20. So, don't worry. You'll be seeing a lot more progression as long as I can get on the computer. Well, here's the new chapter! **

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"You can't be saying..." Hinata gasped out._

_"We are the children of Rhisis...currently the reigning Tasokages of the Village of Eternal Twilight..." Tenten said, with a smirk, as their acts were thrown away. They knew, that only people who still had light in their hearts could find them._

_"Took you guys 2 years to find us....But, hey, at least you're here now...Right, Naruto? Hinata?" The guards released them, as Naruto jumped on the 3 girls._

_"You guys are okay!' Naruto shouted out, as Hinata pulled him out from suffocating the girls. She turned to stare at them, as she smiled. They smiled back, as they knew what had happened..._

_"Karin did it...didn't she?" Sakura uttered that, and from there, everything went rising uphill._

_End Recap:_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe we actually trusted her!" Naruto yelled out, as he gulped down some really good drink. It looked like normal, apple ice tea, but when you tasted it, it was completely different. The taste, was actually of some warm, handmade, just freshly cooked, right out of the oven chocolate chip cookies, the chocolate chips still melting.

"We're so sorry! You forgive us, right?" Hinata asked, as she stared the the Rhisis children.

"Umm....Hinata? That's is the 15 billionth time you asked that...And of course we forgive you!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"You really do?" Hinata and Naruto asked together.

"Sure." They said, all at the same time.

"Besides, it wasn't your fault. Karin just had to specialize in medical liquids, and she was able to create the drug." Ayu stated.

"You didn't know anything. Plus, she already had Uchiha on her side, so everyone would believe him." Tenten chipped in.

"But still!" Naruto whined, as Sakura giggled at Naruto's childish attitude. Naruto stopped, and blushed, but it immediately went away. Hinata saw this, and felt a pang of jealousy. But she shook it away easily.

"I bet that everyone else is still under that drug." Hinata commented. Everyone nodded.

"Man...should'a never ate that ramen that day." Naruto said.

_Flashback_

_"Teme! You're back!" Naruto yelled, as he ran up to his best friend._

_"Hn. Whatever." Naruto frowned._

_"Man. You're still the sadistic, emo bastard we all know and love and care for." Naruto said while grinning._

_"And you're still the same, ramen-loving hyper active number one knuckle headed ninja, I'm guessing."_

_"Yup!" Sasuke smirked, as Naruto kept on grinning. But the moment was broken short, when a black haired girl stepped out._

_"What do you think you're doing calling Sasuke a emo bastard!" She screeched, as Naruto winced._

_"Aw come on...Another fangirl Sasuke? Even when you're a S-class criminal, you **still **get fan girls!" Naruto huffed, but immediately smirked._

_"Ah well. At least I'm not at the receiving end of those screeches."_

_"Finally getting out of your stupidity, huh?"_

_"Yea-HEY! I AM NOT STUPID!" Sasuke chuckled._

_"Hello? I'm right here you know?" The black girl said, as she glared at them._

_"Oh...right...What was your name again?" The girl glared._

'I like Sakura-chan a lot more than this girl...' _Naruto thought in his mind._

_"My name is Karin, idiot." Naruto glared at her. Even when Sakura said that to him, she still said it in a friendly manner. But this girl...she said it with malice...._

_"Well, whatever. Come on, baa-chan is going to get angry at us if we're late." Sasuke 'hned' and Karin just tossed her black her over her shoulder, and they followed them through._

_**After the meeting and introductions, and signing....**_

_Karin smirked inwardly, as they sat down at the stands. The man came to them, as they ordered the food._

_"Ano ne...Can I help you serve the bowls? Everyone is here today, right?" the old man looked pleased._

_"Why thank you! And yes, everyone in the village except for....2 ninjas aren't here today. They are on long missions." The girl nodded, and smirked inwardly._

'Hey, 2 won't make a matter.' _With that, the old man laid out all of the bowls, and was about to pour in the soup, but Karin stopped him._

_"I'll do it for you. Just go get the trays ready." The man nodded._

_"Such good children these days." She heard him mutter, but paid no heed. She poured in soup for her ramen, and the Haruno girl's ramen. Then, she carefully took out the large bottle of purple liquid, and poured about 3/4 of it into the soup. It turned the soup purple, but the color immediately vanished, as she stirred it. Then, Karin carefully poured it into the soup. After, she got out the rest of it, and put a drop of the purple liquid onto every dango. She knew it was everything already. It would last for a long time..._

_"Perfect." She said, as then the man came back._

_"Thank you, Karin, was it?" Karin nodded._

_"Thank you. Here is your bowl. I'll have Ayame do the rest. Go on back to your seats." Karin nodded, as she took her bowl, and sat down on her seat next to **her **Sasuke. Minutes later, everyone dug in, and she saw the magic work. Suddenly, everyone started going up to her, and saying hi._

_"Ino, where are you going?" Karin heard a voice say._

_"I'm going to see the new girl, Sakura!" She heard another voice. Karin smirked._

_"But...I thought..."_

_"Sorry Sakura, gotta go!"_

_"Ino!"_

_End Flashback_

"That was really weird for me...I mean, one time I was feeling immense hatred, and the next, I'm feeling immense liking...Can't believe I was too dumb to notice it." Hinata patted him on the back.

"Don't worry. We know that you are truly sorry. Besides, there is this rule...in the Village of Eternal Twilight, only people with light in their hearts appear here in their times of need. If you want, you can become ninjas in Twilight." Sakura said, as Naruto and Hinata beamed.

"Really!?" They exclaimed together. Ayu smiled.

"Yea. You can even choose another class from here too. But first, do you accept?" Naruto and Hinata took a deep breath.

"We do." Sakura nodded. Suddenly, a glowing circular light appeared from the floor, and a masked man appeared, holding a box. Sakura took the box, and opened it, then turned it to Naruto and Hinata. Laying in the box, were two headbands. One was a pale lavender color, and another was a light silver. On the metal, was the sign of Twilight etched onto it.

"These are the headbands of Twilight. Wear them with respect, but we shall put on a spell, to make it so that the headbands are invisible. They can only be seen by residents of Twilight. Keep that in mind." They nodded, and stepped forward, and grabbed the bands. Naruto tied it loosely around his neck, and Hinata tied it around her forehead. A bright light flashed, and when Naruto stared at his faint reflection in the clear glass, he no longer saw the band of Twilight. Naruto grinned.

"Sakura-chan! You're so lucky to live here!" Naruto yelled out loud, as he jumped around. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Ne, Naruto...We can teach you how to be a Master Thief or Assassin. Not like those kind of assassins though." Sakura said quickly, as Naruto eyed her with a look her fear. He breathed in deeply.

"Really?"

"Yea. Assassins and Master Thieves are most like ninja, except their skills are better. Not only that, but they can blend in with shadows as well." Naruto's eyes widened in excitement.

"We'll also help you with the other classes too. Most of our friends here like to focus on only 1 or 2 classes, but if you want, you can always learn all. But, it will take time." Ayu warned him. Naruto nodded.

"Hinata, we can help you with your flexibility. Being an Acrobat requires being stealthy, and being able to avoid any attacks at all. Should help. We can also help you on the Assist, and Mage...And the Master Thief and Assassin too." Tenten said cheerfully, as Hinata smiled. Ayu stood up.

"Why don't we go outside, and we'll introduce you to some of our friends." Omen, Vuist, Riion, Cari, and the rest had already left a long time ago.

"Okay."

"Yea, dattebiyo!" The wooden doors swung open, as sunlight poured in. The sky was shining once again, the clouds gently flowing by.

"Sakura!" A voice cried out, as Sakura was instantly tackled by a flying girl. Naruto and Hinata blinked at how friendly these people were. Normally, in Konoha, people were too afraid to even hug the Hokage, as the Elders looked upon it as 'disrespectful'. Here, however, everyone acted like family, and it made Naruto and Hinata feel much at home. The girl that had tackled Sakura, they noticed, was that she had whitish, silvery knee length hair, and icy blue eyes. Currently, she was wearing a Shurian set. It was more like a dress, that went down to her knees. The dress was magenta, and in front of her waist, where the dress expanded out, was a medium magenta bow. From the waist, the dress cloth parted like an arrow's tip, and underneath was another white dress. Icy blue gems that matched her eyes, were at the bottom of the two ends of the magenta dress. Underneath, were dark purple tights, and magenta shoes covered her feet.

"Glad to know you're happy to see me, Kitsune...But you gotta stop giving me life-depriving hugs!" Sakura gasped out, as Kitsune laughed, and hopped off. She turned to Naruto and Hinata, and smiled brightly. The two former Leaf ninjas were surprised at her smile, which was warm and welcoming.

"Hello. You two must be new, the name's Mitsumae Kitsune!" She greeted, as the two nodded. Naruto smiled.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said loudly, and Hinata blushed as everyone looked at her and Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said shyly, as Kitsune grinned. If Hinata and Naruto had known her from long ago, they would've said that she changed quite a lot.

"Sakura, we're almost done with the preparations!" Kitsune announced. Naruto and Hinata blinked.

"Preparations?" Sakura nodded.

"Okay, we'll be all done by Halloween then!" Sakura cheered out, as everyone else joined in.

"Sakura-chan! What preparations?" Naruto whined, as Sakura giggled.

"We're celebrating the anniversary of the day that Twilight got 'unfrozen'." Ayu told them, as they nodded.

"Wow, two years already." Naruto whistled, and they walked by many large buildings, and Hinata hummed along to the music playing. He stared at the 3 girls, as everyone gave them a greeting, either a high-five, or a hug, or a loud 'hi!' and Naruto frowned. Konoha...

All this time they had considered Tsunade to be close to their villagers and give them their every need...but here...In the Village of Eternal Twilight...This was what they would call a Utopia. Naruto grimaced, when he remembered the other guy who said something about a utopia. Soon enough, they arrived at a large field, and in the middle of the clearing was a large group of people. Tenten and Ayu waved, as Sakura shouted out to them. They all turned to the 6, as Kitsune ran over to them, her mouth moving so fast as she glomped a boy with black shoulder-length hair, and Hinata-like eyes. They laughed, before turning to the Tasokages.

"Hey! So we hear you found some Noobs!" A boy with messy brown hair and emerald eyes, as Naruto and Hinata frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto yelled out, as the boy chuckled.

"It just means Newbies. Don't worry. It's just a way how we greet all new people. The reactions never change." He said. Ayu giggled, before playfully hitting them.

"Riion! No teasing them!" She said, as Riion chuckled.

"Oh well. So, what's your name? And where are you from?" He asked kindly, and Naruto and Hinata blinked. They could be kind and playful and mean when they wanted to all at the same time. Weird.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm from Konoha!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I'm from Konoha also. Pleasure to meet you." She said, and a girl nudged the boy the Kitsune had glomped.

"Hey, Dylion. She has your eyes. Sure you're not related?" She asked, as Dylion shook his head.

"No, don't know her. Plus, my last name is Okunai, not Hyuuga, Mai." He said, as Mai frowned.

"Come on! She has _your _eyes. _No one _has a Hyuuga's eyes...unless..." But Mai shook her head, as Dylion frowned.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Naruto and Hinata looked at the exchange in interest. Sakura shook her head, before turning to the two.

"Sorry, we're still wondering how he has a Hyuuga's eyes. Anyhow, this is...."

(I gave you most of the info on them in chapter 7, by the way, so I'll be skipping the introduction part, just giving you descriptions of how they look like right now.)

Riion had messy brown hair and emerald eyes, his bangs partially covering his eyes. He was wearing a silver t-shirt, with a black vest that had a hood over it, the vest being unzipped. He had a gold wristband on his right arm, and was wearing black baggy pants that had silver chains hanging off of it. He wore white sneakers, and around his neck, hanged the band of Twilight.

Vuist had dark green messy hair, that was styled sorta like Riion's, as it also partially covered his aquamarine eyes. He wore a dark green jacket over a white t-shirt, and some silver pants. He wore black shoes, and the in the back of the jacket, it showed the symbol of Twilight.

Cari had dark black shiny hair that fell down to her elbows, her bangs were short, as few strands were strewn across her forehead, and her eyes a bright amethyst. She was wearing a dark purple tank top, and white skinny jeans that then slightly expanded out at her knees. She wore white sneakers, and different colored bangles were on both of her arms. Her Twilight headband was worn around her hips, and a black choker was worn around her neck.

Omen had chocolate brown hair that was messy, but it didn't cover his eyes. Instead, his bangs were brushed against his face, going to his right side, only covering parts of his forehead and his eyes were a dark chocolate. He wore a silver t-shirt, and white bandages covering the rest of his arms where the shirt didn't cover, and at the point where the bandages met his elbows, it wasn't sticky anymore, so the bandages expanded out like a normal white shirt. Silver gloves with black protectors covered his hands, and he also wore a darker shade of silver shorts that went down to his knees. Black sneakers with silver stripes running across them. His green Twilight band, was wrapped around his forehead, the symbol almost covered by his bangs.

Kai had blue hair that was gravity-defying, and clear, brown eyes. He was wearing a midnight blue baggy jacket unzipped over a black shirt. A black mask that once covered Kai's nose and mouth, was now pulled down, the bottom of the mask going under his black shirt, making it look like a turtle-neck. He wore dark blue baggy jeans, a black belt only going through a few hoops then sliding downwards, and the Twilight symbol danging from a chain on the belt. Kai wore black shoes, and his hands were covered with black gloves.

Rainoa, or Rai had layered shiny black hair, that went down to her shoulders and her eyes were a unique mix of black and green. She wore a silver tank top that had a very unique design on it, which consisted of swirls and conjoined lines, and the tank top went down to her waist, her stomach and chest being wrapped in white bandages. Resting on her shoulders were some silver shoulder blades that were shaped like a tear-drop. White arm warmers lined with silver went from her wrists to her elbows, and skinny black jeans had a few chains, but when they hit each other, they didn't make a single noise, not even a clink. Her black Twilight band was worn around her hips.

Dragon has sky blue hair that goes down to her hips, her eyes are a beautiful onyx color. She was wearing a white, off-shoulder long-sleeved shirt, and a black choker wrapped around her neck, and a blue swirl chain dangled off of the choker. Dark blue jeans went down to her ankles, slightly covering her white, shiny sneakers with black swirls drawn on them. Her sky blue headband was tied around her forehead.

Killer has red hair, and dark silver eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie, the back having a large gold crescent moon symbol on it. His dark gold Twilight band was worn around his neck, and he was wearing black baggy jeans. Even though he seemed to be dangerous, everyone in the village liked him, and he was treated nicely. If he was ever to go to another village, everyone else would most likely stay away from his like the plague. His white sneakers shone with the first day of school look.

Hope has pale, whitish yellow hair and lavender eyes. She was wearing a dark purple shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt with a hood. Her Twilight band was worn around her neck, and she was wearing a dark blue skirt that went down to right above her knees, and she wore sky blue slippers that were only a centimeter off the ground.

Sephier has green hair that falls downwards yet somehow also spikes up, and her eyes are a sapphire color (I went back to see that I made a mistake, sorry! I put his and her...lol...It's a girl...) She wore a dark green shirt tinted with gold that matched her hair, and brown capris. Her gold Twilight band was worn around her forehead, she wore white sneakers.

Mai, the girl that had asked if Dylion was connected to Hinata, had brown hair and silver eyes. She wore a white collared shirt, and a pink butterfly was in the left top side of her shirt. Blue jeans hung onto her legs, and white sneakers with silver and pink stripes ran across the shoes. Her light silver and lavender Twilight band was worn around her wrist, like a bracelet, and her hair cascaded over her right shoulder.

Dylion, the boy who had Hyuuga-like eyes and black shoulder-length hair, wore a long-sleeved light lavender shirt, with a black choker around his neck. Brown capris went down to his knees, and black ninja sandals were worn even if he wasn't a ninja. His pale white Twilight headband was worn around his forehead, the ends of the cloth were longer, so they flew down like tails.

Naruto and Hinata were wearing their normal clothes that they usually wore in Konoha.

"So, why did you betray 'Kura' here and somehow manage to get into Twilight?" Omen asked casually. Naruto and Hinata paled.

"W-well...You see...." After they explained what had happened, an unusually thick silence filled the atmosphere around them. Naruto and Hinata fidgeted under the silence, and the Tasokages looked between the two. Riion broke the silence.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't know, and either way in the beginning you didn't trust that girl one bit. And I heard that her medical skills were really good...Which is really hard to believe yet still true...So, don't worry. We understand, and only people who have light in their hearts with a desire to fulfill something can they come here." Riion said cheerfully yet also seriously. Suddenly, the tense atmosphere disappeared, replaced with the normal, cheery one, and Naruto and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, as the Rae children high-fived each other. They turned to the group.

"Ne, you know the festival that is going to happen in a few days..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sighed, as he sat down on the bench. He gratefully took the glass of ice-cold water given to him and drank it in one gulp. Another glass was given to Hinata which she took with gratefulness also, and with a small thanks.

"I didn't know that your magic and all that kind of things were _this _hard to master!" Naruto yelled out.

"Your festivals really are great, Sakura-chan." Hinata said to the pinkette standing right across her, as she smiled.

"Thanks! We put a lot of effort into them. It took about a few months to gain all their trust, but it was worth it!" Sakura said happily. Suddenly, there was a 'poof' and there stood...

"Akatsuki!" Naruto and Hinata bolted upwards, their weapons drawn, but Ayu and Tenten stopped them.

"Wait! They're good!" The two siblings shouted quickly. Naruto stared at them, confusion clearly on his face.

"...What?" He asked stupidly, and Hinata shook her head.

"But...They're after the demons! And they've murdered countless innocent people! And Itachi..." Hinata shouted out. Sakura shook her head.

"No. They have good reasons. The 'leader' wanted to bring peace, by using the demons to control the Ninja World and bring it under his control, and he would make peace. But everyone misunderstood his ways, and the 'leader' didn't choose the correct way. Not only that, but Itachi did not murder the Uchiha clan on his own whim. The Uchiha clan was becoming to powerful and so he had to...kill them all under the orders of the Fourth Hokage." Sakura explained, as Hinata and Naruto stared in shock at the Uchiha standing behind Sakura.

"Is that...true?" Naruto asked hesistantly to Itachi. He nodded.

"I couldn't kill Sasuke. He was my brother...I forced him to become strong. To kill Orochimaru. To protect himself. But he took it the wrong way. He went to the person I wanted him to stay away from." Itachi replied sadly, as Naruto blinked back tears, before he grinned.

"Don't worry! He'll be alright soon enough! He _did _kill Orochimaru!" Naruto said happily. Everyone other than Hinata and Naruto tensed, but Naruto didn't notice it. Hinata did.

"..Yea..He is..." Hinata stared at them, from the hesitation in their voice. What was wrong? But it stopped as soon as it came, and everything was back to normal. Hinata blinked. Did she just imagine it? Ayu fished in her pocket, before pulling out 2 necklaces.

"Here. These will take you back here anytime you want." She said, as she handed it to them. It was a stone. A bright shiny, golden stone, with rays shooting from it. In the middle of Naruto's, was a red jewel shining brightly, and in Hinata's was a light lavender jewel shining as well.

"It's what we call a Sunstone here...or a modified Sunstone. They are really valuable here, but we've managed to transform them into a transportation device. Use it, by enforcing magic into it, and you will be able to go back here. Make sure to keep it a secret." Tenten said.

"But what happens if we lose it and someone else gets it?" Hinata asked.

"Only you can use it. And if you lose it...just tap into your light." Naruto stared at them as if they were crazy.

"...Tap into...our light?" They nodded.

"Just imagine concentrating and searching in your hearts. Search for the light within the darkness, light you're searching for a long lost memory. Trust me. You'll know." They nodded, as they tied it around their necks. They walked over to the gates.

"See ya! Tell the Hokage that you didn't find anything!" Hinata stumbled, and Naruto looked at them, shocked.

"H-how'd y-you..." Sakura winked.

"We just do. Now bye bye!" With a flash, Hinata and Naruto were back outside of Sound base. They blinked.

"Did...that just happen?" Hinata's hand crept up to her neck, grasping the necklace holding the Sunstone.

"It just did, Naruto. It just did." Naruto shook his head, as they started running through the trees, and in a few minutes...arrived at Konoha? Hinata blinked.

"Naruto...we're at Konoha already...." Hinata said. Naruto stared at the giant, plain gate in front of them, immediately missing the peaceful and energetic village before....The village that he was now apart of and considered to also be his home.

"It was only a few minutes." Naruto said, as they looked at each other.

"Maybe it was the magic." Hinata said, as Naruto shrugged.

"Let's just go back report to Baa-chan." He said, as they walked through the gates, Itsumo and Kotetsu greeting them. Within a few minutes, they got the main area of Konoha, and frowned.

"It's...nothing like...what we saw before..." Hinata said slowly. Was it really like this before? There were little children sitting in a dark alley, and one boy somehow snatched a couple pieces of bread from a passing women. Another family in a store looked poorly fed, their produce rotten and smelling. People were sitting around happily, but...now they actually saw the poor people, the orphaned children, it wasn't like this before...was it?

Naruto shook his head, as they walked through, Hinata trailing behind them. Suddenly, Karin popped out, and Naruto glared at her. She stumbled back, and Naruto knew that if looks could kill, Karin would've died 100 times already.

"N-Naruto...what's wrong?" She asked. Hinata glared at her this time.

"It's Uzumaki-san now, Har-no...Hitsukana." Naruto growled out, as he remembered Karin's real last name. Karin glared back.

"You have no right to call me Hitsukana!" She yelled out, but Naruto and Hinata were already gone. She growled, before storming off to the Uchiha household. Suddenly, a thought struck her like lightning.

_'No way...Did they...figure it out already?' _But Karin smirked. She walked into the house, and into her room, opening up a drawer, and pulling out a large vile of a purple liquid.

_'No matter...I won't have them telling that old hag what I did. Besides, who will ever believe them? That I, Hitsukana Karin, had used some sort of spell on them? No one will ever believe them.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sighed, as she turned to Tenten.

"Tennie, you sure we should've told them?" She asked. Tenten smiled.

"Don't worry, Saki. You know them, and you trust them. Back then, you were just so sad that you couldn't take it, and you didnt' see past their eyes and body, and into their soul. You can trust them." Tenten said reassuringly. Sakura nodded with a small smile, before turning back to the large window. Suddenly the door burst open, before a silver-haired man with gleaming red eyes walked up to Tenten and hugged her, resulting in a not-so normal reaction from Tenten. Blushing.

"How's my little fucking cute bitch?" He whispered, before Tenten shoved him away.

"Stop fricken' hugging me Hidan! And I am not a bitch!" Tenten yelled out, but her voice was playful and everyone knew that this was a normal-day occurrence. Ayu and Sakura laughed, as Tenten and Hidan bickered before suddenly...

"Watch out below!" A giant can of paint came tumbling down, as Hidan pushed Tenten out of the way, but Deidara with an evil plan...

Pushed Hidan along with Tenten.

A few couple of nymphs and Dwarpets came running down, as they apologized, but everyone fell silent when their eyes fell on the two ninjas on the ground.....

Kissing.

Tenten's eyes widened, as she started to blush, and with one swift movement, kicked Hidan off of her.

"Damn you!" She yelled, and Hidan grunted. Cari snickered.

"But you gotta admit, you _did _like it didn't you?" Cari teased, and Tenten chased her around.

"Take that back!"

"Never!" Minutes later, Vuist pulled Cari away from harm's reach, and Ayu and Sakura held onto Tenten.

"Now now Tennie, don't kill Cari here or else...oh Lord knows what will happen." Ayu said, as Tenten sighed and stopped struggling. Tenten stormed away, leaving a still dazed Hidan behind. But little did they know...

_'...Wait...Fricken' Hidan stole my first kiss!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, the mission was a failure then?" Tsunade asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"No traces of Twilight, nor any Akatsuki members at all." They replied. Tsunade sighed, as she turned back to the view of Konoha.

"This isn't good...Orochimaru will be planning their attack on the Konoha soon. We need all the help we can get." Tsunade said, as Naruto and Hinata had guilt in their eyes, but no one could see it. Sasuke scoffed.

"That snake-bastard won't stand a chance against us. Besides, how can some people with _magic _help us? Magic doesn't exist!" He said to her, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You never know teme. You never know who might be a magic-user." He said, and everyone stared at him. Naruto shrugged.

"What? It's the truth." He told them. Tsunade shook her head.

"Tomorrow, we will be training everyone for the upcoming war...It might be our last days as ninjas."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now here's a little thing that happened a few days after that event....**

"Sakura-chan...."

"Yes Naruto?"

"I would like to ask one simple question, if you don't mind."

"Bombs away."

"HOW THE HELL DO I GET DOWN FROM THIS CANNON THAT YOU STUFFED ME IN?!"

"That's easy Naruto! I'll just light this rope on fire..."

"No! Wait!"

"And the light is flickering on..."

"Sakura-chan!"

"It's starting to burn...."

"Take pity on a poor soul!"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Yes Hina-chan?"

"Don't actually make me go 'bombs away'!"

"Perhaps you'd like to-"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Nevermind...Too late."

**_BOOOOOOOOM!_**

"I'll go get the pegasi and the healing nymphs."

"You go do that Ayu."

"Sakura...sometimes I wonder how we're even related."

"I love you too, Ten."

"ALERT! INTRUDER IN SPACE 4560384!"

".......Isn't that where we sended..."

"We'll let them figure it out."

"VUIST! GET THE CANNONS AND SNIPER RIFLES! UNIDENTIFIED BLONDE THING IS FLOATING IN SPACE! IT'S HEADING FOR US ON THE STARBOARD!"

"IN ENGLISH PLEASE?!"

"IT'S COMING ON BOTH SIDES!"

"Um...Vuist? Cari? That's..."

"GAH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"VUIST! CARI!"

"WHAT OMEN?!"

"HE'S TRYING TO SAY THAT THAT THING IS-"

"SHUT IT RIION! WE ASKED OMEN!"

"GAH! DON'T FIRE THAT SNIPER RIFLE! IT'S..."

**_BANG! SNIPE! CRACK! _**

**_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

"That thing was..."

"Naruto."

"Oooooppppsss....."

"3."

"2."

"1."

**_"VUIST! CARI! OMEN! RIION!"_**

"Run away like a banshee is chasing you with your ass on fire and hell is chasing you in the figure of Tsunade!"

"But...We have a girl named Banshee."

"......"

**_"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!"_**

"Run?"

"Run."

**OWARI**

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter is done! Hope you like it! So, this is where most of the story starts to take place. And now you know what Karin did! Oh, and hope you like the tiny fic at the end, lol. In fact, in the game that I play, it actually did happen, with the cannons and stuff....Anyhow! Back to the point.... Thanks for the people who reviewed, and until next time!**

**Happy soon-to-be Holidays....**

**Midnight Hell~**

**x or x**

**NinaSakura45~**


	10. The Fallen Leaf

****

Sorry for the kinda long update. It's been taking me awhile to just write my stories, and my eyesight's been going a little bit haywire. I can't see things as well as before, but I still can see the computer words, but I need to lay off of typing for awhile just to let my eyes rest before I go blind and need to wear glasses. Oh, and I finished this chapter a _long _time ago, but...the darn computer said I wasn't logged in, and I lost _everything! _So, sorry for the delay...but I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

_Recap:_

_"So, the mission was a failure then?" Tsunade asked. Naruto and Hinata nodded._

_"No traces of Twilight, nor any Akatsuki members at all." They replied. Tsunade sighed, as she turned back to the view of Konoha._

_"This isn't good...Orochimaru will be planning their attack on the Konoha soon. We need all the help we can get." Tsunade said, as Naruto and Hinata had guilt in their eyes, but no one could see it. Sasuke scoffed._

_"That snake-bastard won't stand a chance against us. Besides, how can some people with magic help us? Magic doesn't exist!" He said to her, and Naruto rolled his eyes._

_"You never know teme. You never know who might be a magic-user." He said, and everyone stared at him. Naruto shrugged._

_"What? It's the truth." He told them. Tsunade shook her head._

_"Tomorrow, we will be training everyone for the upcoming war...It might be our last days as ninjas."_

_End Recap:_

**x.x. The Fallen Leaf .x.x**

As days passed on, Naruto and Hinata kept on mysteriously disappearing and reappearing. Sasuke and everyone else started to get suspicious, because ever since they came back from the mission, they were acting differently. Standing up for people, helping some of the homeless kids, and fighting back against Sasuke more often.

"Old hag, the dobe is hiding something." Sasuke said to Tsunade, who got a tick mark after that statement, before shaking her head.

"No, Naruto is not hiding something. If he was, then he would've told us." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He's disappearing and reappearing in places! It's just like he's transporting somewhere and than back, without telling us!" Karin added in. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Listen, I've got over a hundred forms to fill out. You should be training for the upcoming war and help to train some of the other ninjas. Besides...it's all your fault that we're in this war in the first place!" Tsunade yelled, glaring at Sasuke, who glared back.

"Is not!"

"Oh yea? Then who's the one who said that they killed Orochimaru? It's all because of you that almost everyone in the other 3 big nations are against us! Not only that, but we heard from the Stone Village, Star Village, and the Grass Village are all against us after hearing _your _speech that all of Konoha is against the Village of Eternal Twilight..._if _it is even there!" Tsunade yelled out, and Sasuke glared even harder, before storming out of the office, Karin trailing behind him. Tsunade continued to glare at the closed wooden doors, before slumping down in her chair.

"Damn it. Darn those legends. Damn Naruto for finding nothing! At least the Akatsuki is gone, but what happens if they're allied _with _the Twilight? Then what will we do?" Tsunade groaned, as she looked at her room....

It was filled to the rooftops with papers...

"Shizune! Bring me more sake!"

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi-sensei! Me and Hinata are going somewhere! Tell Shikamaru to sub for me!" Naruto yelled, before running off without even a reply back. The silver-haired teacher sighed, as he looked at his group.

What is Konoha becoming?

Ever since their 3 kuniochis had left, things had gone spiraling out of control in Konoha. Nothing was right.

Naruto ran into the forest, just as Hinata appeared.

"Hinata! 'Morning!" Naruto greeted, as he skidded to a stop. Hinata waved.

"Good morning, Naruto." She greeted politely. Hinata blushed very lightly, as she looked at Naruto. She remembered her conversation before.

__

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"Yes, Hinata?"

"A-ano...D-do you like Naruto?"

"...Hinata, did you hit your head?"

"No, Sakura-chan. But..I think Naruto likes you.."

"Hinata! I'm dating Ita, remember?"

"I know...but I think that Naruto likes you."

"Ohh...I see the problem. You **still **like Naruto!"

"N-no I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Okay! Listen, I got the perfect idea. It works every time."

"Did you try it out on Itachi-san?"

"W-wha? N-no!"

"Okay Sakura-chan. I was just kidding."

"Hinata...Oh, never mind. So, just pretend that you like someone. Naruto will get jealous, after realizing that you like someone else. Don't worry, I'll tell the lucky guy not to fall in love with you. And if that doesn't work, I'll just pound it into his head."

"...Literally?"

"....You don't want to know."

"....."

"Wait! Where are you going!"

".....As faraway from you as possible."

"Aw! Come on Hinata! Don't be like that!"

Hinata paled, after remembering the last bit, but was happy that Sakura didn't like Naruto. She turned her attention to Naruto.

"Ready to go?" Naruto nodded. They held out their necklaces, as they glinted in the sun. It slowly started to glow.

__

"The magic is within us,

The light will guide us.

Whisk us away,

From this place cold and dark.

Whisk us away,

To the place where light is marked.

Take us to...

The Village of Eternal Twilight."

With a giant flash, they disappeared, the only trace of them ever being there was a faint trace of light on the ground, which slowly disappeared seconds later.

In the few days that passed by, Naruto and Hinata had been able to level up a lot. In fact, they were no longer vagrants, which everyone started out as in the beginning, but now in their First Class. In fact, if you trained hard enough, in two days you would reach your First Class already.

Naruto decided to go Mercenary first. He passed the test well, and his strength, speed, and agility from the Kyuubi also helped. With the help of old teachings from Saint Priest Alastaire himself in ghost form, Naruto was able to control the Kyuubi.

It turns out that the 9 demons of the ninja world, first met with Rhisis. Rhisis controlled and tamed them, until the dreadful day of the war began. Fearing for the safety of everyone in the world, and the fact that the ninjas might take the 9 demons and use them for their own uses, to casted them away, faraway, separating all 9 demons. Many of them went through time-warps, such as the Kyuubi. It went forward, 100 years into the future, where the ninjas discovered it. At first, they worshipped and took care of the red demon, but when they learned of it's true power, many wanted it for themselves. It fled, seeking refuge in a giant cave. It was then that Madara, also known as Tobi, took control of the Kyuubi with it's Mangekyou, and used it to almost destroy Konoha.

Though, after it was sealed within Naruto, it began to see it's past masters and friends, and with them learned how to repel and not be affected by the Sharingan phases, or any controlling jutsus. The 9 demons can only be tamed by those who have gained it's trust, for the demons can see through hearts and learn of their nature.

Naruto also learned how to rely on his own self for power. Learning the teachings of Twilight, he gained unimaginable speed and power, and is excellent in the use of the katanas, swords and axes. In the office of the 3 Tasokages, there are files on each and every single citizen of Eternal Twilight, including the Tasokages themselves. It shows their info, like their home village, their birth date, their level and class/job, and things like that. It even shows their skills and stats, and even the armour that they are wearing right now, including their experience they have. The files were magically enchanted, so with every change made, it automatically changes in the file without anyone doing anything. The file is only accessible by the person, the Tasokages, and anyone that the user allows. To anyone who would break in and try to look at the files for their weaknesses or such, would only see blank, white pages. Also, the person can access their file at any time they want, even when fighting or faraway from Twilight. It would appear in their vision, like in the corners, but it would not appear like a file, unless they wanted it too. Sorta like a game screen, so they can check how much penya (currency in Twilight) they have without counting it, their Exp., and their HP, which keeps them alive.

****

Info

Name : Uzumaki Naruto  
Class : Mercenary  
Level : 40  
HP (Health points) : 1397  
FP (Fatigue points) : 623  
MP (Mana points) : 34  
Exp. (Experiance) : Currently 45.39%

****

Guild

Guild : The Fallen Leaf  
Guild Level : 18  
Guild Cloak/Logo : Cloak 4  
Ranking in Guild : Leader  
Nickname : Fire Fox

Loses : 0  
Wins : 132  
Surrenders : 0  
Contribution of Penya: 536,463  
Contribution of Quest Items : 5,139  
Total Penya in Guild : 12,425,792  
Members : 9/46

****

Statistics

Title : Gladiator

Attack - 1203  
Critical - 38%  
Defense - 935  
Attack Speed - 6%

Strength - 42  
Stamina - 42  
Dexterity - 41  
Intelligence - 15  
Remaining points left - 0

****

Skills :

Vagrant Skills  
Clean Hit - Level 0  
Brandish - Level 0  
Over Cutter - Level 0

Naruto had learned from Sakura that you didn't need the Vagrant skills. They were a waste of Skill Points, because when you changed jobs, only your Statistics would be reset, not your skills. (Here is a useful hint to those whom play FlyFF, ..._and _are still Vagrants.)

****

Continued Skills

Mercenary Skills  
Slash - Level 6  
Protection - Level 5  
Keenwheel - Level 6  
Pan Barrier - Level 10  
Bloody Strike - Level 8  
Sneaker - Level 8  
Empower Weapon - Level 5  
Blindside - Level 8  
Hit Reflect - Level 10  
Smite Axe - Level 10  
Blazing Sword - Level 10  
Special Hit - Level 5  
Guilotine - Level 4  
Axe Mastery - Level 5  
Sword Mastery - Level 5

(I'm trying to make everything the same as in the game, but I'm level 68, and a Psykeeper, so I don't know much, and the reference is my brother, who is a level 68 Blade, so don't blame me if it's wrong! Sorry!)

****

Current Weapon

Sword  
Name : Iron of Clockwork  
Status of the Sword : Rare  
One-handed weapon  
**Attack:** 114~116  
**Attack speed:** Very fast  
STR+3  
Critical rate+1%  
**Required Job:** Mercenary  
**Required Level:** 30

****

Current Shield

Name : Gyro Shield  
**Defense:** 132 ~ 134  
**Required Level:** 35

****

Current Armor

Name : Valor Set  
Required Level : Level 33  
Valor Set  
Valor Helmet - Defense 119-121  
Valor Gauntlets - Defense 149-152  
Valor Boots - Defense 193-196  
Valor Suit - Defense 298-301

****

Current Cloak

Name : Cloak of Strong  
Strength +8

****

Jewelry

Necklaces  
Name : Gore Necklace +20  
HP +1018

Earrings  
Name : Plug Earring +20  
Defense +310  
Name : Demol Earring +20  
Attack +375

Rings  
Name : Stamina Ring +20  
Stamina +40  
Name : Vigor Ring +20  
Strength +40

When Naruto heard of wearing jewelry, he outright refused. But when Sakura equipped them on, Naruto was surprised to see that it didn't appear on the actual body. When he tried it, he felt stronger, and with the right choice, he got stronger than everyone else, and somehow had unusual good luck. At almost every monster that dropped, he got either a Moonstone or a Sunstone, and used it on his jewelry, bringing their level higher. Which is why all of his jewelry is +20, the highest.

Hinata went with Magician. Both she and Ayu, who's most favorite class is a Psykeeper, though that she should go with a magician first. Hinata's mana power, was in fact larger than many new magicians, due to the fact that Hinata's Kekkai Genkai is the Byakugan. Using the Byakugan takes intense concentration, and in fact, sometimes used some of the World's energy. Mages use the energy from the World to power up their magic when necessary, though not many know how to do this.

In order to execute a perfect magic spell, they must concentrate, and focus their attention on a single point, which is what most Hyuugas do when using their Byakugan. Hinata's concentration was stronger than others, and her Byakugan was stronger, much stronger than many realize. She was able to become a Magician within 5 hours, and become level 20 in another 2 hours. Many mages, with their spells stronger than others, level up much more quickly, but their have much less HP than the others. Their powerful spells make up for this. Because the Byakugan looks for chakra points and vital points, this helped Hinata with her training, because she was able to learn a way how to block the flow of mana into a wand or a staff. With a single hit, she can paralyze a monster or a person and then finish it off. This is her file.

****

Info

Name : Hyuuga Hinata  
Level : 42  
Class : Magician  
HP (Health points) : 1124  
FP (Fatigue points) : 46  
MP (Mana points) : 543  
Exp. (Experiance) : Currently 25.40%

****

Guild

Guild : The Fallen Leaf  
Guild Level : 18  
Guild Cloak/Logo : Cloak 4  
Ranking in Guild : Kingpin, Kingpin, Kingpin  
Nickname : Hime H.H./Hina

Loses : 0  
Wins : 132  
Surrenders : 0  
Contribution of Penya: 437,965  
Contribution of Quest Items : 5,737  
Total Penya in Guild : 12,425,792  
Members : 9/46

****

Statistics

Title : Mage

Attack - 1492  
Critical - 40%  
Defense - 1035  
Attack Speed - 8%

Strength - 15  
Stamina - 44  
Dexterity - 42  
Intelligence - 43  
Remaining points left - 0

****

Skills :

Vagrant Skills  
Clean Hit - Level 0  
Brandish - Level 0  
Over Cutter - Level 0

Magician Skills  
Mental Strike - Level 20 Max  
Flame Ball - Level 7  
Static Ball - Level 5  
Stone Spike - Level 5  
Swordwind - Level 5  
Ice Missle - Level 5  
Flame Geyser - Level 8  
Strongwind - Level 7  
Waterball - Level 7  
Lightning Ram - Level 7  
Rockcrash - Level 9  
Blinkpool - Level 10  
Fire Strike - Level 8  
Wind Cutter - Level 5  
Water Well - Level 6  
Lightning Shock - Level 7  
Rooting - Level 9

****

Current Weapon

Wand  
Name : Wand of Earthquake  
Status of the Wand : Rare  
One-handed weapon  
**Attack:** 114~116  
**Attack speed:** Very Slow  
INT+3  
Decreasing of Magic Motion+5%  
**Required Job:** Magician  
**Required Level:** 30

****

Current Shield

Name : Vortex Shield  
**Defense:** 165 ~ 167  
**Required Level:** 42

****

Current Armor

Name : Marble Set  
Required Level : Level 33  
Marble Set  
Marble Helmet : 95-96  
Marble Gauntlets : 119-121  
Marble Boots : 154-157  
Marble Suit : 238-241

****

Current Cloak

Name : Cloak of Wisdom  
Intelligence +8

****

Jewelry

Necklaces  
Name : Gore Necklace +20  
HP +1018

Earrings  
Name : Plug Earring +20  
Defense +310  
Name : Demol Earring +20  
Attack +375

Rings  
Name : Stamina Ring +20  
Stamina +40  
Name : Intelligence Ring +20  
Intelligence +40

As you see in both of Hinata's and Naruto's files, they are both in a guild. Surprisingly, even if it was only a few days, their guild is already level 18, which most of the times, takes actually a month before you can get it to level 18. The guild's name is "The Fallen Leaf", and they named it that, mostly to represent how low Konoha has gotten. The guild is known both in of Twilight and out of Twilight, as the guild itself has gone in many quests. People are trying to figure out who they are, but they can't, because they all wear the same disguise and clothing. A cloak with the Twilight symbol on it, the hat like Sakura's, and the cloak is almost always together. When it's not and open, underneath is all black and shadowy, so they can't see that either. Also, their face is hidden by the shadow of the witch-like hat, concealing any evidence of their identity.

They use nicknames to call each other. Like how Naruto is "Fire Fox" because he gained the trust of the Kyuubi, a demon lord that is a fox, who controls the element fire. Hinata's nickname is Hina in Twilight, and Hime H.H. or just Hime outside. Many people are trying to figure out who they are by their nicknames, but to no avail because no one can figure it out. For ninjas, they aren't really smart. Over their Twilight cloak, is another cloak which is how many people identify them. Naruto's is the Cloak of Strong and Hinata's is the Cloak of Wisdom. For each of "The Fallen Leaf" members, they wear a different cloak. The cloaks are The Cloak of Accord, Cloak of Quick Info, Dragon Cloak, Gaia Cloak, Darkness Cloak (which is also Cloak 11 for the guilds), Intelligence Cloak (which is also the School Cloak) and Cloak of the Sea God. The first 7 members, Naruto decided, would wear the cloaks to show who the leaders were. This is one of the reasons as to why there were so many people who wanted to join. Though, the 7places were filled with Hinata's and Naruto's closest friends, the closest friends in Twilight that they made and could trust. Here's the info on them, but only part of it.

Name : Tanemura Zaon  
Level : 70  
Class : Psykeeper  
Gender : Male  
Age : 17 years old, older twin of Zano  
Siblings : Zano the younger twin  
Appearance : Silver hair and dark blue eyes  
Ranking in Guild : Captain, Captain, Captain  
Cloak : Darkness Cloak  
Nickname : Kurai (Dark)

Name : Tanemura Zano  
Level : 70  
Class : Elementor  
Gender : Female  
Age : 17 years old, younger twin of Zaon  
Siblings : Zaon, the older twin  
Appearance : Silver hair and dark blue eyes  
Ranking in Guild : Captain, Captain, Captain  
Cloak : Gaia Cloak  
Nickname : Hikari (Light)

Name : Izumi Amea  
Level : 65  
Class : Ranger  
Gender : Female  
Age : 18 years old  
Siblings : None  
Appearance : Light, meadow grass green hair and storm cloud eyes  
Ranking in Guild : Kingpin, Kingpin  
Cloak : Cloak of Accord  
Nickname : Meadow

Name : Maeda Hace  
Level : 71  
Class : Knight  
Gender : Male  
Age : 19 years old  
Siblings : Maeda Kiana, deceased, died on a sacrificial attack to weaken the God Shade  
Appearance : Onyx hair and silver, dragon-like eyes  
Ranking in Guild : Kingpin, Kingpin  
Cloak : Dragon Cloak  
Nickname : Dragon

Name : Korinu Ina  
Level : 68  
Class : Jester  
Gender : Female  
Age : 17 years old  
Siblings : Korinu Isa, older twin sibling  
Appearance : White hair and black eyes  
Ranking in Guild : Captain, Captain  
Cloak : Cloak of Quick Info  
Nickname : Fushigi (Mysterious)

Name : Korinu Isa  
Level : 75  
Class : Ringmaster  
Gender : Female  
Age : 18 years old, because she was born on December 31, at 11:59 pm, while Ina was born on January 1, at 12:01 am.  
Siblings : Korinu Ina, younger twin sibling  
Appearance : White hair and black eyes  
Ranking in Guild Captain, Captain, Captain  
Cloak : Intelligence Cloak  
Nickname : Angel

Name : Yuane Akito  
Level : 73  
Class : Blade  
Gender : Male  
Age : 16 years old  
Siblings : Yuane Itsuko, deceased, died of poisoning while helping to cure those in the war, some got in her own cuts and she died minutes later  
Appearance : Onyx hair and blood red eyes  
Ranking in Guild : Kingpin, Kingpin  
Cloak : Cloak of the Sea God  
Nickname : Mizu Devil

Naruto was immediately greeted by his guild members as soon as they appeared in Twilight. In Twilight, despite it's friendly nature and all, not many guilds get along as well. Most of the time, guilds are put together with random people and are expected get along. Though, nothing really happens, so those kind of guilds always fail, sadly enough. Very few, rare guilds, ever do get along with random people, but the most rarest kinds are those guilds that are put together of true friends, such as Naruto's and Hinata's.

"Isa, Ina!" Hinata greeted. Since Hinata and Naruto were low levels, the other guild members took care of them, but in the ninja world, they were really powerful. It was only in Twilight that they had to work on, their magical abilities other than ninjas, because the monsters there that lived in the outer borders of the cities, but still in Twilight, went by levels. Sakura guessed, in about 2 weeks at the most of 8 hours every day, both Hinata and Naruto would be level 60, or in even less days. Naruto high-fived with all of the boys and waved to the girls. Hinata greeted the boys, and the girls all had a group hug.

"Only 2 more days until the Festival!" Zano cheered happily, as everyone else also cheered too.

"So, should we go to the Bang place to just hang out until the Festival, help out at the Festival place, or go and level up?" Hinata asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"At the Bang's place, it's probably crowded, Sakura-chan told us to stay away from the Festival since they wanted it to be a surprise and I don't want to face her wrath, so why not leveling?" Naruto suggested. Everyone agreed.

"We'll become our other lower classes than." Naruto nodded. With a bright light, the other 7 members of The Fallen Leaf attire suddenly changed, and their levels were different.

Zaon became a level 45 Assist, Zano became a level 45 Mercenary, Hace became a level 44 Magician, Akito became a level 43 Acrobat, Ina and Isa were both a level 48 Magician, and Amea became a level 47 Assist.

In Twilight, if you had more than 1 class, the levels wouldn't all change at the same time. No, instead you had to work at each class at different times, so if you had two classes, a Assist and a Acrobat, and you leveled up as an Assist, only your level in the Assist class would go up, not your skills or stats in the Acrobat. (I know it makes no sense, but it should sorta make a little sense)

"Let's go over to Darkon, the Steam Walkers." Everyone nodded, and suddenly, dust and dirt was flying away from where they stood. Magic radiated off from the ground that they stood on, and suddenly, brooms and boards appeared out of thin air. It stood next to their owners, except for Hinata and Naruto, who had items that looked like a Motorbike. Hinata's motorbike was a white and red color, while Naruto's was a mixture of red and orange. They got on it, and it lifted up into the air.

"To Darkon!" Naruto cheered out, as his Motorbike zoomed by in the air, magic dust and a trail of colorful light flying behind him, the rest following.

"Race ya!" Naruto revved up his Motorbike, flying off at full speed.

"Hey! No fair! Your flying item has more power than ours!" Both twins, all 4 children yelled out, trying to go faster. Hinata laughed, as she slowed down to their speed. Even at normal speed for the Motorbike, was faster than their Ignice Boards or Projan Brooms.

"Why do you get Meteobikes while we have to buy from either Dior, Tina, or Almani?" Akito asked grumpily, glaring at the now orange dot ahead.

"We have some more Meteobikes and Clockwork Bikes, and other flying equipment in our Guild warehouse. We can give you. Um, hold on, I'm gonna switch." Hianta smiled, as everyone stared at her in shock.

"Um...Hinata? You do know that we are flying over 12,000 feet in the air, right? How we're even getting air I can't remember." Hinata nodded.

"Well, see you in a few seconds!" With that last statement, her Meteobike disappeared, leaving Hinata free-falling from her place.

"HINATA!"

"YAHOOOO!" Hinata yelled in glee, as she dropped like a bomb to the ground. Then, once again, the same magic radiated off from her feet, and she neared the ground. People were cheering at her, rather than yelling and screaming.

"HINATA! HINATA!" Just before she could reach the ground....

**__**

POOF

You think it was a clone? No!

She landed with a large poof, onto a large, sky blue colored cloud, sending puffs of it flying away and water dripping on a few close by. The cloud flew back up into the air with amazing speed, people still cheering at her performance. Within 10 seconds, she made it back to her friends, who were now in Flarine. They were just in Saint Morning. Zaon shook his head at the girl who used to be super-shy.

"You are crazy, Hinata." Hinata just smiled.

"I know." Was her simple reply, and they left it at that. Hinata sighed in relief, as she laid down on the fluffy light blue cloud. Unlike other clouds, this clouds could actually be bended to the owner's will, and could hold weight.

"This is what I call heaven."

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stormed angrily through the streets of Konoha.

"Damn that Naruto! Where the hell is he?" He roared out, scaring the kids that were playing 'ninja' in the streets.

"Now now Sasuke, control your temper." Kakashi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke glared at the silver-haired teacher.

"He's always disappearing! Leaving us with his work!" Sasuke yelled out in annoyance. Karin frowned and crossed her arms.

"Sasuke-kun! Can we just go home?" She whined. Kakashi threw a glare at her.

"Sasuke, Naruto has done more work ever since Sakura has left. He deserves to go on and off from missions. Think of it as a break. Plus, he's probably training while going wherever he is. You know that boy. Can never stop training." Sasuke grumbled, as Sasuke and Karin reluctantly followed their sensei back to Team 7 training grounds, resuming their training that had just been interrupted by Sasuke's rant.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The strange creature suffered multiple attacks, as the sword did blow after blow on it. Like a whiplash being controlled by a machine set on full speed, the monster was attacked, the strange machine breaking down with every move. Then, when the user stopped to take a breath, it attacked. The person inside the machine crackled, as he watched the boy grunt with pain, but it was short-lived, as it's health was low. Before the man could do anymore damage to the boy, he charged at the machine, the silver blade gleaming in the shining sun, the green handle gripped firmly in the boy's hands, and the gold jewel shining with FP being charged into it.

"Bloody Strike!" He yelled out, delivering the final blow to the man and it's machine, the machine breaking down with puffs of steam billowing out, as he fell to the ground, his creation laid broken before him. He laid there, fading into who-knows-where, one thought going through his mind.

Oh well. There are over 1,000 of me out there, and I will re-spawn soon, right?

...Right?

__

Right?

RIGHT?

Oh wait, never mind, I'm back already.

Naruto straightened up in satisfaction, as another Steam Walker laid dead at his feet. Soon, it slowly faded away, before it vanished completely. Then, seconds later, another one re-spawned, most likely the same one he had just killed. His eyes seemed to be examining something invisible, but everyone knew what he was looking at, and Naruto punched the air.

"Hell yea! 96.36 exp.!" Naruto actually said the letters, e, x, and p, when he said experiance. Everyone here says it, like it's some sort of game, a virtual reality that is never-ending, one that can replace real life. And it's true, it is replacing real life, but it's true, real, and not on a computer screen. (If only it _was _true :P) Hinata smiled, as she the gleaming, red jewel on the shiny rod that was grasped in her hand charged with mana, was fired at the Steam Walker.

"Mental Strike!" She yelled out, her body twisting and turning, her flexibility helping her a lot. She casted the spell a few more times, before the monster laid dead as well.

"I got 74.36 exp. We'll be level 60 in no time!" Hinata said happily, and Naruto nodded. She grabbed out a translucent bottle filled up to the rim with a blue liquid, and chugged the entire thing down. A purple glow surrounded her, as suddenly, her mana was charged to the max, and another green glow surrounded her, this time from Amea, her Stick of Roritoren returning to her side. She smiled.

"There you go, HP full. Let me re-buff you." With multiple twirls of the stick, different colored glows surrounded both Hinata and Naruto, Amea muttering out spells with each twirl. She stopped, and the light diminished.

"Done! Now, go back to leveling!" Amea said happily, as they did so. Another person came up to them, a level 34 Mercenary, flying on a Ignice Board.

"Hey, can you guys help me level up?" He asked, and Hinata checked his information, the only part that was shown. Their name, level, and class. Donbo Jun.

"Sorry, Jun. But we can't..." Sakura and Tenten had told them not to help people, who searched all day for someone to help them level up, while in that 1 day, could in fact level up already. They should learn how to fend for themselves, but only help a few people. Ayu told them to test them first. If you said no, and they said please, and you said no again, and they make up excuses, than you know that you can't trust them. But, if you said no, and they said okay and flew away to find someone else or go to their own training area, than you should help them level up for maybe 10 or 20 minutes. Jun frowned.

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw, come on. It's called _leeching! _It will _help _you. Get it?" He retorted angrily, before forcefully sending Hinata a invitation to a party. Yea, in Twilight, there's like some sort of computer thing going through. You could only make a party if the other said okay, and then you had to magically send a invitation to them, and it will appear in their vision, like their files. Hinata glared.

"I...said...NO!" Hinata roared at Jun, who squeaked.

"You do no that you are 9 levels below me? If you can beat me in a match, then I _might _let you. But hey, you'd be wasting your reputation." Jun flew off within a blink of an eye, Hinata leaning back with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I _hate _people like that." Hinata said, before resuming to attack (was she attacking it with more power than normal? I feel sorry for them...) the unsuspecting Steam Walkers, each one dieing. Naruto slowly edged away from Hinata, and resumed fighting _farther _away from the angry girl.

Note to self - Never piss of a Hyuuga, especially girls.

Naruto would remember that forever.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! Lol. Trust me, if you play FlyFF, you could actually free-fall! xD It is _SO _much fun. When you fall, it feels like you're actually falling yourself. Since FlyFF is 3-D, it makes you feel as if you're in the game. Neat, yah? You won't believe how many times I free-falled in FlyFF and felt my heart stop, literally, before it went back beating 5 seconds later. xD I even scared some people to death, lol. And no, I am not sponsoring for FlyFF. It already lags enough there. But, hope you liked this chapter! And I know that Hinata is OOC. Oh, and there are actually people called Omen, Vuist, Cari, Banshee, Riion, in the game too. So, if you see them in FlyFF, tell them that they are famous! lol. Review please!**

Midnight Hell~


	11. And I Hope For Tomorrow

**xD Yay! Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the updates time-span. I have lots of things to do and all that...Well, anyway, here's the new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"I **hate **people like that." Hinata said, before resuming to attack (was she attacking it with more power than normal? I feel sorry for them...) the unsuspecting Steam Walkers, each one dieing. Naruto slowly edged away from Hinata, and resumed fighting farther away from the angry girl._

_Note to self - Never piss of a Hyuuga, especially girls._

_Naruto would remember that forever._

_End Recap:_

Jun, apparently, had decided to pretend and try to get a level up. Everyone wanted to know the strength of the two newcomers, and apparently, they were very strong. He apologized to them, and explained the situation. They nodded, and said it was okay. Most of the time, people who asked for help forcefully, had a reason, and a very good reason. It was either they just wanted to test out how they were, like their personality or how strong they were.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, watching as everyone neglected the children. He frowned, when he saw a boy of maybe around 4 or 5 years old, peering out of a dark alleyway behind a store. Gently clutching the stone around his neck, it glowed lightly, and Naruto found that the boy's heart only contained bitterness, sadness, rage, anger, but hidden deep under it was confusion. Naruto felt something clutch at his heart, when he saw that the child was going through the same thing as what he did when he was younger, except he probably didn't get beaten up as much. Slowly walking up to the child, he raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey." The boy jumped back startled, eyes growing wide in fear when he noticed that Naruto was wearing a ninja headband. The boy took slow steps away, before Naruto reached into his pocket full of food from Twilight. He pulled out two steaming loaves of banana bread, which Naruto had steamed up with a fire spell. He also took out a Fruit Ice Water, to drown it down with. He held it out to the boy. Naruto smiled.

"Hungry, eh?" He asked, and the boy nodded. Naruto held it out further, and this time the boy took it, and chowed down on it. He looked in wonder, as the Fruit Ice Water refilled itself, and the Banana bread reappeared again. By this time, Naruto was already walking away, but he heard the words uttered from the young boy's mouth.

"Thank you." Naruto turned his head slightly and nodded, before running up and jumping onto the roof. Then, without using any chakra or mana at all, he went so fast that all you could see was a yellow/orange blur. Within seconds, he jumped down in front of a large house, and straightened himself up just as Hinata walked out. Naruto smiled largely.

"Good afternoon Hinata!" Naruto said, as Hinata smiled.

"Good afternoon, Naruto." She greeted, and they started walking towards the Hokage office, talking about a few things.

"Hinata, the festival is next week Friday, right?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yea. I can't wait to see how it is!" Naruto laughed, as Hinata joined in. They knocked on the doors, and went into the office.

"Baa-chan. What's our mission?" Naruto asked boredly. Tsunade twitched, but remained her calm posture.

"Naruto....We _do _have an upcoming war, you know...." Tsunade said slowly, as if trying to get her point across. Naruto nodded.

"So, you and Hinata will be going around, asking for who will be helping us fight, who will be helping to tend the wounded, and who will stay back in the shelter we provided. Please make sure to get everyone, for we need to get our plan ready." Naruto nodded again.

"Baa-chan. When will the attack happen? And by who?" Hinata asked.

"I'm afraid it will be next week. We're not sure by what day, but we need to be sure to be ready for them. The attack will be planned by Orochimaru. He has spies all over, and so they may have more reinforcements along the way." Naruto nodded.

"Okay. Sure. We'll get to it." Naruto said, before both him and Hinata poofed away. Tsunade groaned, as she let her head bang down onto her desk.

"Damn you Naruto. What happened?" She asked to no one in particular. She moved the chair back to the window, as she surveyed the village.

"This isn't good....Not good at all...."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

5 hours later....

"NO MORE!" Naruto wailed out, as they rounded another block. Hinata sighed. How many houses had they been to already? Their feet was killing them. Oh what she'd give to have a nice feet massage.

"Don't worry Naruto! We only have 305 .....more houses....to go..." Hinata's voice went small after awhile. Both Hinata and Naruto stared at the map that Hinata was holding with disbelief. Suddenly, Lee appeared out of no where.

"Hello my most youthful friends! Having a youthful day I see? Why are you spending your most youthful lives staring at this map?!" Lee cried out, as Hinata and Naruto still gaped at the map. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked over Naruto's head. He grabbed the map and the clipboard from Hinata, and turned to Lee.

"Lee...mind doing us a favor?"

10 seconds later....

"IF I CAN NOT DO THIS WITHIN 2 HOURS, I SHALL RUN AROUND KONOHA 3,000 TIMES!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto's work.

"Good job. Now, time to go home. My feet are killing me!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto watched, as the people who were assisting in the war stood in front of them. All the ninjas were there, and some of the civilians agreed to help out with the medical needs. The rest stayed scattered around, waiting for the Hokage to announce what they were going to do. Suddenly, Tsunade walked up, and everyone fell silent.

"Everyone. As many of you have heard, an upcoming war is about to start. We need anyone and everyone who can help to fight them off. The ninjas who will be helping, please stay here. The civilians and medics, please go to the Hospital Head Nurse. The rest of the civilians, stay with Iruka there, who will be instructing you on what to do." Everyone scattered to their places, as Tsunade began again.

"We will be having people protect the main gates of Konoha, along with back-up. There will also be ninjas staying on the top walls to keep watch and try to keep back any ninjas coming. Special jounins shall have places to keep watch of, and there will be others aiding the wounded back to the main hospital. The rest, shall be scattered where necessary." Naruto raised an eyebrow. What a pathetic strategy, he thought. None the less, everyone nodded, and she began to read the names off of the list. The Konoha 11, including Karin, were the ones who were scattered where necessary, since Tsunade knew that she had almost no control over them. The senseis, kept watch over the main gates, North, South, East, and West gates. The others were placed somewhere where Naruto either did not know, or did not hear. It was finally over 30 minutes later.

Naruto sighed in relief, when it was finally over. Hinata came by, to offer some water, which he took gratefully. He drank all of it in one gulp, and handed it back to Hinata, just as the rest of Konoha 11 came by.

"Hey teme." Naruto said, as Sasuke 'hned' in return. They chatted for about 10 minutes, before Naruto stood up, and he nodded to Hinata.

"Well, we gotta go. See ya." Naruto smiled, as he dragged Hinata along. They then ran into the forest once they were out of sight from Sasuke's view, and spent the entire day inside of Twilight, before they finally returned in time to watch the younger ninjas train.

"Only 5 more days..." Naruto muttered.

"Why don't we ask you-know-who for help?" Hinata offered. Naruto shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling that the war will happen on Halloween." Naruto muttered out sadly. Hinata sat down besides Naruto, looking at him.

"So that's what got you so upset, huh?" she asked gently. Naruto nodded.

"We won't be able to have fun. I don't even know if we will make it out alive!" Naruto screamed in frustration, gripping at his hair. Hinata sighed.

"Naruto, calm down." she said, but Naruto wouldn't calm down.

"And what happens if Orochimaru finds it?! What will happen to us?!" He yelled out. Luckily for them, they were high above, so no one could hear them...or see what Hinata was about to do.

"Naru-"

"And they'll...might even take advantage of it! Plus, I know teme still has feelings for Sakura or maybe even Ayu, and he might try to break them up! What do you think Hin-mmph!" The rest was muttered out, as Hinata gently placed her lips over on Naruto's, effectively blocking out any...er, real words coming out. She pulled back within 3 seconds, face blushing deeply. Naruto sat there, dazed, and Hinata then quickly ran away. Naruto finally snapped out of it, as she got halfway away from him.

"Hinata! Wait!" But it was too late. She was already out of sight. Naruto dropped his hand, and touched his lips gently.

"She...kissed me..." He muttered out dreamily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The night before Halloween....

Konoha was literally in a panic. It was only a few more hours until Halloween, and they didn't even when Orochimaru will strike. They had found out by a search party led by Sasuke, that Orochimaru had somehow convinced the rest of the nations to aid in the war. Only Sunagakure (don't know how to spell it, sorry!) stayed by Konoha's side, but even they had doubts. People were screaming, children were crying, and ninjas were running around the place to make sure everything was in check. Naruto sighed at the chaos unfolding, as he watched from his place on top of the North gate. He suddenly jumped down, and jumped onto a tree branch. Then, closing his eyes, the Sunstone around his neck glowed bright yellow, as he suddenly had a view of everything in Konoha.

"Good, no children are left out. They all got to the shelter. Hopefully there's enough food. Might gonna go restock at Twilight before this war happens." He muttered to himself, before he opened his eyes again, and the light shimmered away. Hinata jumped down right next to him.

"So. Think we're gonna make it?" Hinata asked, as she surveyed the area. Naruto turned and smiled at her.

"I don't think we're gonna make it..." Hinata's smile faltered. "I _know _we're gonna make it." Hinata nodded, before it turned silent once again. Naruto turned to her.

"Hinata....What...was that kiss about?" He asked shyly, as Hinata's face turned bright red.

"U-uh...u-um..." Hinata stuttered, as she cursed herself for her habit of stuttering that she thought she got rid of. "I-I....Iloveyou!" She said really quickly, that no one could catch it, except for Naruto. He stared at her in shock, before slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"R-really?" He asked hesistantly. Hinata nodded. He broke out in a huge grin.

"Well guess what? I love you too." He said softly. Hinata pulled away, as Naruto looked at her with a confused expression.

"B-but...What about Sakura-chan?" she asked. Naruto smiled.

"Hinata. I like Sakura as a sister. She's the closest thing to me as a sister. I like her, but as a family-sort." Hinata nodded in understanding.

"So, if we don't make it out alive....What do you think Sakura-chan might do?" Naruto paled. He _knew _she had the power of Resurrection, and when she brought them back to the world of living again....

It's back to the world of the dead for them.

"M-Maybe she won't be too angry..." Hinata shook her head.

"Maybe we should tell her." She suggested. Naruto sighed.

"But I don't want to ruin the festival. And I know that Konoha needs help...I just don't know what to do anymore." Naruto confessed. "Ever since we've been to Twilight, I've seen things a lot more differently. I can see through their lies, their deceptions. It hurts, it hurts Hinata. To know that your life is almost practically a lie."

"Then, try think about what Ayu, Tenten, and Sakura felt when they learned that their entire life was a lie." Naruto froze. He hadn't thought about it. It was true. Their entire life was a lie. Then, only to find out after a break-up with your friends, that you are meant to rule an entire village, at the age of 15/16. But suddenly, Naruto realized something. He stood up and stared at Hinata.

"We _can't _tell her. We'd be putting the entire village of Eternal Twilight in danger. Orochimaru will find out about it, and he would look for people will those hearts. Shade, the goddess was evil, and she was still in there. We don't know how sturdy Twilight is, because after it's frozen time, there was no real threat. We _can't _put it in danger. I'd rather try and take Orochimaru and the other 3 nations alone then put them in danger." Naruto finished, and Hinata smiled.

"You always put others in front of yourself, ne, Naruto?" Hinata hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Let's go visit Sakura-chan...." Naruto said, and Hinata knew what he meant.

"Probably our last visit to Twilight."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto and Hinata appeared in front of Twilight, as they stared in awe at the colorful decorations. It was full of colors, but the most noticeable were orange and black, for Halloween. A ghostly figure flew on by, smiling at them. His pale white hair and kind smile with the intelligent twinkle in his eyes made it clear who he was.

"Nice to see you again, Priest Alastaire." Naruto greeted warmly, as the man smiled once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again too. Have you been working on that jutsu that Sakura-sama gave you in that scroll?" He asked in the kind voice of his, but it was softer than normal. Naruto nodded.

"I almost got it. Only a few more tries and I'll have mastered it." He nodded, then turned to Hinata.

"How about you? How's your jutsu going on?" Hinata smiled.

"Wonderful. I've been able to summon them already."

"Good, what is their names? I'm afraid that being a ghost sometimes make me forget many things." Hinata nodded.

"Kurai and Hikari. They really are opposites." Hinata said, as he smiled.

"It was wonderful talking to you. I'll be going now." They nodded, and waved goodbye, as Priest Alastaire faded away to another place. They walked through, and saw their guild, the Fallen Leaf hanging out at the plaza in Saint Morning. They waved, as the guild members waved back. They walked over to the large tower, a.k.a. residence of the Tasokages, and went in.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed out at the top of his lungs, until a hand clamped his mouth shut. He looked to the owner of the hand, only to see a twitching Sakura. He paled immediately.

"H-hi S-Sakura-chan..." He said softly, which came out as nothing more than a mere muffled noises, due to Sakura's hand.

"Naruto...What have I told you about screaming out my name inside of my home?" She asked as politely as she could.

"To not."

"And what were you just doing?"

"....Screaming your name..." Sakura sighed, as she took away her hand.

"I'll let you off since tomorrow is the festival, but you won't get so lucky next time." Naruto nodded, and leaped away from Sakura once she was done, and hid behind Hinata. Sakura noticed how close Naruto was, and saw that Hinata wasn't blushing...She smirked.

"So, when did you guys get together?" She asked, and Hinata blushed red. Naruto stuttered out inaudible words before falling and tripping over his own feet.

"H-how'd y-you k-know?" Hinata asked. Sakura smirked.

"You two are too easy to read." Sakura stated, as she slung her arms around their shoulders.

"Come on, I've decided to make the events happen 1 day earlier!" Sakura stated with a smile. Hinata stared at her in disbelief.

"No. Way."

"Yes way." Hinata screamed out in delight.

"Yes! We'll get to level 60 in no time!" She screamed, and Naruto joined in.

"So, it's a 3.5x exp. event, 2x rate of Sunstones and Moonstones drop, 2x the rate of items dropping, 50% off every item, and 50x the attack for each and every person. Everyone will level up at least 3 levels by today if they train." Sakura mused, as they walked out. Already, people were crowding around the shops and stores, eager to already buy their armour for higher levels and get lots of food, and many of the training areas were full.

"You're both level 50 now, so, let's go and fight at the Syliaca. You'll get the most exp. there." Sakura said, as they used the Darkon Blinkwings. Within 10 seconds, they appeared in Darkon, where it too was crowded. They then quickly took out their flying equipment, and flew out of the crowded area, and into the monster zone. They flew over the bridge, and then landed, where they were met with a very crowded area full of people fighting. They ran threw the place, and instead, went to the small Syliacas, where there weren't as much people.

"Guys, did I tell you that if you want, you can become both of your Second classes at the same time?" Sakura asked, as they froze right where they were. Naruto broke out in a huge grin, as he took out his sword.

"Well....why don't we speed it up then?" asked a voice behind the three, as Naruto turned to see his guild members.

"Guys!"

"We've decided to help around. Besides, what fun is it when we get to fight high levels without our own leader?" Hace asked, and Hinata smiled.

"Thanks."

"No more talking! Let's get back to leveling!" Sakura shouted, as everyone in the place cheered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wonderful...Our plan is coming into action..." A voice hissed out from his place in the depth of the shadows.

"How much longer until we launch the attack, my lord?" A ninja asked. He chuckled.

"Just a few more hours....Are the preparations all done?" 3 people bowed down.

"Yes. Everything is in place." A man with white hair and glasses stepped out from his place, and bowed down.

"Sorry to interrupt...But what of the rumours?" He asked. The man growled.

"What rumours, Kabuto?!" Kabuto flinched at his voice.

"Well, my lord. There seems to be rumours of the legendary village. The Village of Eternal Twilight, it seems, is true." The man hissed.

"Legendary village? They _are _rumours, and nothing more! There is no such thing! We have sent out search parties over and over again. No result!"

"But, what of the famous group...The Fallen Leaf, I presume." He said. The man growled again.

"No more talk of this! This plan must go without a hitch!" The man slammed his fist down onto the wooden table in front of him. Kabuto bowed his head down again.

"Yes...Orochimaru-sama..."

"Soon...very soon...I shall be ruler of the 5 nations!"

* * *

**The chapter's done now xD I _know _it's not Halloween, lol. But the chapter got out too late. So, it's gonna be Halloween in January xD Free chocolate bars for everyone! Ooohhh....Kabuto suspects something about the Fallen Leaf, but Orochimaru denies it...So, what will come of Konoha and Sunagakure? Found out in the next chapter!**

**Happy New Years! **

**Midnight Hell~**


	12. Find the Orbs and Pray For the Future

**Meow, Midnight here! Finally updated this story again...Btw, I have school now, so I won't be able to update again as much...Oh, only 8 more chapter until I get to update my other 2 stories again, and chapter 20. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"Wonderful...Our plan is coming into action..." A voice hissed out from his place in the depth of the shadows._

_"How much longer until we launch the attack, my lord?" A ninja asked. He chuckled._

_"Just a few more hours....Are the preparations all done?" 3 people bowed down._

_"Yes. Everything is in place." A man with white hair and glasses stepped out from his place, and bowed down._

_"Sorry to interrupt...But what of the rumours?" He asked. The man growled._

_"What rumours, Kabuto?!" Kabuto flinched at his voice._

_"Well, my lord. There seems to be rumours of the legendary village. The Village of Eternal Twilight, it seems, is true." The man hissed._

_"Legendary village? They are rumours, and nothing more! There is no such thing! We have sent out search parties over and over again. No result!"_

_"But, what of the famous group...The Fallen Leaf, I presume." He said. The man growled again._

_"No more talk of this! This plan must go without a hitch!" The man slammed his fist down onto the wooden table in front of him. Kabuto bowed his head down again._

_"Yes...Orochimaru-sama..."_

_"Soon...very soon...I shall be ruler of the 5 nations!"_

_:End Recap_

Night fell, casting a thick blanket of darkness over the already dark forest. Trees blocked the sun from shining through, water covering parts of the ground from the large puddles to the east. Vines hung from the thick tree branches, towering even above a skyscraper. The roots itself, bore above the ground's surface, going from 1 millimeter high to over 10 feet high. Though, despite the lack of sunlight, the forest prospered well, the leaves and grass being a nice, forest green color. Hinata leaped from root to root, clad in her Rhaneat Set +10, the suit glowing a nice, pale lavender color. She clutched her Qurion Staff +5 as she plummeted 9 feet onto another root, her staff also giving off a pale lavender glow.

As Hinata jumped to another root, she suddenly dodged swiftly to the left, just as a large blue bolt came flying by right where she was once standing. Hinata spun on her heel, whirling to face a bunch of......

Trees?

....HOLY FUCKEN' SHOOT!

IT'S WALKING!

....And is that a face I see?.....

With a magical whirl of her staff, flames started to spark of the very top of her staff, and around the area of where the Masquerpets, known as Antiquerys, before yelling out a single spell which sent them all do dust.

"Burningfield!" All at once, flames and fire bursted from the very top of thin air, and struck down at once at the giant mob. Fire continued to stream down, before every single one was dead. All that was left, were just a few embers and ashes, that were quickly blown away. Hinata grinned, as a blue glow surrounded her. Naruto jumped down from the highest root, just finishing off another mob as well. His Einy Set +10 glowing a bright blue color, and wielding an Emeryl Sword +5 in his left hand, and a Qurion Sword +6 in his right hand, both also giving off a bright blue glow.

"Well, we finally reached level 85!" Naruto cheered out, as Hinata grinned.

"So...Let's see...We're both level 85, and in Assist Class I'm level 50, as you are too in you're Acrobat Class. I think we're good." Hinata commented, as Naruto nodded. Hinata dug around in her bag that magically appeared out of nowhere, taking out two rich reddish-brown paper rolled up and tied with a crimson ribbon. Giving one to Naruto, she untied the string, revealing a light blue orb. She and Naruto then concentrated, as light blue rings started to swirl around them. They both made sure not to make any steps or else the Blinkwings would be canceled.

They appeared in the Plaza in front of the Main Office in Flarine. Naruto and Hinata smiled and waved to the people who said hi as they appeared. Nodding to each other, they summoned their Flying Equipment, and flew up to the flying ship above of the Plaza. There, was the rest of the Fallen Leaf, and The Moon's Serenade Guild, which consisted of Sakura, Ayu, Tenten, and the others. They too have a guild their logo being Cloak 15. They waved, as Naruto and Hinata dropped from their Flying Equipment, it disappearing as well.

"Hina-chan!" Zano greeted Hinata, giving her a hug. Hianta giggled, returning the hug.

"So, now that we're all level 85, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked, high-fiving the boys of both guilds.

"We could always giant monster hunting." Cari suggested from her place on the thin cord, the only boundary separating them from temporary death.

"Sorry, not this time. We have a mission today." Naruto grinned.

"Couldn't wait for another!" Naruto yelled, punching the air with his fists.

"Though, it's slightly harder than most. Gonna take about one day at least." At this, Hinata and Naruto paled. Ayu noticed this.

"Guys? What's wrong?" She asked, as Naruto shook his head.

"You _sure _it's gonna take at least 1 day?" He asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Yes. Though, this one is more serious than others. You know the Legend of how Twilight was created?" Sakura asked, as they all nodded, but Sakura stopped Naruto and Hinata from nodding.

"You guys though, don't really know the true story. Parts of it is mistold and the names are mixed up." Naruto and Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Your story is missing some parts, so, let's tell you the full story........"

_Internette was the universe where inexhaustible energy flowed endlessly. It was here, that everything began. During the beginning, 5 beings of unlimited power, decided to create a world. Those 5 beings, were the 5 Gods and Godesses of Internette. Raon, the God of Fire, Herness, the Goddess of Water, Iblis, the God of Wind, Shade, the Goddess of Earth, and Ishirut, the God of Thunder. They gathered bits of themselves, for Raon created magma, Herness created the rivers and oceans, Iblis created the air, Shade created the land, and Ishirut created lightning. Walking amongst the stars, they created a world devoid of fear, of hate, and of danger. This world was full of absolute peace. _

_They had created the land known as Roika._

_Though, when they had finished, they thought that something was missing, until from behind the trees stepped the curiosity-driven humans, and from amongst the mountains, stepped the Dwarpets. The Gods and Goddesses nodded in approval, sensing that everything was perfect._

_The land itself was not tainted with that of the outside world. This place was where there was no feuds, greed, no pain, or hatred. For many, many generations, the 5 beings looked after their world, as they smiled gracefully upon their work. Doting on their creations like proud parents, they watched as Mankind grew into a species of thoughtful philosophers, loving care-givers, and brilliant scholars. The Gods pushed stars across the night sky to illuminate the pearlescent cities of the Dwarpets and danced through the heavens to the thumping rhythms of their songs. Caoins, a spiritual type of people, who believed everything had spirit in them, and with them, the people treated everything respect._

_To them, Life was precious, something that was meaningful yet unpredictable to them. Harmonious peace, joy, happiness, hope, love and faith reigned their world._

_Then, suddenly, without warning, they left. But, before they did so, they created the Goddess Rhisis, to take watch and care over their world. They also passed their secrets onto the Dwarpets, whom they entrusted with._

"So? We already heard all of this." Naruto cut in, as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes...but did you hear of what _kind _of secrets they passed on?" Naruto stayed silent. She smiled. "I thought so."

_The Dwarpets were outraged._

_"Why are you leaving us? After all these generations....why are you leaving us?" They asked. But the 5 beings shook their head._

_"We can not tell you. We have our own reason, but I must tell you this. Danger approaches. It will be a long time from now, even after this Great War you foresee, but, it is still danger you must be careful of. If not stopped, Roika may be destroyed." The Dwarpets fell silent at this. _

_"This is why, we have infused some of our power, into these orbs." Raon said, holding out 5, floating orbs of 5 different colors. They had no scratches at all, and the orbs were of course, full of power. The orbs had golden vines wrapping around them (_If you have ever seen Pokemon movie Heros : Latios and Latias, think of the orb that Misty won after the water race, it's like that without the inscriptions, and in 4 other different colors plus that_), and power inside of the orbs seem to swirl within the orb. Red, blue, green, gray/white, and yellow orbs flew into the Elder Dwarpet's hands._

_"T-this power..." Herness nodded._

_"It is our power. When the time comes, 5 people will learn how to hone it's power, and use it to destroy that evil. I'm afraid that we must leave..." Ishirut said, their forms shimmering. The Dwarpets bowed._

_"We shall protect it with our lives." But, a young Dwarpet stumbled up._

_"B-but! How shall we know who are they!?" He asked. They had already disappeared, but 5 voices echoed through their heads._

**_'You'll know....you'll know....'_**

"This land was once called Roika, actually. But, as you know, Bubble and Iblis together sent away this place faraway. It actually meant that they ripped Roika out of Internette, practically destroying the entire universe. Though, the endless stream of power, quickly repaired it and now the universe is okay, though without Roika. Because Roika was now infested with not only us humans, but also Masquerpets, the monsters you face, it was called 'Twilight'."

"This is why our Village was named it, to show that Light and Darkness could work together. Sure, they attack us, but...we still can work together. Despite our differences. This is the end of the story that you never really will hear. The rest you all know." Sakura finished, as Naruto and Hinata looked at Sakura.

"Wait, Sakura-chan...Does that mean we have to go and search for the orbs?" Naruto asked Sakura, and she nodded.

"I already have a vague idea of who the Chosen are, but we need to test it out. We'll have to go and search for problem is...There's...how should I say...a _lock _we must open...A lock we must put the orbs in and open it in order to defend off the evil...And the lock could be...anywhere..." Sakura said, ver voice becoming uncertain as she reached the end of her statements. Naruto groaned.

"No way! We have to go and search the entire world?!" Naruto yelled out, catching the attention of many below. Though, they quickly went back onto their own business, knowing that they shouldn't get in the way or anything.

"Though, there's one thing I know. The orbs, could not be in-tack if they were not in their own native place. Also, they had to place it in the most powerful place. So, the Fire Orb must be in the place where it had the most power flowing the the Fire Element, the Water Orb inside the place flowing with the Water Element, and so on. That part should be easy. But, it's just the lock..." Sakura said, her voice drifting off. Riion stood up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Sakura, when you said you have a 'vague idea' I know you mean 'you know who it is'. So, Naruto, Hinata, go with Ayu, Tenten, and Sakura, and the rest of us will look around for the lock. This way we'll finish up the mission faster. And no arugeing Ayu." Ayu pouted, glaring at her boyfriend. Riion grinned, and Sakura nodded. Naruto waved his hands in front of his face.

"Hold on! Wait, you mean you think Hinata and me are the other 2 Chosen? I mean, I know that _of course _the Tasokages of Eternal Twilight would be, but...us?" Naruto said, pointing to himself and Hinata to prove his point. Sakura smiled.

"Na-ru-to! Of course it's you and Hinata. You two...I don't know, but I _do _know is that you both wield powerful auras around you. There's no doubt. Oh...and by the way, don't even think about hiding the fact that there's a war happening in Konoha tomorrow." Naruto paled, as he took an uneasy step back.

"H-how'd you k-know?" Naruto asked. Tenten grinned.

" Uh, 'course we know!" Tenten said, in a 'duh' voice.

"We're preparing our strategy to go in and help. It's okay if you're thinking about the festival. We all talked about it while you were gone before, and we all decided to post-pone it. And _NO _arguing back!" Sakura said, waving her finger at him. Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, there was a 'poof' and white smoke appeared. When it cleared, Akatsuki was standing there.

"Cherry, everything is in place. We also have others searching for the lock as well." He said, going to Sakura and giving her a hug. Sakura hugged him back.

"Thanks Ita." She said, as Naruto smiled. He was happy that Sakura was happy.

"Okay, so, where do you think they are?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto gulped, looking at the large Temple in front of him. The sky was black, and there was a lot more lightning shooting through the sky than usual. Though, as he looked to his left, he sweat-dropped to see a bird chirping happily in blue skies.

"Oh come on! Do birds _have _to mock me?!" Naruto cried out, pulling on his blond spiky hair in protest. Hinata giggled.

"Naruto, you overreact too much." She said, as Naruto pouted.

"Are you sure I have to do this, Sakura-chan?" Naurto asked, and she nodded.

"It will be safe. Only the Thunder Orb's Chosen can enter this Temple and safely return. Think of it as...The Thunder Temple! Hinata will be going into the Wind Temple, Ayu will be going into the Water Temple, Tenten into the Earth Temple, and me into the Fire Temple. No worries, Kyuubi will guide you." Sakura reassured him, but Naruto still stood shakily. Hinata looked at him.

"Please...Naruto...Do it. Trust Sakura-chan. Trust us. Trust me." Hinata said, and with one look at Hinata, he nodded firmly.

"Alright. Go and bring Hinata to the next place. I'll be alright." Naruto said, and with that, they disappeared. Hinata stumbled, as the ground reappeared beneath her.

"W-what just h-happened?"

"We teleported. It's normal. No worries." She nodded, and looked in front of her. She was startled, to see that it was a transparent Castle right in front of her. She could barely see it, but knew that there was something magical in there. The Wind Orb.

"Hinata, that's where you have to go. Enter through the doors, and solve the puzzles and defeat the monsters there, in order to get the Wind Orb. The Kyuubi already knows about this, so Naruto will be okay, as I said before." With a shaky nod, Hinata took a step, and stumbled back, to discover that she was walking on real clouds, and below her, was the entire view of Twilight. She gulped.

"A-at least now I know why they call it the Wind Temple...I think." Sakura smiled mischievously.

"Oh, it's called the Wind Temple for a _lot _more reasons that just this fact." she said, before they too disappeared. They appeared, right back suddenly near the Saint Tree. There, they immediately saw what they didn't before. A large, glowing circle was on the ground, right behind the Saint Tree. Tenten walked near it, before bending down and placing her hand in the middle of the circle.

The ground shook violently, before light beamed from the sides of the circle, and to the East, where the ground shook even more. The ground slowly started to rise, as a large, ancient Temple rose from the ground. People nearby, immediately took to flight and got away quickly, before the Castle got them. Tenten stared at the Temple.

"This...wasn't really what I expected." Was the only thing she could say, before Ayu and Sakura disappeared. They suddenly appeared, dropping down onto the snowy plain of Azria, near the edge, where the water was frozen. Though, this time, the water was no longer incased in ice, but the surface had melted. Ayu stood up, and peered over the edge, to see the Water Temple beneath.

"Saku...How am I supposed to get in there?" Ayu asked, and Sakura frowned.

"It's probably frigid, but you shouldn't worry...I hope." She added the last part quietly, as Ayu took a deep breath. Summoning mana, and using the mental power to gather energy around her, a large glow suddenly appeared around her. She dived into the water, quickly swimming towards it's entrance, leaving Sakura alone, before she too disappeared.

Sakura appeared on the edge of a large crater, and she observed that it did _not _look at all like the Volcane Dungeon, where she thought the Fire Orb would be hidden. A thought struck her, as Sakura fumbled with her communication unit.

"Itachi! Have you tried checking Volcano Dungeon?" She asked. The radio crackled.

_"Not yet. I thought you were already there getting the Fire Orb?" _

"No, I think the lock's there. The places the Orbs were hidden were in places that we didn't even know. Plus, we become a Hero there, meaning it _must _be a perfect place."

_"But you've checked every place the last time you went there, and there was no sign."_

"Perhaps, but it was probably hidden. Go to the end near where the Mysterious Robed Boy is, and check behind him. I think I remember seeing a faint glow near there."

_"Alright Cherry. Over and out." _The radio crackled again, and it all went quiet. Sakura took a look around her surroundings, seeing that the Volcano she was on, had suddenly rose out of the lava near the Blade Altar was. Sakura stared down at the bubbling lava, before jumping down, maybe down into her death.

Time for another quest, this time for the good of the entire universe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto pushed open the large doors, strength somehow finding themselves into his arms. The massive doors creaked open, as if never been opened for hundreds of thousands of years, which it probably was. The doors opened, to reveal a large room with nothing but jars lining the edges of the room. Crates were scattered here and there, and one door was to the west, giant chains criss-crossed over it, a giant lock hanging.

Naruto frowned, knowing that there was a key in here, but he couldn't see it. He sliced through each and every of the jars, mana potions and food dropping from it, but no keys. Then, he walked over to the lock, inspecting it. The lock itself was fused with magic, and nothing could break it, or open it without the key. As he stepped back, lightning flashed, lighting the room. Naruto stumbled back, surprised. There wasn't any windows...right? Naruto stepped into the middle of the room, carefully looking up at the ceiling, before seeing a glint of rainbow. It was really faint, but he managed to see a illusion. It hid the upper portion of the room. Naruto tried to summon his Board, but it failed to appear. He frowned.

"This temple must be to test the user's ability, and to try and check if it will be able to hone it's power....Woah, I never talked like _that _before." Naruto said, shocked. Looking up to the ceiling, he took out his Emeryl Sword this time. Naruto grinned, happy that Hinata had taught him this. He focused mana at the very tip, and focusing on the air around him, before wind started to spiral from it's tip. He faced the tip toward the ceiling, before a stream of wind blew through the illusion. Magic crackled through the wind as well, immediately disabling and stopping the illusion. Naruto saw a ledge to the east of the room, holding a large purple chest lined with gold.

Taking out the Yo-Yo, he aimed it towards the metal fences that lined the ledge. Shooting it, the yo-yo wrapped around the rods, that were separated just far enough for the yo-yo to wrap around. Naruto himself flew with the yo-yo, and up onto the ledge. He jumped up, and landed right in front of the chest, and put away the yo-yo, before opening it. A small silver key, lay in the chest, and taking it out, Naruto jumped down. Opening up the door, he quickly entered the next room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata entered the room, seeing entering the large Wind Temple. As she went through the door, a blast of cold wind blew right at her, sending her stumbling back a bit, before catching herself. She walked through, before feeling her feet slip, letting out a scream. Her hand caught the edge of the doorway, Hinata dangling above a black, endless pit. She suddenly felt something quickly dash across her feet, Hinata bringing her feet up. Quickly climbing up, and standing in the middle of the large doors, she saw that the 'floor' was actually real clouds that looked like a marble floor. She observed the room around her, seeing 2 doorways, one at the north and another at the west. Windows gleamed from the bright sunlight, but the inside itself was still very dimly lit. Hinata frowned, before whipping out her wand, and letting a large fire emit from it's tip, immediately lighting the room.

She saw what she didn't see before. Many metal crates filled the center, yet it somehow was blown from edge to edge. Where Hinata had been dangling just a few moments ago, was a large spinning spike, that was being blown by the wind that somehow flowed from the walls. Her feet had almost been cut off, and Hinata let out a sigh that it hadn't. She saw that many of the crates didn't have a second under it, where the wind for the second crate was a lot stronger. Hinata frowned, before taking out a large stone. Why she kept those, don't even ask.

"Time to test out my theory." She muttered out, before tossing the stone onto one of the crates without another under it. Suddenly, the crate rumbled, before it plummeted to the endless pit. Hinata paled, as it didn't come up.

"O-okay...At least now I know what to do...I think..." But, the north door was locked, and many of the crates weren't supported by another crate. Hinata knew that she had to be quick in order to get across the crates. She kept a firm grip on the wand that still held the flame, before backing up slightly out of the Temple, and then running right through, and jumping onto a crate that flew by. As soon as she touched down, the crate rumbled, and she knew she was standing on only one crate.

Before she could catch her balance, the crate fell, but Hinata managed to jump, and get a hold on one of the crates that whizzed by, another crate holding it. Hinata sighed, pushing herself up and holding the wand in her mouth, careful to keep the flame away from herself. She stood up on the crate, taking out the wand, and holding it even more tightly. She had just had a near-death experience, and wasn't sure if the place actually was able to resurrect many. Hinata didn't want to find out.

The flame grew brighter, and she checked on the surroundings. The crate flew back and forth, back and forth, barely giving her time to see what was happening, before seeing a pattern. She ran, jumping onto a crate that flew on by, before immediately jumping to her right, landing on another crate that just came towards her. Before Hinata knew it, she was jumping from crate to crate, barely having even half a second before having to jump. And barely having a second to think of which way to jump. Finally, she landed on a ledge near the West door, and Hinata took a moment to catch her breath.

"Thank the gods that I practiced being a mage!" She said out loud, before opening up the door, and heading into the next room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tenten stared in awe at the large Temple in front of her, before going to the massive, wooden doors. Though, she frowned, when she saw that the doors were surrounded and encased in massive, thick vines. Taking out a large knife, she tried to cut the vines, but they were as hard as steel. She frowned.

"Now how am I supposed to get in here?" She asked, before spotting even more vines that trailed down the walls, up to a seemingly closed window. Tenten walked over to there, before getting a firm grip on the vines. Then, she climbed up the vines carefully, before after a few minutes, finally getting a grip on the windowsill. Pushing herself up, she punched the glass, and as expected, it shattered beneath her fist. Climbing in, she was about to drop down, but just as she was about to let go, a giant axe came swinging by, right in front of her, cutting a few strands of hair. Tenten paled, before scrambling back onto the thin window where the glass used to be.

"....What. Kind. Of. Place. Is. This." She muttered out loud, angry that she hadn't seen it before. Taking a closer look, she saw that where she was about to jump, were large spikes, that were barely noticeable. Axes swung between almost all of the empty spaces, and the walls looked ancient, which it probably was, and covered in green moss. Thick, green vines, like the ones she used to climb up, hung from the ceiling. Tenten thought that was what she needed to use, but saw that the very top of the vines were thin and cut, and if she were to use those....

Tenten gulped. She didn't want to know what she would look like.

Taking a deeper breath, she paused and tried to look for something that would help her. She saw that the there was also a door that led to the east, but that door was secured by a bunch of chains, and hanging from them al was one lock. The lock had magic swirling around it, and only the key would open it.

"The key should be around here..." She said out loud, as her eyes wandered around. Suddenly, her eyes caught a glinting object. Suspended by a thin vine that was practically covered by moss and other vines, was a key. The key was wrapped around in vines, only a small part of the key showing. It was really easy to miss. Tenten smirked.

"There you are..." She said. The giant axe swung again, and Tenten jumped right onto another swinging axe. Her feet landed on the very top edge of the axe, where it wasn't sharp. Getting a firm grip on the rod that held the giant axe, she waited a bit, her brown hair flying. Then, she jumped onto yet another axe that came swinging by. Suddenly, there was a large gap, which she didn't see, probably since it was all covered by the axes. Tenten looked up at the ceiling, before muttering a quick pray.

Then, jumping, she grasped onto a large vine, and then swung to another vine, using a few of her mental abilities to glide across even further. A axe came swinging by, and with another jump, she grabbed onto the metal rod, her feet dangling by the sharp edge. Tenten winced, feeling a thin cut seep small droplets of blood.

The vine was right in front of her, and taking out her yo-yo, she waited for the right moment, before swinging it right at the key, and pulling it back. The vine snapped, and the key came back to her. Taking off the vines carefully, she held the key firmly in her hands, and turned to her right, facing the door. She stood on the top curve of the axe, and just as it swung upwards to the right, she jumped one final time...

And landed on the very edge of the ledge. Tenten then managed to roll forward, just as the axe came down, narrowly missing her back. Tenten sighed in relief. Getting up, she put the key in the lock, which turned by itself magically, and the lock clicked open. The chains broke, and the lock spun, before dropping down. The door was round and wooden and using her strength, she pushed it to the right, where it rolled into a thin space, and she entered into the next room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ayu swam down, the magic sealing in the air for her to breathe. She swam down to the very entrance of the Temple, but immediately frowned when she saw that she could not find the so-called entrance. Where the door was supposed to be, instead was a large, blue wall, the golden design the same as the rest of the Temple. There were no windows, no doors, and Ayu didn't want to risk toppling the entire Temple. She stumbled a bit, feeling her mana drain down with each passing second. Taking a deep breath, she let the mana flow back into her body as she stopped the mental barrier keeping her air in. Bubbles rose up to the surface from where she was floating, and Ayu didn't waste a second.

She swam upwards toward the very tip to try and examine the Temple, and as she swam above, and saw something glint, even though it was dark over here. In the back, near the very top, was a large circular hatch, the lines that were meant to show where it opened were faint, looking as if it was just apart of the wall. Swimming by it, she put her hand in the center, where her finger brushed across an invisible bump. Ayu smiled, but choked, feeling the air vanish one by one. She whipped out her bow, and swam a few feet away from it, before aiming, and hitting the imaginary bump. It glowed, revealing it to be a ruby gem. Ayu glowed suddenly, and with an abrupt pull, she was suddenly standing on solid land. Ayu gasped in air, collapsing on her knees.

"A-air! Oh how I missed you!" She gasped out. Standing up, Ayu looked around, and saw that she was currently in a very large room, despite the fact that she was at the top of the Water Temple. The room was blue, gold lines swirling on the walls in patterns. There were two indentions in the floor, like there was something there before, and it was in front of a giant hole in the wall, but there was nothing in it, but a brick wall that showed the end. A large statue stood to her left, golden triangles peeking out from under the metal statue. Wooden crates and small metal statues lined the walls, and to her right, the west, was a door. However, on the very surface of the door, was one large hole.

"Lots and lots of puzzles...How great..." Ayu said dryly, before proceeding to smash a few of the crates, but nothing except some penya and potions and food came up. Sighing, she looked carefully around the room, before turning her attention the the indentions in the floor. Inspecting it, she noticed that there was something that had to be there, and if she were to get it to rise up...she would most likely get the key to opening the door. She checked almost everything, and this time smashed every single crate, but the statues of course wouldn't break.

"I can't see anything that will help us!" Ayu cried out after the tenth time of inspecting the room. She sighed in frustration, pulling on the tip of her side ponytail, before spotting something gold.

_'The statue! I **can't **believe I forgot about the statue!' _Ayu thought, as she ran over to the white statue. The gold glinted, and Ayu tried to push the statue. Keyword - tried. The statue would not at all budge, not even with any chakra. Ayu sighed.

"I suppose...this is a test to try and see if we can do things without relying on mana or skills..." Ayu said to herself, before digging around in her bag. She smiled, her fingers running over the smooth surface of the tiny contraption. Adjusting it to one of her arrows, she got quite a distance away from the statue, before firing.

**_BOOM _**The statue exploded, the tiny metal device letting out bomb powder which was lit by the tiny sparks. The statue blew up, revealing the golden panel. She frowned, standing on the panel, and saw sparks come to the indentions, but as soon as she got off, they vanished without a trace. Ayu smiled, as she walked over to the small statues, and picked them up, then placing them on the panel.

This time, the floor rumbled, and Ayu turned. White, metal rods were rising out of the floor, before the rumbling ceased. Ayu stepped closer to inspect it. The metal rods were normal, and attached to the rod was a semi-sphere. She suddenly smelt something in the air, as Ayu went towards the rod, and dipped her finger in the bowl-shaped item. Realizing it was oil, she knew what she had to do, as Ayu stood at the far end of the room, and getting out her bow. Stringing on two arrows instead of one, the bow groaned, but Ayu paid no heed.

The two arrows face both of the metal rods, and then, focusing magic towards the tip of the arrow, Ayu shot it, releasing the arrows towards their destinations. Towards midway point, the arrows' tip suddenly burst into flames, and as the flames hit the oil, it crackled, embers flying everywhere. Both rods had been lit, and as soon as that happened, bright purple and blue light started to gather at one point. The hole in the wall. Ayu shielded her eyes, and just as quickly as the light came, the light vanished, leaving behind something. There, was a large purple chest lined with gold, and Ayu grinned.

Stepping into the hole, she opened up the chest, and there, lying at the bottom, was a bright blue jewel, shapped like the one outside of the Temple. It shone even without the light, and Ayu took it out. She jumped off and into the room, then dashed to the door. The gem fit in the hole, and pushing it in, the door clicked, gear whirred, and the door slid open, upwards. Then, Ayu began her descent into the spiraling staircase, towards the next room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura landed in the lava with a great **SPLASH **lava spewing and flying everywhere. A few seconds in, Sakura opened up her eyes, realizing that she had not died. Sakura almost sighed in relief, when she noticed that she could not breathe in the lava, and didn't want to risk it. Swimming around frantically, Sakura realized that she could not at all find the entrance into the Temple, and that she was running out of air, fast. Sakura felt her sight go slightly blurry, it had been 4 minutes already.

Sakura could only hold her breath for 5 minutes. Then, just as Sakura was about to go up, her hand grasped a metal rod that protruded out of the volcano's crater wall. Tracing the rod, and swimming back a bit, Sakura held the rod with both hands, her feet positioned right below where she thought the door ended. The door creaked open, and Sakura swam inside. As soon as she took in air, she hit the ground, knocking the air right out of her again. Sakura sighed, taking in more air, and relief spread through her. She had not died.

Sakura turned back around, curious as to why the lava had not flown in with her. A multi-colored barrier held the lava at bay, and just as she turned back around and stood up, the door closed with a giant slam. Sakura jumped, before calming herself.

"I am never going lava-swimming ever again." She said out loud, before proceeding to crash and break every single crate. Sakura got a few foods, mana potions, FP potions, and about 10 bottles holding golden liquid. Sakura stared at it curiously, before deciding it wouldn't hurt to take it with her. Sakura went down the winding path, and at the very end there was a metal door. Opening it with a squeak, Sakura was met with a blast of hot air.

She stood carefully on a metal grate that was the only thing holding her from hitting the lava beneath her. The heat was already coming to her, and Sakura knew that if she fell in that thing...bye bye for her! Aibatts flew around, and surprisingly, they were covered in fire, spreading ashes and embers everywhere they flew. Lava burst out in streams all over the place, and a few rock pillars protruded out of the lava. One metal handle hung over the lava, suspended by its metal chain attached to the ceiling. A few more metal grates stuck out of the wall, and in front of her, at the far north side of the room, was her exit. Sakura sighed.

Suddenly, a fire-Aibatt swooped down at her, nearly clawing at her arm with its extra sharp talons. The Aibatt screeched, swooping down for another attack, before Sakura sliced it in half with a sword that appeared out of nowhere. It plummeted towards the lava, vanishing before it even hit. Sakura then, unequipped her sword, and took out her bow, before proceeding to kill every single Aibatt that flew.

_'Better to get rid of the enemy than to have them get rid of you.' _Sakura thought, as she then unequipped her bow.

"Let's see, the only way to get across is to fly across the lava...I don't have wings...Even if I did they'd burst into flames...The rock pillars will no doubt crumbled if I jump on them...Ah! Yo-Yos!" Sakura yelled out, taking out her Yo-Yos. Taking a deep breath, she shot one of them towards one of the rock pillars that hung from the ceiling, and the next second suddenly dangling by a mere string. Then, shooting the next Yo-Yo, she swung from pillar to pillar. But, on the pillar near the exit, a stream of lava bursted from its origin, and headed straight for Sakura. Swinging, she managed to miss it, but a spark caught on her Yo-Yo's string. Sakura plummeted, before her feet caught onto the edge of a rock pillar.

"Why is it that whenever I try to avoid something I always somehow get caught onto it?" Sakura whined to herself, before trying to balance. Sakura bit her lip, as the surface dipped towards the left. Then, with a large snap, the base crumbled, sending Sakura another death-fall. In a desperate shot, the unbroken Yo-Yo was fired towards the metal grate nearby, and Sakura was dangling once more by a mere string. Sakura sighed in relief, as the pillar crumbled without a passenger on it. She pulled herself up, before noticing something she didn't before. The door was shut tight. Sakura groaned.

"God, now how am I supposed to get it open?" Sakura asked, before the glinting metal caught her attention. The handle suspended by the ceiling was hanging over nothing but lava, and there was a small chain attached that was seen slightly, and going to the door. But, the metal was red, and if she caught it, Sakura would surely let go because of the pain. Also, the Y-Yo couldn't fit in there, and the pillar near it could be close enough...

"I got it!" Taking out leather gloves, she put it firmly on her hands. The palms of the gloves had a black fabric, which was resistance to any type of burning items or fire. Then, firing her using Yo-Yo, she fired it towards the pillar, and then, jumped. Her hands grasped the handle, and she pulled it down thanks to gravity. The door creaked open, sliding upwards. The Yo-Yo flew back to her, and Sakura sending it towards the pillar closest to the entrance. Though, as she flew by, rocks suddenly crumbled from the ceiling, and Sakura narrowly missed it. But the sharp edge of the rock cut deep into her leg, and Sakura winced. As she flew close to ground, Sakura tumbled and rolled, until she came to a stop right near the door. She sighed. The radio crackled.

_"Sakura, something wrong?" _Itachi asked.

"No worries. I'm okay, just a cut." Sakura managed to breathe out, adrenaline still rushing through her veins.

_"Alright. We're in Volcano Dungeon now, by the way."_

"Okay. Radio me if you managed to find the lock. Over and out Ita."

_"Ok Saku." _The radio crackled off, and Sakura winced as she got up onto her knees. Inspecting the cut, Sakura got out some potions. Suddenly, her fingers caught onto the potion filled with golden liquid, and Sakura looked at it with curiosity, before looking back to her cut.

"Wouldn't hurt." She muttered, before pouring half of it onto her cut. It seeped into the skin, and suddenly, it disappeared. It wasn't there, and there was no scar, no pain. Sakura smiled.

"I like this potion!" She said, before gathering herself, and running through the door, into the next room.

**

* * *

**

Meow! Large chapter...Larger than what I expected it to be...Hope you liked it! I, um, used some things from Zelda, if you noticed. Hope you don't mind! Haha...But it seemed to fit...I hope...

Review?

~Midnight


	13. From One Room to the Next

**Well, sorry for the long update but I was working on a few of my other stories...Lol...Hopefully, this chapter turns out to be good...Here you go!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Taking out the Yo-Yo, he aimed it towards the metal fences that lined the ledge. Shooting it, the yo-yo wrapped around the rods, that were separated just far enough for the yo-yo to wrap around. Naruto himself flew with the yo-yo, and up onto the ledge. He jumped up, and landed right in front of the chest, and put away the yo-yo, before opening it. A small silver key, lay in the chest, and taking it out, Naruto jumped down. Opening up the door, he quickly entered the next room._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_The flame grew brighter, and she checked on the surroundings. The crate flew back and forth, back and forth, barely giving her time to see what was happening, before seeing a pattern. She ran, jumping onto a crate that flew on by, before immediately jumping to her right, landing on another crate that just came towards her. Before Hinata knew it, she was jumping from crate to crate, barely having even half a second before having to jump. And barely having a second to think of which way to jump. Finally, she landed on a ledge near the West door, and Hinata took a moment to catch her breath._

_"Thank the gods that I practiced being a mage!" She said out loud, before opening up the door, and heading into the next room._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_And landed on the very edge of the ledge. Tenten then managed to roll forward, just as the axe came down, narrowly missing her back. Tenten sighed in relief. Getting up, she put the key in the lock, which turned by itself magically, and the lock clicked open. The chains broke, and the lock spun, before dropping down. The door was round and wooden and using her strength, she pushed it to the right, where it rolled into a thin space, and she entered into the next room._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Stepping into the hole, she opened up the chest, and there, lying at the bottom, was a bright blue jewel, shapped like the one outside of the Temple. It shone even without the light, and Ayu took it out. She jumped off and into the room, then dashed to the door. The gem fit in the hole, and pushing it in, the door clicked, gear whirred, and the door slid open, upwards. Then, Ayu began her descent into the spiraling staircase, towards the next room._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_**"Ok Saku."**The radio crackled off, and Sakura winced as she got up onto her knees. Inspecting the cut, Sakura got out some potions. Suddenly, her fingers caught onto the potion filled with golden liquid, and Sakura looked at it with curiosity, before looking back to her cut._

_"Wouldn't hurt." She muttered, before pouring half of it onto her cut. It seeped into the skin, and suddenly, it disappeared. It wasn't there, and there was no scar, no pain. Sakura smiled._

_"I like this potion!" She said, before gathering herself, and running through the door, into the next room._

_:End Recap_

**~Black Nights, Tornado Winds, Spider Attack, Stairway Floods, and A Lava Swim~**

The room was dark, as Naruto stepped into it. He could barely see anything, and when he tried to look at his hand, he barely even saw the outline. Naruto growled.

"Why the hell is is so dark!?" He yelled out, but was interrupted, as something bright illuminated the room for just a second, and disappeared. Naruto looked around, and caught the sight of a large window.

_'Kit, seems like in this room, the lightning is set like a timer.' _Kyuubi's voice echoed in his head, as Naruto nodded.

"So what do I do now then?" He asked out loud. Knowing that no one would be in here, Naruto thought it wouldn't be harmful to talk out loud. Besides, it was lonely in here.

_'Try use the transformation jutsu and transform into a cat. You'll see better.' _Kyuubi said, and Naruto paled.

"No way! I hate cats!" Kyuubi growled within his head.

_'So that means you hate me then? 'Cuz I'm technically a cat...baka.' _Naruto shook his head.

"Not at all!" Naruto said quickly, before he quickly did the transformation jutsu. When the smoke disappeared, standing there was a orange and white striped cat, the paws white. When Naruto opened his eyes, everything became suddenly clearer, and he could see in the dark. The 'lightning' flashed again, illuminating the room even more....and he paled even more if possible...

There were _spikes _at the very bottom of the pit....which, might I add was very large, and very big...and just a few inches away from where Naruto was standing, was the very edge...Naruto sighed in relief, knowing that at least he hadn't fallen. There were two doors, one being high above him across from him on the other side of the wall, and the other door was to his far right...which, might I add...was _locked. _Naruto groaned.

"What's up with everything being hidden in ceilings?!" Naruto yelled out. He groaned, before smirking.

"I'll just walk up the walls!" Naruto said. The Kyuubi paled inside of him.

_'...Not...such a good idea...' _Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

_'At least...take out your Yo-Yo first and walk on the wall near here...' _Naruto shrugged, but did as he was told. After all, the Kyuubi did know more than he did. Gathering chakra in his feet quickly, he put two front paws onto the wall, before pushing himself up, and putting the two hind legs on the wall. Before he knew it, Naruto was facing the ceiling, still onto the wall. Naruto grinned, the Yo-Yo clamped into his mouth.

_'You worry too much!' _Naruto said, taking a leap to further his jumps...Though, as soon as he landed, spikes exploded out of the wall, quickly coming at him on the other sides as well. Naruto paled...It was going to crush him!

Without thinking and relying on his instincts, Naruto released the Yo-Yo, and it flew towards the ceiling, towards a strange circular grating in the ceiling which seemed to have a large hole in the middle, and another smaller hole to the side...Big enough for his Yo-Yo to go through. It went round and round the two holes, before it clamped on, and Naruto was pulled out, just as the two walls came crashing. The walls spikes then quickly parted, and back into their walls, as if they were never something dangerous...

Naruto dangled, hanging by a mere string, over large 10-foot spikes...And if maybe even _before _he reached that, he'd die from free-falling another 1000 feet...

"I swear, whoever created these Temples are crazy!" Naruto yelled out as much as he could, with the string in his mouth. He sighed, before realizing something. The walls had sensors, and whatever passed through, would activate the walls. Also, even if he did pass it, Naruto would most likely be killed by at least 20 Glaphans that stood waiting for him. He could take on 1, two maybe with luck, but definitely not 20!

_'Kit, try look around. This Temple was created differently, and is meant to try and get your mind to think out-of-the-box. Look carefully....Not all is at it seems...' _Naruto's cat ears perked, as he looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...but suddenly, lightning flashed, and when he stared at the the doors, the one to his far right no longer had the lock, and the one high above him now had the lock, before the lightning disappeared, and all was black again.

Naruto thought a bit more. The door to his far right had a small ledge for him to jump to, but it was too far. He'd fall into the pit even before he reached it. Crates lined the walls next to the door he came through from, and Naruto swung towards that door, landing carefully and bringing the Yo-Yo with him. He smashed ever crate, and found Refreshers and Vital Potions, food, but in the very last crate he smashed, 5 large vials of dark blue liquid came rolling out. Naruto caught it before it rolled over the edge.

"What's this?" Naruto wondered out loud, picking it up with his teeth.

_'Try throwing the liquid towards the door to the far right. You'll find something." _Naruto raised an eyebrow, but did so anyway. He plucked the cork out, and transformed back into a human. Then, he threw the liquid, but before he could transform back into a cat, something glowed. Stairs suddenly appeared, leading towards the ledge, and Naruto grinned.

"Yes! Now we can go further!" Naruto yelled, punching the air with his fist. He collected the items, before running across. But to his horror, when he looked behind him, the light that glowed to reveal the steps was disappearing, and Naruto barely reached the ledge, before the glow disappeared, and he was emersed in complete darkness.

_'Idiot. They never last the entire time. You have to be quick in order to survive this temple.' _Naurto nodded, before turning back to the wall, and feeling for the door. It slid open, light flashing into the room, and Naruto stepped in.

"I wonder...Do the gods really hate me for leaving Konoha or what?"

_'I think they do, kit. I think they do...'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Hinata walked into the next room, she walked out further, because to her side, were the walls. The doors in here were pushed in, and she had to walk a little bit farther, before she could see the entire room. Then, to her surprise, Hinata was blown off her feet from a strong wind, and she had to cling onto the edge of the wall from flying off. 30 seconds later, the wind died down, and Hinata fell to the ground.

"Ooof!" Hinata sat up, shaking her head to clear everything, before quickly getting towards the door, where the walls protected her from the wind that blew again. Her face grew pale, as Hinata realized where she was...She was outside...And she edged closer to the wall, and peered outside as much as she could without being blow away...and immediately regretted it.

If she had not clung to the wall, Hinata would've been blow off the entire temple, and down many, many feet towards the city...She shivered, and went clsoer towards the door. In front of her, was a large, but broken bridge, and to her right, where the wind had come from, was a pathway.

The wind stopped soon enough, and Hinata sped her way towards the end. Then, just at the last moment, ducked behind a large, broken wall and she could feel the wind brush past her. Hinata sighed in relief, before analyzing her surroundings. There was a large indention in floor, and she stared at it, before recognizing that sign.

"The moon, sun, and star..." Hinata muttered. "Probably the only way to get across." She said, before remembering something. She had a moonstone and a sunstone, and another stone which she had found not too long ago...

_Hinata ran through the shallow water, knee deep in the clear liquid. A growling sound made her run even faster, fearing for her life...She had experienced actual death before, and it was not a pleasant experience..._

_"Damn it! Why is it that Giants always attack me whenever they aren't here!?" Hinata yelled, before jumping over boulders that blocked her way. She did not turn around, expecting to see the Giant stuck between the large rocks, for the sound of slime told her that it had already climbed over somehow. She growled, as Hinata skidded to a stop at a dead-end. Turning, a Giant Slyiaca came advancing closer and closer to her, Hinata backing up as far as she could._

_She felt her heart beat quicken, as it fired a giant bolt towards her. Hinata was able to dodge it, but the giant fin slammed her back into the rocky surface. She cursed herself for being so weak...She had faced worse than this, and here she was, scared all because there was no one to heal her, and she was scared of dying? Naruto would've sacrificed himself for anything, even with that fatal risk._

_Rage grew in her, and suddenly, the wind started to pick up. Waves crashed into the boulders from the fierce wind that roared. Hinata's fist clenched, her eyes closed in anger, feeling hatred for herself for feeling this..._

_Hinata's eyes snapped open suddenly, and with a giant swift of her wand..._

_The fish was sliced up, the wind bending to her will, becoming as sharp as blades. Her hair flew around, flapping wildly. But, before she knew it, she felt the anger suddenly rush out of her, being calmed, as three glowing lights floated to her. She felt peace overwhelm her, and so did sleepiness. The lights touched her hands, sending a rush of warmness through her body, as the glow diminished, and in her palms, were 3 stones._

_One stone, was smooth and cool in her hands, yet they still seemed to light up in fire and warmth. The color was a pure onyx, as black and deep as a bottomless pit, shaped in a perfect circle. Sprouting out from it's edges, for the stone was not a sphere, were triangles, making the stone look like a black sun. _

_The next stone, was pure white. It was flawless, not a single scratch on it as the others, and the color was white and bright like no other. It shone with a magical glow that seemed to fit Hinata, and the stone was cold and freezing, like outer space. Yet, at the same time, Hinata felt warmness rush from her hands. It was shaped in a perfect, crescent moon._

_The last stone, was a glowing silver, and it felt cool, smooth, and yet..also velvety, like a wolf's coat. The pointy edges did no harm to her hands, while it would've made someone elses bleed. A perfect star, and all three stones were maybe as big as Hinata's Sunstone around her neck, yet slightly bigger. _

Hinata took them out from her pocket, having since that day deciding to keep it with her, and looked at it. Everything was still the same, yet they seemed to be a bit bigger than before. The wind blew again, stopping her from walking out, and when it stopped again, she rushed towards there. Placing the stones in, Hinata quickly turned each clockwise 180 degrees, and taking out her wand, she stuck the rod into the small hole besides the three indentions, and turned it counter-clockwise, 180 degrees. A loud grumbling suddenly was heard, and Hinata turned, seeing the bridge suddenly extend out.

Grinning, she took out the stones, and then ran towards the bridge, but for that moment, forgot about the wind. It blew again, and Hinata was almost swept off her feet, before she turned around and ran in the direction of the wind, sending chakra down towards her feet to help. Soon, she was running in place, the wind blowing her, and her feet keeping her on board. Though, she was still edging closer towards her very doom, and at the very last moment, the wind stopped. Hinata sighed in relief.

As Hinata ran across the bridge though, she felt something swoop for her head, and she ducked. A giant, mutated Aibatt flew in front of her. It was silver, the one eye glowing dark purple. Hinata growled, stepping away slowly, and stopped in front of a large piece of the broken wall, as the wind slammed against her. The Mutant Aibatt dove again.

"Try this on for size!" Hinata yelled, as her rod appeared out of nowhere, and before she knew it...

The Aibatt was engulfed in wind.

Strong, powerful wind. And Hinata could already feel cuts digging into her skin at the moment she set the spell.

Two seconds later, the Aibatt exploded into pieces, blood, gold in color and dust flying from the Mutant. Hinata shivered, as she felt some of the cold liquid drip down her face. Not only from the Aibatt, but from hers.

Lifting a hand up to her face, she traced a cut, not too deep, but still winced. Hinata sighed.

"Okay, never use that again or it'll become my suicide attack." Hinata joked, before suddenly pushed across the wind, but luckily slamming into a broken piece of the wall. Hinata sighed in relief as much as she could without the wind cutting off her air supply, and when it finally died down, she ran all the way across, and into the next building, just as the wind started up again. Hinata opened up the door, and walked in.

"I swear...the Gods hate me..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door slammed behind her, and Tenten immediately noticed the smell. To any other person not a citizen in Twilight, they would've not noticed it, even with Akamaru's sense of smell, and would've died soon enough. Looking around, she saw where the smell was coming from. A few feet further, was where there was no more ground. If one person dropped, toxic would overcome them and soon enough, they would die. There was very little light, and Tenten could see the purple fog that filled the air.

Looking around more, Tenten saw her exit. The door far in front of her. Now the only problem, how to get there.

"Let's see...Toxic is filling the place...I'm standing on a small piece of land that will determine that fate...Vines that I'm not so sure _are_vines are hanging from the ceiling..." It was true...In fact, Feferns were actually hanging from the ceiling...

"_Oh! _And there are a bunch of Giant Garbage Spiders heading my way too." As soon as she said that, one flew her way, and Tenten ducked, narrowly avoiding the fangs gripping with green poison. The Spider hit the wall, before turning around and hissing. 5 more crawled up from the pit, and the other 4 fell down from the ceiling. Tenten was trapped.

"Damn it!" Tenten cursed, as she jumped up and did a backflip in mid-air to avoid 3 more Garabage Spiders. Tenten took a deep breath, as she landed. She backed up a bit, before praying to Shade.

She took one giant leap and....

Almost missed the ledge, as her body scraped against the rough, rock surface. Tenten then grabbed the ledge with both hands, pulling herself up. She could hear the Garbage Spiders crawling their way towards her, from both the pit and above.

"Alright, time to bring out my Higugan." Tenten muttered.

"Higugan!" Tenten yelled out, as her eyes flashed gold. The sign of a full, black moon, partially hidden behind a silver star flashed in her eyes. This form of the Yuumeigan was called, Higugan, because the first sign of the star and moon, mean dusk.

Suddenly, Tenten ducked to her left, as 3 Giant Garbage Spiders flew into the pit in front of Tenten. She quickly whipped out her Bow, and lit an arrow on fire. The tip burst into flames, and she released it a second later. The arrow pierced right through all 3 Garbage Spiders, and they shrieked, falling to their deaths.

Then, Tenten flipped around, and gathering chakra in the points of her fingers, she hit each of the Spiders in the paralyzing points. Tenten felt her heart ache slightly, when she remembered who taught her this trick...

Neji.

Tenten shook the thought out of her head. Neji had thought of Sakura as weak...But then again, he had been under a potion, hadn't he? Her heart was in inner turmoil, but she would have to push it away to survive the Temple.

A sword appeared in her hand, as she sliced each and every one of them, and hit it until they died. Then, taking an extra precaution, she kicked them into the pit. Tenten laughed out, as she heard them shriek. Did they really take her for an idiot? Any idiot would've left them and when their back was turned, they would've killed the person. Tenten then jumped over towards a platform near the door, avoiding falling Feferns here and there. Tenten also spotted a chest nearby, and opening them, she saw Sunstones and Moonstones, plus some penya as well. She took those gratefully, and upgraded some of her weapons.

It was then she discovered that what she was standing on was not a platform....

But rather, a large, walking tree stump...

"I hate Antiquerys..." The stump flew her up into the air, obviously mad for one, he was just a stump, not a tree...Must've gotten cut up from the axes on the way in...and for two, Tenten was standing on it.

Tenten crashed into the wall from the push, but managed to grip onto a real vine from the ceiling. Then, she lifted her legs, to avoid a jump attack from the Antiquery, and moving some mana to her feet, let go of the vine, and pushed onto the stump. It fell down into the pit with a horrifying roar. Tenten then grabbed onto the _real _platform near the door, and within seconds, was towards her exit. Glad. But not aware of what was about to happen...

Tenten pushed open the wooden door with some force, and her happy smile vanished within a second of seeing her next obstacle.

"Shade must really hate me..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The stairway was winding like a spiral. The walls were of course, blue and with the same markings on it, and the steps were really slippery. Ayu almost slipped a few times. Though, as she walked down...

"Woah!" She yelled, as a Giant Doridoma dropped down from outta nowhere. Ayu jumped back, to avoid a poison strike from the Giant, and with a 360 degree spin, she whipped out her wand, and set fire missles shooting. The Doridoma exploded with smokes and ash. Her feet touched the cold stone marble, as her cloak fluttered behind her.

"Doridoma's right out of the bat? Seriously..." Ayu muttered, and she stood up, carefully descending down the stairs this time. A shining glow emitted from Ayu's left hand, and a sword appeared. It was like a normal sword, the blade silver in color, and the hilt was black. However, Ayu could charge it with magic and chakra, enhancing its strength and power. A second later, Ayu jumped forward, and the sword clashed with metal armour. A Peakyturtle flew back, squealing as it hit the wall. It laid still not long after, and disappeared before her very eyes.

The long, winding stairway seemed to be miles long, and it was about 20 minutes later, that Ayu realized she was walking in circles...literally, in circles. The scattered remains of the Peakyturtle and Doridoma appeared for the 3rd time in 40 minutes, and Ayu hit her forehead, wondering how she couldn't have realized it before.

"That's it. No more chocolate for Riion...And _he _thinks he has a hard job?" Ayu laughed a bit at the last part, and with an unexpected movement, her left fist slammed into the wall. The wall crumbled, revealing a metal door, with the same engravings as the walls and Ayu could see water seeping out from the creaks. Ayu took a deep breath, as she opened up a door. Within a millisecond, gigantic tons of water flew out from the door, and all Ayu could do was cling onto the edges from the door, to stop herself from flying with it.

Her chakra somehow was blocked, and Ayu could no longer hold herself down, by using just chakra. Ayu pushed herself up, as the water still flowed, and soon enough, she was being slammed against the wall from the immense force from the water. Ayu sighed.

At least she was safe.

Ayu jumped down, as the water flooded out. She wasn't sure where the water ended up, but she knew she was going to regret releasing it in the first place. Ayu surveyed the room, noticing how it was like a semi-circle, a crescent moon. Probably from the winding stairway. There was a large, giant hole in the middle, and as Ayu walked towards it, she could see the water swishing around...Now how did it get there?

The drop would be around 50 feet...And within the water, were metal cages, and flying Aibatts, plus some Syliaca here and there. Chest were scattered across the room, but the problem was, the only door was underneath the water...Ayu wasn't so sure she wanted to jump down, and risk getting flooded out by the giant hole to the side. Not only that, but water was _still _pouring in.

Ayu sighed. That _definitely _wasn't going to be a choice...yet...

She took a closer look around the wet room, and noticed what she hadn't before. A blue ladder, that looked a lot like the wall, blended in well. It lead to a larger ledge, and she could see the glinting of metal. A chest. Her way out too.

Ayu grinned, as she climbed up quickly, and opening it up, and saw the blue gem sitting inside of the chest. It looked like a normal gem, but Ayu knew it was to help her survive the next room. Picking it up, a bright blue glow suddenly flashed, and when it disappeared, Ayu was wearing something completely different.

It was simple, actually. The clothes were made to easily swim through water, and manage to, at the same time, pull out any necessary weapons, potions, and food. A blue tank top was decorated with gold markings like the wall. Black shorts went to mid-thigh, and black gloves helped to grip things more firmly in the water. Black flippers covered her feet, and they were made to walk on land and swim through water both easily. Everything was made for water. However, what made Ayu be prepared for the next room, was the black mask gathering near her neck.

It was a mask made for breathing under water. I know, sounds fiction, right? But, magic made the mask able to take water in, and get oxygen from it, then releasing any excess water from it. In the back, the sign of Twilight was there. Her headband was now wrapped around her forehead, and the gem hung by white, water resistant cloth.

Ayu nodded in satisfaction, before walking towards the hole. She took a deep breath, and soon enough, Ayu was diving towards the water with amazing speed. As soon as she made contact with the water, the mask went up magically, and Ayu could breathe underwater.

_'Hmm...This isn't so hard...I was expecting something more...powerful?' _As soon as Ayu finished that sentence, a bright light flashed, and Ayu blinked.

"That's the last time I'm jinking myself ever again...Seriously, Herness..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura jumped back and nearly burned herself, when lava bursted right up at her, and when she jumped back, her back nearly touched the scorching hot metal. Sakura focused her magic towards her back, and was able to stop herself from getting a major burn. Then, her shield was quickly whipped out, to avoid yet another stream of lava towards her. When she lowered down her shield a bit, Sakura could see Masquerpets advancing in all directions towards her. She gritted her teeth.

_'Damn...Second room and already this many monsters?' _Sakura quickly jumped upwards, and enforcing her kick with chakra, managed to destroy at least 10 of them. Then, using the force of the momentum, she spun around and her fist connected with a Leyena, sending it flying back into 2 other Giant Bangs. They flew into a lava, where it sent a giant lava wave over Sakura and the Masquerpets. Sakura paled.

"..." Sakura's eye twitched this time, and before she knew it, her eye had changed. The symbol of a black star in front of a gold sun, and her eyes, white.

"Akegan!" It was named the Akegan, because the word "Ake" meant dawn. Sakura remembered the first time she activated the Akegan. She had been training, and when Sakura looked up to the sky, there was to her amazement, a star in the sky, despite it being nearly morning already. The sun was coming up over the mountains, and at that moment, the Akegan was released.

Magical power surged, as the Akegan used the fire as a source. It quickly formed a magical barrior over Sakura, and only Sakura, and the lava slided right over it. When red finally disappeared, Sakura released the barrier, to see that most of the monsters were now drowning in lava. Some Luia and Glaphans still remained, due to their resistance to heat from staying in Darkon 3 most of the time. Sakura quickly finished them off with an charged Ice Arrow attack. Then, she unactivated her Akegan.

Then, Sakura jumped from platform to platform, but nearly fell to her death, when she stepped on the metal and it broke beneath her feet. Sakura quickly shot her Yo-Yo towards the ceiling, where it wrapped around a pillar, leaving Sakura dangling about 20 feet above the lava. She sighed in relief, and remembered how old this place was. Metal could easily break and so could...pillars. Sakura's eye twitched, as she quickly jumped back to where she was before, and the pillar crumbled into the lava.

Sakura slapped her forehead, wondering how she could've forgotten about that, before proceeding to carefully jump over each platform, her trained eyes helping her to detect breaks in the metal and rocks. Lava still bursted in streams, nearly singing her hair off.

But, what Sakura didn't expect, was the crumbling of a platform she thought had nothing wrong with it. She was deadly wrong.

Soon enough, she was sent towards the lava. Her eyes widened, and Sakura felt fear take over her for a moment. She didn't know if she would re-spawn...and if she didn't....

Her eyes closed, and Sakura felt her body hit something. But, there was no pain...No pain at all...

Sakura opened her eyes.

_'Am I....am I dead?'_

Sakura wondered, before she saw red all around here.

_'If I am dead, then I must be in Hell...'_

Sakura thought, before she pinched herself. Sakura realized with a sudden jolt, that she _wasn't _dead...She was in the lava without a barrior to protect her...And not dead!

Though, she quickly pushed these thoughts away, and swam up towards the surface. The lava moved out of the way like water, fluidly and water-like. Her head popped out of the water, sending some lava flying, and she could see the crumbled remains of the pillar that she had stood on.

"Woah...I just swam through lava..." Sakura muttered, blinking and still not believing what just happened. She quickly sent her Yo-Yo flying towards the metal grate that was closest, and she was soon flying, and then landed on solid ground. Sakura wondered, how she could've just gone right through lava, and _lived. _

"It must be the power from Raon. Neat!" Sakura cheered out, before returning to her serious face. She quickly descended upon her exit, and to Sakura's amazement, the _only _exit. Sakura landed, and wondered.

"Strange, and here I thought that Temples were supposed to be mazes..." Sakura muttered, when a thought struck her like lightning.

"No way...If the Temple changed...they're letting us go through faster! At least now I know I won't be killed by Raon...but, that would mean that the evil is approaching...This isn't good...Not good at all...Not only is the war for Konoha coming up...But...I gotta tell Itachi!" Sakura yelled, as she pressed a button on her communicator. It crackled.

_"Something the matter, Cherry?" _Itachi asked from the other side.

"Itachi, have you seen anything weird happening lately?"

_"Other than the Masquerpets appearing in more numbers lately and attacking more people, none actually. Why?" _This only confirmed her suspicions.

"Itachi, you've found the place right?"

_"Yes."_

"Okay, stay there. I have reason to believe that the another war is approaching soon..."

_"...." _Silence was all she heard.

"Itachi?"

_"What do you mean...war?" _Sakura could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"What I mean is that...I think there might be another war...A war just like the War of Neo Genesis...Clawless..."

* * *

**Yay! Cliffy! Er...Well, not really...**

**Sorry Sakura's one isn't as long. Couldn't really think of much. Plus, I decided to end it there instead of bringing Sakura to open up the door, and into the next room. Seemed to be best to end it there, I suppose. Hope you liked it though.**

**Btw, I finally remembered how long Temples are...and so, they'll be facing the actual boss of the Temple soon enough...So, the actual war part is coming up! I also changed the Yuumeigan's form a bit, so yea...**

**Happy Kitty Day!**

**~Midnight Hell**


	14. A Wandering Guardian

**Heya! Sorry about the long update... Been busy, plus FlyFF is actually having a 2x exp. event which hasn't happened in a long time. I'm taking this chance to level up my character too, which might I add, already ended. Oh, and so the end of the Temple chapters are coming up, and that means that the beginning of the wars are coming up too! **

**Only 6 more chapters to go before I can start updating my first two stories, TLORE, and DLORE, for people who have read those stories before. I apologize for the wait you have been experiencing, but I'v been taking this chance to revise them, so yea...it's not too huge of a loss, right?**

**(TLORE: The Life of Ryona Echizen ; DLORE: Double Life of Ryoma Echizen)**

**Oh, and try check out the song, 'Guarantee' by Flo Rida ft. Akon. It's a really good song!...Er, well to me it is =3 I put the link on my profile if you want to listen.**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"Yes! Now we can go further!" Naruto yelled, punching the air with his fist. He collected the items, before running across. But to his horror, when he looked behind him, the light that glowed to reveal the steps was disappearing, and Naruto barely reached the ledge, before the glow disappeared, and he was emersed in complete darkness._

_**'Idiot. They never last the entire time. You have to be quick in order to survive this temple.'** Naurto nodded, before turning back to the wall, and feeling for the door. It slid open, light flashing into the room, and Naruto stepped in._

_"I wonder...Do the gods really hate me for leaving Konoha or what?"_

_**'I think they do, kit. I think they do...'**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_The Aibatt was engulfed in wind._

_Strong, powerful wind. And Hinata could already feel cuts digging into her skin at the moment she set the spell._

_Two seconds later, the Aibatt exploded into pieces, blood, gold in color and dust flying from the Mutant. Hinata shivered, as she felt some of the cold liquid drip down her face. Not only from the Aibatt, but from hers._

_Lifting a hand up to her face, she traced a cut, not too deep, but still winced. Hinata sighed._

_"Okay, never use that again or it'll become my suicide attack." Hinata joked, before suddenly pushed across the wind, but luckily slamming into a broken piece of the wall. Hinata sighed in relief as much as she could without the wind cutting off her air supply, and when it finally died down, she ran all the way across, and into the next building, just as the wind started up again. Hinata opened up the door, and walked in._

_"I swear...the Gods hate me..."_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

__

It was then she discovered that what she was standing on was not a platform....

But rather, a large, walking tree stump...

"I hate Antiquerys..." The stump flew her up into the air, obviously mad for one, he was just a stump, not a tree...Must've gotten cut up from the axes on the way in...and for two, Tenten was standing on it.

Tenten crashed into the wall from the push, but managed to grip onto a real vine from the ceiling. Then, she lifted her legs, to avoid a jump attack from the Antiquery, and moving some mana to her feet, let go of the vine, and pushed onto the stump. It fell down into the pit with a horrifying roar. Tenten then grabbed onto the _real _platform near the door, and within seconds, was towards her exit. Glad. But not aware of what was about to happen...

Tenten pushed open the wooden door with some force, and her happy smile vanished within a second of seeing her next obstacle.

"Shade must really hate me..."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

__

Ayu nodded in satisfaction, before walking towards the hole. She took a deep breath, and soon enough, Ayu was diving towards the water with amazing speed. As soon as she made contact with the water, the mask went up magically, and Ayu could breathe underwater.

_'Hmm...This isn't so hard...I was expecting something more...powerful?' _As soon as Ayu finished that sentence, a bright light flashed, and Ayu blinked.

"That's the last time I'm jinking myself ever again...Seriously, Herness..."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

__

"No way...If the Temple changed...they're letting us go through faster! At least now I know I won't be killed by Raon...but, that would mean that the evil is approaching...This isn't good...Not good at all...Not only is the war for Konoha coming up...But...I gotta tell Itachi!" Sakura yelled, as she pressed a button on her communicator. It crackled.

_**"Something the matter, Cherry?"** _Itachi asked from the other side.

"Itachi, have you seen anything weird happening lately?"

_**"Other than the Masquerpets appearing in more numbers lately and attacking more people, none actually. Why?"** _This only confirmed her suspicions.

"Itachi, you've found the place right?"

_**"Yes."**_

"Okay, stay there. I have reason to believe that the another war is approaching soon..."

_**"...."** _Silence was all she heard.

"Itachi?"

_**"What do you mean...war?"** _Sakura could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"What I mean is that...I think there might be another war...A war just like the War of Neo Genesis...Clawless..."

_:End Recap_

**Rangda, Horrible Rangda, Uncanny Rangda, Dreadful Rangda...Oh Joy...**

Tsunade groaned, as she slammed her head down onto her desk, sending some papers and others flying else where. All she could manage to do was try not to drink sake until she was dead drunk, and go ahead and kill Sasuke for coming back with that bastard Karin. She straightened up herself, when she heard the door click open, and Shizune stepped inside. In her hands were profiles and more paperwork to be done, which Shizune then stored into cabinets. The war was coming up in 2 hours, so why waste it on paperwork?

"Shizune, report." Tsunade commanded, suddenly becoming awake and alert.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Everyone is in place and the evacuation is complete. We've triple-checked it. There is more than enough food and water to last for however long, and everyone is in place...except, that is...for Naruto and Hinata." Tsunade twitched. Where was that ramen-loving boy when she needed him?!

"Well? Where is he then?" She asked. Shizune looked a bit uncomfortable at this point.

"W-well...That's just the thing...We can't find them anywhere...They aren't in Konoha." Tsunade's head snapped up to face Shizune.

"What did you say?" She asked, hoping she had heard wrong. There was no way Naruto and Hinata could not be here! The war was going to happen in 2 hours!

"We can't find Naruto or Hinata. There is no trace of them at all. " She said, and Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"...Alright then." Shizune looked at her.

"What do you mean 'alright then'?" Shizune asked.

"What I mean is that, go have other shinobi take Naruto and Hinata's place. They will be here in time for the war, but even so, we need to be ready. Have Temari and Kankuro take Naruto's and Hinata's place." Tsunade ordered, and Shizune nodded.

"Anything else?"

"No. The shinobi on watch have not seen anything yet." Tsunade nodded, and dismissed her. As Shizune closed the door behind her, she was met with the faces of the Rookie 12, sand ninajs, their senseis, but they were also missing the 4 ninjas of Rookie 12.

"So?" Ino asked. Shizune sighed.

"I'm afraid we are not to look for them. Kankuro, Temari, you will be taking Naruto's and Hinata's place. Tsunade-sama knows that they will be here for the war." She said, and Sasuke 'tched'.

"Typical. That dobe always running off in time of war." Sasuke said, and Kakashi stared at him.

"You know, Sasuke. You abandoned Konoha for the enemy during times of need. So don't go thinking that he's the only one at fault here." Sasuke glared at him, before stalking off, Karin running after him. Kakashi sighed.

_'Sakura...why did you have to leave? Everything's falling apart after you left...and that girl taking your spot...Nothing's the same anymore without you...'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto paid no attention to the slamming of the door behind him, along with the barreling of iron strong, covered in steel and indestructible metal plus charged with electricity, blocked his chance of escape. Instead, he was staring wide-eyed, opened mouth, at the _huge _monster in front of him...

Her giant, black old cloak, ripped and torn in places at the bottom moved and creased with every giant movement she made. Her feet was barely seen, but that was because she was...was...

"A-a ghost....?" Naruto squeaked, as the Kyuubi nodded.

_"A soul of her former self kit...I say...toodles for you!" _Then, the Kyuubi started laughing, and Naruto growled inwardly.

"Damn it! If I die, you die too!" This stopped the Kyuubi immediately.

_"A-ah..That is true..." _Naruto made a face, and then proceeded to hide behind a rock.

Two black chains jangled against her skinny wrists, meant to keep her imprisoned. But the chain which was meant to keep her to the ground, was broken, her right chain dangling. The left chain had a giant wrecking ball attached to it, and her skin was gray and wrinkled. Her piercing golden eyes managed to miss Naruto somehow, and inwardly, he was glad he wasn't wearing his orange and brown jumpsuit for once.

Her teeth were like fangs and tusks, the longest were two at the side near the corners of her mouth, long and nearly reaching the length of her long chin. The rest of the teeth were spiky and pointed. Her hair was silver, sticking out like a giant bed mess...

"Why did they have to put Rangda here again?" Naruto whined.

_"You do know that there are 2 Rangdas...right?" _The Kyuubi asked, and Naruto twitched.

_"Have you ever heard the story of Rangda?" _The Kyuubi asked, and Naruto shook his head, before remembering.

"Hey! Now's now the time to be story-telling!" Naruto accidentally yelled that a little bit too loud, and Rangda whipped her face towards the rock where Naruto was hiding behind growling. Naruto 'eeped' and quickly masked his magic, chakra, and made himself as small as possible. It worked, luckily.

_"Just listen already. You're not apart of Twilight, unless you know all the tales there is about this place." _Naruto sighed, and nodded.

_"Once upon a time, in the deepest forest of Darkon, lived a witch named Rangda. She suffered from a terrible and mysterious illness that made her see only illusions. As a result, she lived in her own fantasy world where she cursed everything around her until the day she died._

_Unfortunately, Rangda's soul was too heavy to leave Madrigal, so it stayed here with no choice but to wander the world. Some explorers say that they've seen her moving aimlessly through the trees in the darkest places, but no one has ever gotten close enough to see if it's really her..._

_If you happen to see Rangda, do not underestimate this poor old witch... in whatever form she appears in!" _The Kyuubi finished with crackling laughter, and Naruto paled.

"Help me..." Naruto whimpered. The Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

_"Come on...You face the The Shukaku! This thing is puny to it!" _The Kyuubi yelled. Naruto nodded suddenly.

"That _is _true..." Naruto whispered, and he suddenly got a determination of strength.

_"Oh, but remember, the Shukaku didn't have any magic attacks...so yea...Good luck!" _And with that, it quickly disappeared. Naruto growled at the Kyuubi, before gathering his strength. He _needed _to do this, if he wanted to help not only Twilight, but also Konoha and Sunagakure as well! Taking out his most strongest weapon, the Ultimate Bloody Slayer. Sakura had been able to lower the sword's wielding level, to his level. Naruto nodded, before carefully edging his way from rock to rock, from rock to pillar, and from pillar to rock again, until he was directly in the back of the first Rangda.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto began the first few combos and slices, slashing, and spinning. The giant Rangda cried out in pain, immediately alerting the other one. Naruto jumped behind the pillar again, to avoid being seen. The Rangda narrowed her eyes at the pillar, but instead of heading towards it, she shooed the other Rangda away. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, before searching in his pouch from Konoha he always kept. He attached an explosive tag to the kunai, and threw it with accuracy. It struck the middle of the forehead, and Rangda cried out, as the bomb exploded.

"Take this you over-sized witch!" Naruto yelled, as he began to slash and hit anything he could. The bomb was also set with a smoke bomb, and it made it impossible for Rangda to see...He _thought. _

Naruto gasped out in pain, as a giant clawed hand reached out from the smoke and grabbed him. It squeezed him, and with claws cut into his skin. Naruto saw the corner of his eyes glow black, and he was suddenly thrown to the other side of the large room. Naruto choked and gasped for air, putting his hand over a large wound on his left side, from the claw. Naruto coughed out more blood.

"O-oh I-Ishiruit...T-this isn't g-good..." Naruto choked. The wound glowed purple, and Naruto felt his energy draining. Poison.

Even though the poison was sucking away at him, Naruto stood up, his legs finding the will to stand. Naruto grabbed the Bloody Slayer which laid at his feet, and relaxed himself...

The sword suddenly glowed bright red. Red chakra surrounded the tip of the blade, and both Rangdas cried, putting their hands in front of their faces from the blinding and powerful source. Naruto smirked.

Even if they were level 70, almost no monster can withstand the power of the Kyuubi. Speaking of which, he was supposed to be able to kill them quickly...

_"Kit...Hurry and wrap this up, will ya? You're a higher level than them..." _Naruto twitched.

"Well, I can't really do that with a giant gash on my side, can I?!" Naruto yelled, and the Kyuubi shrugged. He then, formulated a plan. Even if he was higher, it would take a long time to take out 2 Rangdas. So...

"Time to become the hyper-active number one knuckle-headed ninja once more!" Naruto yelled, as he did a familiar hand-sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, as a 'poof' was heard, and standing there was another clone of him. Naruto stuck out his left hand, and he felt the chakra forming in his hand. 8 other clones appeared too, each in a pair forming a circle around the 2 Rangdas. They each did the same thing.

"Alright take this! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, as 4 other clones did the exact same. He was going to hit the Rangdas head on with 5 Rasengans.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata twitched. She had a feeling Naruto was going through the exact same thing she was, as she stared at the two floating and somehow _flying _Rangdas in the air. Below them, was another pit-fall death trap, and the very edges, were blocks that could fall if you stepped on them. Wind continuously blowed in and out of the top, which somehow did not have a ceiling. The door behind her slammed, the bars coated in heavy wind that could cut off your hands. Hinata braced herself again, as gusts came flying at her from one of the Rangdas. She swooped down, and Hinata instinctively rolled out of the way.

She heard the Rangda scream in anger, and she barely had a second to act as the other Rangda came soaring towards her too. Hinata cried out, when her back slammed against the bars, from the force of the wind that suddenly blew. Hinata dropped to the ground, as blood ran down her back. Wincing, Hinata tried to ignore it, which was proving to be a difficult task. Taking a deep breath, Hinata stood up. Her Ringmaster stick was instantly out, and twirling around, she muttered the word 'heal'. The wound disappeared, but the pain still stayed.

"Okay...Let's see...Maybe if I can somehow manage to get them near me, I can slash at them all I want...Problem is, how?" Hinata asked herself, before noticing something. The Rangdas constantly stayed close to the walls...She could...Hinata grinned. Out came her crazy side once more.

Gathering chakra in her feet, she ran up the wall, and managed to dodge the winds and magical attacks the Rangdas sent at her. Her wand was whipped out, and immediately, she started sending Mental Strikes flying towards the Rangda. It screeched and screamed, and Hinata grinned. However, she had not expected the wall she was standing on to be blown apart, as the second Rangda which she had not paid attention to bursted through. She was sent flying towards the other wall, before getting the one idea.

_'People call me crazy...but now I **know **I am for trying to do this!' _Hinata thought, as she regained control of her body, and forced it to do what she wanted. The impact sent her flying, and with tremendous strength, Hinata was able to turn herself, as she hit the monster's back with a 'oof'.

"Oh Iblis...This hurts too much..." Hinata muttered, only her will to win this fight and save Konoha and Twilight held her on. Her eyes were rapidly blinking, trying to ward off the darkness that seemed to be invading her mind. She grit her teeth.

"T-that's it...You are going down!" Hinata yelled, as she pulled up her strength. She took a deep breath, before standing up, and struggling to stay on. The Rangda she was on was trying to shake her off, the other Rangda sending attacks but missing because of the speed this one was going. It wasn't too long, before she was able to see clear again. Her hands formed a quick sign.

"Byakugan!" Hinata muttered out, and she could suddenly see all around her. Her chakra was immediately amplified, thanks to a technique that Priest Alastaire had taught her. The Rangdas screamed in agony at the sudden pressure. It was no doubt that these Rangdas were low-level...

Hinata cursed.

"How the heck could I have almost been killed by these?" Hinata asked herself, before focusing on her role. Suddenly, blades appeared out of thin-air. They swivled around her, dancing with sudden grace. The small daggers sparkled with a killing gleam. And...it was then the wind suddenly disappeared.

"Dance of Ibli's Blades...Shade's Curse!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tenten's eyes twitched in annoyance. There was no doubt that this was the monster she would have to face, before another few rounds of rooms, and then face the giant....Oh goodie...Not.

The monster that stared at her was another form of what she presumed, the others were facing, but slightly weaker. Naruto and Hinata maybe a bit stronger, but Sakura and Ayu would probably get the other two. Still, it didn't mean they should actually put in mini-spawns of Luias!

"Hm....You know, I'm lucky at least I'm on this pillar right now." Tenten muttered, before looking around. The giant monster way at the end of this giant room, seemed to be growling and staring right at her. Chains were attached to her, probably to keep her from killing Tenten right there and then. The room was shaped like a giant mini-forest, complete with trees, water, and dirt. Plus, not to mention the endless pits scattered around.

"Oh Shade, why does this place seem like the Dungeon that the Novelist would sometimes send us on?" Tenten shivered. Though, this place wasn't as bad. Before, there were Giant Leyenas.

Tenten sighed. She knew that is she tried to destroy any of the mini-spawns, they would all re-spawn anyways. The only choice was to destroy the large Horrible Rangda. This form of Rangda, was the same exact form, except this one was attributed to fire. Her hair was turquoise in color, and the long, ragged dress was red. Her skin was still old and wrinkly, and gray. The eyes were also glowing an eerie green.

Taking a deep breath, Tenten realized something. The Horrible Rangda, was practically standing in an open field, the other mini-Luias all standing away. She smirked. This might work okay...Or not.

She still had to be careful, and did so by taking out a at least 100 of them next to the Rangda with her Fire Arrows. The Luias died without even a single screech, and luckily did not attract any attention. She made her move.

The Kagegan she activated, helped immensely. The sky that peeked through the trees, was pitch black, and there was nothing to hang onto. So, using the Kagegan, she transformed into a Luia, being one of the techniques she could use. Jumping off the pillar, and flapping the red little wings, she managed to lighten up her fall a bit. The other Luia did not notice her, as she walked through the place, narrowly avoiding crashing into others. When she arrive to the spot where the Luia stood closest to the Rangda, which was quite far, she took at least 100 more steps, before transforming back, her Kagegan turned off by now.

Luias screeched, trying to get at Tenten, before she sent off a massive explosive tag attached to a kunai. It exploded, causing a cloud of smoke to arouse. Then, using that chance, she set a fire wall bordering around them, blocking any chance of getting in, or out. The smoke rose high to the sky, and the Horrible Rangda screeched. It's figure was slightly changed, its face taking on even more of a wrinkly look, and having a tint of green to it. Vines wrapped around her thin arms, and for the first time, Tenten noticed, vines seemed to be dancing behind her.

Many of the vines shot out at Tenten, but with a quick slice of a dagger she kept in her back pocket in case she couldn't whip out her sword fast enough, she sliced them all in half. A thin string attached to it, sent the dagger flying back at Tenten, who caught it. It was slipped back into its place, before her trusty Twin Dragon Katanas, appeared with a burst of flames. The Rangda growled at her, before attacking. Tenten smirked.

"What an idiot." Tenten muttered, before she jumped high into the air, and flipped onto the Rangda's back. The vines were sent flying again, but Tenten gracefully dodged it with that of a Magician. Her Master Theif skills came into action. With a single snap of her fingers, all turned dark. Normally, Rangdas and Giants could see in the dark, but this particular type of Rangda had that disadvantage. The Rangda spun rapidly around, screeching and clawing, trying to see again.

The vines stopped, dropping limply to the ground. Without light, they would not survive. Something they were not getting. The Luias grew cold, and the amount of fluttering and screeching, and flying of feathers stopped. With the snap of her fingers, the fire had gone out within a flash as well. Tenten grinned. They were making this too easy for her.

Her hands made quick, fluid movements, as they sliced the cloth at the back. An 'X' appeared, and a bright gem was revealed. That, was the Rangda's weak spot.

(A/N: I'm just making this part up...you know, the bright gem in the back? In FlyFF, monsters don't have a 'weak spot'. Only element attributes. Just slash at 'em until they're dead, so yea...If I did just that, it'd be boring, don't'cha think?)

Her two katanas were suddenly engulfed in water, spiraling up it's blade and emitting a blue light. They dropped at that moment, shattering the jewel. The Horrible Rangda gave one ear-piercing and glass- shattering scream, before it crumbled into dust. A vine shot out of nowhere, and wrapped around Tenten's body, before slowly letting her to the ground. Tenten's most favorite attribute, had always been with the earth or forest, so she could manipulate things. But so far, they had only been vines and sometimes she could speak to trees. Ayu could control water, and tell when rain was coming, while Sakura could manipulate fire, and make sparks fly.

In ways, their attributes represented themselves. Tenten was calm, and was in harmony with the things around her. Sometimes, she could be violent, sometimes peaceful, and sometimes all these things happening at once. Tenten was a variety of emotions, all mixed up and jumbled together, yet still playing in cinch. She was unpredictable, being someone to always be open to new ideas, as the Earth is. Trees, they tower over you with that confident attitude, yet they provide you with that peaceful feeling. It tells you that they are always there, watching over you and meant to protect you. Something Tenten is known for.

Ayu was peaceful, fluid, and clear. She had the innocence that sparkled like untainted water flowing down a waterfall high in the mountains. The sparkle that many see in water. Yet, it still had that angry side, that came out every so often. Her emotions could be so calm and peaceful, like the small waves lapping against the smooth, cool rocks at one moment, and the next, be a raging tsunami. If provoked, she could turn into something more horrible, such as a hurricane, starting out at the sea. Snow...peaceful yet cold, and also warm. Just like Ayu.

And finally, Sakura. Her temper was known around, for those who have actually gotten close to her. Never play with fire, or you'll get burned. That was what many learned over the years of being with her, especially her enemies, and close friends who have betrayed her. Fire...it always had that spark that caught your interest. Yes, deadly, yet so intoxicating at the same time. From a calm lava stream to a erupting volcano, Sakura was defiantly fire.

Tenten though, hadn't been expecting the barrage of Luias to come attacking her the moment the light shone through again. She barely had time to dodge the flying pecks of fury, as they all came at once. She had to jump into the air, the vines carrying her safely, dangling just a few yards above. Tenten sweat-dropped. It was only then she took account of how many Luias there were...

"There has to be at _least _a trillion..." Tenten muttered. She never liked chickens anyways. It was only when she realized _why _they were attacking, did she really freak out.

"Oh my god..._10 Giant Luias...._" And the only exit was right behind them, into the largest pit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The monster stared at her, as Ayu just smiled, but inwardly twitching.

_'How do I always manage to get myself into these kind of things?' _Ayu wondered, before dodging to her left, as a Syliaca went flying right past her, and into the monster. The black jewel dangling against its chest was hit directly by the Syliaca, and the monster growled, seemingly wincing in pain. Ayu inwardly laughed. She just found out the weakness of Uncanny Rangda by one dodging movement, and the monster did the work for her.

Uncanny Rangda's attribute, was lightning, yet it was here in the water. When Ayu checked closer, she noticed that it was also attributed to water as well.

_'Well this sucks, I can't defeat it depending on only attributes now.' _Ayu thought. Uncanny Rangda, of course, had the same form as all the other spirits. However, her eyes were glowing red like lava, and her hair was violet silver, and it seemed to whip out as if it had a mind of its own. Its own skin was blue in color, and the dress was dark, midnight blue, its edges were ripped and wrinkly. The chain ball attached floated around somehow, like it only weighed a pound.

_'You're going down.' _As if reading Ayu's thoughts, Uncanny Rangda screeched, and swam at Ayu faster than she had seen any Syliaca swim, which might I mention, was really fast.

(A/N: Not really...They just flop around. -.-;)

Ayu dodged it though, her favorite element being water helped. A bow appeared within her hands, and a arrow already knocked onto it. She could feel the arrow glowing with magic, and immediately, it burst into blue flames. If this was a normal flame, it would've gone out already, or wouldn't have even started, but this flame was enchanted with water particles, and it soon enough had an ice tip. Aiming carefully, Ayu had to swim around a lot. It wasn't long before other Masquerpets came in on the action.

"Oh come on!" Ayu yelled, as she managed to spin in the water, to avoid two bolts of lightning shooting at her. A Greemong slammed into her full force, and she was sent towards a large rock. It didn't help that she was under water.

The arrow was still engulfed in blue flames and an ice tip, which was quickly draining her magic supply. She had already drank over 10 bottles of the Refreshers, which had a very bitter taste. Also, if Ayu were to let the fire and ice go out before it hit something, she would take a huge damage to her health. This spell was like a double-edged sword.

Ayu decided on another tactic. She focused on her magic, and her inner being, before her hands started to glow blue. As she moved her hands, the water started to move. The monsters did not pay any attention it, as they swam towards her, preparing their most strongest attack.

Taking a deep breath, Ayu formed a giant ball of water around the metal of the arrow. It was then she aimed...and released it.

Uncanny Rangda gave a laugh, as in front of its jewel, was at least 20 Masquerpets. There was no way it could hit her. It was then the arrow moved. Ayu grinned. Her hands were moving, and because she could control some aspects of water, the ball forming around it quickly gave her the chance to manipulate it. It dodged each and every obstacle, and still didn't lose speed. The Rangda screeched, as the tip came in contact...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura barely had time to dodge, as a bunch of fire was set flying her way. She cursed, feeling the hot lava rocks burning her skin. Sometimes, they would burn, sometimes, they wouldn't. She still didn't have much control over lava, as much as she did fire. Sakura cursed under her breath. The Dreadful Rangda standing before her, was twice the size of any normal Dreadful Rangda...or as normal as they could get.

The Dreadful Rangda was the most scariest form of the ghost of all. Her screech and laughter haunted you even in the afterlife and in your nightmares/ Her red, flaming hair was like fire, whipping out at the moment least-expected. The eyes were a cold, menacing blue, glaring at anything and everything. Her skin was wrinkly and ash-grey, covered in soot and burnt. Her dress was even more tattered and worn out than the others. It was brown and black, the stitches in the side barely holding on, and nothing more than 'X's, already fading away and loosening up. The chains attached to her thin wrists, had spikes, and the large wrecking ball was twice the size, being black and silver.

Sakura could feel the heat rising up to her face due to the lava. It gave her a slight tingling sensation, but in a bad way. Her nerves she felt, were becoming jumbled up, and her movements were becoming sloppy. Sakura gritted her teeth, as she landed on top of a heated molten rock, sticking halfway in and halfway out of the lava. Last time she checked, the Dreadful Rangda was floating in the lava, but it then jumped up onto a large pillar. Sakura sweat-dropped. How the heck could it jump like that when it was so big?

Sakura then, jumped upwards again, to a large metal grate suspended in the 'ceiling'. However, this Dreadful Rangda was smarter than others. It gave a terrifying shriek, before sending a blast of fire towards her. Sakura let go quickly, and jumped to rocks sticking out from the lava. However, she had to jump again, when the Dreadful Rangda sent a ring of fire towards Sakura. If it got close, it was going to become closer like a rope, and latch onto her, burning her into ashes first, or it not, then just cut her body in half.

She managed to dodge it, by concentrating heavily, and jumping into the lava where it followed. Its form was immdiately gone, and became nothing more than lava. Sakura winced, and hurriedly rushed out from the lava. Inspecting her skin, she could see tiny burns. Sakura sighed. Now she would have to train a lot more, if she wanted to go lava-swimming again. Her clothes had not singed or burned yet.

Sakura jumped up, from pillar to pillar to metal grate, until she reached the Rangda. During the short trip, she had taken out her sword, and as she was in front of the face, she gave two quickly slashes. A direct hit!

Spinning around, she kicked at Rangda's face, who screeched in pain, blindly lashing out in front of her. Suddenly, Sakura giggled, and the Randa froze. Her cloak fluttered behind her, and it wasn't long before her Twilight side came out. Sakura became the revered, Red Blossom of Twilight, one of the leaders of Twilight's Protectors.

(A/N: I know it's a different name from before, but I'm gonna change it to this...If you like the previous name, then tell me, and I can change it back!)

Her cloak's collar came up, hiding her smile, yet the quirking tip clearly showed she was smirking. She reached up, and the brim of her hat came down. Just before she fell into the lava, she focused magic into her feet, and did a sudden double-jump. She landed ontop of the Rangda's back, where she then got control of the Randa.

"Ne, Dreadful Rangda. I _know _you know the way out of here, so can you please tell me where it is? Other fools who traveled through this Temple before may have tried to kill you, but I know better. So, tell me please? If you do, you'll be free, and this curse upon you may be lifted. However, only your form will be lifted from only this Temple. Other forms may not. Will you still help me?" Sakura asked gently, and the Rangda nodded. Somehow, she knew that Sakura wasn't trying to harm her. She was just doing her role, and trying to prevent war and suffering. So much like...Rhisis.

Jumping down into the lava, it expanded away from her, and it revealed a path of marble flooring. Sakura jumped down, and immediately knew that this was the way out.

"Can you open it for me please?" The Rangda nodded, and with a glowing of her blue eyes, the floor disappeared. Underneath was the next room. Sakura laughed.

"Thank you Rangda! I appreciate this." Sakura said, giving a grin. The Rangda nodded, before her form shimmered. Sakura smiled.

"You are going to be free now." Sakura said, just as the form disappeared into particles. She could hear a faint whisper, and smiled at the words.

_Thank you._

* * *

**So, sorry for the looooong update once again...It's hard to come up with things for the battling since I'm running out of ideas. If you can, can you guys out there give me some ideas, and for people who have played FlyFF before, which Masquerpet should I make for the boss? One Masquerpet for each, or a different Masquerpet for each, or different forms of that monster, or something else? Ideas and reviews are appreciated!**

**~Midnight Hell~**

***Seriously, weekends go by so fast, don't you think?**


	15. Author's Note, Really Sorry!

**Heya guys! Sorry for the long update. Er...Well, unfortunetly, no reviews came up for them to help me...so yea, I have no clue with what to start off with. If these kind of chapters for the temples and such get boring, tell me so I can close it up quickly. If you want me to close it up quickly, I'll be making the next chapter the boss fight already, and if not, then the next chapter will be where the next few levels, and where they actually have to go through the temple phases...You know, like mazes? Mini-keys? Go into other rooms to get the keys to get into that room which was one the other room?...**

**Okay, I just read that part over and it didn't even make sense. Lol.**

**But seriously. Tell me, because I need to know. I can understand if it's getting boring, so please tell me. Please, please, please. If not, then I'm going to be stuck on this story for a loooooooong time. Plus, temple chapters aren't as easy as it seems. If you also want me to bring up the War for Konoha, tell me that too. **

**This is a major writer's block for me, one, I don't know what monster to put for the boss. (You can check it out on flyff wikipedia) two, I don't know if you are getting bored by the Temple chapters, because my first plan was to make the 21st chapter, where I'd be starting to update my first two stories, as the start of the war. It's like, chapter 20 is the major cliffy, and chapter 21 is where all the big things happen. But if you want me to start Konoha's war already, tell me. Three, er...I just want to know what you guys think, so I can start the story in that direction. **

**I'm _really _sorry that this chapter was a author's note, but I seriously need to know. As a result, the next chapter, I'll try to combine two chapters into one, to make it long. This way, we're still on chapter 20 when I reach it. So, the next chapter, it will be chapter 15 and 16 combined. But first, you need to tell me what you think, bosses, temples, war...what else? Yea..I think that's it. **

**Also, another reason I've put up a author's note, is because I have 2 new ideas for stories, but I'm not sure if I should put it up. 1, it might slow down the updation of my stories. Three stories is enough, and I've already got 2 on hold, and 1 that might be complete. With two _more _stories, it's going to be hard. Plus, when this Naruto story and my Kingdom Hearts story reaches chapter 20, I'm going to be updating all 5 at the same time. **

**So...should I put them up? I think I've got chapter 1 for both stories already. The summaries are on my profile. Thanks!**

**Once again, _really _sorry. Regretting it, but needed to. **

**~Midnight Hell**


	16. Recreation of Remembrance

**Hey...er....yea...Author's Note almost a complete failure. I didn't necessarily get the information I needed, and plus, there were only 17 views on the 'last chapter'. **

**Note to self: Never put a chapter labeled as 'Author's Note' ever again, lol.**

**Yes, I am still continuing this story, for those of you who may have thought I was stopping this story. Now, I'd like to thank the people who read the note, and to those who also gave me some advice. Thanks to the anonymous reviewer, **XoXoGossipGirloXoX,**and**IkutoxAmu.** These two are the only ones who reviewed, and I'd like to thank them.**

**To **XoXoGossipGirloXoX**, yeah, there sure are a lot of Ocs. But I haven't been using them as much, and I'd really do want to give them more appearances, as to thank the people who allowed me to use them. Plus, they'll be an important part later on in the story. What would Twilight be if it was made mostly of ninjas? Not very secret, lol. But, yeah, I'll lay down on the game, and put in some more ninja stuff. Hopefully the Rasengan earlier might help a bit, and also, because right now it's a temple, it's going to be hard. **

**l'll add in kunais, bombs, summonings, and more. Oh, but I do hope that you might be satisfied with the part I'm going to put in with Naruto. xhinthintx**

**I'd also like to thank **IkutoXAmu **for reviewing as well. Thanks for the review! Inspired me to update the chapters again, lol. And, I don't know how, but it was somehow I suddenly got the urge to write, and got some new ideas too! So yea, thanks. Glad you like it! I hope you'll be able to update some of your stories too!**

**Um, now... er... back to the problem. So next chapter will be the start of the war. I'll try to make it better, and sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. It's been awhile since I updated too, lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

__

Recap:

"Typical. That dobe always running off in time of war." Sasuke said, and Kakashi stared at him.

"You know, Sasuke. You abandoned Konoha for the enemy during times of need. So don't go thinking that he's the only one at fault here." Sasuke glared at him, before stalking off, Karin running after him. Kakashi sighed.

'Sakura...why did you have to leave? Everything's falling apart after you left...and that girl taking your spot...Nothing's the same anymore without you...'

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time to become the hyper-active number one knuckle-headed ninja once more!" Naruto yelled, as he did a familiar hand-sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, as a 'poof' was heard, and standing there was another clone of him. Naruto stuck out his left hand, and he felt the chakra forming in his hand. 8 other clones appeared too, each in a pair forming a circle around the 2 Rangdas. They each did the same thing.

"Alright take this! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, as 4 other clones did the exact same. He was going to hit the Rangdas head on with 5 Rasengans.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Byakugan!" Hinata muttered out, and she could suddenly see all around her. Her chakra was immediately amplified, thanks to a technique that Priest Alastaire had taught her. The Rangdas screamed in agony at the sudden pressure. It was no doubt that these Rangdas were low-level...

Hinata cursed.

"How the heck could I have almost been killed by these?" Hinata asked herself, before focusing on her role. Suddenly, blades appeared out of thin-air. They swiveled around her, dancing with sudden grace. The small daggers sparkled with a killing gleam. And...it was then the wind suddenly disappeared.

"Dance of Ibli's Blades...Shade's Curse!"

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a deep breath, Ayu formed a giant ball of water around the metal of the arrow. It was then she aimed...and released it.

Uncanny Rangda gave a laugh, as in front of its jewel, was at least 20 Masquerpets. There was no way it could hit her. It was then the arrow moved. Ayu grinned. Her hands were moving, and because she could control some aspects of water, the ball forming around it quickly gave her the chance to manipulate it. It dodged each and every obstacle, and still didn't lose speed. The Rangda screeched, as the tip came in contact...

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten though, hadn't been expecting the barrage of Luias to come attacking her the moment the light shone through again. She barely had time to dodge the flying pecks of fury, as they all came at once. She had to jump into the air, the vines carrying her safely, dangling just a few yards above. Tenten sweat-dropped. It was only then she took account of how many Luias there were...

"There has to be at least a trillion..." Tenten muttered. She never liked chickens anyways. It was only when she realized why they were attacking, did she really freak out.

"Oh my god...10 Giant Luias...." And the only exit was right behind them, into the largest pit.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jumping down into the lava, it expanded away from her, and it revealed a path of marble flooring. Sakura jumped down, and immediately knew that this was the way out.

"Can you open it for me please?" The Rangda nodded, and with a glowing of her blue eyes, the floor disappeared. Underneath was the next room. Sakura laughed.

"Thank you Rangda! I appreciate this." Sakura said, giving a grin. The Rangda nodded, before her form shimmered. Sakura smiled.

"You are going to be free now." Sakura said, just as the form disappeared into particles. She could hear a faint whisper, and smiled at the words.

**Thank you.**

:End Recap

**Chapter 15 and 16 : Recreation of Remembrance**

Darkness. That was all Naruto could see.

"W-where am I?" Naruto asked himself. His voice bounced off the invisible boundaries and echoed. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was in fact unharmed and perfectly fine. No wounds, no injuries. Naruto blinked. And he felt perfectly energized too. He was sure that the last attack of 5 Rasengans, powered by both his chakra and the Kyuubi's, would leave him on the floor, and not moving.

Only when did he hear the dripping of water, did he know where he was. Naruto growled.

"Kyuubi! Why have you summoned me here?!" Naruto yelled out, standing up. The maniacal laughter not his own this time echoed through.

_"Finally noticed, huh?" _Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I don't like being up here in my own mind, got it? Now tell me, why am I here? What happened?" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi laughed.

_"Idiot. That last 5 Rasengans was an idiotic move. You used up your chakra reserves." _Naruto's eyes widened.

"T-then...does that mean-"

_"You're dead? Yea, that's what it means. Unfortunately, if you die, I die too. You are not yet dead, but almost on the brink of it. Your body is in the middle of the line, one side the Land of Living, while the other side is what we like to call the Land of the Dead. It is where all the souls come to rest sooner or later. Currently, the Gods and Goddesses above, are debating on whether or not to let you live." _Naruto gulped.

"B-but I thought we were supposed to be revived after we die." The Kyuubi laughed again. Naruto nearly jumped back, as the glowing, fierce red eyes suddenly appeared in front of him.

_"I must remind you Naruto. Life is no game. Back in Twilight, you may have, but an evil power has corrupted the Temple's ways. The power locked away long ago, is rising up again. She is seeking revenge. Her power has changed the Temple in which you are in. If you die here, you may never see sunlight again." _Naruto clenched his fists.

"But I thought she was..."

_"Yes, everyone does. But the truth is Naruto, Gods and Goddesses can not die. Their body may have perished, but their souls continue to live. As long as their existence in this world remains, the very essence of their beings, will they continue to haunt the land of the Living. Shade is back. And she is seeking her revenge." _Naruto's eyes widened.

_"She is probably seeking someone foolish enough to help her. Someone not of Twilight." _

"Orochimaru..." Naruto heard the Kyuubi scoff.

_"Who else? That fool would gladly accept that kind of power, without even thinking. Shade would betray Orochimaru without a second thought!" _

"Kyuubi, so what happens now?" Naruto could feel the Kyuubi smirking.

_"What do you think, idiot?" _It was at that moment a bright light appeared, swallowing everything. The bright light even got through his closed eye-lids. When the light finally disappeared, Naruto opened up his eyes, to find himself lying down on the cracked ground. Dust and smoke was still flowing through the air, and he couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry, and the pillars were cracked and crumbled into nothing more than mere dust. It was a wonder as to how to the ceiling was still standing.

Unfortunately, Naruto also found that his injuries were still in-tact.

Naruto gritted his teeth, as he stood up, gingerly holding his side. He took at least ten Star Candies, and ate some soldier pills for good measure. He carefully walked to the center, from where the smoke was still coming out. Naruto tensed up, not seeing the two Rangdas anywhere. Just because they had disappeared, did not mean that the monsters were dead. Oh no, it could mean _just _the opposite.

However, as Naruto walked forward, the smoke suddenly cleared. Laying there in the middle of the room, were two things. A golden key, 3 thin rods surrounding a dark yellow gem, and a scroll.

Naruto carefully walked forward, constantly checking his surroundings for any sign of this being a trap. In the end, Naruto picked up the key first, knowing he would need it at the end, and then picked up the red and white scroll.

Pocketing the key, Naruto unraveled the scroll, and laid it down on the cold ground. It was blank, but Naruto knew better. This scroll was only meant for someone's eyes only, and only their blood could trigger the message. Biting his thumb, Naruto smeared the droplets of blood across the white parchment. It wasn't long before the blood sank into the paper, and there was a 'poof'. Naruto coughed.

He had had enough of this white thick air already!

Naruto waved the smoke away, and stared wide-eyed at what laid there.

"No way..." Naruto muttered. Sitting on the scroll, was a beautifully crafted katana. Picking it up carefully, it amazingly felt light-weight, despite it's size of being more than half the size of Naruto. The hilt of the katana was blood red in color, much like the Kyuubi's chakra. Wrapping around the hilt in a criss-cross motion, was a silk blue cloth, and expanded rods of the hilt meant to have a better grip, were golden.

The scabbard matched the hilt. Also being blood red in color, the tip of the scabbard was encased in gold metal, meant to keep the point in case it pierced through. He took out the actual katana, and gazed at it in amazement. The blade was silver in color, crafted by a material that Naruto did not know of. The blade was double-edged, and extremely sharp. He carefully put it to his thumb, and drew it back quickly. Naruto stared at it.

Blood was quickly running down already, and just by a singly prick too.

Naruto grinned, wiping the blood away. He sheathed the katana, and turned the sword over. There was writing. Naruto gazed at it, and froze. There, it said his name...or what he presumed to be his name.

_Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto_

Naruto just stared at it. It said, 'Namikaze'. Namikaze was the last name of the Fourth Hokage, wasn't it? So why did it say that name in his name?

_"Kit, I'll...I'll tell you the story later. For now, focus on the next room. You're just lucky that within these Temples, time goes by a lot slower than outside." _This snapped Naruto out of his daze, and he nodded.

"Right." Naruto muttered, and he stood up slowly. There was some cloth, which he wrapped from his right shoulder to his left side, and then slung the katana across. This would make it easier for him to move around, rather than worry about it always hitting his leg as he ran.

Naruto dug into his beige pouch, and sighed in relief, feeling the sphere. Taking it out, he tossed it into his mouth, and crunched onto it. Soldier pills were always handy. Naruto felt his chakra come back into him, and Naruto looked around. Before, earlier, when the door behind him had closed, another door had also closed as well. The door at the other side of the room was open, and Naruto walked to it. Opening, he advanced to the next room.

Light blinded him immediately, and when Naruto opened up his eyes, he jumped out of the way immediately. A barrage of kunais with attached explosive tags came flying at him, and Naruto instantly jumped onto the ceiling.

"Hey, Kyuubi...Is this why no one has been able to survive the Temple, even if they do find it?" Naruto whispered, as he braced himself for the explosion.

_"Unfortunetly, yes. Only the people that the Gods and Goddesses has chosen, can pass. Anyone else...will die." _Naruto nodded.

**_BAM!_**

"Agh!" Naruto used extra chakra to stick him onto the ceiling. That explosion was bigger than normal ones. A lot bigger. Naruto gritted his teeth, before he immediately jumped down, his sense tingling. An axe swung by, right at the place where he was. Naruto stared at the place where he was, with this expression. O.O

_"Did I mention the traps? I didn't? Whoops, how bad of me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Naruto twitched.

"If I die, I'm gonna take you down with me." Naruto muttered, and jumped down. However, before he could do anything, the floor beneath him fell. Naruto twitched.

"Should have seen that coming." Naruto muttered. He let out a scream the moment gravity took place, and fell.

"Oof!" Naruto yelled, as his back hit the ground. He blinked. Feeling the ground underneath him, he noticed that the ground for one, was actually nice and smooth. Cold as well. He looked down, to see that he was in fact sitting on marble flooring.

"Eh? Are temples supposed to be like this?" Naruto asked himself. An image of the Kyuubi shrugging entered his mind. Naruto stood up, and looked at the room he was in. Strangely enough, there were no exits. And when he looked up, the ceiling was whole.

The room itself was giant, tall and circular. The mosaic windows positioned all around the room allowed sunlight to filter in, which was oddly strange. There was also a giant statue on a giant, circular pedestal, however, it was no exactly in the middle.

"Eh? From what I remember, it was supposed to be dark outside." Naruto said, blinking.

_"I think we're high above those storm clouds now. If my memories are right, this is supposed to be a monument to Ishiruit." _Naruto stared up, and saw to his amazement that the statue looked as if it was literally crackling with electricity. The figure was shrouded in a black coat, which seemed to give out sparks at many times. He was standing not exactly in the center, but to the left side, as if some figures were missing. The face was not visible, but Naruto doubted they had even made one.

Naruto walked behind the giant figure, his steps echoing through the empty place, which was surprisingly empty, and the lack of Masquerpets made it extremely peaceful. Within a couple of minutes, saw an altar, similar to the ones he had to see when he had to see the Blade Priest, Jeperdy. He sweat-dropped at a memory, at Naruto's shocked face when he saw the person was a girl...

_"That's the sacred altar used for praying and offering summonings or food or gifts to the Gods and Goddesses. In fact, we're not even sure if they're even a boy or girl." _Naruto twitched.

"So, what's it doing here?" Naruto asked. The altar's flame was still burning brightly, and the bright blue jewel still floating right above it. A sudden image of the Kyuubi shrugging came into his mind.

_"How should I know? My memory's suddenly become faded when I came in here." _He said. Naruto frowned.

"Then there must be some sort of magic surrounding this place. I mean, there's no monsters or traps in here." Naruto said. He walked closer to the altar, and knelt down. Looking around, a sudden glint caught his eyes. Walking behind the altar, he noticed words on engraved onto the floor, however, it was not readable to him. Only the top words could he read.

_Ave to the Guardians_

**_Destiny decides your fate._**

Naruto blinked, and he suddenly realized what the strange wording was.

"Ne, Kyuubi, isn't this the anthem for Darkon?" Naruto asked.

_"It is. The strange words must be the actual anthem." _Kyuubi said, and Naruto nodded. He kneeled down, and let his fingers brush against the black metal plating, a complete contrast to the white marble flooring.

Though, as he did that, he noticed something strange. A strange light was showing from the plate, yet there was nothing there. He looked up, and saw to his surprise that right at the top of the high room, was a floating eight-pointed star, and there was a strange, yellow orb floating in the middle. The orb was as yellow as the sun, and the golden vines that wrapped around it gleamed brightly.

_"Strange. That wasn't there before." _Naruto paid no attention to the Kyuubi, noticing what the orb floating in the middle was.

"Is that the-"

**_"The Lightning Orb? Yes, yes it is." _**Naruto whipped around, kunai in hand. But to his amazement, the kunai disappeared within a second, and he was left empty-handed.

"Who are you?!" He yelled out, his voice echoed throughout the large room. A shadowy figure emerged from out of nowhere, and Naruto took a hesitant step back, his hand within the pouches that contained his weapons. The figure chuckled.

**_"Do not worry. I am one of Twilight's past rulers. From long ago, during the age of Rhisis, when the War of Genesis: Clawless was happening." _**The figure said. Naruto's eyes widened, but immediately narrowed.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?!" He yelled.

**_"Because..." _**The figure pulled down the black hood that covered their face. **_"I am Ishiruit, god of Lightning. Or rather...Goddess of Lightning." _**

Naruto's jaw dropped.

**_"Surprised? Of course. They always are. Never expect one of their own gods to actually be a goddess. To tell you the truth, it doesn't really matter anymore." _**The woman said, as she waved it off. Her beautiful silky blond hair had streaks of black throughout it, and her complexion was nice and fair. It suited her midnight black eyes and the rose pink lips. The earrings was little yellow orbs that dangled from a short silver chain, while the black robe covered the rest of her body.

Gold string dangled in front of her robe, then going inwards, lacing the inner parts of the hood. The robe covered her entire body, swaying and creasing with every single movement she made.

"B-but y-you-" The woman laughed, a sweet, melodic sound that echoed throughout the room. It was definitely different from the lightning and voice he had heard earlier.

**_"A god or goddess may choose to be whatever he or she wants to be. This makes choosing the Chosen Ones much easier, as we know who they really are. Naturally, I am female, but I wish to be considered as strong as the other goddesses, and so, I choose to be a male." _**

"But, then that means-"

**_"Yes, all the others gods you know are really goddesses. Twilight has been ruled by the female generation for many of years. We accepted woman as strong warriors, and men soon came to accept the idea as well. However, I enjoy today's Twilight. A land ruled by both male and female. But then again, these current years, that is not the case, is it?" _**Naruto nodded.

"So that's why all the Blade Priests, and nearly all the warriors in Darkon are all girls. The only ones who aren't, or so I think, are the priests in Flarine, near the Fountain of Dead." Naruto said, and Ishiruit nodded.

**_"I see you really are the Chosen One. Have you retrieved the katana from the Masquerpet you slayed?" _**Ishiruit asked, and Naruto nodded. He took the katana out from it's position, and showed it to her.

"What I don't understand...is the name inscripted on it." Naruto said, as he stared at the katana.

**_"... It is... a special something from your... father, Naruto. He was... famous in your village. Not only your village, but ours too." _**

"Y-you don't mean..."

**_"The third Hokage. Namikaze Minato. You, Naruto, are his son. Minato gave you your mother's name, Uzumaki." _**Naruto shook his head.

"N-no...But, if that's true, then why did he seal the Kyuubi into me?!" Naruto yelled out.

_"Oi, that's kinda an insult to me, you know?" _The Kyuubi growled, but Naruto ignored him.

**_"It was for your safety. And for the village's as well. Naruto, if only you had heard your father's last words...His last words before you died." _**Naruto's eyes widened. He already knew them. The words that Jiraiya would say every now and then, and dismiss it as nothing.

"I already know it." Naruto responded. "H-he wanted me to keep the village safe, and have them treat me like their protector, not like the K-Kyuubi, r-right?" Naruto asked, as his tone wavered. Ishiruit nodded.

**_"Your father loved you very much, Naruto. And as did your mother too. Both...they were our valued advisers, valued citizens of Twilight, and much, much more." _**Ishiruit said.

"...What was he like?" Naruto asked. He never knew what he was like, only by stories that villagers had passed on.

**_"A kind man. He was much like you. He loved ramen much like you do, and he was always goofing off whenever there was no work. Everyone loved him. In fact, there was a reason as to why the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. But... that is not yet to be shared." _**Naruto nodded, knowing better than to argue.

"How did he visit Twilight?"

**_"The same way you do now. Except, the jewels were infused with the power to time-travel. He came across our land during a search for his wife, when she was kidnapped during a raid in a mission. We helped him to get her back." _**Naruto nodded. He had heard stories of that. But he just never knew who it was about ...or how did he ever manage to get her back.

**_"I'm sorry." _**Naruto didn't need anything else to know what she was sorry about.

"...There's nothing to be sorry about." Naruto muttered. He turned to the orb.

"So, that's the Lightining Orb?" Naruto asked.

**_"Yes. But, in ancient languages, it was called the Lightning Lumiere. The ancient language you see enscripted behind the altar, was called Roikan. Lumiere, meant the soul of our world, and the light, while the word, Roika itself meant -everlasting harmony- but the land did not live up to it's name." _**Ishiruit said sadly. Naruto stared at the writing, vaguely wondering about the forgotten language that the Goddesses themselves had spoken.

"Goddess Ishiruit, what of-"

**_"Please. Do not give me such titles. I prefer to be treated as one of your own kind, Naruto." _**Naruto nodded.

"Ishiruit, what of the war? ...And what about this evil that Sakura-chan is mentioning?" Naruto asked.

**_"Konoha shall not fail. The land will reign in peace for many generations. However, this will only happen if you choose right. You, Hinata, Tenten, Ayu, and Sakura. The fate of their lives rests with you five, the Chosen Ones. As for the evil, I'm afraid it is one you are all to familiar with. Shade will rise. Evil will come. Light will succumb to the darkness as dusk falls. The only ray of hope is Twilight." _**Naruto's eyes widened.

"Orochimaru..." Ishiruit stayed silent, before speaking up.

**_"I am afraid that is all I can tell you. You must figure out everything else by yourselves. Please, take care and do not make the same mistakes we have. Good luck, Chosen One. Let the blessing of Ishiruit guide you along your way. You will face many challenges, but believe in yourself, and you shall make it through. To Rhisis!" _**Ishiruit yelled, as she disappeared, her voice echoeing throughout the room. Naruto managed to regain his sense, to nod, as her presence disappeared.

"...To Rhisis." Naruto repeated softly. He grinned, as he punched his fist into the air. "To Rhisis! I won't fail, be-lieve it!"

Silence.

"Now how the heck do I get that Lightning Orb down?"

**

* * *

**

The wind suddenly increased ten-fold. The air pressure was so heavy, that Hinata swore she could see the bricks crumble underneath the weight. Unsurprisingly, she felt nothing. Her hair whipped around her face, and it would have blanketed her vision if not for her Byakugan activated. The Rangdas screeched more horribly than ever, and she was sure that if there had been glass before, it would have broken and shattered into dust.

Eight blades appeared around her, dancing...er...well, they _seemed _to be dancing in the wind, as they floated around her. Each blade, at least one foot tall, had a word and a strange symbol imprinted right on the multi-colored hilts.

Red, blue, green, brown, yellow, silver, white, and black hilts. Hinata instantly knew what they stood for. Fire, water, earth, ground, lightning, wind, light and darkness respectively. The words were Raita, Heleti, Shozu, Ssiji, Ismir, Ibyen, Kvirae and Kvirie.

The Rangdas, despite their obvious pain, laughed.

_You're going to defeat us with that? _Hinata heard one of them 'say'.

_Pathetic! There's no way you're a Chosen One!_

_Those blades are useless! _Hinata grinned.

"We'll see about that." She whispered. Her fingers moved, and each blade glowed the color of their hilts. And it was then the real curse began.

_"Iblis. The torn soul, the being of nothing. He was a forgotten one you see." _Hinata's voice took a faraway tone to it, and her eyes dimmed. The blade, Raita, began to glow even brighter.

_"Shade herself was a sick being. She casted fires on villages out of Twilight, sending havoc throughout all of the Ninja Nation." _

The blade soared through the air, and the first Rangda dodged it, crackling. She did not expect the sudden burst of flames that suddenly surrounded both of the Rangdas, and the heat increased with each second.

_"Do you know what is was called? The fire that caused destruction throughout all of the Ninja Nation?" _

The Rangdas screamed in pain, and they felt the fury, hurt, and pain that each unfortunate soul felt during that period.

_"It was called the Fire's Revenge. Raon, the Goddess of Fire, was shunned by humans after they claimed their precious prize. Shade manipulated this fury, and used it to her plan. However, Raon was never angry in the first place. She was all apart of her plan." _

Raita returned to Hinata, but yet the fire continued to burn. Heleti began to glow a bright blue.

_"No sooner had Raon learned of Shade's plan, did she tell her sister. Herness was beyond angry. Commanding the water to her will, she died out the flames. However, she wanted to get revenge as well. The humans who had disrespected her sister. A goddess, none the less." _

The dagger flew around the Rangdas in circles. Droplets of water appeared out of thin air, and it wasn't long before water doused the flames. However, it kept on coming. And the temperature dropped quickly.

_"The water became frigid, freezing and cold. It rained for days on, even after the flames had died. Day after day, week after week, month after month. It kept on going. People died and grew sick. As the people had turned their backs on the Goddesses, the Goddesses turned their backs on them. It was called the Water's Sorrow. For the humans who experienced the freezing weather, felt the pain that Herness was expressing." _

The water just seemed to keep on flowing, even after the dagger had returned to Hinata. Ice began traveling up the Rangda's arms, body, legs, and face. Their movements became slow and sluggish, as the blood inside of them froze. It wasn't long before two Randsicles were before Hinata, their expressions horrified and frozen. Hinata continued with her story, as if she were possessed.

_"The real Shade, the kind Goddess of Earth became angered. For one, the continued rain was making the earth, her home, become ruined. Despite what her counterpart had done, and the humans as well, they did not deserve this. And so, the earth began to rumble. Long cracks in the earth went on for miles. Homes were destroyed. Twilight was not spared. The buildings nearly crumbled, if not for the magic that surged throughout this place. Many citizens died." _

As Hinata said this, Shozu glowed, as if suddenly remembering the horrifying memories. It, unlike the others, slashed and slashes at the frozen Rangdas. With each slash, the ice melted, but thick, green vines replaced them. The Rangdas were suddenly choked, choked by the surrounding vines that were desperate for revenge.

_"...That tragic event...The tragic event that made the kind Goddess grow angry, was called the Earth's Turmoil. And yet, the humans still grew to shun the Goddesses. Even after the three events that had occurred, they still believed that they were all coincidences. It was then, that the evil Shade came to descend upon the humans. She began the Great Ninja War." _

Ssiji glowed, as it suddenly flew to the Rangdas. It separated, into millions and millions of blades. And all at once, they attacked.

The Rangda's screams of pain echoed throughout the temple.

_"The counterpart Iblis, tried to help under Bubble's influence. However, he had been tricked. Shade had told him that because in Saint Morning, the people who had come to invade Shade's hill should pay the price. And so, he turned them all into pumpkin monsters. The true Iblis punished him for it. Shade had gotten her revenge. And so, the beautiful clothes of Iblis was replaced with the black and white clothing. For Shade had cursed him. Everything he touched, everywhere he walked, became dead and tainted. And so, he was sent into a cave, where he would no longer taint any beings of the world. Now, he waits for someone to open up the doors, so he may descend upon the world with revenge." _

Ismir glowed as well, and glowed darkly, where the Rangdas were suddenly glowing with darkness. They had been tainted by the curse Iblis had been given. And the pain they were experiencing was beyond this world.

_"The Wind's Curse, it was called. For the wind that blew throughout the Ninja Nation during the Great Ninja War was harsh, and unforgiving. It spreaded fires, caused giant waves to overturn boats, and trees were blown away by the wind and crushed millions of ninjas. Shade, was among those to feel it. For her fury was beyond imagination. She foolishly opened up the door to Iblis's prison. Iblis began attacking, attacking with all his might. Anger. Sorrow. Pain. And a lust for revenge. It overwhelmed him, and the slashes showed every bit of it."_

Kvirae and Kvirie glowed white and black respectively. They both circles around the two suffering Rangdas.

_"However, before Iblis managed to escape through his prison, Bubble appeared. Bubble, the being of happiness, nearly broke into tears at the sight. For her sister, despite being evil, was bleeding. She cried and cried, her tears of pureness clearing the prison. Shade miraculously healed, and Iblis was somehow lifted of his curse. Rhisis was right behind Iblis, and with it, they managed to compromise something. Shade would see the extent of her crimes, and Iblis would be allowed to go out into the world again. The Great Ninja War ended, and the humans returned to worshipping the Goddesses. All was fine...until the day Shade seek revenge yet again." _

And at that moment, the two blades stabbed at the very heart of both Rangdas, and with one final, agonying screech, they vanished into dust.

_"Those events were called...The Goddessess' Twilight. And that is why this is called Dance of Iblis's Blades...Shade's Curse." _And with those final words, the light finally returned to Hinata's eyes, and the blades disappeared. She collapsed to the ground, groaning, feeling her chakra and magic reserves becoming very close to being depleted. She took out a soldier pill and 2 bottles of Refreshers, and crunched on the soldier pill first, before downing both bottles.

She sighed in relief, and got back up...Only to be pushed back down by the sheer force of the wind. She groaned, feeling the pain rush back to her. She stared upwards.

"Strange...There were no other doors...meaning...Aw shoot..." Hinata groaned, as she slammed her face down into the ground.

"The only way to get out...is to go up." She muttered. Slowly, but surely, she got up, and stayed close to the wall. Though, as Hinata looked at her clothes, she grimaced. The blood on her back was already drying, and multiple cuts and bruises colored her skin.

"Not a good idea to go around wearing this." Hinata muttered, and with a snap of her fingers, she was back into her normal, ninja clothes. She sighed in contentment. The smell reminded her of Konoha, and she was kinda feeling just a bit homesick in this Temple all alone. Hinata pulled on some gloves as well, for good measure, and took out a kunai.

Tying on some fishing string she kept in there for who knows what, she started swinging it like a lasso the moment the wind stopped, and threw it. It 'clang'ed, and hit something. Pulling it, she nodded, as she took a few steps back, her back hitting the wall, before running forward and swinging.

The momentum had her flying across the room, before the string couldn't go any further, and had her going back upwards. She used her feet to guide her, as she swung in to the other wall. As she hit the wall, she clutched onto a empty hole, as the wind suddenly started. Then, Hinata pulled in the excess string, before starting again when the wind stopped.

It took about ten minutes for her to get up, and Hinata grimaced, as the wind suddenly blew on her.

_'Just... a few more... inches!'_Hinata thought in her mind, as she struggled to bring her hand up. She finally grabbed onto the edge.

_Many things come and go_

_Some of these you'll never know_

_They ripped my life apart one by one_

_And the clouds will hide the shining sun_

_I'm nothing more then a mere container now_

_Holding onto nothing more then empty vows_

_My soul will rest and lie in gray_

_Let me **sleep **another day..._

Hinata's blood froze instantly, as the words echoed around in and out of her mind. Her gloved-clad hands seemed to waver, and it wasn't long before she lost control of it. And Hinata couldn't help but scream, as she fell, and two blood-red eyes longing for lust appeared right above her.

**

* * *

**

The water itself froze instantly, and Ayu gasped for air, pushing desperately against the ice. Somehow, the clothes from the trunk had disappeared, and she was now wearing her normal clothes. However, the top of the water had froze, and it was getting thicker by the moment. Her eyes widened, as her hands suddenly sunk into the ice, and she couldn't get it out.

_'Come on... Break already!' _Ayu mentally screamed. All the other Masquerpets from before had disappeared, and the Rangda was slowly fading from existence. Her eyes closed, as her hands suddenly went numb, and her remaining oxygen quickly dwindling. The ice slowly encased her arms up to her elbows, and the ice was encasing the edges of the room as well.

Air bubbles rose to the surface, her vision fading, turning black. And as the ice slowly traveled downwards her body, Ayu succumbed into the darkness that was entering her mind.

_**Tonight let's cut the chains and fly**_

_**And watch as those below us die**_

_**Because some things just weren't meant to be**_

**_Over billions of people, and only so much love_**

**_Too many deaths, and only so much living_**

_**Because some things just weren't meant to be**_

_**And those things are you and me**_

_The sky was dark, the full moon shining upon the long, lush forest. It gave off an eerie glow tonight, not like other nights, when the light would give warmth to it's inhabitants. The silence in the night was undisturbed, weighing upon each and every single thing. _

_'Konoha shall fall....' _

_And by that very sentence whispered in the passing-by wind, did it break the spell that the full moon had._

_The leaves in the trees rustled by the harsh wind that suddenly blew by. The ground shook and shook, becoming heavier and more with each passing second. Trees suddenly fell, as if something were in it's path. _

_And Ayu then saw what is was._

_A massive army, composed of millions of ninjas from opposing countries... All heading towards Konoha. And worst, Manda was there too... and Orochimaru was right on it's head, with the 3-headed Snake was well by it's side. _

_Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Otogakure, Takumi Village, and she could also see many other countries, besides it's hidden villages. Land of Forest, Land of Sea, Land of Sound, and the Land of Valleys. Each were carrying weapons, and she could see several catapults, bombs, and summonings._

**_"Today... KONOHA SHALL FALL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

**

* * *

**

"Curse this Temple and their stinking Masquerpets!" Tenten screamed, as she ran for the dear sake of her life. It was either stop, wait, and get ripped to shreds by ten Giant Luias - _or _- run for your life until you hope they get tired and leave you alone.

She really doubted it was going to be the second.

Worse, they seemed to have spawned mini-Luias to help. Oh great. Second-to-worse thing, get ripped apart by shreds by _millions _of mini-Luias. At least the Giant Luias killed you faster with their giant claws.

Tenten twitched. Sakura was right. She really needed to go take some lessons on staying optimistic about life nowadays. Tenten jumped, as the Luias suddenly tried a kick with their trunk-like legs, and stifled a laugh, as it fell over.

"Su-ckers!" Tenten yelled gleefully, her mood suddenly changing. She spun around in the air, doing a full 360 degree circle, and then flipping over. While Tenten was upside-down, she released an arrow that hit one Giant Luia head-on.

It released an ear-deafening screech, before distengrating into golden dust.

Tenten took off running once more the milli-second she touched the ground. With a swift maneuver, she pulled out a large scroll, which she had received a long time ago before. Tenten smirked, as she landed on top of a pillar.

"Time to go down." She whispered, before throwing up the unraveling the scroll. The paper fell around in ribbons around her, yet still floating in the air.

"_Sōryū Tensakai!_"

Tenten winced, as the gold dust splattered on her. The white streaks were still coming down, penetrating the Luia's flesh, and gold dust flying everywhere. One of the Luias gave one last 'sqwuak' before disintergrating along with the others.

Tenten sighed in relief, before staring around the forest. Each and every single mini-Luia was gone, and the place was empty. She gathered up her scroll, before jumping off the pillar. She eyed the pit, as if expecting it to shoot out tendrils or something, but nothing happened like that.

Instead, the ground crumbled beneath her feet and she was left free-falling. Woohoo...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten screamed. She blinked, suddenly feeling stupid. "Why the heck am I not falling?"

**_"...Because... I... saved you?" _**A voice said, and Tenten jerked around in surprise, but found that she was wrapped in something smooth.

"Eh?" She said in surprise, blinking. Her feet suddenly touched the ground, and the thing unwrapped around her. She could see in the faint outline of a... tentacle-like thing...

"Wait, isn't that a tree root?" Tenten asked.

**_"Yes, it is." _**The voice answered. Tenten sweat-dropped.

"From what I'm thinking right now, you're the Goddess Shade, right?" Tenten asked. The light suddenly came on, and she found herself in a clearing similar to the one in Konoha in a forest.

**_"Very smart, aren't you?" _**Shade asked, as she stepped out from a tree. Tenten laughed.

"No, I just use common sense." Tenten said. Shade grinned. She was wearing a forest green robe, and gold string hung out, lacing the inner parts of the hood that covered her face merely moments ago. Her hair was a nice, meadow green color, and had streaks of brown running throughout it.

Her eyes were dark green, and her lips were pastel pink, and she wore tiny orb earrings like Ishiruit, which were green in color. In other words, she looked like a meadow in spring.

Tenten pondered for a moment, examining Shade, before grinning.

"I can tell. You're just like me!" Tenten exclaimed, and Shade laughed.

**_"Very much. I'm glad you can tell." _**Shade jokingly said. **_"The Chosen Ones also have personalities much like the Goddesses they're like. In ways, you're kinda a reincarnation of us, except we don't die." _**Tenten nodded.

"So, let me get this straight. Ishiruit is hyperactive, straight-forward, almost never takes the time to think, but has a strong power within her. Iblis is the shy one, but can be bold when she wants to be, and gets angry when she wants to be. Very scary when angry. Stay out of path or fear for life." Shade had to laugh at that. "You're like me. The tom-boyish one, and likes weapons and wants to be strong. Herness is the innocent one, happy and likes to be around people. And Raon is the one who has a short-temper, really strong kicks, and smart. Am I right?" Tenten asked. Shade nodded.

**_"Very much. Of course, we are only human, even if we are immortal. Before we knew we were the only five beings in the entire world, we were like you. Care-free, happy, innocent, and enjoying life. It's such a shame of what's happen now." _**Tenten nodded.

"It must also hurt to have people confuse you with that evil Shade, right?" Shade nodded.

**_"Yes. Many people have made the mistake of that. But you get used to it." _**Shade waved it off, before staring at Tenten. **_"Do you have any idea where you are?" _**

"It looks like a clearing in a forest nearby Konoha." Tenten said. Shade nodded.

**_"It may look like that, but it is not. If you look around carefully, you'll find something else." _**Tenten looked at her in surprise, when she suddenly started to fade away.

"H-hey! W-wait!" Tenten yelled, but it was too late. Shade had already disappeared. Tenten frowned.

"What does she mean by that?" She wondered, before her feet finally started moving. And then, it hit her. She really was in Konoha, but this wasn't it.

Konoha had a different kind of atmosphere. It was like the one where even though it was peaceful, danger still lurked around. This place was too peaceful... Finally, Tenten started running. The trees suddenly lined up that way, and she followed the path.

And came face-to-face with a giant tree.

Tenten blinked.

"Must've made a wrong turn somewhere." She muttered, turning around, but yelped when something touched her shoulder. She turned around.

"...Nothing but a giant tree..." Tenten said, blinking. Suddenly a thought came to mind. "Oh..."

_"Took you that long to figure it out?" _A deep voice rumbled, and Tenten grabbed onto a nearby tree for support, losing her balance.

"Er... kinda... yeah... pretty much!" Tenten said nervously, laughing and rubbing her arm. She really didn't feel comfortable talking to a giant tree... spirit.... yeah, a giant tree spirit. "Let me guess, you're a spirit living inside of the tree, and this tree is almost like where the beginning of the world started, right? And you have the Earth Lumiere." Tenten said.

_"Pretty much, yes. You are currently in the heart of Twilight. Occasionally, there are rivers and lakes that lay in-between of this giant land. One of them you may know very well, is the River of Illusions. It runs in-between the border of Flarine and Saint Morning, running across Darkon, through Azria, to the Garden of Rhisis, and back around to Flarine again. It's a complete circle." _Tenten nodded.

"Takes at least three days just to fly around the whole entire river." Tenten said.

_"Yes. There have been many reports of many things. Loved ones, lost, the dead, but the most sighting often reported is an island." _Tenten nodded.

"They call it Mirage Island, because it's never really there. Wait... what does this have to do wit-"

_"We are on Mirage Island, Tenten. This is the legendary famous island, that no one has ever seen. It exists in the mist, occasionally teleporting using it's powers. In fact, I suppose you could also call it 'Coral Island'." _The spirit rumbled.

"Coral Island?"

_"This particular island has many types of beautiful coral, and there was once a Psykeeper who managed to actually get here. She had used her mental powers, and managed to nick-name it Coral Island, based on what she saw." _The tree said, and Tenten nodded.

"You have the Earth Lumiere, right?" Tenten asked. "There's an invasion, a war coming up soon in the place I used to live in. If we don't get there in time..." The spirit laughed, making the earth quake once more.

_"Do not worry child. I have the Earth Lumiere with me. The Fire Country will not fall." _Tenten nodded at the reassuring words. A thick, long branch suddenly came down, and in it, something was shining.

It unraveled to reveal a beautiful sphere, laced with golden vines, and forest green in color. Magic was swirling around the inside, and as Tenten took hold of it, she immediately felt like she had the world at her fingertips.

She looked up at the tree, but blinked, when all of a sudden it went silent. A bright flash of light, and she was standing inside of the chamber, which held the monument to Shade. The figure, dressed in a forest green cloak, was standing to the right of the center, as if other figures were there. Tenten had a feeling she already knew.

Herness, Shade, Raon, Ishiruit, and Iblis. That was the order from left to right.

Tenten smiled, kneeling down and offering a quick prayer, before a bright flash of light surrounded her.

* * *

Sakura landed with nothing more than a light tap, as her boots touched the concrete beneath her, her hand holding onto the hat. The cloak fluttered around her body, and she stood straight up, examining the room she had landed in.

**"I've been waiting for you... Rae Sakura..." **Sakura smirked.

"My apologies. How long has your wait been? A few hundred years or so?" She asked, not even turning around to acknowledge the person. The person laughed.

**"Same as always... Now... hand over the Fire Orb to me..."**Sakura gave a laugh.

"I'm afraid I can not do that. After all... it'll only help in your schemes to take over the world..." Sakura turned around. "Am I right, Shade?" Shade smirked evilly.

**"You've always been keen at observing, even without your eyes, Sakura." **Sakura scoffed.

"Don't call me that. You have no right." Shade laughed. She, once in imp-like form, now was a woman, at least a few inches taller than Sakura. She still had her face, same hair color, but she was taller, and had more features that showed she was human.... or as close as she could get to human.

Her ears were pixie-like, long and pointed, and she wore a jester hat atop her head. A transparent cape fluttered behind her, and the darkness just sparked around Shade.

**"Losing the polite talk already? My my... What a impolite little girl..." **Sakura snorted.

"As if I _wanted _to be polite with you in the first place." Sakura countered, before readying a katana, that her fake mother had given her before Karin had come into the picture, saying that she was going to become a strong kunoichi.

Sakura inwardly scoffed.

She readied her weapon, which was made of only the strongest metal that was around during that time. The blade was decorated with cherry blossoms and was a double-sided katana. The cherry blossoms were filled in with pink, and it was impossible to take off that color. The blade shone with a menacing gleam, and the hilt was red, the characters 春野 サクラ on it. It said _Haruno Sakura. _

However, using a bit of the skills she had learned, she'd been able to transform the characters in her last name, Rae. So, it now read _Rae Sakura_. Her katana was named the Fire Blossom.

**"Hasty as ever, aren't you?"**Sakura smiled an innocent smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

**_"_You've had the Fire Orb ever since the beginning. Ever since you fell into that lava."**Sakura blinked. She suddenly sat down, and got comfortable, putting away her katana..

"Go on." Sakura said nonchalantly. Shade twitched, before trying to calm herself.

**"T-the lava you fell in manifested into the Fire Orb..."**The words that Shade was saying were strained, containing anger visibly. **"The lava was magically enhanced by the Goddesses. Only the Chosen One shall survive this temple and receive the Orb. The fact that you fell into the lava and survive, is one evidence of that."**Shade said. Sakura smiled.

"You're pretty good. But not good enough." Sakura stated simply, before she was suddenly behind Shade, her katana drawn right in front of her neck. Shade laughed, but Sakura's keen sense of hearing could detect nervousness within it.

**"My my... Already in for the kill? Well, I'd hate to break the news to you, but you can't kill someone made by the Goddesses themselves."**Shade said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked. "Then, tell me why have I been able to slay over millions of Masquerpets, which were created you?" Shade tensed. Sakura smiled.

"Shade, no one is truly invincible... After all, we're still only human." Sakura said simply, before the katana moved.

_SPLAT_

The sound of blood hitting the floor echoed through the empty room. Sakura let the body drop to the floor, watching it with a cold expression.

"If this is your way of testing me Shade, then I can't wait to face you in the battlefield." Sakura said, as laughter was heard.

**"Very smart indeed..."**Were the last words, before it faded away. Sakura sighed, wiping away the blood, and making the katana disappear. She looked to the door in front of her.

"Only thirty minutes left until the invasion begins..."

* * *

Naruto laughed nervously, as he looked below him. The floor seemed _miles _away...

"Kyuubi, are you _sure _this is a good idea?" He asked, and the image of the Kyuubi nodding came into his mind.

_"I'm sure of it." _Naruto twitched.

"So, you're sure I'm not going to fall right?" Silence. "Kyuubi?"

_"I'm **sure **you're going to get the Lightning Orb down... but I'm not so sure you're not going to fall." _Naruto paled.

"Let me down then!"

_"Okay!" _The Kyuubi replied cheerfully, and was just about to stop the mental powers he was using, before Naruto yelled.

"Never mind!" The Kyuubi chuckled. He just _loved _torturing his host. Finally, Naruto had the Orb in his hands, and he began his slow descent back down.

"Careful... careful..." Naruto whispered to himself, holding the sphere as if it were some sort of fragile glass and not one of the keys to one of the most powerful powers on the earth.

_"Enough with the 'carefuls'!" _The Kyuubi yelled, after at least fifty 'carefuls'. Finally, Naruto was down, and was leaping with joy to be back on ground.

"I still never know how those guys rom Soragakure can handle it." Naruto shivered. He inspected the Orb, watching it with fascination. Then, he blinked, coming to a sudden thought.

"Hey, Kyuubi, where do I go now? All the doors are locked." Naruto said, as he looked around the room, and pocketed the Orb.

_"Don't know. Try check around." _The Kyuubi said lazily. Naruto's eye twitched.

"Oh yeah. Go on ahead and sleep." Naruto muttered, as he rolled his eyes. He began inspecting the walls, the glass, the floor, and after thirty minutes of searching, finally gave up. He groaned, pulling on his hair.

"Damn it! Where's the exit?!" He yelled out, as he slumped against the based of Ishiruit's statue.

And gave a yelp as he fell right through.

And suddenly a bright flash of light surrounded him, and then it went black.

* * *

Hinata's eyes were pale, and lifeless, her skin cold and pale. If it weren't for the fact that her chest was moving up and down lightly, many would've presumed her dead. Her body was slumped against the marble walls, as a shadowed figure cursed and pounded their fists against the giant statue made in recognition of Iblis.

**"Damn it!" **The figure cursed in a strange language. **"Where is it?! Where is the Wind Lumiere!?" **The voice sounded strangely feminine, yet the words were definitely not.

**"Perhaps it is not there?" **The cloaked figure turned around, growling at the newcomer, who had spoke in the same language.

**"You!" **She yelled, before launching herself at the person. The newcomer easily side-stepped, before kicking their head down and flinging them easily to the wall.

**"It's been awhile. I still have no clue as to why you were born here, and now I'm also wondering why have you knocked out this girl?" **The figure gesture to Hinata, while the cloaked one sneered.

**"Like it? This girl is not fit for the role of the Chosen One. She does not _deserve _such power." **The figure raised her eyebrow.

**"Oh really? Then tell me, why has she been able to deceive you this whole entire time?" **She asked, grinning. The cloaked figure gaped.

**"WHAT!?" **She yelled, as the lifeless Hinata disappeared with a puff of smoke.

And at the same time, a rough kick to the back of her head.

"Argh!" She cried out, as she fell to the ground, the cloak coming off.

**"Never underestimate the Chosen Ones, Shade." **The figure said, as she stepped out from the shadows, revealing herself as Iblis.

"Really, I'm not some weakling Hyuuga girl now." Hinata muttered, as she dusted off her hands. Iblis smiled at Hinata, brushing her snow-white hair streaked with silver away from her face, and her eyes gray with a tint of white in it. She was wearing a white robe, the same gold string lacing the inner parts of the hood and dangling in front. Her pearl orb earrings jingled.

**_"Wonderful on your jutsus, Hinata." _**Iblis said, reverting back to Japanese. Hinata laughed, sticking out her tongue. Shade growled, as she came back up.

**"Damn it! How did you escape me?! I will kill you and your little frie-" **Shade roared. Hinata raised an eyebrow, yawning halfway through.

"Translation?" She asked, while Shade still ranted on. Iblis shook her head.

"You don't want to know." She said, before jumping up to avoid a blast of pure, dark magic. And in that split-second, a long staff, at least a few inches taller than Iblis herself, pure white in color appeared in her hand.

The staff also had little compartments in it, Hinata could tell, just by looking at it. After awhile, she had trained her eyesight to be almost as good as her Byakugan, only she couldn't see through walls. But she was still good at pointing out the little things.

Suddenly, a burst of sharp wind came through the staff, hitting Shade dead-on, and leaving definitely scars on her face. The cloak blew aside to reveal the same dress she wore when she was still an imp, but this time in her form.

Hinata took a deep breath, before she activated her Byakugan, forming the hand sign, before taking a familiar stance. Her hands both became engulfed with shrouds of chakra, and they formed to become two intimidating lions...

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata cried out, and Shade roared in anger, as Hinata came running at her, spinning and turning, hitting Shade in vulnerable spots. Iblis smirked, as she watched Hinata.

**"This is what you get for underestimating the Chosen Ones, Shade." **Iblis spoke, as Hinata made Shade fly all the way over to the end of the room. Shade cursed.

**"Just you what... I'll be back... and for revenge..." **Shade said, before vanishing into shadows. Hinata blinked.

"That... was fast." Hinata said, and Iblis laughed.

**_"So, how was that for your first fight with Shade?" _**Hinata grinned.

"Not all what I supposed it would be, but still pretty fun!" Hinata said, smiling. Iblis laughed, before pointing her finger up. The statue of Iblis, standing to the left of the place where Ishiruit was, was suddenly glowing, and a glowing sphere suddenly flew out from it.

It landed in Hinata's hand, and she gasped.

"It's pretty..." Hinata said, as she examined it carefully. The Wind Lumiere was silver and white, golden vines lacing it's smooth edges and swirling with power. She looked up to thank Iblis, but she was already gone.

"Wonder what's up with the Goddesses always disappearing when we're about to thank them." Hinata said, before shrugging, and pocketing the Orb. A bright flash of light encased her, and all went black.

* * *

Ayu twitched, freezing and shivering cold, as she glared harshly at the innocent and ever-so glittering ice below her.

"S-stinking R-randga... I-I'm g-going to k-kill it a-again and a-again once I-I'm d-done with t-this m-mission!" Ayu stuttered out. Even if her main element was water, it did not mean she was no susceptible to the cold. Sure, she wouldn't freeze as easily, but the human body had it's limits. She had gone way overdue.

She clutched the warm blanket around her shoulders, sneezing lightly.

**_"Dearest me, Ayu. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" _**Ayu sneezed.

"You could've warned me that would happen." Ayu said, glancing towards Herness. She was currently making some warm tea, pulling the ingredients, pots, pans, and cooking it out of thin air.

Herness was currently wearing a blue robe, and the golden string dangled in front. It swayed with every motion, and her hair was a pastel blue, a few shades lighter than Ayu's. Her eyes were aquamarine, and she wore matching sapphire orb earrings. Herness laughed.

**_"Deary, you're supposed to get through this by yourself. But I had no clue that this would happen." _**Ayu sneezed again, clutching the blanket to her.

"I knew something was bad the moment I picked up that stone." Ayu muttered. The stone had been the cause of the water freezing. It had reacted to the Ice Arrow that she had shot before, and in that split-second, frozen everything within the water. The walls had light snow sprinkled on it, frosted and cold to the touch.

**_"Yes. It turns out Shade is getting more powerful by the moment. But still not as powerful as before. In this Temple, only few select are allowed to enter. If Shade wereable to enter, only a small manifestation of her would be able to." _**Ayu nodded, before graciously taking the hot tea. It was warm to her touch, and cooled her body. Herness continued.

**_"I believe that Hinata and Sakura have already faced the decoy that Shade has used. Do the others know where the place is?" _**Ayu nodded.

"It's near the Clockwork's Dungeon. Something has always bothered me about that place." Ayu mused. Herness smiled.

**_"Do not worry for now. The war that Konoha shall face will be hard, but you will make it through. But beware, for your appearance will spark interest all over." _**Ayu nodded.

"The reinvestigation of the so-called fairy-tale called Twilight." Ayu said. She blinked, when Herness extended her hand, and in it, a glowing sphere.

"Aren't I supposed to earn that?" Ayu asked, raising an eyebrow.

**_"Yes, but I kind of like to do this." _**Herness admitted sheepishly. **_"Besides, I believe you've got a war to take care of." _**Ayu nodded, taking the Orb. It was cool to the touch, surprisingly soothing despite the numbness she was feeling just moments before. Blue, with golden vines lacing it's edges. The Water Lumiere.

The blanket and tea disappeared, and within that moment, the Temple disappeared, and all was black.

* * *

Sakura frowned, as she reached inside her pocket, and looked at the Fire Lumiere in her hands.

"How's the work going so far?" Sakura asked.

**_"Pretty well, I suppose." _**The figure sighed. **_"Still worrying about the outcome of the invasion?" _**

"Yeah. I don't think I'm ready yet to face them. After all, it's partially my fault they're kind of like this. Without some of their two strongest ninjas." Sakura commented. "And I'm afraid of what they might do. Will they force me to leave Twilight and come back? Or will they try to take over Twilight themselves. I know for sure R.O.O.T. would love that."

**_"You downgrade yourself too much, Sakura." _**The figure said, as she brushed some of her fiery-red hair away and tucked it behind her ear. Her ruby-red eyes and the dangling ruby earrings, and the red satin robe made it clear who she was. Raon.

"Yeah, Tenten tells me I need to go to optimistic lessons, and in return I tell her the same thing." Sakura shrugged, as Raon sweat-dropped. "But... really, what do you think will happen." Raon stayed quiet, before answering.

**_"That is something I can not tell. You must figure it out yourself." _**Raon said. Sakura sighed, before nodding. She turned to Raon.

"Alright, can you send me back now?" Raon nodded, and with a flash of light Sakura was back home.

In Twilight.

* * *

**Well, that sure took a long time to write! I hope you liked it, since it was a double chapter. Ooooh... past secrets are revealed, and stories brought into the light... Will this affect anything in the future? Maybe... or maybe not...**

**The invasion begins soon. Only 3 more chapters left until the start of LoRE and DLoRE Grand Re-Opening begins! ****Also, as a note, Tenten receives the scroll that she has in part II of the Naruto Series. They have many of their techniques, despite being only that old.**

**Next Chapter - The Invasion of Immortality : Orbs Power Unlocked**

**Hope you stay with my story! **

**~Midnight Hell~**

**Btw, I changed the names for the Angels that Sakura, Tenten, and Ayu have. It's Rzuri, Svira, and Hxerie respectively.**

Roikan - The ancient language spoken by the Goddesses

Lumiere - Light; soul

Roika - Everlasting harmony

Iblis's Blades Pronunciation

Raita - Blade of Fire  
Rie-ta

Heleti- Blade of Water  
Heh-le-ti

Shozu - Blade of Earth  
Sho-zu

Ssiji - Blade of Ground  
Ss-e-ji

Ismir - Blade of Lightning  
Is-mar

Ibyen - Blade of Wind  
E-b-yen

Kvirae - Blade of Light  
Key-v-ray

Kvirie - Blade of Darkness  
Key-v-rii


	17. PERNAMENT HIATUS

Hey there. By reading the title of this, I'm pretty sure you already know what I'm going to say, huh?

Yeah, sorry, it's every writer and reader's worst nightmare.

I'm going on a **HIATUS**.

And I think it's going to be pernament.

I'm sorry, I know you probably all hate me for this. I hate myself too. Especially since it's been two freaking years since I last updated any of my stories. This hiatus will probably be pernament, and it's going for all of my stories. Basically, what that means is Midnight Hell is no longer a writer. She is just a reader on this website.

I'm sorry it has to come to this, but lately, I've just become too stressed out with life. I've lost the motivation to write. Ironic, considering I'm in a GT English class. Anyways, one of the reasons why I'm quitting is because of normal teenage stuff, I guess... y'know, high school, parents, family, friends, homework, drama... the usual. But the irritating part is my family already has my future planned out for me, including the classes I'll be taking for me sophmore, junior, and senior years, the colleges I'll be applying to, and the job I'll be taking. That is the most stressing thing I've ever had to deal with, and, yeah, I'm only in my first year of high school. And I want to be able to handle life without any more added stresses.

If some of you can't do the math, that means I've been writing since I was in, what, like fifth grade? Yeah. I had _horrible_ writing skills back then xD

I'm guessing back then I wrote for fun. Now I can't seem to find the motivation to write anymore. Believe me, I want to continue them so badly and just finish up the stories. I actually have some plots planned out, like my Zelda story and my Kingdom Hearts story. But when I try to write them, it comes out jumbled and messed up. Character dialogue is screwed, descriptions are either over or under detailed, and it just isn't working for me right now. And even if I start writing again, there's a huge chance I'll just fall back into another writer's block.

Maybe, just maybe, I might continue. But don't count on it. I know my reasons don't sound very good, and I'm sorry. But I just can't write. I want to be able to relax and enjoy what I have of my teenage years without having someone telling me I'll fail in life if I don't study now. (If you're wondering, I'm practically taking all honors classes, and am already signed up for future sophmore honors classes, so I'm not some delinquet =P)

I feel so bad doing this. I love my readers and the people who've helped me with writing. Actually, this website is one of the reasons why I'm doing so well in my English/Reading classes. And I know how it feels when a writer stops writing their stories. It's a horrible feeling, like a huge hole. Yet I can't help it.

I apologize. If someone wants, I guess you can use some of my ideas. Or continue my stories. If you want to, just PM me when you finish uploading it. I'd love to read it. At most, I'll just be using this account for reading other stories and getting notices when they update, or to review.

So, sorry.

And good bye.

~Midnight Hell

**HIATUS  
...maybe pernament.**

(Went into effect on March 14, 2011)


End file.
